HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA
by Noin WeiB KreuZ Yaoi
Summary: DracoxHarry HarryxDraco. Aunque un erizo desee acercarse a otro erizo, mientras más se acercan mas se dañan con sus espinas. Pasa lo mismo con algunos humanos... temen acercarse los unos a los otros por temor a lastimar o ser lastimados.
1. La conspiración

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad total y absoluta de Draco Malfoy. Así mismo Draco pertenece a Harry.

**Parejas:** Draco x Harry. Harry x Draco (a veces es bueno que los chicos cedan el control y se turnen XD)

**Categoria:** Slash, casi AU.

**Warning:** Mas adelante habrá: escenas lime (quizas lemon, aun no lo se bien, ustedes decidirán sin quieren lemon o lime... sin embargo avisare)

**Linea temporal:** El fic sucede tres años después de la derrota de Voldemort y dos de la graduación de Harry y compañía de Hogwarts.

Gracias a mi Chucho Sarnoso (Luhahi Hidaka) por su ayuda, su apoyo, cariño e infinita paciencia. Te quiero mucho amiguis.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

"**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA **(Dilema del erizo) para aquellas y aquellos que no vieron Evangelion (una serie de Anime) y que no lo conocen, es aquel que dice que el erizo teme acercarse a otros erizos. Aunque desee estar con ellos, acercarse a ellos, no se atreve.

En parte es por miedo a las púas de los otros erizos. El erizo teme que acercarse a otros porque le pueden hacer daño al clavarle sus púas.

Pero también tiene miedo por otra razón. Tiene miedo a clavar sus púas en los otros. Que la proximidad con otros erizos sea demasiado grande, les haga daño, y se alejen de él. El erizo anhela estar con los otros, pero no se atreve a acercarse lo suficiente, por miedo a que ese acercamiento les aleje más aún.

¿Qué que tiene que ver esto con el fic? Pues mucho, mas adelante encadenare el fic con este dilema, además algunas de ustedes estarán de acuerdo en que este dilema se ajusta a Draco y Harry ya que los dos son seres solitarios que evitan acercarse demasiado a otras personas por temor a lastimarlas o ser lastimados".

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

.-.

**CAPITULO 1: LA CONSPIRACIÓN.**

.-.

La masculina figura sentada ante el escritorio, cerca de la ventana de la antigua casa rural inglesa, se volvió justo en el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta. Los dos recibieron un fuerte impacto al verse y la incredulidad que se pintó en los ojos de ambos, exploto en un simultáneo: "¡TÚ!".  
Alelado, Harry se aferró al picaporte de hierro, hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron; después, el rubor bañó su piel al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. ¡Ese encuentro fue arreglado por alguien!  
Sus ojos verdes revisaron el dormitorio, captando lo que lo rodeaba en una fracción de segundo. Draco Malfoy también vivía y trabajaba allí. Una computadora muggle invadía el escritorio y había papeles por todos lados.

Era extraño volver a verlo después de dos años, Harry no podía creer que ese arrogante niño mimado estuviera en aquella remota casa de campo inglesa viviendo al estilo muggle. Casa que por cierto pertenecía a un gran amigo de Remus... mataría a Remus en cuanto regresara a Londres, le lanzaría crucio tras crucio y gozaría viendo su agonía lenta y dolorosa.

Draco recobró el habla antes de que Harry lo lograra. Una profunda voz que él recordaba muy bien... bastantes veces lo perturbó cuando estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter? -gruño el rubio.

Nada había cambiado. Su tono era burlón, igual que antes. E igual que antes le pareció guapísimo, aunque nunca lo vio con un traje tan informal como el que ahora usaba.

Harry ensayó su voz, expresándose a borbotones, con una exclamación poco original:

-¡Yo también podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Malfoy!

De repente, Harry tenía una desagradable sensación en su estomago. Frente a él estaba el que la mayoría de la gente del mundo mágico consideraba un gran partido en el plano económico, aunque su personalidad dejara mucho que desear. El rubio se comportaba de una manera fría e indiferente con estallidos ocasionales de mal humor. Pero al menos ellos dos tenían algo en común: a ninguno le gustaba que Remus Lupin los juntara en esa pequeña casa. Oh sí, si Remus pusiera un pie en el estudio en ese instante, le lanzaría los más dolorosos crucios y presentía que Draco Malfoy lo ayudaría.

-Esto empieza a aburrirme -siseó Draco con los labios apretados -Primero Dumbledore y McGonagall me acosan y arrinconan esperando que ceda y acepte su absurda propuesta, después cambian de táctica y haciendosen los buenos conmigo pretenden obligarme y ahora esto. ¿No pueden entender Dumbledore y McGonagall que me dejen en paz?

Harry parpadeo varias veces sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había escuchado de labios de Remus como Dumbledore había acosado tanto a Draco para obligarlo aceptar un trabajo que él le ofrecía que al final el chico huyo del mundo mágico sin dejar rastro, hasta ahora...

-¿Por que estas aquí, Malfoy? Todo el mundo te daba por desaparecido.

La teoría de que ese encuentro era premeditado, adquirió más fuerza. Remus y Dumbledore, prepararon el escenario para él: un mes dentro de una casa rural en el mundo muggle. No se trataba de unas vacaciones, pues allí iba a trabajar, pero un cambio de ambiente después de la gripe que lo postró durante la Navidad, le haría bien. Sobre todo porque necesitaba recobrarse de la muerte de Oliver, su prometido, dedicando un poco de espacio y tiempo para él como le reiteró Dumbledore. Sin embargo, no podría dedicarse a sí mismo, pues Draco Malfoy se lo impediría y eso sulfuraba a Harry.

-Para trabajar, como me parece evidente -repuso, seco, lo cual sacó a Harry de sus casillas -¿No lo ves, Potter?

-¡Sí, lo veo!. ¡No estoy ciego! -bufó, impaciente -Pero,. ¿por qué aquí, en el mundo muggle, en una casa a kilómetros de distancia de Londres?. ¿Por que tenías que escoger este sitio?

-Porque es tranquilo y apacible... o por lo menos, lo era -el sarcasmo de Draco le indicaba, sin la más leve duda, que lo consideraba una molestia discordante, igual que en Hogwarts. No había duda de que Malfoy lo odiaba, así que encontrarse en la misma habitación con él resultaba insoportable.

-¿Tú eres el dueño de esta casa?

-¿Acaso lo eras tú? -lo contraatacó Draco.

-Esta cordial plática nos está llevando a hacer grandes descubrimientos -se mofó el moreno –Al

menos ya hemos establecido que esto no le pertenece a ninguno de los dos.

-Es de un amigo de mi padrino Severus, según me hicieron creer -le confesó Draco, mientras se ponía de pie. Harry pensó que se le acercaría para sacarlo del cuarto a la fuerza, pero él sólo se conformó con cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyarse contra el escritorio -Así que, mejor explícame qué haces aquí.

-Vine a trabajar -explotó Harry sintiendo como poco a poco la energía lo abandonaba. Se pasó una agitada mano por su rebelde cabello -Mira, esto me parece ridículo -admitió ya menos alterado -Remus arregló que yo viniera aquí a descansar...

-¿En serio? -lo interrumpió Draco, incrédulo -¿Y se supone que debo tragarme eso? -antes de que Harry pudiera proseguir, Draco continuó -¡Pues no me lo trago ni por un segundo! Sé porqué estas aquí, entonces,. ¿no prefieres que dejemos de hacernos los tontos?

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron por la indignación.

-Y no me mires como si no supieras a lo que me refiero. Yo sé que vienes a convencerme de que trabaje para Dumbledore, como él no pudo ni por las buenas ni por las malas convencerme, te pidió que vinieras tu a seducirme o algo así para obligarme a caer en la trampa,. ¿verdad? -lo acusó Draco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos lo taladraban con una expresión que Harry catalogó de asco.

-¿Qué? -el sólo pensamiento, la sola idea... De pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano todavía sujetaba el picaporte con demasiada fuerza por lo que su mano le dolía. Lo soltó y bajó el brazo, abriendo y cerrando el puño para que la sangre fluyera de nuevo.

Despacio y casi agotado, como si el aburrimiento lo agobiara el rubio dijo:

-Escucha Potter, no estoy ciego y por lo tanto no niego que eres atractivo, pero no me gustas...

-¡No me importa si me consideras atractivo o no! Te aseguro que tú también estas a años luz del tipo de persona que me gusta. En cuanto a seducirte... ¡primero muerto!. ¡Tienes una imaginación tan calenturienta que asusta!

Los ojos grises se oscurecieron, amenazadores.

-Mira, no creo ni por un minuto que este encuentro sea una coincidencia. Sé a la perfección porque estas aquí, pero prefiero olvidarlo. No estoy a la venta.

¡En venta! Harry lo contempló con la boca abierta, para luego fijarse en el deportivo traje que usaba. La camisa blanca y el pantalón corto color verde demostraban que habían tenido tiempos mejores, lo mismo los zapatos deportivos blancos. Lo único que se veía realmente conservado era la bufanda Slytherin que el rubio se había enrollado varias veces alrededor de su cuello. En Hogwarts Draco solía vestirse de manera pulcra y concienzuda. No negaba que Draco era hermoso y que le había empezado a gustar desde séptimo año, pero lo ultimo que sentía en ese momento hacía el testarudo Slytherin era atracción, lo único que deseaba era humillarlo hasta que él se arrodillara para pedirle disculpas.

El moreno apartó un mechón rebelde de sus ojos, preparándose para la batalla.

-Vine a trabajar -rectificó, desafiándolo -no a meterme contigo. Remus arregló que me quedara aquí...

-Conmigo -lo interrumpió con frialdad el rubio -Y aunque admiro la ambición de los Gryffindor, no puedo decir que sus métodos me fascinen. Pensé que había dejado claro aquella vez que me molesta que me manipulen. No estoy interesado en ser el títere de Dumbledore, ni en unirme a la nomina de Hogwarts, ni hago negocios en la cama, dile eso a Dumbledore y a los demás cuando regreses.

-¿Negocios en la cama?

La sensual boca de labios delgados se torció en una cínica sonrisa.

-No finjas inocencia, Potter. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Harry entró en el estudio, a pesar de que sus sentidos le advertían que debía pensar en retirarse, y conducir a través del camino lleno de curvas que lo llevaría al aeropuerto y volver a Londres al mundo mágico y así darle su merecido a Remus. Pero la verdad es que lo invadía una intensa curiosidad por descubrir hacia donde lo conduciría todo eso.

-En este caso no finjo. Soy inocente y no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás insinuando.

-¿No? Los Gryffindor siempre me han parecido estúpidos y tontos.

Cruzando los brazos, Harry replicó con orgullo:

-Conmigo te equivocas. Y aunque no soy tonto, me hablas con enigmas, que me cuesta trabajo comprender. Si eso te parece una tontería, lo siento, pero,. ¿podrías repetirme lo que dijiste y explicármelo? Me gustaría enterarme de qué nos acusas a Dumbledore, a Remus y a mí.

-No creo que exista un nombre para esto y, con toda franqueza tampoco creo que ignores la razón por la que el viejo chocho y Lupin pusieron en marcha esta ridícula farsa.

-Malfoy, quiero algo más que esa ridícula perorata –le advirtió con amargura Harry –Exijo una explicación completa y una maldita disculpa por pensar que estoy aquí para acostarme contigo.

-No me disculparé por decirte la verdad –repuso Draco con una sonrisa. ¡Una cinica mueca! –Y si exiges una explicación, regresa donde Dumbledore y Lupin, para informarles que su sucia estrategia no funcionó. ¡A Draco Malfoy no lo compran con concesiones sexuales!

El rubio se sentó, concentrándose en su trabajo y empezando a teclear la computadora. La sangre de Harry se calentó. ¡Concesiones sexuales! Ese arrogante y estúpido Slytherin estaba loco y esperaba que él se fuera... en ese preciso momento.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?. ¿Igual que si viviera en la otra esquina? –desafiante tomó aliento, cuando Draco no intentó contestar. Le debía una explicación y una disculpa y se la daría antes de que se despidieran.

-Tuve que entregar mi varita a Remus ya que según él no la iba a necesitar (ahora entiendo porque no me dejo traerla), soporté un retraso en el aeropuerto, un vuelo de dos horas y media en que nos ofrecieron una comida nauseabunda y una carretera que me descuadro los huesos para llegar hasta aquí. Esperaba hallar la misma paz y quietud que tú... ¿y qué encuentro al explorar las habitaciones? Una pesadilla con forma humana: tu desagradable persona. Estoy cansado, sediento, tengo hambre y voy a satisfacer mis necesidades antes de que me ordenes lo debo hacer. ¡Así que se aguanta señor insoportable e inmaduro Malfoy!

Salió del estudio, dio un portazo y bajó corriendo las escaleras para entrar en la cocina. Al legar allí jadeando por la furia y la excitación, se sentó sobre una silla y dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos.

¡Qué horrible situación! Tan horrible que no sabía que hacer. Miró fuera de la ventana: el sol ya había desaparecido, escondiéndose detrás de alguna lejana colina. De repente, esa cavernosa casa le parecía más fría que nunca. Su fatiga exigía descanso, pues tendría que conducir a través de ese tortuoso camino que le causaba enfado. Su vuelo de regreso estaba programado para dentro de un mes y se metería en problemas tratando de cambiarlo por otro, además, cargaría sus maletas sin ayuda de nadie, ni de magia... se cubrió la cara y casi se suelta a maldecir cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Potter...

-¡Quítame la mano de encima, Malfoy! –Harry le golpeo la mano como si fuera un mosquito portador de enfermedades infecciosas.

El moreno sintió que la tibieza de ese contacto retrocedía; luego lo oyó moverse a través de la cocina hasta llegar al fregadero.

-Lo lamento, Potter. Considero un poco injusto que te pida que te vayas de inmediato. Puedes posponer tu partida hasta mañana.

-¡Que generosidad la tuya! –exclamó, sarcástico -¿Por qué no te vas tú? Yo tengo tanto derecho de quedarme como tú –Harry no cedería sin luchar. ¡Al demonio, no cedería!. ¡Punto final!

El rubio no contestó hasta que llenó la tetera con agua y la puso en la lumbre.

-Te equivocas. Yo llegué primero. He vivido aquí durante una semana y no tengo intenciones de hacer el equipaje y desalojar la casa para cumplir tus caprichos. Además estoy a la mitad de un proyecto clave...

-¡Me importa un rábano que estés en la mitad de una crisis existencial!

-Hace siglos deje de enfrentarme a ese tipo de crisis. Ahora deja de sisear como león y escucha algunas soluciones razonables.

-Sólo si realmente lo son –le advirtió Harry –esta situación me parece intolerable y tú la vuelves todavía peor. Llegué aquí con toda inocencia y sin saber que me toparía con tu ingrata presencia, pero tú crees que maquiné esto para que nos encontráramos de nuevo y te obligara a no se que cosa. Te lo juro, no hubiera venido si supiera que estabas invadiendo esta casa. Me hablas de seducción y de hacer negocios en la cama y no entiendo qué demonios pasa por tu mente.

-Te conozco Potter, aunque admito que no lo suficiente como para confiar en que no preparaste este enredo –insistió un Draco muy sombrío –Por lo tanto, quizá te convendría explicarme con lujo de detalle por qué crees que estás aquí.

Le sostuvo la mirada con una firmeza de acero y Harry sintió que el calor lo quemaba.

-¿Por qué creo que?... ¡Sé porque estoy aquí! –se sulfuró el león -¡Para trabajar! Nada más para eso, a pesar de que tu corrupta mente de serpiente desee engañarte con otras posibilidades.

Harry no supo si el rubio le creía o no, pues sólo preguntó si deseaba tomar té o café. Sorprendido, le contestó:

-Té, por favor, si hay de hierbas naturales mejor –ignoró que Draco suspiraba resignado –No me crees,. ¿no crees que vine aquí a trabajar?

-Estoy un poco cansado de este juego –le dijo un irritado rubio, mientras medía el té para ponerlo en una jarra de metal -¿No te enviaron aquí para que destruyeras mi resistencia, intentando seducirme o algo así?

Incrédulo, Harry soltó una carcajada.

-No lo tomes como alabanza, pero no me parece que seas un chico fácil y yo no soy un gígolo.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y ese gesto fue la primera indicación de que el rubio confiaba en él, aunque Harry esperaba que no se debiera al comentario acerca del gígolo.

-Entonces,. ¿a qué tácticas recurrirás puesto que no te acostarás conmigo para doblegarme?

¿Doblegarlo?. ¿Con qué propósito, por el amor de Dios?,. pensó impactado por el asombro. Esa conversación se volvía tan ridícula que su paciencia empezaba a agotarse.

La asombrada expresión del Gryffindor, hizo a Draco mirarlo con súbita sospecha, como si al fin le creyera un poco.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que hablo? –pregunto el rubio.

-Ni la más mínima Malfoy, pero no dudo que antes de que se acabe este siglo, me lo explicarás sin mayores rodeos.

Lo observó y esperó, mientras Draco preparaba el té. En ese momento recordó que vio leche agria en el refrigerador, cuando exploraba la casa.

-Sin leche –le pidió Harry con rapidez.

Cuando llegó, debió de comprender que la casona estaba habitada, pues había muchos signos en la cocina de que alguien vivía allí: platos sucios en el fregadero, unas llaves sobre la mesa y la puerta trasera abierta. Pero continuó explorando, pensando con ingenuidad que la empleada de la que Remus le había comentado, le preparaba una gran bienvenida. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había ni sombra de esa empleada y tenía que contentarse con ese arrogante Slytherin. El león se enfrentaba a la serpiente gruñona.

El rubio sirvió dos tazas de té y las llevó hacia la mesa, colocando una frente al moreno y la otra en el lado opuesto. Se sentó, se apoyó contra la silla y miró a Harry con fijeza a los ojos.

-Dime, Potter, dime por qué estás aquí

¡Merlín, cuánto odiaba su tono de superioridad y la manera como lo observaba!

-¡Ya te lo dije, Malfoy! Vine a trabajar.

-¿En que?. ¿Limpiando el piso o reparando la tubería?

-No trates de burlarte de mí –lo atajo de inmediato –Hasta el momento no veo lo chistoso de esta situación.

Como siempre, ellos poseían el don de molestarsen mutuamente con sus comentarios ácidos, pero Harry sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando los ojos acerados de Draco lo fulminaron y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron.

-Sabes a la perfección que no trataba de ser chistoso, Potter. Y,. ¿quieres dejar de evadir mis preguntas y contestarlas sin titubeos? Resolvamos esto antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-Pues la mía está a punto de agonizar –replico Harry, inclinándose hacia delante –Si te callas durante cinco minutos y permites que te explique lo que sucedió, evitaremos enfurecernos más.

Al rubio no le gustó esa advertencia, pues lo colocaba en la posición de un niño de cinco años. ¿Y qué le importaba mortificar a Malfoy¡Rayos, esa jodida víbora si que lograba irritarlo!

-¿Y bien? –lo azuzó Draco, cuando vio que el moreno no agregaba otra palabra.

Harry se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y trató de relajarse aunque le costaba trabajo hacerlo, estando frente a una pesadilla al otro lado de la mesa.

-En septiembre entraré a trabajar a Hogwarts –respondió Harry sintiéndose incomodo ante la penetrante mirada de Draco –Me enfermé en navidad y acababa de renunciar a los Chudley Cannons...

-¿Renunciaste a ser el buscador de los Chudley Cannons? –casi grito Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la increíble noticia.

-Sí... sí –murmuró Harry, inquieto -¿No lo sabías? Fue la comidilla de todo Londres mágico.

Draco negó con la cabeza, incapaz de recuperarse de la noticia. Harry Potter, el gran San Potter renunciando al quidditch ¡lo que más le gustaba en el mundo!. ¡Eso si que era increíble!

-Continúa, Potter.

-Dumbledore y demás pensaron que necesitaba descansar –prosiguió Harry –En casi dos meses las clases en Hogwarts se reanudaran, como sabrás Severus se estrenara este año como director de Hogwarts dejando vacío su puesto como profesor de Pociones, y en vista de que no hay un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya que Remus esta dictando la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Dumbledore me pidió que las dictara yo. Me sorprendí mucho cuando me hizo esa petición, pero como soy bueno en DCAO y ya había impartido clases en quinto año, decidí aceptar. Jamas imagine que mis pasos terminarían encaminados a la educación, cuando estaba en quinto deseaba ser auror, pero en séptimo deseaba ser buscador profesional y ahora, dos años después resulta que seré profesor del lugar que considere por siete años como mi hogar... en fin, como no tengo idea de que enseñare en mi primer año como profesor de DCAO y necesitaba poner en orden mis ideas, Dumbledore pensó que sería una buena idea desterrarme durante un mes para que pudiera organizar un programa para cada curso al que le dictare esta asignatura –Harry decidió que no le contaría lo de la muerte de Oliver, pues eso no le incumbía al rubio.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y eso es todo?

Harry rodeó la taza con sus dedos, para calentarlos, pues sentía más frío con cada minuto que pasaba. Remus le advirtió que no esperara que hiciera calor en las montañas, de todos modos Harry no estaba preparado para vivir en esa casa de sólidas paredes de piedra, que parecían talladas en el acantilado en el que se apoyaban.

-Sí, eso es todo –murmuró, pues la mandíbula le dolía al tratar de evitar que sus dientes castañearan por el frío que sentía –nada más y nada menos.

-Vaya, Dumbledore si que es considerado. Un mes en un lugar bastante alejado de Londres, con todos los gastos pagados. Suena demasiado bueno como para ser verdad. ¿Y en dónde entra Lupin en todo este asunto?

El tono filoso de la voz de Draco, aumentó la aprensión que Harry trataba de ocultar a toda costa.

-Un... un amigo suyo es dueño de este lugar y se fue de vacaciones... y como la casa estaba vacía...

-Mentira. Yo la habito y Lupin lo sabía, ese estúpido licántropo fue el que le sugirió a mi padrino que me convenciera de venir aquí a descansar. ¿No te dice nada eso, Potter?

-No, no me dice absolutamente nada –confeso Harry masajeandose las sienes mientras miraba a Draco con inocente expresión.

-Te felicito por tu actuación, Potter –le dijo Draco sonriendo con cinismo mientras se llevaba la taza a la boca.

-¿Qué actuación?

-La ingenua mirada de tus ojos.

Harry golpeó la mesa con su puño.

-No soy actor y esto comienza a impacientarme. ¿Me podrías decir de una jodida vez que es lo que se supone que esta pasando aquí?

Draco apretó los labios y Harry pensó que jamás lograría que le respondiera su pregunta. ¿Por qué estaban ambos en esa casa? No por coincidencia. El encuentro estaba planeado y de eso estaba convencido. Sin embargo,. ¿por qué Draco se mostraba reacio a contarle lo que estaba pasando?

El rubio se puso de pie de repente y recogió las tazas ya vacías. Al fin, habló de manera un poco más amable aunque casi rayando en la condescendencia.

-Ahora te creo, Potter. Realmente no sabes lo que pasa,. ¿eh?

Harry sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.

-Tal vez Lupin es más listo de lo que pensé, o quizá debía emplear el calificativo sutil, por apegarse con más precisión a su persona.

-Todavía no entiendo hacia dónde te diriges –murmuró Harry –Dumbledore y Remus planearon esto juntos,. ¿verdad?

-Esto lo planeo solamente Dumbledore y con lo experto manipulador que es, no me sorprende que haya engatusado a Lupin y demás para unirse a su plan –gruño Draco, pasándose la mano por su suave cabello –al principio creí que tú también formabas parte de ese enredo, pero calculo que no eres muy bueno para mentir –Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando el moreno inhaló indignado, aunque no se disculpo –Sin embargo, las conclusiones no cambian la situación. Estamos aquí juntos y a mi no me cuesta trabajo imaginar lo que ellos quieren que suceda, pero el hecho de que me envíen al gran Harry Potter a seducirme, no me hará cambiar de opinión.

¿Seducirlo? Harry negó con la cabeza sin creer lo que oía. ¿De donde carajos sacaba el estúpido hurón que iba a seducirlo? Además,. ¿por qué motivo habría de hacerlo?. ¿Eso era lo que Dumbledore y Remus deseaba que ocurriera?. ¿Pero para que?. ¿Por qué razón? Sencillamente no podía imaginárselo, pues le resultaba imposible. Un escalofrío en su interior congeló las profundidades de su alma. Ellos eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, némesis declarados desde su primer año en Hogwarts, no se llevaban bien, aunque después de destruir a Voldemort en sexto año y que Draco colaborara en la captura de varios mortifagos peligrosos, se toleraban. Pero seguían siendo incompatibles, tanto como el agua y el aceite y tenían menos probabilidades de formar una armoniosa pareja que él y Oliver... Oliver había muerto, pero esa arrogante serpiente vivía y si se quedaba con él terminarían matandosen, no con maldiciones ya que Remus lo había convencido de que no llevara su varita, aunque no era que él necesitara de su varita para hacer magia...

-Malfoy, dime por favor, por lo que mas quieras, que es lo que esta pasando aquí –le rogó sin alterarse –pero antes de que lo hagas, pongamos esto en claro. Yo no formo parte de la trampa en que nos metieron y no estoy mintiendo. Si hubo plan en tu contra, no lo conozco, pues vine con toda inocencia y me iré del mismo modo. Espero que comprendas a lo que me refiero.

El rubio apretó los labios y sus ojos grises le sostuvieron la mirada.

-Lo comprendo a la perfección –replicó con voz de seda.

De repente se le acercó y Harry se encogió cuando le quitó de la frente un mechón rebelde que insistía una y otra vez en caerle a los ojos. Sorprendido y confuso, Harry cerró los ojos por un instante, mientras Draco le tocaba el cabello con los dedos, como para probar su calidad y resistencia. Al abrir los ojos y observarlo con evidente ingenuidad, Draco le regaló una perezosa sonrisa que le anudó los músculos del estómago por la aprensión.

En voz muy baja y sugestiva, la serpiente murmuró:

-Inocente,. ¿eh? Me pregunto qué tan inocente eres, Harry Potter. Te ves inocente y pareces inocente, pero no dejo de dudar.

-Pues no dudes más y confía en mí, Draco Malfoy –opinó desafiándolo –Yo tampoco hago negocios en la cama.

-Quizá los negocios no formen parte de este trato –le dijo con un tono tan suave que le provoco a Harry miedo -no prometamos lo que no vamos a cumplir pues aumentaríamos las complicaciones. En lugar de ello, mantengamos las opciones abiertas, basándonos en tu inocente comentario,. ¿de acuerdo?

El moreno no contestó, pues no podía hacerlo. La aprensión que lo estrujaba se convirtió en algo más grande, lo que le preocupaba mucho. De cualquier modo, pudo sostener la mirada de los ojos grises con tanto desafío y decisión como Draco sostuvo la de él.

Entonces se preguntó cuanto más lo inquietaría con palabras como esas, pues en ese preciso momento no se comportaba como el venenoso Slytherin de Hogwarts. De pronto le pareció muy interesado en él y Harry se preguntó si realmente aun se odiaban tanto como en antaño...

Esos pensamientos y la mirada audaz del rubio lo perturbaron hasta el extremo de ponerlo a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces... entonces,. ¿qué sucede aquí? –inquirió Harry, queriendo saber y a la vez no saber la temida respuesta...

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

**

* * *

N.A: Hola a todas, y todos (porque se que también hay chicos por ahí leyendo) tarannn, tengo el gusto y el placer de presentarles mi tercer fic de Harry Potter, como siempre protagonizado por mi pareja favorita ¡Draco y Harry! Si gustan, si lo desean, pueden dejarme un review con sus lindas opiniones, hasta se aceptan howlers, si les da flojera o simplemente no desean dejar un comentario, de antemano les agradezco el que hayan leído este fic así sea de manera anónima y espero seguir contando con su presencia en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Entendiendo la situación

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

Con todo cariño a Ornella por su apoyo, aprecio y buenos deseos. Este fic es todo tuyo y espero que capitulo tras capitulo sigas conmigo y con este fic que es solo para ti.

.-.

**CAPITULO 2: ENTENDIENDO LA SITUACIÓN.**

.-.

-Entonces... entonces,. ¿qué sucede aquí? –inquirió Harry, queriendo saber y a la vez no saber la temida respuesta...

Draco se sentó de nuevo y observo fijamente al Gryffindor, quien nervioso se pasaba la mano por el cabello, justo donde Draco lo había tocado.

-Como ya lo sabes, Dumbledore a renunciado a su puesto como director de Hogwarts y le ha cedido su trabajo a Severus...

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con nosotros? –lo interrumpió Harry.

-Permíteme terminar y lo averiguarás.

-Lo siento –Harry apretó sus helados dedos en su regazo –Por favor continúa.

-Son muy pocos los magos que dominan total y absolutamente el arte de las pociones. Severus es sin lugar a dudas el maestro de maestros, pero no es ningún secreto que después de Severus, yo soy el mejor y el más hábil. Soy un conocedor nato, admiro y amo pociones, nunca tuve un solo problema en esa asignatura y cuando me gradúe obtuve un premio especial por mis altas notas, ni siquiera Granger pudo superarme.

Harry casi suelta una carcajada ante la arrogancia del rubio, sin embargo se concentró en lo que él le sugería.

-Y Dumbledore espera que tú tomes el puesto como profesor de Pociones –concluyó el Gryffindor.

El rubio asintió.

-Sin embargo, le he dicho miles de veces que no me interesa ese trabajo. Desde mi graduación me ha estado acosando ya que desde ese entonces tenía planeado retirarse para dejarle su puesto a mi padrino.

-Creo comprender un poco –sus ojos verdes se abrieron y lo miraron con dolor -¿Y creíste que vine hasta aquí para seducirte con la intención de obtener un "si, acepto ser el profesor de Pociones?"

-Eso temí.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron por la incredulidad. Lo empezaba a invadir la amargura y el rencor contra Dumbledore por exponerlo a esa humillación y contra Draco por considerarlo capaz de esa acción tan baja.

-Pues no pienso ni seducirte, ni obligarte de ninguna manera para que aceptes lo que Dumbledore te ofrece –lo fulminó con la mirada -¿Me crees?

-Ya te dije que sí, Potter. Si no confiara en ti, no estarías sentado en esa silla temblando de frío, sino camino hacia el aeropuerto, con un golpe en alguna parte de tu cuerpo -se puso de pie –Tendré que calentar este lugar de algún modo, no será con magia porque no cuento con mi varita.

Harry se puso también de pie, pero las piernas se le doblaron por la fatiga.

-Pero todavía no terminamos, Malfoy –Protestó, frotándose nervioso la cicatriz –Me has lanzado enfermizas acusaciones desde que llegué y ahora que sabes que soy inocente no me has dado ninguna disculpa.

Ignorando a Harry, Draco camino hasta la sala y se agachó para reavivar las cenizas de la enorme chimenea.

-No eres justo conmigo, Malfoy –le dijo Harry siguiendolo hasta la sala –Esta situación me desagrada tanto como a ti. Insinuaste...

-Demasiadas cosas –le dijo Draco, mientras apilaba leños en la chimenea.

-¿Y no estas dispuesto a darme una disculpa?

-Potter, no esperes de mi parte nada de eso.

-¡Oh, vete al infierno, Malfoy Hurón! –gritó Harry frustrado, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas, Potter?

-A casa, desde luego. Regreso a Londres pues no me quedaré aquí para oír las oscuras acusaciones que lanzas contra mi –se detuvo y lo fulminó con la mirada –Espero con toda sinceridad que no volvamos a vernos. Y si lo hacemos, algún día, me encantará lanzarte un crucio como castigo a tu maldita arrogancia –giró de nuevo y avanzó otro paso.

-¿No olvidas algo, Potter?

-Sí, desde luego –repuso deteniéndose de nuevo –Mis buenos modales. ¡Gracias por el té!

-Me refería a tu equipaje –suspiró irritado el rubio.

-No lo metí en la casa. Debí presentir que el destino me preparaba esta jugarreta –replicó, helado, prosiguiendo su camino con paso firme.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y salió de prisa al exterior. El frío aire y la oscuridad lo recibieron estremeciéndolo... ¡ese bastardo ni siquiera intentaría detenerlo!

Bajó los escalones y caminó hacia su auto. Pensar en descender hasta la costa con sólo las luces de su coche para guiarlo, le daba cierto temor.

¡Si ese patán se comportara de manera diferente! Por lo menos le debió sugerir que pasara allí la noche. Harry recordó que lo había hecho y que luego la situación empeoró... maldijo a esa serpiente y también a su propio y endiablado orgullo. Si él no fuera tan necio, hubiera podido pasar una buena noche durmiendo para reponerse antes de emprender la marcha.

Encendió los faros del vehículo. Por lo menos veía algo y así podría guardar sus maletas en la cajuela. Cuando llegó a la casa en el auto que alquiló en el aeropuerto, bajó su equipaje y luego subió hasta el pórtico donde Remus le dijo que encontraría la llave debajo de una maceta. Pero no encontró ninguna llave, por lo que al rodear la casa, descubrió que la puerta trasera estaba abierta. El resto de su llegada se convirtió en una pesadilla: Draco Malfoy hospedado en la casa y comportándose de manera más desagradable que de costumbre.

Los víveres que compró en la costa cayeron al suelo y se esparcieron por el camino. El Gryffindor se hincó para recogerlos, cuando sintió una mano que lo sujetó y lo puso de pie.

-Métete en la casa. Yo me encargo de esto.

Su primera reacción fue la de golpearlo por atreverse a tocarlo de nuevo, pero Draco pareció adivinar lo que sentía y sus dedos lo estrujaron con más fuerza.

-No discutas Potter, no soy el monstruo sin corazón que tú crees. Regresa a la casa, busca una habitación con baño y luego hablaremos de esto.

No discutió. Ni una palabra de protesta salió de sus labios. Cansado, dejó que Draco recogiera los víveres y subió los escalones de la entrada, agradeciéndole a Merlín que Draco se comportara bien por una vez en su vida. Jamás hubiera llegado al aeropuerto en esa oscuridad, además estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera quería seguir oponiéndose a esa detestable serpiente.

Entró en el frío vestíbulo y subió la escalera paso a paso, hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Luego escogió el más alejado de Draco, el cual tenía dos camas individuales y un pequeño baño privado. Después se sentó en la cama a esperar que el Slytherin le llevara las maletas.

-Gracias –murmuro de mala gana cuando el rubio las puso al pie de la cama. También le colocó la laptop en el mismo sitio, con sumo cuidado.

-¿Encendiste el calentador de agua? –le preguntó, dirigiéndose hacia el baño para comprobarlo.

-No, pues no sabía que había uno –lo siguió y se quedó detrás de él, en la puerta.

-Tardará unos momentos en calentarse –le advirtió, levantando una palanquita, al lado del lavabo –Así que si estas desesperado por bañarte, puedes usar mi ducha.

-No gracias, esperare.

-Como quieras –murmuró, con sequedad, rozándolo al volver hacia la habitación.

Harry se puso tenso ante la cercanía del cuerpo de ese Slytherin. Sintió su tibieza y al aspirar captó su olor a fina colonia, mezclada con el aroma de su piel. ¡Pero no podía creer se estuviera fijando en esos detalles!

-Al bajar pondré más leña en la chimenea... te ves marchito también debes tener hambre. No te prometo un festín porque no sé cocinar, pero prepararé algo que se pueda comer.

-Gracias –murmuró y luego se preguntó qué agradecía. Draco apenas se comportaba con cierta cortesía.

Harry sacó de una maleta lo que necesitaría para una noche: articulos de baño, una pijama y una muda de ropa. Se puso las prendas más calientes que traía: un grueso pantalón y un suéter de lana color negro. Se peinó y al verse en el espejo descubrió que tenía ojeras, lo cual no lo asombraba. ¡Que día! Ansiaba meterse en la cama y darse un baño pero todavía deseaba más, comer algo.

Bajó las escaleras esperando que Draco no tratara de revivir la moribunda ensalada que vio en el refrigerador cuando llegó. Pero para su sorpresa, ésta ya estaba sobre la mesa cuando entró en la cocina.

-Me niego a comer eso –afirmo despectivo.

-No te obligaré pues estaba a punto de tirarla pero ahora que ya bajaste, hazlo tú –le indicó, revolviendo una cacerola llena de sopa.

Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando un basurero pero sólo descubrió una bolsa de plástico llena de desperdicio.

-¿Qué días viene la persona que se encarga de los quehaceres de la casa?

-Ninguno. La despedí cuando me instalé aquí.

-Eso explica el desorden que hay –refunfuño, echando la ensalada dentro de la bolsa y agregando el platón a los trastes sucios que estaban en el fregadero.

-Podrías lavar la loza para entretenerte –sugirió el rubio.

-No haré algo por el estilo –repuso –No debiste despedir a la empleada porque resulta obvio que eres un inútil en la casa –ante esa crítica, Harry creyó ver que la sombra de una sonrisa distendía de la boca de Draco.

-Vine en busca de soledad, no en busca de la charla de una hembra.

-¿Y quien se encargará del quehacer?

-Pues ya que estas aquí, eso no representa un problema.

-¡No limpiaré lo que tú ensucies!

-Pero yo estoy preparando la cena para los dos. Por lo menos, podrías ayudarme –razonó el rubio, de una manera bastante agradable.

Harry pensó que no era un intercambio justo el lavar unos asquerosos platos, quizás con la grasa de una semana, para recibir la mitad de una sopa de lata; pero lo hizo de todas maneras.

-Puse los víveres en su lugar.

-Te los regalo pues no puedo llevármelos.

-¿Así que te irás?

Estaba tan absorto viéndolo cortar una hogaza de pan, que le tomó unos minutos contestar. Nunca había observado algo semejante. Las rebanadas eran grandes y pequeñas, rotas en los bordes, eso venía a demostrar que un numeroso grupo de sirvientes, elfos quizas, lo atendían en alguna lujosa mansión.

-Mañana a primera hora, si no te importa que pase la noche aquí –se volvió para frotar un tazón de cereal.

-¿Quieres comer aquí o cerca de la chimenea?

-Cerca de la chimenea pues es más... –de pronto se detuvo, azorado por lo que iba a decir. Se tragó la palabra "romántico", lo cual resultaba ridículo... cualquier cena con velas y rosas perdería su romanticismo con Draco. Estaba agotado y por esa razón se perdonaba ese estúpido pensamiento –Hará más calor –termino poniendo el pan en una canastita para llevarlo hacia la sala.

-Más calor –reflexiono Draco, recogiendo los dos tazones con sopa -¿Estas seguro de que seras profesor de DCAO? No pareces muy imaginativo.

A Harry le agrado que caminara delante de él, para que no viera su avergonzado rostro. Aun así, Harry presentía que Draco adivinaba lo que casi le dijo.

La sopa le calentó el estomago y lo relajó. Draco empujó uno de los grandes sillones de cuero para colocarlo frente a la chimenea.

Su anfitrión le aventó una naranja, de un platón que tenía sobre una repisa y volvió a sentarse mientras pelaba la suya y lanzaba las cáscaras al fuego.

-El postre. No soy un buen cocinero, así que tendrás que arreglártelas como puedas mientras permanezcas aquí.

-¿A que... a que te refieres? –parecía que Draco esperaba que él se quedara, no nada más por una noche.

-A que vine aquí buscando soledad, pero si no me molestas, no tendremos problemas. Yo no puedo ocuparme de que tú comas –lo reviso con sus ojos color de humo –Aunque opino que alguien debería de preocuparse por tu salud.

Harry se movió incómodo. Se había adelgazado notablemente después de la terrible gripe que había padecido.

-Sólo me quedaré por una noche, así que no te inquietes demasiado.

-No tienes que irte, Potter.

La sugerencia fue tan inesperada que el ojiverde se volvió para observarlo. Su anfitrión había terminado su naranja y apoyaba un brazo sobre el sofá.

-No, no puedo quedarme. Es obvio que no nos llevamos bien y no quiero estar en una guerra constante contigo, Malfoy. Suficiente con todos los insultos, maldiciones y golpes que intercambiamos durante nuestros siete años en Hogwarts.

-Eso es verdad Potter, lo raro es que Dumbledore, Lupin y Severus lo saben, y aun así se atrevieron a enviarte para que me convencieras de trabajar en el castillo. No puedo creer que ellos intenten juntar el agua con el aceite en una cama. No importa cuanto lo intenten, no me interesa meterme en una cama con un Gryffindor, me encantaría poder decirles eso en sus caras.

-A mi tampoco me interesa meterme contigo en una cama, Malfoy –furioso porque Draco se empeñaba una y otra vez en lo mismo, se puso de pie y arrojo la naranja al fuego –Yo no soy capaz de semejante bajeza, no dudo que personas como tú tengan una endeble moral, pero la mía permanece firme.

-Pues algunos sí consideran que tu moral te permitiría tener una aventura amorosa, de otro modo, no nos hubieran encerrado juntos.

La sangre de Harry empezó a hervir y a pesar de que no se inclinaba hacia la violencia, deseó tener su varita para lanzarle un Avada.

-Siéntate, Potter –le ordeno, sin alterarse –Y no te molestes conmigo, Yo no sugiero que tengas una moral inestable...

-¿Pero Dumbledore y Remus sí?

-No puedo saber lo que pensaron con precisión. Sólo te ofrezco una suposición. Tú los conoces mejor que yo. ¿Qué crees?

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-No sé. Ya no sé qué creer. Todo el tiempo pensé que Dumbledore se mostraba amable conmigo por la muerte de Oliver...

-¿Oliver?. ¿Hablas de Oliver Wood?

Harry bajo las manos, descubriendo su cara y contemplando el fuego.

-Si. Empece una muy secreta relación amorosa con él cuando entre a los Chudley Cannons, él era el guardián de reserva del equipo, como Gryffindors y jugadores de Quidditch teníamos mucho en común, así que todo esto facilito que nos acercáramos el uno al otro. Sostuvimos una relación muy compleja, cuyos detalles no te describiré para no aburrirte, pero inesperadamente murió en un accidente hace algunos meses. Nos peleamos justo antes de que se subiera a mi escoba y emprendiera la marcha a toda velocidad. La mayoría de las personas que se enteraron de nuestra relación me compadecen porque creen que me culpé por esa tragedia, pero no lo hice. Ultimamente Remus consideraba su deber conseguirme alguien que llenara mi vida y me hiciera olvidar a Oliver, se portaba como una celestina y me presentaba todos los días a un chico diferente con la esperanza que me enamorara de alguno.

-Ahora entiendo... supongo que Lupin se alío con el manipulador de Dumbledore, esperando que algo surgiera entre tu y yo...

Draco hablaba con una voz tan suave y dulce que el corazón de Harry se aceleró a tal grado, que le dolió. Harry ni siquiera podía imaginarse teniendo algo con Draco pues eran polos opuestos.

-Malfoy, deja de insinuar estupideces, nunca nos hemos llevado bien y ni siquiera nos gustamos.

-Eso es un buen principio, según los románticos.

Harry lo observo sin saber si reírse o maldecirlo por esas palabras. Entonces recordó un extraño comentario que Remus dijo cuando sugirió ese viaje. Al principio él protestó alegando que ya se sentía bien y que no necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, en especial tan lejos. Pero influenciado por Dumbledore, Remus se mostró persuasivo y cuando al fin capituló, Remus le aseguró que confiaba en que obraría milagros, agregando de manera misteriosa: "Por el bien de todos". En ese momento no le prestó mucha atención. Pero ahora... ¿se trataba realmente de una conspiración? Tal parecía que Dumbledore y Remus se habían unido para conseguir sus propios fines. ¿Realmente Dumbledore esperaba que con su cuerpo convenciera a Draco de aceptar el puesto como profesor de Pociones?. ¿Y Remus esperaba que terminara enamorándose del rubio Slytherin, esperando que este lograra ocupar el puesto vacío de Oliver?. ¡Eso era imposible!. ¡Esas dos cosas le parecían demasiado despreciables!. ¡Dumbledore no tenía derecho a manipularlo de esa manera y Remus no tenia derecho a actuar como un jodido cupido uniéndolo a alguien tan insoportable como Draco!

-Merlín, esta situación empieza a hastiarme. No puedo creer lo que Dumbledore y Remus han planeado. No me gusta que me usen...

-Potter, nadie te ha usado todavía. Nada a ocurrido y no ocurrirá si ninguno de los dos lo quiere –Draco le sostuvo la mirada y al observarlo, Harry se dio cuenta de que trataba de facilitarle las cosas... tal como parecía hacerlo a sí mismo. Draco no quería involucrarse con él pero trataba de no herir sus sentimientos.

-¿Tratas de sugerirme que continué con éste juego?

-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo –repuso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros –Viviremos juntos, pero no de la forma en que Lupin y Dumbledore esperan. Si no me molestas, no habrá problemas. Ambos tenemos mucho en qué ocuparnos; de hecho, podríamos pasar un mes sin ni siquiera vernos. Este lugar es lo bastante grande como para lograrlo. ¿Posees la fuerza y el valor Gryffindor para hacerlo?

Harry se recostó sobre el sofá. Aunque no estaba seguro si resultaría o no, no sabía por qué tenía tantas dudas.

-Esta bien, Malfoy –Harry le lanzó una sonrisilla –Me quedare y les demostrare a ese par que no pueden manipularnos. Regresare a Hogwarts con mi programa de enseñanza para cada curso al que le enseñare DCAO...

-Y tu honor intacto –agregó Draco con otra sonrisa.

-Con mi honor intacto –repitió, ampliando su gesto de satisfacción –Y el tuyo también.

-Mientras reflexionas te prepararé un poco de café –Draco se puso de pie –Pero te aseguro que será el último favor que te haga. Si queremos que esto funcione, cada uno se valdrá por sí mismo.

-Quizá deberíamos de empezar hoy, en lugar de mañana –tan pronto como lo expresó, Harry se dio cuenta de que casi había aceptado quedarse.

-No, siéntate; se nota que estas cansado. ¿Lo tomas con azúcar?

Asintió y cerró los ojos. Sí estaba cansado, tanto, como para tomar una decisión. En ese instante, no quería volver a ver a Remus ni a Dumbledore, durante el resto de su vida. Al regresar, desde luego hablaría claramente con ellos, tal vez hasta renunciaría al puesto de profesor de DCAO solo por castigar a Dumbledore. Suspiró. Quizá sobreviviría a esa situación en la que ahora se encontraba.

Harry abrió los ojos y Draco ya estaba sentado junto a él, más cerca que antes, bebiendo su café y contemplando las cenizas de la fogata.

-Potter, hay algo que quiero que sepas antes de que lleguemos más adelante.

Harry se sentía tan agotado que si Draco deseaba confesarle algunas de sus extrañas costumbres, que le impedían trabajar, prefería oírlas al día siguiente o tal vez, nunca.

-Continúa –le pidió adormilado –Si roncas o rechinas los dientes mientras duermes, no te preocupes, pues mi habitación está lo bastante alejada de la tuya como para que no me despiertes.

Por más de un minuto Draco no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando fijamente a Harry, como si nunca en su vida lo hubiera visto antes. Al fin hablo, poniéndose de pie, antes de terminar el último sorbo de café.

-Ya hay una persona en mi vida, Potter –musitó seco.

Harry lo miró durante un instante, considerando si Draco bromeaba o no, entonces recordó que Draco carecía del sentido del humor y que aquello no era una broma, después trato de adivinar por que le hacia esa advertencia y en ese tono de voz. ¿Para prevenirlo recordándole que ya estaba involucrado con alguien más en caso de que lo tentara y cayera en la trampa?

-¿Y? Eso no altera la situación, Malfoy –repuso seco, sorprendiéndose por la frialdad de su propia voz.

-Perfecto. Me agrada escucharlo. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo. Buenas noches, que duermas bien, Potter –se volvió y lo dejó contemplando la fogata hasta que oyó que cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio.

Harry se puso de pie despacio. Desde luego que entendía la razón de esa explicación y de que sugiriera que se quedara. No había peligro de que se involucrara de ninguna manera en una aventura romántica no solo porque eran un Malfoy y un Potter, sino también porque Draco ya estaba comprometido con alguien más. ¡Que lastima que Dumbledore y Remus no hubieran averiguado ese dato antes de arreglar ese encuentro!

Duerme bien, le deseó. Harry dudaba poder hacerlo, pues habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas, las cuales le impedirían sumirse en un tranquilo sueño.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Bien, al fin y después de tremendas peleas con mi P.C he logrado subir este capitulo. Muxas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y gracias a las que participaron en el desafío, lamentablemente solo podía "premiar" a una persona(ORNELLA), un gracias enorme a: **Naiko, Anniex-chan, gata89, keyq, Pawy, Kairi Akade, Selene, Haruko FLCL y the angel of the dreams.**

Ya no molesto mas, solo decirles que me siento muy feliz de que esto este gustando y nos veremos pronto en el tercer capitulo: "UNA DIFICIL CONVIVENCIA".


	3. Una dificil convivencia

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

_**FIC DEDICADO A ORNELLA: **Gracias por tu lindo apoyo amiga y de verdad espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado_

.-.

**CAPITULO 3: UNA DIFICIL CONVIVENCIA.**

.-.

-¡Apaga eso, Potter!

Harry se levanto de un brinco de la silla ante el inesperado grito de Draco. Luego esbozo una mueca de enfado cuando el rubio entro en la habitación y desconectó la grabadora que Harry había encontrado en un rincón de la casa.

-¡No puedo trabajar con ese maldito ruido! –afirmo totalmente furioso el rubio.

-No lo puse demasiado fuerte, Malfoy –protestó Harry enfadado -¿No entiendo como la puedes oír desde el otro extremo de la casa!

-Porque las malditas paredes son de piedra y proyectan el sonido. Si vas a escuchar esa estúpida música ten la consideración de escucharla fuera de la casa.

-¡Afuera no es sitio para escuchar música, además hace frío! –contraataco Harry –Y ya que hablamos de consideración,. ¿por qué no limpias los restos de tu desayuno? Cuando bajé esta mañana parecía que una bomba había estallado en la cocina.

¡Demonios! Era el primer día que empezaban a vivir juntos y ya se estaban peleando como lo hacían en Hogwarts. Había pasado una horrible noche despertándose con cada ruido nocturno y no le daba vergüenza admitir que ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta y le encantó que Draco Malfoy estuviera a un grito de distancia. Pero ahora eso, el trato no resultaría si ese rubio engreído se comportaba como un cascarrabias que lo regañaba por hacer un poquito de ruido.

-Potter, acordamos que cada quien se encargaría de lo suyo... –le advirtió entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

-Dentro de los límites razonables.

-Este estruendo infernal no es razonable –explotó el rubio, señalando la grabadora.

-¡Ni tampoco los platos sucios que dejaste sobre la mesa!

-Estoy ocupado en un proyecto importante y no tengo tiempo para platos sucios. Si no te gusta, límpialos y déjame en paz –se paso los dedos por el brillante cabello rubio y Harry se preguntó que trabajo le causaba tanta frustración, pues si todo lo hiciera bien, no notaría que él oía música.

-De ninguna manera, no limpiare tus porquerías, y si no te gusta la música tápate los oídos.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada en forma retadora. Draco se mostraba irracional, por lo que Harry se sulfuró. Él mantuvo bajo el sonido de la grabadora pero,. ¿cómo iba a adivinar que la acústica de la casa era tan mala? No se disculparía a menos que Draco lo hiciera y en cuanto a escuchar la música fuera de la casa... ¡ni en un millón de años!

-Pues tendremos que ceder en algunos puntos, Malfoy.

-Yo no cederé, Potter.

-Entonces suicídate –le grito Harry, furioso ante esa terca arrogancia –Si no estas dispuesto a ser un poco flexible, tampoco yo –y con un rápido y calculado movimiento, se acerco a la grabadora para encenderla.

La reacción de Draco fue instantánea, a tal grado de Harry retrocedió horrorizado. Él rubio lo tomó de la muñeca para alejarlo del aparato y lo apresó en sus brazos.

Su boca se posesiono de la suya y Harry se quedó atónito a tal grado que no pudo impedir lo que sucedió después. Sus labios lo estrujaron, su lengua se abrió camino entre los dientes entrecerrados de Harry y sus brazos rodearon su delgado cuerpo con tanta fuerza que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Impactado, no se resistió ni entendió la violencia de ese cuerpo contra el suyo. Harry sentía sus labios siendo heridos hasta casi sangrar.

Enfadado, aterrado e histérico, todo a la vez, intento emitir un pequeño grito de protesta ante ese ultraje inesperado.

Y de repente el rubio lo soltó. El doloroso contacto inicial desapareció dejándolo sofocado, temeroso, enfadado y... y casi vacío.

Draco lo mantuvo a distancia, respirando pesadamente. Sus ojos brillaron de furia y su voz se espesó al hablar.

-No actuaste con mucha inteligencia,. ¿verdad?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Confuso, no lograba expresarse, pues su mente sólo repetía un pensamiento: Draco Malfoy, aquel que no le caía bien por engreído, lo había castigado duramente con un beso.

-¿Tienes algo con qué justificarte? –preguntó controlando la voz.

-No fue mi culpa, Malfoy –musitó Harry mirando al rubio con enfado, se moría por darle un puntapié en la espinilla por atreverse a tanto.

-¿Ah, no?

-No empieces de nuevo. Supongo que crees que hice todo esto a propósito, que puse la grabadora a todo volumen para que entraras en mi habitación y así intentar seducirte para conseguir que aceptes el maldito puesto como profesor de Pociones.

-No supuse algo por estilo pero ahora que lo mencionas, todo es posible –la voz de Draco contenía un tono de burla que irritó a Harry.

-¡Pues te equivocas! No soy de los que tiende trampas a cada serpiente que pasa –lo miró con los ojos brillantes de indignación –No debiste irrumpir en mi habitación de esa manera y me niego a considerarme culpable por lo que sucedió. Estabas enojado conmigo y me besaste para castigarme,. ¿verdad?

-Algo por el estilo. Si no te beso, quizá te hubiera matado.

-Vaya, beso o muerte. Sí, te creo pues hay muchos hombres sueltos por el mundo iguales a ti –replicó Harry con desdén.

-¿Qué tratan de calmar su frustración y su furia con el sexo? –indagó, frunciendo el ceño.

En ese momento, Harry no pudo evitar recordar a Oliver. Ese beso le recordó el último que Oliver le había dado, justo cuando había descubierto que él lo usaba.

-Resulta obvio que tu trabajo no avanza y por esa razón estás de mal humor, descargando tu ira, castigándome.

-¿El beso te pareció un castigo? Yo pensé que era uno de esos inevitables accidentes.

-¿Cómo resbalarse con una cáscara de banana? –preguntó Harry, sarcástico –No me engañas, querías castigarme y ¿sabes que? Casi lo lograste. Hasta me hiciste recordar por un instante a Oliver –le confesó sin querer a Draco –Era tan aparentemente bueno, amable y perfecto, pero realmente era de lo peor. Me uso cuanto quiso hasta que lo descubrí y reñimos. Oliver vivía frustrado por ser simplemente el guardián de reserva del equipo y como la vida no lo trataba bien, recurría al sexo para echarme la culpa de sus propias carencias. Él no me hacía el amor para expresar su cariño, sino para probar que era eficiente en algo.

-¿Y era eficiente?

La pregunta grosera de Draco lo irritó. Odiaba al rubio por hacerle preguntas impertinentes e intimas como si realmente se hubieran convertido en amantes y se dedicaran a contarse su pasado, abriéndose el corazón. Pero eso no pasó, ni pasaría aunque Harry reconoció que propició ese interrogatorio al mencionar a Oliver.

-No lo sé –dijo a la defensiva –No soy un promiscuo ni tengo una vida sexual activa.

-¿Así que no puedes compararlo con alguien más?

-Exacto –le sostuvo la mirada –Y si estas pensando en proporcionarme los medios para que pueda hacer comparaciones, olvídalo.

-Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido –sonrió de medio lado –Si hacemos el amor, cosa que no sucederá por supuesto, me aseguraría de que fuera por las razones adecuadas, no para poner una ficha más en el tablero.

-Pues nunca lo sabrás. Si hiciéramos el amor, algo que definitivamente NO haría contigo, jamas sabrías si te ganaste un punto por tu actuación o no –la única manera de manejar a Draco era darle su merecido. Si la serpiente se burlaba de él y lo aguijoneaba, Harry le correspondería de la misma forma.

-Quizá estaríamos tan desesperados que a ninguno de los dos nos importaría. –sugirió Draco en tono burlón, sin borrar del rostro su odiosa sonrisa de medio lado.

-Habla por ti Malfoy, yo no tengo problemas de ese tipo.

-¿Implicas que yo sí, Potter?

-Te podría contestar con una afirmación –Harry sonrió con falsa dulzura –No puedes contenerte y sin embargo, anoche me confiaste que hay una persona en tu vida. ¿No crees que tus hormonas dominan tu conciencia? En fin, no soy un terapeuta sexual, así que no te molestes en explicarme lo que acabas de hacer y decir.

-Quizá tienes razón en tu diagnostico sicoánalitico, Potter –comentó Draco ampliando aun más su odiosa sonrisa –Esa persona ya no me estimula. Continúa con tus artimañas y quizás caiga en la trampa que me tendieron –dicho eso dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Harry contemplo la puerta que Draco acababa de cerrar. Entonces,. ¿le lanzaba una advertencia? Cállate y no trataré de seducirte. Rebélate y lo haré. ¡Pero si él insistía una y otra vez en que no estaba interesado en tener una aventura con un Gryffindor, con él en especial! Tendría que estudiar cada frase que decía Malfoy y eso le resultaría bastante molesto. Pero las consecuencias de una imprudencia merecía tomarse en consideración. No habría problema pues se mantendría apartado de ese Slytherin. ¡Tan simple como eso!

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Harry tenía frío. Aun con una colcha enredada alrededor de las piernas, su cuerpo no generaba calor, como tampoco el radiador eléctrico que encontró en uno de los dormitorios.

Escogió trabajar en su habitación para mantenerse a distancia de Draco y colocó su laptop sobre el tocador. Todos sus apuntes, investigaciones y libros de Artes Oscuras estaban desperdigados sobre una de las camas individuales. Ese no era un sitio ideal para trabajar, pero no le quedaba otra opción pues abajo hacía más frío.

El Gryffindor movió los dedos de los pies, para reactivar la circulación y consultó su reloj. Las cuatro de la tarde. Ese día no había sido muy productivo. Por la mañana, Draco le gritó que no podía trabajar con el ruido de la grabadora, ahora el silencio total lo perturbaba. El problema consistía en que escuchaba cualquier sonido que saliera de la habitación de Draco. No porque le interesara lo que el rubio hacia, sino porque no quería toparse con él cuando bajara a prepararse una taza de té.

Se puso su chaqueta y bajó las escaleras. Al salir, descubrió que hacía más calor en el exterior, que en la casa. Levantó la cara hacia el sol y soltó un profundo suspiró. Ya se sentía mejor. ¿A quien engañaba? No se sentía bien y no había logrado hacer gran cosa durante el día: sus pensamientos vagaban por demasiados senderos, acompañados de ese prepotente e intrigante rubio, llamado Draco Malfoy.

El beso no lo sorprendió mucho. Quizá el Sly tenía a una persona en su vida, pero esa persona no estaba allí en ese momento, además de que todos los Slytherin eran iguales cuando aprovechan la primera oportunidad que se les presenta. Dumbledore y Remus debieron pensarlo, suponiéndose inteligentes. En cambio él no se consideraba un genio en ese instante. El beso lo impactó por alguna razón. La noche anterior Draco Malfoy lo convenció de que podían manejar la situación y doce horas después demostraron que se equivocaban.

Que extraño... su boca lo lastimo al besarlo, pero aun así le gusto. Se estremeció al recordarlo y regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta la casa.

Entonces lo vio ante la ventana de su habitación. Alto, rubio, guapo y con un aire un poco siniestro, enmarcado por la ventana.

Como Draco lo observaba, bajó la mirada y entró rápidamente en la casa.

-Saldré esta noche y llegaré tarde. ¿No te pasará algo si te quedas solo Potter?

Se encontraron en la escalera mientras Harry subía a su habitación con una taza de té en las manos; Draco descendía vestido con pantalón negro y un grueso suéter de color verde oscuro. Su cabello rubio libre de gomina brillaba y olía a fina colonia.

-Planeaba vivir aquí a solas durante un mes, no lo olvides ni te sientas obligado a informarme que saldrás –se aparto para cederle el paso –No me importaría si te convirtieras en lobo y aullaras por las montañas hasta el amanecer –no intentaba mostrarse tan sarcástico, sin embargo, se le escapó esa frase.

-No sugerí que te importara, Potter –le aclaró, solemne –Sólo deseaba asegurarme de que estarás bien. La casa esta más aislada de lo que calculas y...

-Y no soy un niñito asustadizo, Malfoy. No me da miedo la oscuridad ni los ruidos de la noche, así que vete sin cuidado.

-Claro, olvidaba que eres el-niño-que-vivió, el poderoso y casi inmortal Harry Potter. Que tonto soy ¿verdad? No se como se me ocurrió pensar que te asustaría algo cuando fuiste capaz de derrotar al terrible Voldemort. Adiós Potter.

Draco se marcho dando un portazo y Harry se limito a subir la escalera pensando que mentía con gran facilidad. Anoche, en esa casona inmensa, tuvo miedo. Ahora sería peor, pues estaría solo. Si, quizás había derrotado a Voldemort y enfrentado cualquier cantidad de cosas horribles, pero aun así lo asustaban cosas como la oscuridad y los ruidos extraños. Esos temores lo acompañaban desde muy niño y nunca había logrado superarlos.

Más tarde, acostado en su cama escuchó cada gemido y crujido de la vieja casa. Sabía que no podría dormirse hasta que Draco regresara. La velada resulto larga, intranquila y molesta. Aunque acordaron que cada quien se las arreglaría como pudiera, al menos debió de encender la chimenea antes de partir. Él trato de encender la fogata durante horas y cuando al fin surgieron unas llamitas, los grandes leños se negaron a quemarse, así que maldiciendo el no tener su varita se dio por vencido y se retiró a su habitación a trabajar. El cansancio lo obligó a acostarse alrededor de las once... ¡Ya eran las doce y Draco no regresaba a casa!

-Empiezas a pensar como una esposa –murmuró para sí. Se recostó en su estómago y enterró su cara en la almohada. ¿Qué tan seria era la relación que tenía Draco con aquella misteriosa persona con la que compartía su vida?

Se sentó. Un sudor frío le bañaba la frente, ese era uno de los efectos tardíos de su enfermedad. Una taza de té por lo general lo aliviaba, así que se levantó y encendió la lámpara al lado de su cama, pero nada sucedió al apretar el botón, ni tampoco cuando trató de encender la lámpara que colgaba del techo. El pánico lo estrujó al correr hacia la ventana y abrir las cortinas de par en par. No había luna ni un rayo de luz que rompiera esa aterradora oscuridad. Mas que nunca deseo tener su varita y alumbrarse con un sencillo "lumus".

-Odio la oscuridad, de verdad la odio –dijo en voz alta tratando de llenar el insoportable silencio con su voz –Tranquilízate Harry –se ordenó, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y aspiraba a bocanadas para calmarse –Encontraras unos cerillos al lado de la chimenea y velas en las alacenas de la cocina, lo único que tienes que hacer es bajar las escaleras sin romperte el cuello y encenderlas...

Se tropezó al descender los últimos escalones de piedra. Se raspó las rodillas al caer contra el piso y se tragó sus lágrimas de frustración ante su propia estupidez. Debió de quedarse en la cama hasta que saliera el sol... cualquier persona lo habría hecho en lugar de arriesgar la vida, rompiéndose una pierna, en un sitio desconocido.

Harry lucho por ponerse de pie, pero al tratar de hacerlo, lanzó un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué demonios?...

Harry sofocó su pánico al escuchar el sonido del asiento de cuero que crujía y que alguien se le acercaba.

-¿Draco? –su pregunta se convirtió en un grito de histeria que repiqueteó en la vasta habitación.

-Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre, Potter. Aquí estoy, no te preocupes.

Escuchó la maldición sofocada que lanzó Draco cuando se pegó contra el borde del sofá y luego sintió que lo tomaba por los hombros. Harry grito de nuevo, pero esa vez de alivio al sentirse rodeado por sus brazos.

Sus dedos se aferraron al tibio consuelo de ese grueso suéter y después le rodearon el cuello. Todo su cuerpo tembló. Como Draco era unos centímetros mas alto tuvo que estirarse un poco para apoyar su mejilla caliente contra la del rubio, buscando sentirse acompañado y seguro.

El Sly lo mantuvo cerca, seguro y sus tibios labios le rozaron la cicatriz.

-Nada te pasará. No tienes nada que temer ¡Eres el gran Harry Potter! –le susurro Draco.

-Pues te vas a partir de risa cuando te confiese que "el gran Harry Potter" le tiene miedo a la oscuridad –le confeso Harry con voz bajita.

-Bueno, podrás ser el mago más poderoso de nuestra generación pero sigues siendo humano después de todo y es normal que le temas a alguna cosa.

-Pensé que te burlarías –dijo Harry con asombro.

-Bueno, no niego que me habría burlado como loco si me hubiera enterado de este miedo tuyo cuando estabamos en 3 o 4 año en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué paso con la luz?

-No sé, solo sé que el pueblo entero esta a oscuras. Regresé de inmediato... estas temblando –le toco la mejilla –parece que tienes algo de fiebre.

La mano de Draco rozando su mejilla lo volvió a la realidad de golpe. El rubio todavía lo abrazaba con fuerza... y él todavía se aferraba a su cuello, como una niñita asustadiza.

-No te preocupes, antes de que todo esto pasara me tome unas pastillas que no demoran en hacer efecto –se aparto de sus brazos –lo siento Malfoy, siento haberme comportado de esta manera tan vergonzosa. Tenía un poco de miedo y me caí de la escalera.

-¿Te lastimaste? –no le dio oportunidad de responder ya que lo cargó para depositarlo en el sofá de cuero, frente a la chimenea. Harry sintió la tibieza del asiento en su piel desnuda y supuso que ante la oscuridad, Draco se quedó allí, cuando llegó. Ese pensamiento lo perturbó mas aun cuando lo cubrió con una colcha que también estaba tibia. ¿Draco estaba durmiendo frente a la fogata?

-No te oí entrar –se mordió el labio pues eso sonaba como si lo aguardara o lo espiara.

-Encenderé unas velas –le dijo mientras se movía por el lugar.

-Debes tener ojos de gato para ver a través de esta oscuridad –comentó Harry.

Segundos después puso una vela sobre la chimenea y la llamita iluminó por un momento la fatiga que se dibujaba en el bonito rostro de Draco.

-He vivido aquí mas tiempo que tú, ya me acostumbré a la casa... y a que corten la electricidad.

-¿Entonces, por que no subiste a tu habitación?. ¿Ibas a dormir en la sala?

-¿Acaso importa donde duerma? –concentro su atención en encender la fogata.

-No mucho, pero te ves exhausto y la cama es el lugar apropiado para descansar.

-Y para hacer el amor.

-Los sofás la substituyen con ciertas ventajas –ignoraba porque dijo eso.

-¿Me estas haciendo un ofrecimiento, Potter?

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa y deseó haber pensado antes de abrir la boca. Se arrebujó en la colcha.

-No y tú lo sabes.

-No lo sé. No puedo aventurarme aun a opinar lo que pasa por tu mente.

-Ya veo que en un futuro tendré que hablar con mucha cautela.

-Emplearías mejor tu energía si no te inmiscuyeras en mis asuntos –replico seco el rubio.

-Ajá, pero no es tan fácil porque tú invades mi dormitorio y te agazapas en la oscuridad, esperando a que me caiga de las escaleras.

-Me parece que complicas esta situación a propósito, yo me agazapaba como cualquier mortifago entrenado aguardando a su víctima. ¿De cualquier modo, para que bajaste?

Las llamas bailaron de repente y Draco se acuclilló, contemplando el fuego. Harry lo observó, sofocando un suspiro. ¿Alguna vez le creería que no intentaba seducirlo?

-No podía dormir y no interpretes eso a tu manera. Así que decidí prepararme un poco de té; pero al tratar de encender la luz, no funcionó. Recordé que había velas aquí abajo y ya conoces el resto.

-Cuando te lanzaste a mis brazos estabas realmente aterrado –recordó Draco de pronto, volviéndose para verlo.

-Ya te lo dije, odio la oscuridad -se defendió –pense que me había quedado solo en una casa sin electricidad, me caí de la escalera y acababa de oír un ruido. Sin duda podía tratarse de alguien peligroso.

-Sentiste un gran alivio al descubrir que era yo...

-Sonara tonto pero aun pienso que alguien me acecha desde algún lugar amparado por la oscuridad.

-No te entiendo.

-Veras, cuando era niño vivía en una alacena muy oscura y pequeña. Casi todas las noches cuando mi tía Petunia y mi primo estaban ya durmiendo, una misteriosa sombra se colaba a mi alacena y me... eh... –Harry sintió vergüenza de contarlo pero decidió seguir adelante con su relato –me manoseaba. Yo sabía quien era, a pesar de la oscuridad sabia quien era esa persona que algunas noches iba a mi alacena a tocarme, a lamer mi cara y mi cuello, era tan asqueroso y quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo ya que una enorme mano me tapaba la boca. Desde ese entonces le temí a la oscuridad, a lo que esta guarda, a quien me pueda atacar y lastimar escondido bajo su manto negro. Así que fue un alivio ver que eras tú y solo por eso me lance a tus brazos.

-Me sorprende escuchar tu relato Potter, es algo que uno no imagina de ti.

-Nunca le conté nada nadie, me daba vergüenza.

-Comprendo...

-Y ahora que ya te aclare el porque me lance a tus brazos espero que dejes de creer lo que no es.

-¿Y según tú, que era lo que yo estaba creyendo?

-Que te estaba tratando de seducir. Pero te recuerdo que no estoy interesado en ti en ninguna forma, tamaño o color. Ya tuve una desastrosa relación y no quiero meterme en problemas por segunda vez.

-¿Desconfías de todos los hombres por lo que te hizo Wood? Eso me sorprende muchisimo.

Desde su asiento, Harry hubiera podido ponerle el pie sobre la espalda y empujarle la cabeza para que se rostizara en el fuego, pero ese arrogante Sly no merecía ni la molestia ni el desorden que ese placer causaría.

-Admito que desconfío de algunos ejemplares... como tú; con un espantoso carácter sarcástico, altanero, narcisista, elitista, soberbio y totalmente desagradable.

Draco lo acepto, sin ni siquiera parpadear ni encogerse ante ese insulto. Se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Harry, mientras el ojiverde se preguntaba si había enfadado de alguna manera a Draco con sus palabras. No podía interpretar la mirada de esos ojos grises, pero si podía ver claramente como el rubio apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-¿Qué te duele, Potter? –inquirió el rubio con voz monótona.

-Mis rodillas –contesto con voz suave. Ambas estaban raspadas y una de ellas, bastante inflamada con moretones azules. Nada grave, en definitiva. Después de todo se había lesionado miles de veces durante sus partidos de Quidditch, así que esos simples raspones eran algo insignificante, aunque debía admitir que dolorosos.

Draco se acerco a él y aparto la colcha que cubría a Harry. El moreno se sintió avergonzado cuando recordó que estaba sin camisa y que lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento era un boxer negro.

Draco se detuvo un momento a contemplarlo con disimulado interés, luego de que admirara a sus anchas el bien formado pecho, el maravilloso abdomen y las largas y masculinas piernas, se alejo un poco de Harry sin dejar traslucir ni un solo sentimiento en su expresión.

-Necesitas lavarlas –comentó Draco con la voz levemente alterada –El piso no está muy limpio.

El rubio se fue a la cocina, antes de que Harry pudiera atacarlo con un: "¿Y de quien es la culpa?"

Se sentó en el sofá y deseó con toda el alma no haber salido de su cama... de hecho deseó no haber viajado a ese lugar, en primer lugar. Aunque el asunto no funcionaba,. ¿qué prospectos tenía si volvía a Londres, digamos el otro día? Perdería su trabajo y se pelearía a muerte con Remus y Dumbledore y eso era algo que no deseaba que sucediera, no ahora por lo menos.

Draco regreso luego de unos minutos y traía consigo dos vasos con algo en su interior y un botiquín. Coloco todo en el piso, cerca del sofá, se hincó y abrió el botiquín.

-No pude hervir el agua, pues la estufa es eléctrica, pero te curare con esta loción antiséptica. Arderá como un demonio pero como el valiente Gryffindor que eres, sé que soportaras el dolor –tomó una bola de algodón e inclinó la botella para mojarla.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el rubio le lavaría las heridas y su corazón se contrajo ante ese pensamiento. Si se lo permitía lo interpretaría como otra invitación, pero si se lo prohibía, pensaría que cualquier contacto físico lo perturbaba. Pero por extraño que pareciera, así era pues ya se ponía tenso con anticipación. Draco le rozó la piel...

-¡Ay! –grito -¡Arde horrible! Prefiero un crucio antes que este ardor.

-No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo Potter.

-¡Pues para mí así es!

-Mejor bebe un sorbo de coñac, quizás eso te ayude a soportar ese ardor que es más terrible que un crucio –Draco le extendió el vaso con una sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que el coñac ayude a disminuir el horrible ardor –comentó, probando la bebida, se estremeció y bebió otro poco.

-Claro que ayudara. Mi idea es que te noquee, así quizás ambos podamos descansar un poco esta noche –comentó seco.

-¡Muy chistoso, Malfoy! –apretó los dientes, mientras le limpiaba los raspones. Después, cada nervio de su cuerpo se puso tenso al sentir que le agarraba el muslo, por encima de la rodilla, para que no se moviera. Harry olvido el quemante ardor para concentrarse en una sola cosa: en el contacto de esa mano sobre la tibieza de su muslo. El pensar que esa mano que lo sujetaba podía acariciarlo, le elevaba la temperatura al máximo. Eso no es posible, razonó. Debo de estar a punto de desmayarme.

-Creo que ya terminamos Potter –murmuró y lo miró –Potter ¿te sientes bien? –le quito el vaso de entre sus dedos paralizados y lo puso sobre el piso.

No se sentía bien, pues se asqueó al adivinar lo que su cuerpo le exigía, quería que Draco lo tocara con sensualidad y deseaba que lo acariciara de manera intima. Pero esa sensación no era una aberración temporal de su mente. Draco lo excitó y lo haría de nuevo con la mayor facilidad. Harry no sabía como reaccionaría si Draco lo hiciera.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada y al no apartar la mano de inmediato, comprendió que Draco sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Sus ojos grises permanecían impenetrables, pero su boca se dulcifico.

El contacto se volvió más tenue y Harry supuso que Draco se pondría de pie, sin embargo, el rubio inclinó la cabeza muy despacio hasta su muslo para rozar con los labios la cálida piel, provocando que una oleada de placer lo mareara tan de repente, que casi grita. Draco prolongo la sensual caricia.

-No, Malfoy –suspiró y lo tomó de la cabeza. Su cabello le parecía suave y dócil bajo sus dedos. Quería arrancárselo para lastimarlo pero en lugar de ello toco su textura para acercarlo. Un gemido bajo y doloroso, escapo de la garganta de Draco, mientras sus manos ascendían sobre su estomago, dejando un sendero tibio que recorrió con besos sensuales para estimular la piel.

-Por favor, no...

Draco alzó la cabeza ante esa estrangulada súplica y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el moreno descubrió tal desprecio que su corazón latió furioso ante la injusticia de esa situación.

-No me mires así –jadeó Harry tratando de ponerse de pie –Yo soy el que debía de estar furioso. ¿Cómo demonios te atreves a tocarme de esa manera?

-¿Y a excitarte? –agregó Draco, levantándose –Por lo menos ten la jodida decencia de admitir tu maldita sexualidad en lugar de tratar de ocultarla con esas súplicas timoratas y puritanas de "no", "no". Tú lo deseabas, así que déjate de tonterías y santurronadas, San Potter.

Harry luchó por conservar el equilibrio y se le enfrentó enfadado.

-Pues por lo visto nuestras buenas resoluciones no duraron mucho ¿verdad?. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en esta casa... veinticuatro, treinta y seis, cuarenta y ocho horas... oh, quien demonios las cuenta? –su mente pareció romperse. Furioso como pocas veces, empezó a quitarse los boxers –Házmelo, follame ya y acabemos con esto de una buena vez y quizás entonces podamos proseguir con nuestras vidas.

Draco lo atrajo con tanta fuerza que el moreno se mordió el labio inferior. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cegándolo ante la súbita suavidad de las pupilas grises. La niebla que había en su mente de repente se aclaró y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y dicho, su cuerpo se tenso por el horror y la vergüenza que le provocaban sus propios actos. Despacio, el rubio lo acercó hacia sí y allí lo mantuvo.

-No hablabas en serio,. ¿verdad, tonto Gryffindor? –suspiró contra su cabello.

-Desde luego que no –dijo Harry avergonzado –Estoy borracho. ¡Fue culpa del coñac!

Draco se rió y después lo tomo con suavidad de la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, con infinita paciencia le quito los lentes para luego con lentitud besarle los párpados, la nariz y finalmente la boca. No con pasión, sino con ternura. Nada parecido ese primer beso violento que le había dado en la mañana. Al separarse de sus labios, Draco le volvió a colocar los lentes y con un susurro le sugirió:

-Vete ya a dormir, Harry. Todavía no ha llegado el momento adecuado para nosotros.

Asombrado al oír salir de sus labios su nombre, el moreno no le pidió que le explicara ese comentario, sólo se alejó de Draco sin mirarlo. Se acomodo de nuevo los boxers y al inclinarse a recoger la vela para alumbrar su camino, comprendió que algo, que sería difícil de sofocar, había surgido entre ambos.

Ya arriba, confuso y agotado, se metió en la cama y permaneció inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos. Ese algo invadía su mente como una masa negra y amenazadora, impidiéndole pensar de manera coherente. La persona en la vida de Draco Malfoy no era un obstáculo para ninguno de los dos y ese hecho lo inquietaba mucho más, que el pensar en que esa desagradable serpiente ejercía un efecto devastador sobre sus necesidades emocionales.

Harry tiro de las sábanas para cubrirse el cuello y se mordió un labio para no gritar de frustración. Nunca se sintió tan solo ni tan abandonado en toda su vida, como ahora.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Gracias de todo corazón a: **SheSpider, Naiko, ornella, Bookeater3, gata89, the angel of the dreams, Aya Katze, Haruko FLCL, Psique, Potter de Snape y a Nieves**.


	4. The piano

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**CAPITULO 4: THE PIANO.**

.-.

Tres días habían pasado desde el incidente la noche que no hubo electricidad. Harry se hallaba en su habitación tendido de manera desordenada sobre la cama sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se sentía tonto y algo avergonzado por su comportamiento aquella noche y por eso había evitado a Draco durante esos tres días. Estaba deprimido y sufriendo los efectos tardíos de esa odiosa enfermedad que había cogido, eso quizás explicaba su tonto comportamiento aquella noche. Si Draco se adaptaba a las circunstancias,. ¿por qué no podía hacerlo él?

Además, el rubio se mostraba muy considerado, pues ya no dejaba los platos sucios sobre la mesa, ni se aparecía cuando sabía que él estaba usando la cocina. No tenían ningún contacto y si no fuera porque los víveres disminuían en la alacena, Harry hubiera jurado que vivía solo en aquella casona.

Suspiro ruidosamente, tenía que admitir que a pesar de que era cómodo el no ver a Draco también le resultaba deprimente. Extrañaba encontrárselo en algún lugar, toparse con él en la cocina, saludarlo brevemente para luego verlo desaparecer rumbo hacia su habitación.

Cansado como nunca antes, se acomodo mejor en la cama y cerro los ojos dispuesto a esperar... ya faltaba poco para que el reloj marcara las nueve y treinta de la noche...

Puntual, las primeras notas comenzaron a inundar la casa... Harry no sabía mucho de música clásica. Su pasión se exaltaba con el ritmo bullicioso del rock y el pop. Pero por tercera noche consecutiva había adorado la música de piano que se filtraba por las paredes y se colaba a su habitación.

Tendido de espaldas sobre su cama y con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación, escuchaba atentamente esas melodías ricas, resonantes y suaves.

Admitía que la música carecía de cierta energía, pero aun así, se sintió obligado a concentrarse y escucharla. Algo en esa progresión de los acordes lo conmovía. Poseían un sonido oscuro, vibrante y melancólico. No sabía que estaba oyendo, su conocimiento de música clásica se limitaba a los viejos y empolvados discos que guardaba su tía Petunia, Draco bien podría estar tocando algo de Bach, Beethoven o Brahms... o una combinación de los tres. Lo que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que el arrogante rubio Malfoy tocaba con autoridad y estilo y que, mientras tocara el piano, permanecería en su sitio escuchándolo.

Su rubio y odioso acompañante en esa fría casona, había comenzado de repente a tocar el piano tres días atrás siempre a las nueve y media llenando la casona con bellas melodías y lentos pasajes. Después de un rato se aventuraba con algo caprichoso, un ejercicio lleno de escalas y acordes. Harry podía imaginarse sus largos y finos dedos volando sobre las teclas, bailando y saltando entre notas burbujeantes. Y entonces... el primer error, tan obvio que el moreno se encogió.

Siempre que Draco ejecutaba escalas con precisión perfecta y luego intentaba algo más rápido, su talento fallaba. El ritmo titubeaba, las notas se rompían, sus dedos parecían tropezarse, chocar, mutilar la música. Resultaba doloroso escucharlo... no se necesitaba ser un conocedor para darse cuenta de que el pianista no estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Entonces el rubio se detenía. El silencio invadía la casa, un silencio extraño, urgente, más doloroso que la melodía rota en pedazos que lo hacía querer correr hacia la habitación de Draco y golpear la puerta para exigirle que le explicara por qué alguien tan dotado como él trastabillaba tan pronto cuando enfrentaba un pasaje difícil... y por qué, después de unas cuantas intentonas debiluchas, dejaba de tocar de golpe.

Se contenía, desde luego. El silencio que seguía a las notas le parecía tan duro y denso como el concreto. Trataba de escuchar las pisadas del Sly, su voz, el ruido de la tapa del piano, que no sabia que existía, cerrarse. Pero no oía ningún signo de vida en la habitación de Draco, ni maldiciones, ni risas, como tampoco una frustración iracunda ante la incapacidad para dominar esos compases difíciles.

No oía nada.

Frunció el ceño preocupado ante ese opresivo silencio que se movía por toda la casa metiéndose entre las paredes, el piso, las ventanas, las puertas, penetrando en el aire. Se volvía pesado, intolerable, cargado de desesperación. Inquieto se removió en su cama incomodo ante ese terrible silencio que seguía siempre que Draco renunciaba a seguir tocando el piano.

No podía negar que estaba gratamente sorprendido por esa insospechada pasión que Draco parecía tener por la música clásica y por el piano. Era algo tan elegante, tan sofisticado, tan digno de él que tal parecía que la música clásica solo existía para ser tocada única y exclusivamente por esas manos de dedos finos.

El rubio, a pesar de sus errores y fallas en los acordes y escalas era un excelente concertista, si quisiera podría ser famoso, entonces ¿qué demonios hacia en ese diminuto pueblo viviendo en una casona alejada?. ¿Por qué no estaba tratando de cautivar audiencias muggles y mágicas?. ¿A que se dedicaba realmente Draco Malfoy y cual era ese proyecto que tanto esfuerzo y frustraciones le causaba?

No cabia duda de que estaba muriéndose de la curiosidad por hacerle muchas preguntas a Draco Malfoy, pero era poco sensato hacerlo y después de todo, dudaba que el rubio se tomara la molestia de explicarle algo.

Cansado, triste y algo conmovido se hizo un ovillo en la cama dispuesto a dormir, quizás mañana en la noche, cuando Draco volviera a tocar el piano, lo sorprendería concluyendo con éxito esa fabulosa tonada que en esos tres días el rubio dejaba inconclusa, dolorosamente desgarrada...

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Luego de leer unas partituras y de intentar acercarse al piano para convertirlas en sonidos, Draco lo medito una y otra vez.

No quería tocarlo por culpa de Harry, se negaba a compartir con el moreno su secreto, su pasión y su tortura. Había resultado tan cómoda y tranquila la primera semana de su estancia en esa casa, ya que tenía soledad y eso aumentaba su confianza en sí mismo.

Pero ahora la casa ya no le pertenecía a él solo y eso lo cohibía en cierta manera. Se levantó de la cama y murmurando una maldición se acerco finalmente al piano.

Tenía hambre; no había comido nada desde el desayuno ya que se había pasado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde absorto en su proyecto. Pero ahora necesitaba tocar el piano más que alimentarse.

Se acomodo en el banquillo, contemplo las teclas, elevó una plegaria a cualquier dios que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo e intentó algunos acordes experimentales. Ejecutó un par de escalas, satisfecho con el sonido brillante y perfecto, antes de embarcarse en uno de sus estudios favoritos de ese maravilloso y talentoso muggle que tanto admiraba llamado Chopin.

La música sonaba bien. Detectó una pequeña rigidez en su mano diestra, pero nada que no pudiera dominar. Empezó a sonreír.

Cuando visitó al doctor James aquel día que no hubo electricidad, el galeno declaró que mostraba una gran mejoría. Algunas veces temía que lo único que hacia bien era aplastar pelotas y levantar pesas, pero cuando se trataba de lo que le importaba, de tocar el piano, le preocupaba que su mano derecha no respondiera como debía.

Intentó conservar su optimismo.

"-El daño a los nervios de su mano han sanado de una manera excepcional. No hay duda de que el medico que lo trato hizo un excelente trabajo" –dijo el doctor James, un medico muggle del pueblo, que Draco venía consultando desde que había llegado a esa casa –Por lo tanto, mantenga una actitud positiva para que continúe mejorando. Ya vera señor Malfoy como con paciencia, atención adecuada y actitud positiva su mano recobrara el movimiento que tenía.

El anular y el meñique se le entiesaban cuando no los mantenía derechos por un esfuerzo de voluntad, y sentía la palma débil, algunas veces adormecida por completo.

Pero no dejaría de confiar... no sólo porque el doctor James pensaba que el optimismo era su mejor aliado para devolverle a la mano toda su eficiencia, sino porque... porque si descartaba la esperanza se quedaría sin nada.

Así que esa noche y como lo venía haciendo desde hacia tres noches atrás, tocó permitiendo que sus dedos se calentaran y su ansiedad disminuyera. Se relajó, adquirió confianza, dejando que la música lo invadiera hasta que se sintió listo para volar.

De repente su mano derecha se paralizo. En el primer pasaje difícil sus dos dedos lastimados trastabillaron. Allí quedaba su confianza y su deseo de volar, pensó, con un gemido de frustración.

Su irritación por echar a perder una pieza bellísima se agravó al recordar que había alguien en esa casa, que podía escucharlo. Sabía que San Potter detectaba cada error, cada nota en falso, cada equivocación.

Él mismo apenas soportaba oírse masacrar la obra de Chopin. Lo humillaba que alguien, y más que ese alguien fuera Harry Potter, atestiguara el desastre que provocaba.

Permaneció sentado en el banquillo, sofocando la ira que lo estrujaba enfriándolo, ensombreciendo su humor. ¿Cómo carajos iba a practicar si el héroe San Potter lo escuchaba desde su habitación? No podía aplazar más sus prácticas y ensayos solo porque Harry vivía en la misma casa que él. No quería compartir su secreto con alguien del mundo mágico, pero no tenia mas remedio. Con Harry o sin él, tenía que seguir practicando, pero sentía que se condenaba al infierno cada vez que permitía que San Potter escuchara sus fallos y errores en el piano.

Escuchar sus propios errores lo deprimía. Saber que alguien mas los escuchaba, lo aniquilaba.

"Como se debe de estar burlando ese jodido Gryffindor", pensó Draco con enfado. Con los dientes apretados se alejo del piano y se concentro en las notas del pentagrama en el que venia trabajando desde hacia una semana. Aun le faltaba algo a su composición, pero por mas que repasaba una y otra vez las notas, no lograba encontrar la perfección.

Gruñendo, decidió mejor concentrarse en el seminario que dictaría en mes y medio sobre la teoría de la ejecución, eso absorbió toda su atención aquella fría noche.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

La inesperada presencia de Draco invadió la cocina aquella mañana. Harry estaba en la cocina preparándose un café, cuando el rubio entro vestido con una cómoda sudadera y mostrando una expresión de insoportable confianza en sí mismo.

Harry maldijo el hecho de que ese arrogante rubio fuera tan terriblemente guapo. Todo en él hablaba de refinamiento, elegancia, buen gusto y opulencia. Como siempre la presencia de Draco le pareció un tanto amenazadora... y muy interesante.

-Hola Malfoy –se arriesgo a saludarlo.

-Hola –su voz sonó aburrida pero en la fuerza penetrante de sus pupilas grises se dibujo la ironía.

-¿Café? –ofreció tentativamente el moreno.

Con un deje de fastidio el rubio asintió. Harry se preguntó que era lo que hacía cuando se mantenía encerrado en su habitación durante todo el día.

Con total parsimonia Draco se sentó en el pequeño comedor y tomo con la mano izquierda el café que Harry le ofrecía.

-Malfoy me gustaría pedirte algo –dijo Harry con voz tímida.

-No empieces Potter, no quiero que me molestes con tus peticiones cada cinco minutos.

-No te he visto en toda una semana...

-No me digas que me has extrañado –dijo con tono dramático -porque yo a ti no.

-Tú no cambias,. ¿verdad?

-Vamos Potter,. ¿para qué cambiar lo que ya es perfecto?

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la presunción de Draco.

-¿Me dejaras hacerte la petición? –pregunto Harry con humildad.

-Esta bien, si no hay mas remedio habla ya Potter.

-Pues... tenía pensando ir buscarte a tu habitación después de que terminara este café, pero ahora que me leíste la mente y me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a buscarte, yo...

-¿Tu...?

-Yo quería pedirte que me acompañaras en el almuerzo. Estaba pensando en cocinar algo para nosotros, para los dos Malfoy. ¡Y no me interpretes mal! –dijo al ver como Draco fruncía el ceño –No trato de seducirte, sólo que...

-¿Qué?

El moreno contemplo su café, deseando no haber iniciado todo eso. Después, se atrevió a sonreír tenuemente.

-Sólo que... que esta situación me parece ridícula. Ambos viviendo de este modo y evitándonos. Como tú te has portado muy bien esta semana lavando tus platos y haciendo ese esfuerzo por mí, pensé... pensé que yo también debía esforzarme, cocinando para nosotros...

-Lo considero muy peligroso.

-No soy tan mal cocinero –Harry trato de bromear y el rubio sonrió... apenas.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo antes de acercarse al fregadero.

-Sí, comprendo a lo que te refieres –murmuro el moreno –y lo he reflexionado bastante.

-¿En serio? –se mofó sarcástico al mismo tiempo que enjabonaba la taza.

-Sí. Y creo que los dos nos comportamos de manera absurda respecto a todo esto.

-¿Y que es "todo esto" con exactitud?

-No me facilitas el asunto –espetó el moreno, mirando fijamente su café, mientras el rubio secaba la taza y la colocaba en su respectivo lugar –Me has evitado durante una semana.

-Así lo acordamos –le indicó con voz seca y apoyándose en el fregadero para mirar a Harry.

-Pues yo lo considero tonto e infantil. Ya somos adultos Malfoy...

-Precisamente...

Harry soltó un largo suspiró pues sentía que no avanzaba en lo más mínimo. Trataba de aligerar el ambiente y Draco no lo ayudaba ni un poquito.

-No me gusta el modo en que lo dijiste –le advirtió –Como si pensaras que el ser adultos causara una serie de problemas.

-¿Y no es así? Si fuéramos los niños de antes manejaríamos esta situación sin dificultad alguna. Los niños no tienen la clase de necesidades que tenemos los adultos. ¿Qué diablos deseas de mí, Potter?

-¡Nada, maldición! –sus ojos verdes se agrandaron por la indignación –Sólo que... no trabajo bien y... y creo que se debe a que...

-¿A mí? –sugirió con tan devastadora sinceridad que Harry se removió en su silla impactado.

-¡No! –grito enfadado -¡No te deseo, pero me molesta muchisimo evitar tu presencia! Si quiero una taza de café o alguna otra cosa tengo que arrastrarme por la escalera como un fugitivo. ¡Al demonio contigo! –se puso de pie para salir de la cocina, pero Draco se acerco a él para tomarlo del brazo y detenerlo.

Draco lo mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Harry sintió que cometió un terrible error al hablar del asunto porque él interpretaba mal sus motivos.

–Sólo quería hacer mi vida más fácil. No puedo trabajar porque me aterra toparme contigo o tratarte de una manera poco adecuada. Y pense lo del almuerzo porque estoy harto de comer a solas... sin poder hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien sea tú...

-Cuando viniste aquí esperabas estar solo –repuso el rubio mientras le soltaba el brazo.

-Pues no lo estoy –replico –Esto es diferente. Yo hubiera soportado vivir a solas, sin embargo, tú estas aquí.

-Te contradices.

-No me importa –suspiro –Sólo trato de sacar el mayor provecho de una desagradable situación.

-¿Y ese provecho se reduce a cocinar para los dos sabiendo a lo que eso puede conducir? –sus pupilas grises enviaban un mensaje muy claro, pero Harry fingió no entender.

-¿A que?

-No pretendas ser tan ingenuo. Tu bien sabes que cualquier intimidad forzada, hasta la de un almuerzo, resulta muy peligrosa, Potter.

-No, no me refería...

-Desde luego que sí –siseó enojado, agarrando nuevamente a Harry del brazo –No te comportes como ese maldito egoísmo, Potter. Ya me explicaste tus necesidades y tus sentimientos. ¿Y los míos?

-¿Los tuyos? –repitió azorado.

-Sí ¡los míos! –vocifero Draco mientras maldecía mentalmente aquellas hermosas pupilas verdes, de puntitos dorados que capturaban siempre su atención con fuerza inmisericorde.

Una mezcla de emociones lo asaltó. Le irritaba que Harry Potter compartiera con él aquella casa y que en las noches oyera como destrozaba la pieza de música que ensayaba, hasta el grado que dos días atrás había decidido terminar con los ensayos que necesitaba con desesperación. Así que se paso esos dos días insultándolo en su mente, teniéndole mas rencor que nunca, odiándolo, deseando que desapareciera en el aire. ¡Y al diablo con que ese estúpido Gry fuera tan sensual y deseable! Eso no impedía que lo detestara por ser el testigo de su desgracia.

Si hubiera sabido que se lo iba a encontrar tan temprano no habría bajado a la cocina, al menos debía agradecerle que no hiciera algún comentario sobre su fracasado ensayo en el piano.

Enviándole un mensaje a los dos dedos de su mano derecha para que se enderezaran, la poso en el cuello del moreno con toda la intensión de apretarlo hasta matarlo. Pero como si su estúpida mano lisiada tuviera vida propia se dedico a acariciar aquella dorada piel, pero término pronto con su caricia antes de que el meñique y el anular se agarrotaran de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame, Malfoy! Tus dedos se me están clavando en la piel –barboto, tentado a clavarle los dientes en la mano que le había acariciado tan sensualmente el cuello.

-Cuando se me dé la maldita gana te soltare –lo besó con labios ardientes, castigándolo por destruir su privacidad y su orgullo al ser el detestable testigo de su desgracia.

Lágrimas de rabia y de frustración le quemaron los ojos a Harry al enfrentarse a la brutalidad de ese insensible rubio. Pero,. ¿para que derramarlas por causa de Draco? Entonces lo golpeó la respuesta y supo por qué quería llorar con desesperación: por su vieja vulnerabilidad y por esa sensación de pérdida e inseguridad que Oliver le dejó. Siempre lo hizo sentir culpable, minando su confianza, hasta que Harry creyó que la relación había fracasado porque no se esforzó como debía. Oliver Wood casi lo destruye, pero no permitiría por nada del mundo que alguien como Draco Malfoy lo hiciera.

Con un fuerte empujón Harry lo aparto y clavo sus tormentosos ojos en los de Draco. Lo impacto el humeante abismo de deseo que se dibujaba en esas grises pupilas.

-¿Otra vez beso o muerte? –pregunto Harry observándolo con odio a través de sus espesas pestañas -¡Nunca mas vuelvas a besarme, Malfoy! No sé a que estas jugando pero no voy a permitir que te tomes libertades conmigo. ¡Se supone que estamos tratando de vivir juntos sin caer en la maldita trampa que nos tendió Dumbledore!

-Eso era en otras circunstancias. Sin embargo, la situación cambió.

-¡Nada ha cambiado!

-Todo cambio Harry Potter. ¡Y maldita sea la hora en que nos juntaron en este lugar!

-¡Lo mismo digo! Vete al diablo Hipócrita Malfoy.

Harry salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Dios sabía que había tratado de que vivieran de una manera civilizada, mientras que ese hipócrita "no-dejare-que-me-seduzcas-Malfoy" solo buscaba su propia satisfacción.

El moreno trato de trabajar, contemplando la montaña de libros y hojas sueltas que invadían la cama. Con enfado empezó a ingresar datos en el computador maldiciendo una y otra vez a Draco Malfoy y su poco honorable palabra. ¿Dónde demonios había dejado ese insoportable hurón sus promesas de que no quería nada con un Gryffindor y demás perorata que le había dicho cuando se vieron por primera vez en esa casa? Jodido rubio de doble moral, hipócrita, pervertido, degenerado, mentiroso, infiel...

.-.

Harry trabajaba como un endemoniado cuando dos o tres horas más tarde Draco llamó a su puerta.

-Entra –gritó volviéndose hacia el computador cuando el rubio lo obedeció -¡Que civilizado! Ahora llamas. ¿Por qué no irrumpes igual que en territorio conquistado?

-El sarcasmo es la más baja expresión del ingenio –le dijo -¿Me prestas tu coche? Necesito hacer algo en el pueblo y no quiero mojarme.

Estuvo tentado a mofarse con un "pues mala suerte", pero se tragó esas palabras.

-Dejé las llaves en la alacena al lado de los vasos –le informó sin moverse y agregó: -Compra pan fresco, verduras y quizá un litro de leche.

-¿Tu último esclavo se murió de fatiga, Potter?

-El sarcasmo es la más baja expresión del ingenio –repitió el moreno mientras Draco daba un portazo.

Después contempló la ventana hasta verlo partir. El moreno odiaba esa casa cuando Draco no estaba allí, pero durante el día no tendría temor.

Una hora después todavía no regresaba. Se levantó de su asiento, inquieto y cruzó la habitación caminando hacia la del rubio. ¿Qué tanto era lo que hacía Draco cuando se encerraba allí?, se preguntó de repente y se maravillo de su osadía. "Valor Gryffindor", se dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Ampliando su picara sonrisa, camino a través del sorprendentemente impecable dormitorio, el cual no había detallado del todo aquella primera vez que llego a la casa y se topo con Draco Malfoy trabajando en un computador. A pesar de que la habitación de Draco era igual a la de él, del mismo tamaño, con la misma distribución de ventanas y los mismos muebles prácticos, la decoración la volvía más luminosa, más agradable, mas sofisticada...

No cabia duda de que Draco poseía un sentido muy desarrollado de la estética y la elegancia. Sabía embellecer con exquisita sencillez lo que lo rodeaba, convirtiendo esa simplona habitación en algo agradable, cómodo y llamativo.

El hermoso piano ocupaba un rincón honorable en la habitación. Admirándolo con una sonrisa, Harry se atrevió a levantar la tapa y a pasar las yemas de sus dedos por las brillantes teclas. No sabia absolutamente nada de pianos. Esa era la primera vez que veía uno real y le pareció tan hermoso y elegante como el mismo Draco.

Con reticencia cerro la tapa y se alejo de aquella brillante preciosidad negra para acercarse al computador del rubio... tomo un disco y lo puso.

Los archivos estaban en power point y word y hablaban sobre música clásica, teorías de ejecución, vida y obra de grandes pianistas y muchas cosas más que Harry no comprendía del todo.

Olvidando por un rato el computador, se acerco a un gigantesco libro, de esos que solía leer Hermione, y lo empezó a hojear con mucha curiosidad. De entre sus páginas se resbalaron dos folletos, uno hablaba sobre la Facultad de Música de la imponente y estricta Universidad de Harvard y el otro sobre una exclusiva clínica que ofrecía los mejores médicos ortopedistas del país.

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry los leyó rápidamente conteniendo la respiración cuando poco a poco en su mente pudo unir el rompecabezas y finalmente entender varias cosas de ese enigma llamado Draco Malfoy.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa –murmuró el moreno después de un rato.

-Tú me sorprendes a mí, Potter –dijo una helada voz, desde la puerta.

Se volvió tembloroso para descubrir a Draco que lo observaba, claramente tenso. La intensidad de sus ojos grises le indico que luchaba por controlar su inmensa furia.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda estas haciendo en mi jodida habitación, Potter? –pregunto Draco con voz cargada de desprecio.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **No negaran que este ha sido un capitulo bastante revelador y lo mejor es que las deja con dudas XD pero weno, paciencia que ya mas adelante Draco le revelara a Harry que le sucedio en la mano y quien se lo hizo. Hay muxas cosas interesantes en el pasado de Draco ¿verdad?. Ahh, pobre Harry, Drakis lo a agarrado con las manos en la masa. En fin, gracias a todas las personitas que me leen y decirles que actualice rapido porque el proximo capitulo tardara un poco.

Gracias a:

**Xin the goddess of the death:** Neh, no recuerdo si estas leyendo este fic amiga, espero que si y que leas este mensaje ya que me siento culpable por no haberte agradecido tu apoyo en mi fic "cartas a santa claus" De verdad GRACIAS y disculpame por dejar pasar en alto tu review, sorry, siempre me pasa, me hago un lio y termino olvidando a la mayoria de las personas que me apoyan. No volvera a suceder, lo prometo. Un beso y un abrazo. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo y tus lindas palabras, viniendo de ti, son un honor.

**Nieves:** Jajajaja, sip tienes razón, Draco el que mas ha dicho y peleado con eso de "no quiero nada con un Gryffindor" resulta cediendo a sus instintos y besando a Harry y haciendo todo aquello que supuestamente no quiere. Amiga quizas fue algo prematuro lo del beso, pero es que Draco no puede evitar sentirse atraido por Harry, solo que se niega a aceptarlo de la manera en que lo han arrinconado Dumbledore y Lupin. En cuanto a la chica que hace parte de la vida de Draco, pues... no he dicho que sea Pansy, pero tampoco la descarto (jejejeje, se que me matarias si eligiera a Pansy pero te recuerdo que si me matas no leeras nunca el final del fic) mas adelante y dependiendo de algunas cositas que tengo planeadas decidire si uso o no a la Pansy. Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**the angel of the dreams:** Sip, hubo un acercamiento, algo accidentado pero lo hubo. Creo que se respira muxa tensión en el ambiente y si siguen asi o se matan o se hacen el amor (voto por la segunda opción XD) En cuanto a tu pregunta, no se aun con exactitud quien sera la afortunada chica en la vida de Draco, estoy barajando todas las posibilidades, bien podria ser Pansy (como se que estas pensando, sip ¬¬ puedo leer tu mente) o una chica muggle, todo depende de como se me de la situación. Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo tan especial para mi, haya sido de tu agrado.

**niwer:** Gracias por tu lindo comentario! El pobre de Harry le teme a la oscuridad, imaginate otrotrauma mas que agregarle a su vida XD, suerte que Drakin esta por alli, pero weno creo que por ahora la convivencia entre estos dos esta algo tensa y para colmo Harry metido en lña habitación de Draco fisgoneando sus cosas y secretos, creo que el rubio lo va a matar (aunque ese par gusta de jugar "Beso o muerte") asi que espero que Draco le de opción de beso en el proximo capitulo en vez de matarlo por chismoso. Gracias de nuevo y espero que este capi tambien te agrade.

**Aya Katze:** Hola Aya, ehhh... una pregunta ¿de que serie sacaste ese Aya¿Y el Katze es el pelirrojo de Ai no Kusabi? me encanta tu nick aunque ese Aya me recuerda al odioso pelirrojo de Weiss XD pero ya me diras tu de que serie te inspiraste para ese nick. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, mira que cuando lo publique me quedo una espinita con respecto a que siento que estoy apresurando las cosas entre esos dos, pero leer tu review me tranquiliza y me quita las dudas que me atormentan con respecto al acercamiento de estos dos. Gracias por tu valioso apoyo y espero no decepcionarte con este capitulo (mira que me costo escribirlo ya que no estaba satisfecha y mil veces lo borre y mil veceslo volvi a escribir, creo que quedo bien, pero ustedes las lectoras son las que tienen la palabra final) Nos leemos!

**ornella:** Holaaaa Orne! Es un gusto ver un review tuyo y saber que el fic (que despues de todo es para ti) te esta gustando. Sip, Harry y Draco no se estan comportando de la manera esperada, pero tanta tensión parace hacerlos actuar de manera que ni ellos mismos esperan XD. En cuanto a la chica... aun no se si sera Pansy, pero no descarto la idea. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

**Anniex-chan:** Hola amiga me encanto tu review y me encanto el que fueras tan observadora, y si, como lo has predecido,Draco tiene un pasado interesante que contar (que poco a poco se empieza a aclarar desde este capitulo) y ese pasado y lo que tuvo que sufrir lo hizo madurar, como tu ya lo dijiste, este Draco sigue siendo casi el mismo, solo que mas adulto. Harry tambien ha tenido que madurar a la fuerza, aunque ya sabemos que este niño jamas se permitio ser niño (pobre) ya poco a poco empezare a contar mas de la vida de Draco, de que le paso en su mano, quien se lo hizo y demas. Gracias por tu review y espero que esta rapida actualizacion que hice sea de tu agrado.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Gracias a ti por el review y porapoyartodos mis fics, espero te guste este capitulo tan revelador. Besos y abrazos!

**Dark Yuna:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras! Aqui esta el capi nuevo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo tambien adoro a este Draco que promete, grita, jura y rejura que no tendra nada con Harry y sin embargo cada vez que puede lo toca o besa ¿alguna vez alguien lograra entender a este Slyhterin? XD. Un abrazo y gracias por tu review.

**Ali Potter-Malfoy:** Gracias por tu review y mas pronto de lo que hasta yo misma esperaba aqui esta la actualización, espero que la disfrutes porque esta vez si tardare un poco en actualizar. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**Psique:** Sip, Draco tiene una doble personalidad o algo asi XD. Es tan dulcemente dual con Harry, se supone que no quiere nada con el moreno pero a la primera oportunidad lo besa y lo toca. Draco es tan gracioso, asegurando una y otra vez que no va a caer en la trampa y jura que Harry quiere seducirlo y la verdad es que el rubio se muere por ser seducido por Harry. Gracias por tu review y espero que te haya agradado este capi tan revelador.

**A los invisibles:** Gracias por leer XD.


	5. Erizos humanos

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**Summary: **Aunque un erizo desee acercarse a otro erizo, mientras más se acercan mas se dañan con sus espinas. Pasa lo mismo con algunos humanos... temen acercarse los unos a los otros por temor a lastimar o ser lastimados.

**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es una genio, Harry Potter le pertenece a ella y sus asociados. Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape son de mi propiedad© y fui yo quien se los presto a Rowling. En cuanto a la canción que tome prestada para cerrar este capitulo se llama "Porque hablamos" y es del siempre talentoso Ricardo Arjona.

**Parejas:** Draco x Harry – Harry x Draco.

**Categoría:** Slash (eso significa relación hombre/hombre así que homofóbicos y homofóbicas largo de aquí ¬¬)

**Warning:** None.

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre, para mi querida Ornella. A la que espero no decepcionar en ningún capitulo.

.-.

**CAPITULO 5: ERIZOS HUMANOS Y ESPINAS QUE REABREN HERIDAS.**

.-.

-¡Malfoy! –casi grito Harry abriendo enormes los ojos -No es lo que estas pensando...

-¿Ah, no? –pregunto con tono mordaz el rubio.

-No –aseguro Harry con voz temblorosa –Veras... yo... yo no quería espiarte –murmuro sabiendo que no tenía defensa –Sólo... sólo sentí curiosidad por saber en qué trabajabas.

-Claro –sus ojos grises brillaban de furia contenida –entonces esperaste a que me fuera para invadir mi privacía –su voz cargada de desprecio, hizo que Harry deseara no haberse siquiera acercado a la habitación de Draco –Me asombras, Potter. Empezaba a pensar que no eras como las demás personas.

-Pues supongo que esto prueba que te equivocas. Yo también soy una persona muy curiosa.

-La curiosidad mató al león.

-¿Y tu vas a matarme, Malfoy? Quizá prefiero la otra alternativa... ya sabes... "beso o muerte".

-Muy gracioso, Potter... –sus ojos grises parecieron brillar aun más -¿Qué crees que te va a pasar por invadir mi habitación y mi privacidad?

-Yo no... –titubeó el moreno mordiéndose el labio –yo no... no me amenaces, Malfoy –le pidió –Discúlpame, no pretendía invadir tu espacio y la verdad es que nunca esperé que me atraparas con las manos en la masa –suspiró.

-Admiro tu sinceridad –repuso Draco –pero eso no borra el hecho de que me desagrada tu actitud.

-¿Por qué? –aunque sabía que debía de salir corriendo de allí, su maldita curiosidad lo mantenía clavado en el mismo sitio –No he descubierto algo tan grave. Sólo vi que trabajas como profesor de piano y que recibiste una invitación de la mas importante universidad de Estados Unidos: Harvard, para que dictes clases en la facultad de música.

-He rechazado esa propuesta de la misma manera que he rechazado la propuesta para trabajar en Hogwarts. No me interesa dictar clase en ninguno de los dos sitios.

-Pues... me sorprendes. Es decir... ahora entiendo porque no te interesa dictar Pociones en Hogwarts, lo que no entiendo es porque rechazar la oportunidad de dictar clases en una universidad tan importante como Harvard.

-No tengo la más mínima intención de viajar hasta Estados Unidos y menos para instalarme allá por tiempo indefinido.

-¿Es por tu pareja, verdad? No puedes aceptar ir a un lugar tan lejano para no separarte de ella... me pregunto si esa persona también comparte tu gusto por la música –Draco lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, en ningún momento le contesto algo a Harry –Ehh... de veras que me has dejado sorprendido con eso de que te gusta la música clásica y de que tocas el piano –el moreno sonrió tímidamente –Me impresionas.

-Lo dudo –siseó Draco, harto con toda esa situación –Ahora ¿quieres salir de mi habitación y dejarme en paz?

Draco pronunció esas palabras con tanta insistencia, que lo afectaron de una manera extraña. De repente algo sin nombre, cargado de emotividad, vibró en aquella habitación. Nervioso, Harry dejo el libro y los folletos en el mismo lugar donde los encontró y mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntarle a Draco sobre el folleto de los médicos ortopedistas, retrocedió sin quitarle la vista al rubio hasta que llegó a la puerta y escapó.

Entendiendo solo a medias la situación y con apenas la mitad del rompecabezas resuelto, Harry analizó la situación.

Draco Malfoy mantenía una relación con alguna misteriosa persona, así mismo, el rubio tocaba el piano y amaba la música clásica hasta tal punto que dictaba clases, al parecer, en una escuela bastante prestigiosa. Sin lugar a dudas era tan bueno en lo que hacía que incluso le habían hecho una invitación formal para que se uniera a la nómina de profesores de la muy popular universidad Harvard, invitación que Draco asegura no interesarle. De la misma manera en que tampoco le interesa pertenecer a Hogwarts. ¿En donde había Draco Malfoy aprendido a tocar con tanta habilidad un instrumento muggle? Era bastante lógico que el rubio llevaba tiempo tocando y estudiando piano, después de todo no era un instrumento que uno aprendiera a tocar de la noche a la mañana por mas hábil e inteligente que se fuera. Y lo del folleto de ortopedistas que había encontrado... ¿dónde encajaba eso¿Para que guardaba Draco ese folleto?. ¿Estaría lesionada la pareja de Draco?. ¿Algún conocido de Draco o el mismo Draco? Imposible, se dijo el moreno, Draco se veía bien, todo se veía normal y saludable en el rubio.

Suspirando derrotado, Harry decidió dejarlo así por ahora y con algo de fastidio contempló la pantalla de la computadora.

Muchas horas después, el hambre y el frío lo obligaron a bajar la escalera, estaba bastante oscuro. Comería algo ligero y se acostaría temprano. Era una lastima que Draco ya no tocara mas el piano, pues a pesar de la crueldad con que terminaban aquellos conciertos, era hermoso escuchar cada tonada y sentirse envuelto en ellas.

Una enorme fogata brillaba en la chimenea y un delicioso aroma de pollo rostizado salía de la cocina.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta preguntándose si debía entrar o no, pues por lo visto Draco estaba usando la cocina, lo que significaba que tenía que esperar a que el rubio terminara para poder él hacer uso del lugar.

Bueno, de todas maneras tenía que entrar ya que necesitaba un vaso de agua para poder tomarse su pastilla. Respirando profundamente abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el cálido lugar.

-Eh... –titubeó Harry cuando Draco giro la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo –solo vengo por un vaso de agua, ya es hora de tomar mi pastilla.

Buscaba un vaso con manos temblorosas, nervioso ante la fija mirada de Draco a sus espaldas. Se puso la pastilla en la lengua y se bebió el agua rápidamente, evitando a toda costa sentirse intimidado por la mirada que Draco mantenía clavada en él. Cuando iba a salir de la cocina la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

-Si lo deseas, puedes cenar conmigo Potter.

Harry se quedo mirándolo boquiabierto por mas de un minuto, cuando por fin cerro la boca y parpadeo pregunto con voz ahogada.

-¿Perdón?. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Creo que escuche mal.

-No, no escuchaste mal y por favor deja de mirarme como si de repente me hubiera convertido en una zanahoria.

-¿De... de verdad quieres que cene contigo? Pero si tu... tu... dijiste que lo considerabas peligroso y...

-Se lo que dije Potter.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces nada -dijo Draco con voz indiferente -Es solo que sin darme cuenta cocine demasiada comida y no quiero tirarla a la basura.

-Ah, claro, ya decía yo que estabas siendo demasiado amable -dijo Harry con una mueca en el rostro.

-Siéntate Potter, ya casi esta todo listo.

Aunque se moría por rechazarle el alimento a Draco y de paso mandarlo al diablo, obedeció y se sentó en el pequeño comedor.

-No puedo creer que puedas cocinar algo que huela tan bien -dijo Harry tratando de hacer conversación mientras veía a Draco sacar el manjar del horno.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que si las supieras tampoco las creerías -le respondió el rubio concentrándose en una cacerola repleta de verduras.

Harry lo observó y algo dentro de él se suavizó. Los torpes e inseguros movimientos del rubio, le revelaban que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actividades, pero aun así se esforzaba por hacerlo a la perfección.

Algo en la forma en que Draco cortaba la lechuga llamo rápidamente la atención de Harry, no eran solamente los movimientos torpes, sino también la forma en que su mano derecha sostenía el cuchillo. Tomaba el mango con fuerza con tres dedos; el anular y el meñique permanecían encogidos, ocultándose en la palma.

Ahora que lo recordaba, aquella vez que había visto a Draco cortar pan, también el rubio lo hacia tomando el cuchillo de esa manera. En ese entonces no le había llamado tanto la atención como ahora y definitivamente le pareció un modo extraño de sostener un cuchillo. Sobretodo porque no recordaba que Draco tomara de esa manera el cuchillo cuando en clase de pociones cortaban raíces y demás ingredientes, recordaba a la perfección que Draco lo tomaba firmemente con todos sus dedos al igual que lo hacía con la varita.

Bueno, se dijo el moreno restándole importancia al asunto, ahora Draco era pianista y quizá los pianistas esgrimían esas armas de manera diferente a la de los otros mortales. O quizá el rubio estaba aún enojado con él por haber entrado en su habitación y espiar sus cosas, que sostenía el cuchillo de esa forma para no clavárselo en el pecho.

-Déjame ayudarte, Malfoy -ofreció Harry poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Draco, el rubio apenas lo miro sin decir nada y luego de terminar con la lechuga dejo que Harry terminara de preparar la ensalada de verduras mientras se dedicaba a alistar los platos y cubiertos.

Finalmente ambos se sentaron en la mesa rodeados por un silencio cálido y cómodo.

-Este pollo sabe riquísimo -lo alabó Harry, al comerlo -Gracias por invitarme a cenar esta maravilla. Mañana yo me encargaré del almuerzo. Sería genial ¿no te parece? -Harry sonrío -yo podría encargarme del almuerzo y tu de la cena.

-No deseo hacer de esto una rutina, Potter -le dijo Draco frunciendo los labios y acercando la mantequilla para untarla a su papa asada.

-¿Por que no? Ya que llegamos a este punto...

-Lleguemos hasta el final -terminó el rubio.

-No empieces de nuevo, Malfoy -le advirtió el moreno sin alterarse -No insinúo que nos vayamos a la cama ni nada de eso. Sólo pienso que podemos almorzar y cenar juntos sin tener ningún problema. Si gustas también podría preparar el café en la mañana...

-Sólo falta que te ofrezcas a lavarme y plancharme la ropa, Potter. O a ocupar el lado derecho de mi cama...

Ese comentario hirió a Harry de modo inexplicable. Con extremo cuidado dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y empujo el plato. De repente había perdido el apetito.

-Tú si que sabes como arruinar un momento agradable,. ¿verdad Malfoy? Eres un jodido experto en eso.

-¿Que pasa?. ¿Por que te enfadas? -le pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.

-¿Que por que me enfado?. ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no sabes por que?

-Sí, si lo sé. Te enfadas porque te dije la verdad y pues como la verdad duele...

-¿VERDAD?. ¿Que verdad? No hay nada de verdad en tus palabras. Maldita sea no estoy interesado en ocupar ningún lado de tu cama, no estoy interesado en seducirte, tu cuerpo no me interesa, tu no me interesas.

Draco también había perdido el apetito y con menos parsimonia que Harry dejo caer los cubiertos de manera ruidosa sobre la mesa y se puso de pie mirando a Harry con ojos brillantes.

-¿Acaso crees que podría interesarme por alguien como tú? Ja, estas mal, rubio engreído. Ni siquiera me simpatizas -Harry también se había puesto de pie y le gritaba a Draco mientras movía una y otra vez el dedo índice con el que apuntaba hacía el rubio -Si te soporto es por educación, algo que tu definitivamente no tienes. Contrario a lo que piensas en tus delirios de grandeza y de chiquillo irresistible, no me interesa ni en lo mas mínimo acostarme contigo porque me repugnas, me das asco. No te tocaría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ya terminaste, Potter? -le pregunto Draco con voz forzada.

-¡¡¡NO, no he terminado aun!!! -grito una vez mas Harry luchando contra las ganas que lo invadían de retirar de en medio la mesa que los separaba y moler a golpes al rubio arrogante -Ya me harte de decirte una y otra vez que no estoy aquí para seducirte, que no estoy aquí para persuadirte de que aceptes ingresar a Hogwarts. Pero como eres tan jodidamente engreído y egocéntrico aseguras que me muero por meterme entre tus sabanas, que me derrito por ti, que mataría por seducirte. Estas mal de la cabeza, Malfoy. No todos en el mundo babeamos por ti. Una cosa es la que pretende Dumbledore que yo haga y otra muy diferente es lo que yo realmente deseo y definitivamente no te deseo a ti. Aun no olvido todo lo que tuve que soportarte Malfoy, aun no olvido lo que me hacías en Hogwarts a mi y a mis amigos, las trampas que nos tendías, tus burlas, tus humillaciones, tus envidias, tus...

-¡Basta, Potter! -le grito Draco enfurecido.

-No, no basta. No me callare hasta que no te diga todas las malditas verdades en la cara. Eres insoportable, estas frustrado porque no tienes talento para tocar el maldito piano, porque no eres bueno haciéndolo y es por eso que te desquitas conmigo,. ¡como si yo tuviera la culpa de que seas un inepto en ese instrumento!

Furioso como nunca antes Draco alzo la mesa y todo su contenido cayo al piso haciéndose añicos en el acto, luego la lanzo contra la pared donde se estrello y cayo al suelo de manera ruidosa. Aterrado, Harry retrocedió.

-¡¡Estoy harto de ti, Potter!! -le grito Draco mientras se acercaba al intimidado Gryffindor y lo tomaba por los hombros de manera dolorosa –No te soporto, nunca lo he hecho y definitivamente nunca lo haré -mientras le decía eso lo sacudía con tal violencia que los lentes de Harry resbalaron por su nariz y cayeron al suelo -Puedes entrar a mi habitación y espiarme de manera descarada, meter tu horrible nariz en mis asuntos, criticar todo de mi, después de todo me importa un carajo lo que puedas pensar de mis modales o mi forma de ser, pero lo que si no te permito es que te metas con mi manera de tocar el piano ¡TU NO SABES NADA! Así que JAMAS vuelvas a manchar mi talento con tu sucia lengua mestiza. ¿Que puede saber un huérfano media sangre como tú de talento o de pianos?. ¿Que puede saber "El Elegido", "El gran Harry Potter" de porque no puedo tocar correctamente el piano? NADA, no sabes nada y nunca lo sabrás. Solo sabes de meterte donde no te importa, de presumir de gran héroe, de ser un debilucho sin carácter al que todos manipulan a su antojo. Solo eso eres Potter, un títere. El títere de todos... Manipulado, usado y descartado hasta que a alguien le de por desempolvarte para volverte a manipular y usar.

-¡No es así! -grito Harry empujando a Draco.

-Sí, si es así y lo sabes, Potter. Solo vales porque eres Harry Potter. Si fueras otra persona no le interesarías a nadie, ni a tu misma madre...

-¡No te atrevas a nombrarla con tu pútrida lengua de serpiente!

-Tienes razón, ella no merece si quiera que la nombre... esa sangre sucia.

-¡No la llames así! -rugió Harry tomando a Draco de la camisa -Sucio y asqueroso proyecto de mortífago, hijo de asesinos...

-¡Ja!, mira quien habla de asesinos -se burlo Draco mientras se soltaba del agarre de Harry -Tú si eres un verdadero asesino Potter, tú, héroe de pacotilla, eres un real y verdadero asesino. Y vaya que tienes una lista larga... tus padres que murieron por protegerte, Cedric Diggory al que mataste durante el torneo de los tres magos, Sirius Black que murió por protegerte, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Ojo loco Moody que murieron durante la batalla final y que adivina... ¡murieron por protegerte! y finalmente tu noviecito Oliver Wood que para variar también murió por tu culpa...

Harry miró con mucha rabia y dolor al rubio, mientras sentía su cara muy caliente. Quiso defenderse pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir todo lo que quería. De todos modos sabía que Draco no lo entendería. Retrocedió en el tiempo y recordó a aquellas personas que murieron para que él pudiera vivir, y lo de Oliver... tanto que se negaba a sentirse culpable por aquella muerte para finalmente y por culpa de Draco Malfoy sentir que si lo era. No le dolía del todo esas muertes. Lo que le dolía era que Draco se las lanzara de esa manera tan injusta a la cara.

Se concentró en aquella mirada gris acero. En esos impenetrables, fríos e inexpresivos ojos que lo miraban con algo parecido a lastima mezclada con odio y burla. Parecía que el rubio realmente disfrutaba haciéndolo sufrir.

Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. Se agachó a recoger sus lentes. Se incorporo lentamente y volvió a mirar a Draco a los ojos para decirle en un susurro apenas audible:

-Acabas de hacerme pedazos...

Y con pasos rápidos salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

.-.

_Tu me dices..._

_Yo te digo..._

_Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana._

_Yo me armo de adjetivos,_

_Tu conjugas el peor de mis pasados._

_Y te apunto donde duele_

_Y te acuerdo del peor de tus pecados._

_Tu reviras la ofensiva_

_Y disparas donde sabes que hace daño._

_Y en el campo de batalla_

_Quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos_

_Tu me dices..._

_Yo te digo..._

_Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana, _

_esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana._

_Porque hablamos _

_Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos,_

_En pintarnos con las manos las caricias que queremos _

_Y que no nos damos porque siempre hablamos_

_De lo tuyo y de lo mío _

_Del pasado y los culpables _

_Mientras muere otro minuto _

_Porque hablamos..._

_Ya te dije que no es cierto _

_Ya dijiste que tu no eres lo que digo _

_Nadie cree, nadie acepta, cada quien defiende su utopía. _

_Y el fantasma de la duda se abre paso en la frontera del futuro _

_Y el presente moribundo se consuela con lo poco que nos queda._

_Y te quiero _

_Y me quieres _

_Pero somos mas idiotas que sensatos _

_Y aparece otro día y nos van quedando llagas incurables _

_De esta maldita enfermedad de hablar de mas..._

_Porque hablamos _

_Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos, _

_En pintarnos con las manos las caricias que queremos _

_Y que no nos damos porque siempre hablamos _

_De lo tuyo y de lo mío _

_Del pasado y los culpables _

_Mientras muere otro minuto _

_Porque hablamos... _

_Mientras muere otro minuto _

_Porque hablamos..._

_(Por que hablamos - Ricardo Arjona)_

* * *

Gracias a:

**Meyka Tanimoto**¡Tienes razón amiga! Harry y Draco son tan iguales y tan diferentes a la vez y vaya que se les dificulta el estar juntos por mas de cinco minutos, son como una bomba a punto de estallar y como habras visto en este capitulo, la bomba finalmente exploto y para colmo los dos tienen un caracter tan dificil, los dos son tan orgullosos, pero alguien tiene queceder y ya veremos mas adelante quien lo hara. Gracias por tus animos y tu apoyo, esas dos cosas me son muy necesarias para continuarcon este fic. Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

**Kmy Kusanagi:** Gracias por esas lindas palabras! A mi tambien me gusta Draco, es un personaje super interesante y de verdad que me he esforzado por mantener el caracter de Draco, siempre tan altanero, soberbio, creido... realmente no es del todo dificil mantener la personalidad del rubio, la que si se me escapa aveces de las manos es la personalidad de Harry, ni te imaginas lo que me ha costado mantenerme dentro del personaje -.- sobre todo porque Harry puede ser tan amable como odioso -.- Bueno amiga, espero que esta sencilla y simplona actualización te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Besos y abrazos.

**Haruko FLCL:** Pues como ya habras comprobado, esto empeoro y vaya que se han lastimado con sus palabras, pobre Harry no hay duda de que su mayor punto debil son las muertes que arrastra a sus espaldas (aun cuando el no tuvo nada que ver). Ya veras como todo se soluciona o empeora (aun no me decido si hacerlos sufrir mas) en el proximo capitulo. Gracias por tu review!

**the angel of the dreams**¿Viste como Draco a pesar de lo furioso que estaba con Harry se contuvo? Aun asi terminaron discutiendo e hiriendose, ese par no tiene solución, aunque ya veniamos venir una discusión asi, despues de todo estamos hablando de dos personas tan explosivas. En cuanto a la misteriosa persona en la vida de Draco, aun no me decido si por una persona muggle o una del mundo magico... sigo aceptando ideas y sugerencias XD. Un besote!

**ornella**: Hola mi querida Orne, aqui otro capi mas de tu fic, espero no defraudarte ni un solo instante aunque debo de disculparme por lo mediocre que me ha quedado este capitulo, pero con lo estresada y poco inspirada que estoy creeme que me fue dificil escribir algo mas aceptable -.-. Gracias por tus lindas palabras y gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer este fic. Espero verte en otro review, un beso y un enorme gracias por tu apoyo.

**Ali Potter-Malfoy**: jo jo jo¿asi que soy mala? Bueno, pues en este capitulo donde en lugar de haberlos acercado los he distanciado mas, si que me vas a considerar realmente mala XD. Gracias por tu review!. Besos y abrazos.

**Nieves**¡Hey yo he leido fics tuyos y son espectaculares! Aunque si no estoy mal hay uno por ahi que aun no has actualizado...Bueno, regresando a tu review... pues sip amiga, eso de la mano de Draco realmente es una tragedia para el rubio ya que es el fin de una carrera que el ambicionaba seguir, ya masadelante te enteraras de como se hizodaño y sihay o no forma de que recupere la movilidad y función normal (ya veras como Harryle recomendara a Draco una amiga medimaga...) En cuanto a dejar a Pansy como la pareja de Draco, aun lo sigo pensando... lo que si ya no habra (porque no habra espacio para ampliarlo) es el M-preg que tenia planeado desde el principio, ese M.preg lo estoy reservando para mi otro fic (la mejor de las venganzas). Gracias por tu review y espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo. Un beso!

**Psique:** ¡Holaaaa! Que gusto saludarte Psique ¿Sabias que tus reviews son los que mas espero? Tu siempre, pero SIEMPRE me dejas uno y me eres ya tan familiar. Bueno, en cuanto a tu pregunta (¿Porque una clinica muggley no una magica?) Pues es una respuesta que vas a tener mas adelante en el fic (cuando Harry le haga la misma pregunta y le recomiende visitar a una medimaga muy amiga de él -que todos conocemos bien-) de todas maneras te dare una respuesta pequeña: una muggle porque no quiere que nadie en el mundo mágico sepan que esta lisiado.

**Bellatrix L Black:** Hola Bellatrix, de verdad que me has dejado algo sorprendida con eso de que no te gustan los fics hombre/hombre y sin embargo lees mi fic ¡De verdad que es un honor que lo leas! Gracias por la oportunidady espero de todo corazón no defraudarte en ningun momento. Gracias de verdad por tu apoyo y espero verte mas adelante en otroreview! Un beso amiga.

**Angeli Murasaki**: Hola amiga! Gusto verte y saludarte n.n. Sip es verdadlo que dices en el review, el capitulo cuatro es un capitulo que deja la puerta abierta a muchas preguntas ya veras como mas adelante todo se va aclarandotanto para las lectoras y lectores y para el pobre de Harry que esta supercurioso contodo ese halo de misterio en que esta envuelto Draco. Gracias por tu review, un besote amiga.

**Aya Katze:** Hola Aya, buenoahora si entiendo a la perfección de donde proviene tu interesante nick... y por cierto, a mi tambien me gustan los gatos! tengo dos... uno se llama Draco y el otro Harry XDDDD (sip, lo se,cai irremediablemente en la harrymanía ah, claro y tambien estoy loca XD) Jo, como habras notado la reacción de Draco al descubrir a Harry en su habitación fue mas bien pasiva (algo raro en él) pero ni te imaginas todo lo que lucho el rubio por controlarse y no sacar a patadas a Harry del lugar. Lo malo es que al final si terminan discutiendo ylanzandosen cosas del pasado a la cara buscando herirsen mutuamente.Ya veremos en el proximo capitulo que sucedera con estos dos y sus malos genios (que caracter tan explosivo el que tienen esos dos) Un beso amiga!

**Dark Yuna: **Gracias por tus lindas palabras y disculpa la tardanza en actualizar. Este capitulo me quedo algo mediocre aun asi espero que sea de tu agrado. Gracias de nuevo y espero verte en otro review. Un besote.

**Enery:** Gracias por leer mi historia y tienes razón me demore mucho en actualizar, disculpame y tratare de que no vuelva a suceder. Bueno espero que esta actualización te haya agradado y que me cuentes tu opinión en un review. Gracias por tu apoyo y disculpa la demora.


	6. Lo siento Mucho

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre, para mi querida Ornella. A la que espero no decepcionar en ningún capitulo.

.-.

**CAPITULO 6: LO SIENTO MUCHO...**

Cuando Harry entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con violencia, encendió la radio y después de un momento de derramar lágrimas en silencio, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas uno de los tantos libros que llenaban la cama hacia el otro lado de la habitación, dando un fuerte grito de ira. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

Draco desde la cocina escuchó el grito de Harry y negándose a sentir culpa salió de la casa dando un portazo y se monto en el coche del moreno para partir a toda velocidad rumbo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera olvidar aunque fuera por un instante, la expresión dolida de aquel bonito rostro y las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente era tan grande que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Deprimido, con dolor de cabeza y cansado como nunca antes, Harry se levanto de la cama, se acomodo los lentes y encendió la computadora para sentarse a trabajar. Durante toda la noche se había prometido a si mismo que terminaría el trabajo y se iría pronto de aquel lugar. Pondría toda la distancia del mundo que le fuera posible entre Draco y él. Estaba mas que claro que dos personas como ellos no podían estar juntos, los dos eran demasiado opuestos y sus caracteres e ideas eran un constante choque.

Sabía que Draco había salido de la casa después de que habían discutido y también sabía que el rubio no había llegado sino hasta después de las dos de la mañana.

Lo mas probable era que Draco a esas horas estuviera durmiendo, pero aun así Harry no se arriesgaba a salir de su habitación para ir hasta la cocina y prepararse un café. Estaba decidido a evitar a toda costa encontrarse con Draco en cualquier lugar de la casa, aunque eso significara morirse de hambre.

Con el estomago gruñéndole, Harry maldijo por lo bajo a Draco y se dispuso a trabajar en la computadora durante las próximas dos horas.

Llevaba solo media hora de trabajo en la computadora cuando un estremecedor frío se tomo la habitación, con la punta de la nariz fría y las manos heladas el moreno se retiro de la computadora para cerrar la ventana, estaba tan oscuro que Harry tuvo que encender las luces. Al parecer se avecinaba una tormenta. Observó el calentador para después subirlo al máximo. Entonces las luces se apagaron y una chispa salió del aparato.

Harry gritó con tanta fuerza que adivinó que Draco lo había oído, justo cuando iba a ponerle seguro a la puerta para que Draco no entrara, el rubio entro casi atropellándolo.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste, Potter? –se acercó al calentador y lo desconectó –Fundiste los fusibles al encender el calentador en el enchufe de una lámpara.

-¡Pues te recuerdo que no soy electricista, Malfoy!. ¿Cómo iba a adivinar la manera en que funciona el sistema en este rústico lugar? –agitó las manos, enojado -¡Estuve a punto de morir electrocutado!

-Pues para variar tu sobreviviste y yo perdí una gran cantidad de trabajo cuando mi computadora se apagó –le dijo, irritado.

-Lo siento mucho –musito el moreno. ¡Él podía adivinar lo que se sentiría si estuviera en el lugar de Draco!

-¡Qué lo vas a sentir, estúpido Potter!

-¡No me llames estúpido!. ¡Y sí lo siento, maldita sea! –grito enfurecido –Sabes perfectamente que no arruine tu trabajo deliberadamente.

-No se nada, Potter –siseó el rubio, lanzándole una fulminante mirada –Solo se que mi vida sería mucho mas agradable sin ti.

Draco salió y dio un portazo. Durante varios minutos Harry no se movió y sólo recobró la consciencia cuando las luces se encendieron. Afortunadamente Draco poseía entre sus escasas virtudes, la de saber arreglar los desperfectos eléctricos.

Se sentó como un autómata frente a la computadora, pero no la encendió. Su coche hizo ruido al ser encendido y de inmediato comprendió que Draco nuevamente se marchaba para regresar a quien sabe que horas. Durante varios minutos se dedico a observar el vacío con gesto desolado.

Un suave golpeteo en su ventana trajo a Harry a la realidad, parpadeo asombrado al ver una lechuza pidiendo entrar. Sin saber si alucinaba o no, Harry se acerco al bello ejemplar marrón y le abrió la ventana. Sonrío ausentemente mientras la lechuza estiraba su pata y esperaba pacientemente a que el moreno tomara la carta.

La desato y le acaricio la cabeza al ave, mientras le decía:

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que pueda darte de comer.

El ave lo miró de manera comprensiva y luego de picotear suavemente sus dedos extendió sus alas y se echo a volar.

Harry se quedo mirándola absorto hasta que el animal solo fue un punto en la distancia. Luego su mirada interrogante se poso en la carta. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Remus o a Dumbledore o quizás a alguno de sus amigos?

Preocupado, desdoblo la carta y lo primero que penso al ver la letra, fue que era demasiado hermosa y elegante, y que definitivamente no pertenecía a ninguno de sus amigos.

Al leer el contenido, su gesto de preocupación dio paso a uno de total y absoluto asombro.

"No soy bueno para estas cosas y jamas podría decírtelo en persona... pero quiero que sepas que siento mucho lo de anoche, y también siento lo que ocurrió hace poco. DM"

Harry sonrió cuando se recupero del asombro y al leerla por segunda vez sintió que toda su depresión se iba al diablo. Draco Malfoy, el orgulloso Draco Malfoy tenía una increíble facilidad para herirlo, para humillarlo, para hacerlo sentir inferior y bastaba esa pequeña carta para que lo perdonara por todo y la luz volviera a brillar para él. Se asomó a la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando vio que a pesar de los nubarrones, el sol se empezaba a asomar débilmente.

Tarareando una ridícula canción que tenia que ver con magos, estaciones y felicidad, un Harry renovado bajo por las escaleras y entro a la cocina dispuesto a prepararse un delicioso café. No le sorprendió encontrar la mesa que Draco había arrojado contra la pared, de nuevo en su sitio como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

A medio día, Harry estiro los brazos por sobre su cabeza y apago la computadora decidido a bajar a prepararse el almuerzo. Tenía un hambre feroz y eso le impedía cocinar algo demasiado elaborado. Lo que deseaba era ya tener el alimento en su boca, algo rápido y sin complicaciones.

-Un emparedado estará bien –se dijo así mismo el moreno sonriendo tontamente –No, mejor que sean cuatro. Tengo mucha hambre.

Entro sin ceremonias a la cocina y tan pronto la puerta se hubo cerrado detrás de él un delicioso aroma lo envolvió. Parpadeo sorprendido al ver a Draco revolviendo algo en una sartén, casi de inmediato una sensación de deja vu se posesiono del moreno.

-Eh... lo siento, no sabía que estabas usando la cocina –sonrío afectadamente –No te escuche llegar... –Harry se dio la media vuelta, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y cuando empezaba a girarlo la voz de Draco lo detuvo.

-Si lo deseas, puedes almorzar conmigo Potter.

Harry giro violentamente para quedarse viéndolo boquiabierto por mas de un minuto, cuando por fin cerro la boca y parpadeo pregunto con voz ahogada.

-¿Perdón?. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Creo que escuche mal.

La sensación de Deja Vu fue en aumento, las mismas palabras, los mismos gestos, pero... ¿también el mismo final?. ¿Terminarían nuevamente discutiendo?

Harry y Draco se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, conscientes de que podría pasar lo mismo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-No, no escuchaste mal y por favor deja de mirarme como si de repente me hubiera convertido en una zanahoria.

Una minúscula sonrisa bailo en los labios de Draco, Harry fue menos discreto y dejo que una enorme sonrisa iluminara su cara. Dos segundos después una mutua y sonora carcajada lleno la cocina.

-Ja ja ja ja ja –era la primera vez que los dos se reían abiertamente estando juntos. El primero en recuperar la cordura fue Draco, quien aclarándose la garganta le dio la espalda y siguió revolviendo el contenido del sartén.

-Siéntate Potter, ya casi esta todo listo.

Esta vez Harry no se moría por rechazarle el alimento a Draco, sino todo lo contrario. La boca se le hizo agua y su estomago gruño de manera vergonzosa.

-Por Merlín Potter, que espantosos modales –le dijo Draco arrugando la nariz –Ten –le extendió una rebanada de pan francés llena de mermelada de fresa –calla a tu estomago con esto mientras se fríen los filetes.

Harry le acepto la rebanada pan con un gracias susurrado y la paladeó pensativo, igual que si se tratara de una comida excepcional. Después se dedico a mirar a Draco que se movía de manera desenfadada por toda la cocina. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, sus labios pronunciaron un:

-Yo también lo siento mucho, Malfoy.

Draco se detuvo un momento, luego continuo moviéndose por todo el lugar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

-Discúlpame por todas las cosas horribles que te dije anoche, nada de eso era cierto –se detuvo pensativo y se corrigió –Bueno, la mitad era cierto... es decir –guardo silencio un momento buscando las palabras adecuadas –Me refiero a que si era cierto aquello de que no quiero seducirte, lo que no es cierto es aquello de que no tienes talento para el piano y demás cosas desagradables que te grite.

Draco seguía sin decir nada.

-También siento lo que sucedió esta mañana, no arruine la electricidad con la intención de que perdieras la información de tu computadora.

Draco puso la espátula en el borde del fregadero, se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla que había sobre el mesón y se volvió hacia el moreno.

-Lo sé, Potter. Y creo que mi actitud fue algo exagerada esta mañana.

-Sí –admitió Harry -¿Perdiste muchas horas de trabajo?

-No muchas pero sí las suficientes como para ponerme furioso.

-De hecho te pusiste mas que furioso –Harry sonrió avergonzado –Creo que los dos actuamos exageradamente anoche y esta mañana. Estamos un poco paranoicos.

Draco asintió de manera pensativa.

-¿Estas bien, Potter?. ¿No te causo algún daño el choque eléctrico que recibiste del calentador?

-No, sólo me asusté un poco –contesto en un susurro el moreno.

Draco le volvió a dar la espalda y se dirigió al frigorífico para escoger una cantidad generosa de verduras y sacar un paquete de filetes de pechuga. De un gabinete pescó un frasco de salsa de soya y una botella de jerez. El silencio que invadió la cocina era tibio y acogedor.

Con movimientos torpes, a los que Harry se empezaba a acostumbrar, el rubio vertió un poco de jerez y salsa de soya en la sartén, los revolvió con la espátula y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry.

-¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?

-A pesar de que le dedico horas y horas, siento que avanzo a paso de tortuga –le contestó el moreno con ligereza, ocultando la sorpresa que le causo que Draco le preguntara semejante cosa.

-No te lo creó, Potter. Según he escuchado eres un experto en DCAO. ¿Cómo es posible que no avances nada? –giró hacia la estufa, agregó las verduras a la salsa y las removió.

-Estoy demasiado de todo: preocupado, estresado, nervioso. Todo eso me impide concentrarme debidamente. Aun no se si es buena idea enseñarle a los de primer año el Expecto Patronum.

-Aún es muy pronto, resérvalo para los de segundo o tercer año –Harry se sorprendió al escuchar el inesperado consejo de Draco –Para unos niños tan pequeños lo ideal seria enseñarles sobre los Grindylow y los Boggart –al darse de cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Draco guardo silencio inmediato mientras abría un cajón, contó dos tenedores, cuchillos y servilletas. Después sacó un par de platos de la repisa -¿Te importaría poner la mesa? Tengo que vigilar la sartén para que no se sazonen demasiado las verduras.

De inmediato, Harry se puso de pie y coloco los platos y cubiertos sobre la maltratada pero resistente mesa.

Draco acerco a la mesa el contenido de la sartén, el arroz, la pechuga de pollo, pan francés rebanado y mantequilla.

-Se que no se ve atractivo, pero si huele bien es porque quedo bien –Draco se sentó sin mirar ni una sola vez a Harry.

-No tengo ni la más mínima duda de que quedo bien –le aseguro Harry con voz amable mientras lo observaba colocarse de manera elegante la servilleta sobre las piernas y tomar los cubiertos con modales refinados. Después de varios bocados, Draco acerco la canastilla con pan y tomo una rebanada. De inmediato, la forma en que Draco le untaba la mantequilla al pan, llamo la atención de Harry. Nuevamente Draco volvía a empuñar el cuchillo de esa manera tan extraña, manteniendo los dos últimos dedos ocultos en la palma.

Se llevo un poco de arroz a la boca y luego de deglutirlo probó un poco de zumo de naranja, finalmente le soltó a Draco la pregunta que le estaba dando vueltas desde hacia menos de cinco minutos:

-Definitivamente yo no te caigo muy bien,. ¿verdad, Malfoy?

El rubio que estaba a punto de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, se detuvo abruptamente ante la pregunta del moreno. Bajo el tenedor y lo dejo sobre el plato mientras miraba sonreír a Harry en lo que parecía son de paz o al menos de tregua. Aquella pregunta que le había hecho el moreno lo había pillado totalmente de sorpresa y desarmado. Asombrado de lo fácil que era perderle la antipatía a quien se tiene por enemigo en cuanto deja de comportarse como tal le contestó:

-Si lo que estas pensando es que te odio, te equivocas Potter.

-No me odias pero tampoco te simpatizo,. ¿verdad?

-No tengo nada en tu contra, Potter –esa respuesta no satisfacía a Harry, pero sabía que no debía esperar más de Draco. Sabía que era demasiado pedir que Draco le dijera que le caía bien, que le parecía simpático y demás cosas.

Terminaron de comer en un silencio confortable, cada uno ocupado en sus propios pensamientos. El moreno fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

-Gracias por invitarme de tu almuerzo, Malfoy –le sonrió dulcemente mientras recogía el plato y los cubiertos para llevarlos hacia el fregadero.

-Un simple gracias no basta, Potter –le dijo el rubio colocándose también de pie y empezando a recoger la mesa.

Harry que en ese momento estaba enjabonando su plato se detuvo para mirar a Draco con expresión interrogante en su rostro.

-No entiendo,. ¿eso quiere decir que debo darte algo a cambio del almuerzo?

-Por supuesto, Potter. Nada en este mundo es gratis.

-Lavaré tus platos en agradecimiento,. ¿es suficiente? –le pregunto Harry con irritación.

-Yo puedo lavarlos solo, Potter –le dijo el rubio quitando a Harry del fregadero.

-¿Entonces que diablos quieres que te de por haberme invitado de tu almuerzo?

Draco guardo silencio mientras enjabona, enjuagaba y secaba su plato, sus cubiertos y demás utensilios que había usado durante la preparación de los alimentos.

Tomo la pequeña toalla y como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, se seco las manos. Finalmente la arrojo a un lado, abrió la puerta de la cocina y antes de salir le dijo a Harry con voz conciliatoria.

-A ti te corresponderá hacer nuestra cena. Nos vemos a las siete y por favor se puntual, estoy acostumbrado a cenar a esa hora –sin siquiera mirar atrás salió de la cocina dejando atrás a un desconcertado Harry.

El moreno tardo tiempo en entender, asimilar y reaccionar ante las palabras de Draco. Finalmente sonrió y comprendió que con esto, Draco Malfoy estaba empezando a ceder y a tratar de llevar las cosas de una manera más razonable, justa y madura para los dos.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**N.A: **Bueno, no negaran que aunque Draco ha cedido tan solo un poco, eso es un gran avance para su inexistente relación con Harry. XD creo que a Draco le remordió la conciencia y por eso decidió pedirle una disculpa (aunque algo insípida XD) a Harry. Draco es consciente de que fue él el que inicio toda la discusión al malinterpretar una vez mas la amabilidad de Harry, vamos a ver si a partir de ahora deja de estar tan a la defensiva y se relaja un poquito mas (aunque lo dudo mucho XD).

Como lo prometí, este capitulo se demoro mucho menos y por supuesto tratare que el próximo tampoco demore mucho. Mientras tanto sus reviews son bien recibidos. Gracias por su apoyo y les recuerdo que se aceptan toda clase de ideas y aportes que puedan ayudar a mejorar la trama del fic.

Un beso y un abrazo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!

Gracias a:

**Eri mond licht:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review, como veras para este capitulo Draco a cedido un poco. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias nuevamente y espero ver otro review tuyo contandome que te ha parecido este capi.

**Nieves:** Hola amiga, de veras que me alegra encontrar un review tuyo! Bueno, como veras despues de la tormenta viene la calma, aunque ya veremos cuanto dura esa calma... Me alegra que Draco y Harry esten avanzando aunque sea a pasos lentos, pero ya veras como este avance es un paso gigantesco a que se conozcan un poco mejor y por fin Draco pueda contarle a Harry como fue que se hizo daño en la mano. ¡De veras que estoy ansiosa por llegar a esa parte! Un beso amiga, espero leerte pronto en otro review.

**HarukoFLCL:** Yo me senti tan triste como se sintio Harry cuando Draco le dijo aquellas cosas, deberas que Draco lo lastimo mucho, pero afortunadamente ya han avanzado un poco en su relación. Draco empieza a ceder y se le nota que le remuerde la conciencia por decirle todas esas cosas a Harry. En cuanto a la canción que puse al final del anterior capitulo, decirte que es de Ricardo Arjona y que caundo la escuche me dije¡le queda perfecta a Harry y Draco! XD no te molesto mas amiga. Gracias por tu review.

**krispy:** Hola, me alegra mucho que mi fic te este gustando. ¡Hey¡Eres la primer personita que tambien piensa en lo mal y triste que debio sentirse Draco despues de todo aquello que le grito Harry! Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y espero no decepcionarte con esta nueva actualización. Y lo de la canción... ¡estoy de acuerdo contigo! Les queda mas que perfecta a la relación amor-odio de Harry y Draco. Un beso.

**ornella:** Amiga, gracias por tus buenas vibras ¡Yo tambien espero que me vaya bien! Me he reido como no tienes idea leyendo tu review XD gracias por todo lo que dices y en cuanto a lo de Harry y Draco ¡tienes razón! es tan triste que dos personas que estan predestinadas se lancen a la cara cosas del pasado, que siempre esten buscando la manera de dañarse el uno al otro... en fin, espero que puedan superar pronto todo esto, esta nueva actualización es un avance importante en la fragil relación de ellos dos. Gracias amiga y espero que esta capitulo tambien te haya gustado.

**Nedy:** Como veras amiga no me he tardado sino tres dias en actualizar XD, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu review!

**Psique:** Gracias a ti por tu apoyo! De verdad que no miento al decir que son tus reviews los que mas espero n.n. Tienes razón amiga, esta vez no solo tacoaron carne, sino tambien corazón y alma con esos comentarios hirientes. Esperemos que esta pequeña reconciliación dure lo suficiente. Con lo explosivos que son ambos es imposible predecir si la paz durara mucho... Un beso amiga, nos leemos pronto.

**Meyka Tanimoto:** Antes que nada quiero agradecer tus hermosas palabras de animo, me han llegado hasta lo mas profundo y de verdad las tendre en cuenta porque todo lo que me dices alli es verdadero. Gracias y tan pronto como tenga los resultados de mis examenes compartire contigo ya sea mi desgracia o mi alegria (espero que sea mas alegria que desgracias porque de veras que he estudiado mucho) Bueno la bomba finalmente estallo y esoso dos se dijeron en la cara muchas cosas desagradables, para variar Harry fue el que mas salió perdiendo y eso es porque el es mas sensible y abierto al dolor que Draco. Afortunadamente y de manera sutil estos dos ya han empezado a quererse y Draco ha cedido un poco. Esperemos que esta paz dure lo suficiente... Gracias por absolutamente todo tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya agradado y sigas acompañandome a lo largo de esta historia.

**pronguies the best:** Hola! como veras tardo pero si actualizo XD no me parece correcto con las y los lectores empezar un fic y dejarlo abandonado a medias. Me ha sucedido con innumerables fics que he leido y ni te imaginas lo triste que me pone que una persona empiece una historia y luego la abandone sin ningun tipo de explicación u.u. En cuanto a tu pregunta... pues la persona en la vida de Draco si existe, no te puedo adelantar nada aun, pero saldra mas adelante y creo que le arruinara un poco la relación a Harry y Draco... ¡ya no digo mas! Paciencia que ya sabremos el nombre de aquella misteriosa persona.Gracias por tu review y espero que este capitulo te guste tambien. Un besote!

**the angel of the dreams:** Hola amiga mia, como siempre es un gusto saludartey leer un review tuyo n.n Bueno, vamos por partes XD Aun estoy por definir si la pareja de Draco es o no muggle. En cuanto a que tiene Draco en la mano... mas adelante sera el mismo Draco el que lo cuente asi que no puedo adelantarte nada (sorry XD) y en cuanto a que hara Draco... creo que ya lo descubriste al leer este capi XD como veras y muy a su manera se disculpo con Harry. Ojala la calma dure lo suficiente porque con el caracter que se traen esos dos... Amiga no te molesto mas, gracias por tu review, un beso!

**La Gata:** Muchisimas gracias por todas tus palabras. Me hace feliz saber que mi sencillita historia te ha gustado tanto. Me ha encantado como no tienes idea el Draco de este fic y de verdad que amo como lo he ido construyendo capitulo a capitulo, Gracias por tus animos y tus buenos deseos. Yo tambien espero que todo me salga bien XD. Un beso y espero verte en otro review.

**Angeli:** Jo, si que tienes razón Draco es muy misterioso y guarda bastantes secretos, secretos que Harry intenta descubrir. Las cosas que se gritaron a la cara fueron demasiado horribles, pero afortunadamente Draco ha pedido disculpas y ha empezado a cerder. Gracias por tu review. Un besote

**Juny S. Tao:** Gracias y aqui esta la continuación! (para que veas que esta vez si actualice rapidisimo XD)

**ali Potter malfoy:** Jajaja, que honor que digas que soy hija de Lucius. Sip, he sido mala haciendo discutir de esa manera tan hiriente a Harry y Draco, afortunadamente despues de las peleas vienen las reconciliaciones. Espero que esa manera tan Draco Malfoy de pedir disculpas te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review.

**Lady Une Barton:** Que honor leer un review tuyo! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte por aca. En cuanto a lo que me cuentas, creo que esa persona que toca el violin le pasa lo mismo que a Draco, lamentablemente ese tipo de daños no tiene reparo. Gracias por tus buenas vibras y gracias por tu valioso apoyo. Eres una persona super especial y muy talentosa.

**reiko:** Hola reiko n.n gracias por tu review y estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, los seres humanos tambien somos erizos, siempre dañando con nuestras espinas a otros seres humanos... Gracias por tu apoyo y yo tambien espero que me vaya bien en mis examenes. Un besote

**Haeckel:** Gracias por tu review y sip, yo tampoco quiero m-preg, por eso lo he retirado de la trama de la historia, definitivamente no hay espacio para algo como un embarazo . . Gracias por tu buena vibra y espero verte en otro review. Besos y abrazos.


	7. El dilema del erizo

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**Dedicatoria:** Como siempre, para mi querida Ornella. A la que espero no decepcionar en ningún capitulo.

.-.

**CAPITULO 7: HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA (EL DILEMA DEL ERIZO)**

.-.

Dos días de calma y de silenciosa convivencia; dos días de compañía aun cuando Draco prefería guardar silencio y evitar contacto visual mientras almorzaban, cenaban o degustaban un café; dos días que aunque agradables también eran aburridos y Harry estaba hartándose de compartir sus alimentos con un jodido rubio que fingía ser sordomudo.

No importaba cuan superflua fuera la conversación, Draco Malfoy simplemente asentía o negaba con la cabeza sin levantar ni una sola vez la mirada, luego de eso Harry se daba por vencido y terminaba en total silencio sus alimentos maldiciendo en su mente al estúpido Slytherin que tenía sentado frente a él.

Con gran esfuerzo trataba de ganarse algunas palabras del rubio, pero todo esfuerzo moría cuando Draco o lo ignoraba o le contestaba con movimientos de cabeza. Tal parecía que el rubio no se sentía cómodo en su presencia y por eso Harry estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que volvieran a desayunar, almorzar y cenar por separado. Lo malo era que Harry no sabía como proponer esa separación sin ofender al rubio. Con gesto ausente se alejó de la computadora que había encendido pero no usado ni un solo momento aquella tarde, y bajó a la sala para sentarse frente a la chimenea a reflexionar.

-¿En que piensas, Potter? –indago Draco, entrando en la sala unas horas después.

-En las relaciones humanas –contestó el moreno en voz baja. Se volvió y buscó la mirada de Draco, la cual no encontró ni una sola vez.

-Ah, creo que no puedo opinar al respecto porque no soy experto en ese tema –comentó el rubio contemplando la chimenea con aire ausente.

-Hablas con cinismo.

-No hablo con cinismo, Potter. Pero como bien lo has notado no se nada de relaciones humanas.

-Si, lo he notado muy bien –aseguró el moreno con un leve toque de amargura en su voz –No se porque te resulta imposible relacionarte con las personas, no es tan difícil como parece, Malfoy.

-Sinceramente no me interesa relacionarme con nadie, no me interesa tener amigos. No los necesito.

-No debes de ser tan solitario como aparentas, si estas casado con alguien... –se aventuró a decir Harry.

-No recuerdo haber mencionado que me hubiera casado.

-No lo hiciste, pero hay algo que me empuja a pensar que si lo estas...

-Mira Potter, no quiero sonar grosero ni tener nuevamente una discusión contigo –por fin, Draco miro a Harry y lo fulmino con una mirada que contenía tanta rabia que el moreno casi corre para salvar la vida –pero te agradecería que dejaras de lanzar al aire comentarios de ese tipo. No quiero que escudriñes en mi maldita vida privada –despego sus ojos de los Harry y los volvió a posar en la chimenea con expresión ausente y perdida.

-Iré a preparar la cena –murmuró de pronto Harry poniéndose de pie.

Sintiéndose herido, Harry preparo la cena. Moviéndose por la cocina como un autómata, se dijo que se tenía bien merecido todo aquello, eso sacaba por ser idiota y preocuparse por Draco, por tratar de agradarlo, por tratar de tener con él una relación menos tensa. Pero ya estaba cansado de tratar de lidiar con ese estúpido rubio de actitud desagradable y carácter insoportable. Esta misma noche le diría que de ahora en adelante comerían separados y que bien se podría ir al diablo.

Cuando acabó de poner la mesa asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina para llamar a Draco a cenar, se sorprendió al encontrarlo aun frente a la chimenea, justo con la misma mirada perdida que tenía cuando él abandonó la sala treinta minutos antes.

-Malfoy, la cena esta lista –anunció el moreno.

Un minuto después Draco entro a la cocina, y se sentó con su gracia y elegancia característica en el pequeño comedor.

-Espero que te guste mi spaghetti. Improvise un poco pero estoy seguro de que te gustará.

Para variar y tal y como Harry lo esperaba, el rubio no dijo nada, solo se limito a agarrar los cubiertos y a comer sin hacer gestos de agrado o desagrado.

La mitad de la cena transcurrió en un silencio que el moreno se negó a romper¿para qué?, se pregunto a si mismo. Después de todo terminaría como siempre hablando solo y haciendo el ridículo.

Harry intentó ignorarlo de la misma manera en que Draco lo hacía, pero el moreno había descubierto dos días atrás que, muy a su pesar, cuando el rubio estaba allí, verdaderamente estaba allí. Extrañamente sus sentidos lo sabían y se desbordaban un poquito cada vez que lo tenía cerca: vista, olfato y oído se afinaban. Aun en ese momento, pese a su pretendidamente firme voluntad de no hacerlo, Harry se sorprendió observando de reojo a Draco. El rubio parecía tan relajado como si estuviera solo; él, en cambio, se sentía tenso por la proximidad del Sly.

-Disculpa Potter, pero esa miradera tuya me esta irritando los nervios.

Los ojos de Harry volvieron al aburrido plato del que comía. Maldita, maldita serpiente,. ¿como sabía que lo observaba disimuladamente?

-Mira Potter, no soy estúpido -dijo el rubio sin dejar de comer -se que hay algo que te mueres por decirme. Así que escupe de una vez.

Harry dejo los cubiertos sobre la mesa y miro fijamente a Draco, milagrosamente este lo estaba mirando también a los ojos.

-Preferiría que lo habláramos después de cenar -el moreno hizo cara de fastidio -sinceramente no tengo ganas de arruinar la cena, así que si te parece lo dejaremos para cuando halla podido disfrutar de mi delicioso spaghetti -Harry no pretendía sonar tan cortante, pero no pudo evitarlo. La actitud de Draco lo hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

Mientras comía, Harry se sumergió en sus pensamientos. Estaba planeando como decirle a Draco que lo mejor para ambos era comer separados y tener el menor contacto posible.

Casi tenía las palabras que le diría, inclusive estaba pensando en llevarlo a la sala y mientras tomaban un café decirle que...

-¿Crees en el matrimonio, Potter? -Harry que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos tardo unos segundos en darse de cuenta que Draco le estaba hablando, luego, cuando por fin lo noto y a sus oídos llegaba por segunda vez la pregunta que le hacia el rubio, Harry se quedo tan sorprendido que algunos de los delgados y largos spaghettis escaparon de su boca, lo que provoco que Draco lo mirara con la nariz arrugada.

Sintiéndose avergonzado, mastico rápidamente lo que aun tenía en la boca y después se limpió de manera poco elegante los labios. Lo que provocó que Draco arrugara aun más su preciosa nariz.

-¿Me hablas a mi, Malfoy? -preguntó de manera estúpida Harry.

-¿Eres idiota o que? -le pregunto el rubio de manera agria -¡Pues claro que te estoy hablando a ti, Potter! Por si te has fijado bien, no hay nadie a parte de nosotros en este lugar y aun no caigo tan bajo como para ponerme hablar con las paredes o conmigo mismo.

Sorprendido aun no solo por la pregunta de Draco, sino también porque el rubio decidiera de manera inesperada entablar una conversación, Harry dejo pasar el comentario desagradable y sonriendo de manera cálida dijo:

-Perdona la estupidez que acabo de decir, pero me has sorprendido... tu nunca me hablas mientras comemos... en fin... -Harry miro pensativo su plato y luego contestó: -No se a que viene tu pregunta, Malfoy. Pero yo creo en esa institución. Si dos personas se aman, lo lógico es que deseen casarse.

-Si no estoy mal, una vez comentaste que Wood era tu prometido.

-Sí, aunque realmente no lo amaba. Así que no creo que realmente nos hubiéramos casado -contestó con sinceridad el moreno.

-Sin embargo, le permitías hacerte el amor. ¡Y yo que siempre te considere un puritano de corazón!

Harry lo miro con tranquilidad. El rubio no quería contar nada de su vida, pero si esperaba que Harry contara la de él.

-Cuando empezamos a salir me gustaba mucho. No tienes que amar a una persona para acostarte con ella.

Draco frunció el ceño y aunque no dijo algo, Harry adivinó lo que pasaba por su mente. Seguramente el rubio pensaba que la moral de Harry era tan inestable como tan bien lo pensaban Dumbledore y Remus cuando lo enviaron a ese lugar para seducir a Draco.

-Esperaba que nuestra relación desembocara en amor -continuó, de prisa el moreno -Lo quería lo suficiente como para desear que me hiciera el amor y pensé que una vez que fuéramos amantes nuestra relación se volvería más profunda. Cometí un error de cálculo y terminé sintiéndome usado.

-¿Y todavía te invade la amargura al recordarlo? -indagó el rubio terminando su spaghetti y apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Sí -susurró Harry sin entender porque estaba confiándole todo eso a Draco, sobre todo porque nunca pudo confiárselo a Ron o a Hermione -Contra mí, más que contra él. Cometí una equivocación y ya no puedo rectificar. Tampoco supe manejarlo o acercarme a Oliver. Él era el guardián de reserva del equipo y ni te imaginas cuanto detestaba aquel puesto. Se sentía relegado, un segundón sin importancia siempre a la espera de que el guardián del equipo se lesionara o faltara para él poder tomar su lugar, pero eso nunca sucedió. Oliver siempre se quedo sentado esperando. Yo no fui capaz de aliviar su frustración y él me indujo a creer que era culpa mía. Cuando murió me pareció que lo hacía para castigarme.

-¿Se suicidó? -preguntó Draco con total, absoluto y sincero interés.

-No lo sé -Harry se encogió de hombros -Ese día teníamos un partido importante, yo atrape la snitch y así ganamos. Cuando fui a las duchas, Oliver me estaba esperando para reñirme por no hacer nada por intentar que el entrenador le diera un puesto más importante en el equipo. Nos peleamos como siempre, él bebió demasiado y... y agarro mi escoba, se fue en ella a toda velocidad. Murió... murió al caerse de la escoba.

-Se que cuando tuvimos aquella discusión yo cometí el error de culparte por la muerte de Wood, quiero que sepas que realmente nunca te considere el culpable de aquella muerte, solo lo dije porque estaba enfadado.

-Los dos estabamos enfadados y dijimos cosas que no eran ciertas –Harry sonrió con tristeza.

-Así es... En cuanto a lo de Wood, no creo que haya sido suicidio, Potter -opinó Draco en voz baja -Wood estaba tan borracho que le fue imposible sostenerse de la escoba y cayó.

-Traté de convencerme de que así era, pero siempre queda la duda.

-Sin embargo, debes proseguir con tu vida -parecía que Draco se daba ese consejo a sí mismo y Harry frunció el ceño.

-Lo he hecho -afirmó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a lavar su plato y sus cubiertos -No puedo cambiar lo ocurrido... pero me he vuelto desconfiado, inseguro de mí mismo e incapaz de establecer relaciones profundas.

-¿Por no cometer el mismo error de nuevo?

-Algo así -Harry se secó las manos y se apoyó contra el fregadero.

-Pues quizá te sorprendería oírme decir que lo apruebo.

Por lo visto Draco tenía un nebuloso pasado que lo agobiaba. Y como a Harry no se le salía de la cabeza que Draco era casado supuso que el rubio estaba pasando por un divorcio conflictivo o quizá tenía uno en puerta, en un cercano futuro.

-Tuve una relación desagradable y no quiero que se repita.

-¿Tienes miedo, Potter? Bueno, todos en este mundo tenemos miedo a repetir experiencias desagradables, no creo que nadie soporte cometer el mismo error de nuevo –aseguró Draco sin alterarse, Harry por su parte estaba impresionado con aquellas palabras. Eso decía mucho de Draco y le hacía pensar con mayor fuerza que el rubio había fracasado en su matrimonio.

–Si, así es Malfoy. Todos tenemos miedo a repetir experiencias dolorosas. Pero es importante saber que ese temor no nos conducirá a nada. Todos algún día deberemos de arriesgarnos y amar a alguien –Harry adopto una expresión pensativa en su rostro -¿Conoces el dilema del erizo, Malfoy?

El rubio movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

-El dilema dice que, aunque un erizo desee acercase a otro erizo, mientras más se acercan mas se dañan con sus espinas. Aunque un erizo desee estar con otro, acercarse a otro, no se atreve ya que tiene miedo a que ese erizo lo dañe con sus espinas. Y también tiene miedo a que su proximidad sea tan grande que termine dañando al otro erizo con sus espinas y eso haga que se aleje de él. El erizo anhela estar con los otros, pero no se atreve a acercarse lo suficiente, por miedo a que ese acercamiento los aleje aún más.

-Entiendo tu punto, Potter –Draco se puso de pie y de manera lenta se acerco al fregadero –Los seres humanos somos como los erizos. Entre mas nos acercamos mas nos dañamos los unos a los otros. Y Cuando el daño esta hecho tememos acercarnos de nuevo a otra persona por temor a lastimar o ser lastimados de nuevo.

-Así es, Malfoy. Si yo parezco algo retraído y prevenido es porque tengo miedo de ser lastimado y usado de nuevo –Harry suspiro con tristeza –Pero quiero vencer ese miedo y amar –el moreno sonrió con anhelo -Si alguna vez me enamoro de verdad, me gustaría que mi pareja me corresponda y se comprometa conmigo en una relación sincera, positiva y sin barreras.

-Dos contrincantes con iguales derechos en el juego del amor -el rubio se rió, cínico -¿No pides demasiado?

-No lo creo -replicó el moreno, observando a Draco lavar su plato y cubiertos -Por lo menos, trataré de buscar el lado amable del matrimonio.

-Buscas lo imposible -lo corrigió el rubio secándose las manos -lo cual parece absurdo en ésta época.

-Y tú te conformas con la parte negativa de lo posible, sólo porque el tuyo fracasó...

-¿El mío fracaso? -replicó seco el rubio, parándose frente a Harry y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu... tu matrimonio...

-Ya te dije en la sala, que no recuerdo haberte mencionado que me hubiera casado -el rubio le lanzó una mirada helada.

Harry no sabía muy bien por qué lo empujaba a revelar algo que Draco no quería decir.

-Lo siento -murmuró el moreno, bajando la mirada al sentirse intimidado por aquel hielo gris -Ya se que no quieres que meta mis narices en tus asuntos, pero... -Harry tomó aliento y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes -quiero que sepas que hablar, ayuda.

-No mucho -replicó el rubio aun con actitud fría -Tú has hablado, me has contado lo de Wood y sin embargo no veo que te haya ayudado de a mucho. Todavía puedo ver como cargas la frustración por la muerte de tu prometido como un gran peso sobre la espalda.

-Por lo menos traté de sacudírmelo -se alejó de Draco, temblando levemente empezó a caminar hacia la puerta -lo cual es mas de lo que tú puedes decir. Aunque no conozco tu problema, me parece que te encierras en esta casa esperando que al regresar, los monstruos que te aguardan hayan desaparecido. La vida no es tan predecible, Malfoy.

-Se lo que habrá al regresar y no son exactamente monstruos –Draco detuvo a Harry de un brazo –Lo que me espera al regresar es una casa con quince habitaciones vacías en las cuales flota el sutil perfume de mi mujer...

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó. ¡Así que si estaba casado y ella lo abandonó! No quiso seguir viendo el dolor que en ese momento se reflejaba en aquellos preciosos ojos grises. Sin saber que decir, Harry solo atino a mirarlo de forma comprensiva antes de soltarse de su agarre y huir de allí.

Draco lo atajó al llegar a la sala y lo aplastó contra la pared, levantándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. El rubio olía a deliciosa y fina colonia y en ese instante Harry deseó que lo besara.

-Potter, no te puedes ir sin decirme aquello que prometiste decirme cuando termináramos de cenar.

Draco estaba tan cerca que solo bastaba con que Harry se estirara unos milímetros para posar sus labios en los seductores labios del rubio.

-Ehhhh -el moreno no atinaba a pensar coherentemente -esto, te lo puedo decir mañana... ahora estoy algo cansado -con nerviosismo se humedeció los labios. Sinceramente lo único que deseaba era huir de ese lugar, mañana en el desayuno le diría a Draco que ya no deseaba sentarse a comer con él nunca mas.

Draco que se negaba a soltarlo y dejarlo ir, por instinto se apretó mas a Harry cuando vio la manera sensual en que la punta de la rosada lengua asomaba para pasearse de manera provocativa por aquellos bien formados labios. Aunque se negaba a admitirlo, se sentía atraído como un imán a esos labios y solo podía pensar en lo bien que se sentía besarlos. Se maldijo por tener ese tipo de deseo, lucho por reprimirlo y casi gano la batalla.

-Bien, Potter.

-¿Bien que? -pregunto Harry confundido sin dejar de mirar los labios de Draco.

-Tu ganas -sin darse cuenta, Draco se froto levemente contra Harry.

-¿Que... que gano? -preguntó en un jadeo el moreno, sintiéndose arder al sentir como por breves segundos Draco frotaba su cuerpo contra el de él.

-Te lo contare todo -Draco apretó los dientes mientras seguía luchando contra el deseo de besar aquella sensual boca.

-¿Me contaras todo? -Harry se sentía estúpido pero en eso lo estaba convirtiendo la cercanía de Draco -Su... suéltame, por favor, Malfoy.

Sin hacerse el de rogar, Draco lo soltó y si no hubiera sido por la pared que lo sostenía, el moreno se habría caído.

Tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado y su cuerpo ardiente, Harry respiró profundo antes de preguntar:

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que me contaras todo?

Draco lo miro fijamente, recuperado el control volvía a ser el mismo estoico de siempre.

-A que voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad y te voy a contar sobre mi vida privada, de la misma manera en que tu me contaste la tuya en la cocina.

Harry se quedó mirándolo sin poder creérselo del todo.

-¿Estas... estas seguro, Malfoy? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Totalmente. Creo que es lo justo, además se que no me dejaras en paz hasta que no te lo cuente –mas que justo, Draco lo consideraba necesario, necesitaba urgentemente hablar y que alguien lo escuchara sin juzgarlo, sin sentir compasión por él, necesitaba de alguien como ese estúpido Gryffindor para desahogar todo aquello que le envenenaba el alma y le quemaba el corazón. Desahogarse con Severus no había sido suficiente, su padrino había sido un sostén, un consuelo y un refugió agradable, pero no suficiente. Necesitaba de más que ese sabio silencio que su padrino le había obsequiado cuando él le había contado su dolorosa historia, sus frustraciones, sus fracasos. Necesitaba... realmente Draco no sabía que era lo que necesitaba con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía era que su instinto gritaba con toda fuerza que confiara en Harry Potter y a pesar de que había puesto oídos sordos, a pesar de que se había negado a contarle a alguien como Harry sus desgracias, a pesar de todo confiaría en su instinto y confiaría en Harry.

San Potter tenía razón, hablar ayudaba...

-Si no quieres no tienes que...

-Vamos Potter –Draco lo interrumpió -se te nota en la mirada que te mueres por saber lo que pasa en mi vida.

Harry no se atrevió a negarlo, como Draco lo había dicho, se moría por saber que había sido de la vida del rubio desde que había desaparecido del mundo mágico. Quería saber todo lo referente a aquella misteriosa mujer con la que Draco se había casado y que al parecer lo había abandonado, también quería saber donde había aprendido a tocar el piano y quien había sido su maestro, además de porque fallaba cuando tocaba aquel precioso instrumento. Realmente era mucho lo que tenía que saber de Draco, pero aunque se le fuera toda la noche no se movería de aquel lugar hasta que todas sus preguntas quedaran debidamente respondidas. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en obligar al rubio a que le contara aquellas cosas que tanto dolor y tristeza le causaba, pero de verdad quería saberlo todo para comprenderlo un poco mejor, para acercarse a él y tratar de ser su amigo y estar allí si Draco algún día llegaba a necesitarlo...

-Bien Potter, creo que esto será largo -Draco se encamino al sofá pero antes de sentarse prendió la chimenea, de inmediato el lugar se lleno de un delicioso calor -aunque tratare de ser lo mas breve y conciso posible, así que no esperes que te de demasiados detalles de mi vida -Harry se sentó al lado del rubio a una distancia prudente -bueno... ¿por donde empiezo? -preguntó el rubio mas para si mismo que para Harry, sin embargo este contesto:

-Yo diría que por el principio, Malfoy -Harry sonrió de manera infantil -pero sinceramente pienso que por el momento podemos saltárnoslo. Empieza por tu vida en pareja,. ¿estas o no casado? -le soltó Harry a quemarropa.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. Revelaciones parte 1

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**Dedicatoria:** Con muxo cariño para Ornella.

Muxas gracias a Luhahi Hidaka por su valioso aporte a este capitulo, por tomarse la molestia de escucharme y ayudarme cuando mas la he necesitado.

.-.

**CAPITULO 8: REVELACIONES (primera parte)**

.-.

-Bueno... ¿por donde empiezo? -preguntó el rubio mas para si mismo que para Harry, sin embargo este contesto:

-Yo diría que por el principio, Malfoy -Harry sonrió de manera infantil -pero sinceramente pienso que por el momento podemos saltárnoslo. Empieza por tu vida en pareja,. ¿estas o no casado? -le soltó Harry a quemarropa.

-Que directo eres, Potter –Draco lo miro con burla –Pero dejaremos esa pregunta para después, como bien lo dijiste hay que empezar por el principio.

Harry se sintió decepcionado pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

-Todo empezó cuando aprendí a tocar el piano a los ocho años.

-Aún me es difícil asimilar que sepas tocar un instrumento muggle, Malfoy.

-Yo odiaba a los muggles, pero aprendí a admirar la belleza y la delicadeza de su música, la perfección que lograban al tocar de manera tan sublime aquel instrumento. A mí siempre me ha gustado lo hermoso, lo perfecto, lo estético y por eso quise aprender a tocarlo.

-¿Tuviste un maestro muggle? –pregunto Harry mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Claro que no, Potter –Draco sonrió tenuemente –Hay muchos magos que también saben tocar ese instrumento, aunque claro que todo lo aprendieron de los muggles.

-¿Quién fue la persona que te enseño a tocar el piano?

-Mi madre –confesó Draco satisfecho ante el impacto que sus palabras habían provocado en Harry.

-¿Tu madre? –pregunto un atónito Harry.

-Sí, mi madre. Fue por medio de ella que aprendí a admirar la música clásica muggle –Draco no dejaba de mirar fijamente al moreno –Ella tenía un hermoso piano en el sótano de la mansión y solo lo tocaba cuando Lucius se iba por largas temporadas a cumplir misiones para Voldemort o por cuestiones de trabajo en el ministerio. Yo amaba sentarme a su lado y cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dejarme arrastrar por las hermosas melodías que mamá interpretaba con talento y elegante perfección.

-Supongo que tu padre no lo aprobaba.

-Durante mucho tiempo no se enteró de que mi madre me daba clases. Para cuando por fin lo supo yo ya era diestro en ese instrumento y como te imaginaras puso el grito en el cielo –Draco dejo de mirar a Harry y se concentró en la chimenea –Fue en ese momento que mi vida se arruino y las desgracias empezaron. Lucius ordeno a todos los Elfos que me vigilaran a mi y a mi madre y si alguno hacia el intento de siquiera acercarse al piano seria castigado.

Año tras año recibí entrenamientos estrictos cuyo fin no solo eran prepararme para servirle a Voldemort sino también hacerme olvidar mi gusto por el piano. Lucius casi lo logro, terminaba tan agotado que apenas si podía mover un músculo, escasamente podía recordar mi nombre y solo pensaba en dormir. Durante el periodo escolar era imposible practicar ya que en mi tiempo libre debía tomar todos los días clases extras de pociones que Lucius le había obligado a mi padrino dictarme. Tuve que despedirme de mis salidas a Hogsmeade y del Quidditch.

-Vaya –comentó Harry asombrado –Yo nunca entendí porque razón, de la noche a la mañana renunciaste a seguir jugando Quidditch. Casi siempre dabas buena pelea Malfoy, competir contra Slytherin jamas volvió a ser lo mismo desde que dejaste tu puesto como buscador.

-Adoraba hacerte la vida imposible en el aire, Potter –Draco miro a Harry y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa deslumbrante –Aunque raras veces te ganaba, valía la pena ser tú rival.

-Eras bueno, Malfoy –Harry también sonrió de manera deslumbrante –Quinto, sexto y séptimo año no fueron lo mismo sin ti jugando en tu equipo.

-Quinto y sexto fueron los peores de mi vida –Draco suspiro –hasta que gracias a ti pude encontrar la manera de volver a tocar el piano.

-¿Gracias a mí? –pregunto Harry con los ojos como platos -No recuerdo haberte ayudado de alguna manera y en ese entonces no te habría ayudado ni aunque me lo rogaras –Harry arrugo la nariz –Eras un cretino de primera y te creías mucho porque pertenecías a la Brigada Inquisitorial. Diablos Malfoy, ni te imaginas lo mucho que te hiciste odiar en ese momento.

-Me odiabas, pero aun así me ayudaste sin siquiera sospecharlo –el rubio sonrió maliciosamente –gracias a ti y a tu pandilla de amigos inútiles descubrí la Sala de los Menesteres. Con ayuda de Severus, al que tuve que contarle todo lo que Lucius nos estaba haciendo a mi madre y a mí, metí un piano y después de que terminaba con mis deberes escolares y mis deberes de prefecto, entraba en la sala para tocar hasta bien entrada la mañana. Para sexto año decidí luchar por mi sueño, por mi madre, por vivir; y traicione a mi padre y a Voldemort uniéndome a Dumbledore en la batalla final.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –murmuro Harry rememorando la valentía de Draco durante esa cruda batalla –Casi nadie podía creer que te habías vuelto bueno, pero yo si confíe en ti de inmediato, en tus ojos podía leerse la sinceridad de colaborar con nosotros. Justo dos días antes de la batalla final nos entregaste en bandeja de plata a los mortífagos. Aun puedo recordar tu informe detallado... nos diste nombres y ubicaciones exactas.

-No creas que lo hice por bueno, Potter –confeso de manera agria el rubio –Simplemente lo hice para vengarme de Lucius. Él destruyó a mi madre y me destruyo a mí. Lo justo era que le hiciera lo mismo.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que aun no te he contado es que desde que Lucius descubrió que mi madre me incitaba a tocar instrumentos musicales muggles él la castigaba seguido y de manera cruel, por su maldita culpa mi madre empezó a sufrir episodios depresivos y se encerraba por horas en la habitación. Ella gritaba por todo y siempre tenía los nervios de punta. Finalmente tuvo una crisis emocional muy fuerte que casi la llevo al suicidio.

Y conmigo se puso mas que furioso cuando me negué a aceptar la marca. Jamas hubiera podido servirle a Voldemort, no cuando entendí que el hombre que es dueño de si mismo no tendrá jamas otro dueño. Cuando le dije eso a Lucius se puso furioso, con sorna me pregunto a que pensaba dedicar mi vida si no era a servirle a Voldemort. Le dije que quería ser pianista, que ese era mi sueño, que mamá me había heredado su talento y pasión por ese instrumento.

Lucius se empezó a reír y dijo que ni muerto permitiría que su único hijo se dedicara a una tarea tan afeminada y ridícula. Yo lo desafíe, le grite, le dije que lo haría así él no quisiera, que era mi vida, mi decisión. Pero Lucius se negó a escucharme, a entenderme, y me castigo lanzándome un crucio el cual soporte, luego lanzo otro y otro hasta que finalmente caí y apenas mi cara estuvo a unos centímetros del suelo entendí que había caído física, intelectual, espiritual, moral, anímica, intima, psicológica y emocionalmente.

Como seguía negándome llamo a mi madre y nuevamente le empezó a reprochar el que me enseñara a tocar el piano, ella intentaba defenderse, justificarse y aun cuando ella estaba tan frágil de salud le lanzo un crucio que prácticamente la enloqueció.

Fingí ceder y aceptar, y decidido a vengarme de Lucius empece a investigar nombres de los mortífagos que eran de confianza de Voldemort, ubicaciones y sitios exactos donde atacarían. Con ayuda de Severus le entregue personalmente esa información a Dumbledore. Esa fue mi mayor victoria sobre Lucius, y se lo demostré con una sonrisa arrogante mientras era reducido por los aurores y finalmente llevado a Azkaban.

Finalmente sexto año término al igual que el reinado de terror de Voldemort y séptimo se vislumbraba como el mejor año de mi vida. La mitad de Slytherin me dio la espalda y me culparon de los arrestos y muertes de sus familiares. Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe y Goyle me dejaron en claro que me repudiaban y se alejaron definitivamente de mí. Solo Blaise Zabini seguía siendo mi amigo. Los que no me odiaban prefirieron ignorarme, cosa que no me importo para nada. Ya no pertenecía a Slytherin porque los había traicionado y esa traición provoco que las demás casas me miraran con desconfianza, como esperando que algún día también los traicionara de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con mi propia casa.

-Gryffindor nunca te miro con desconfianza...

-Gryffindor más que ninguna otra casa –aseguro el rubio con firmeza –Montón de desagradecidos...

-Yo solía saludarte cuando te encontraba en algún pasillo.

-Y si no estoy mal, yo te devolvía el saludo.

-Sí, pero de mala gana –protesto el moreno –Además solo me saludabas cuando ibas solo, porque cuando ibas con Zabini me ignorabas totalmente... –Harry lo miro de manera pensativa -¿Por qué no regresaste al Quidditch?

-Para ese entonces ya no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo –expreso el rubio con tranquilidad –Además Blaise era mejor buscador que yo.

-No lo era –aseguro con vehemencia el moreno –No era ni la mitad de bueno que eras tu. Tal parecía que su único fin era aferrarse disimuladamente a mi uniforme para hacerme caer de la escoba en vez de atrapar la snitch.

-Blaise te odiaba, Potter –el rubio sonrió de manera descarada.

-Sí, ya lo sospechaba –comento el moreno con voz aburrida -¿Es verdad que tú tenías una relación con él?

-Sí, era cierto –contesto el rubio impasible –pero no duro mucho. Blaise era insoportablemente posesivo, me pisaba los talones de día y de noche, finalmente me toco ponerle fin a esa situación.

-¿Y él, como lo tomo?

-Al principio se puso furioso, pero después comprendió que las cosas funcionaban mejor entre nosotros como amigos, además...

-Se enamoro de Seamus –completo el moreno.

-Así es, se enamoro de Finnigan –Draco sonrió complacido –tanto que criticaba a los Gryffindors, tanto que decía que eran un montón de sangre sucias y al final resulto hechizado por uno de los leones.

-Zabini no es santo de mi devoción, pero debo admitir que hace una gran pareja con Seamus.

-Por cierto,. ¿que ha sido de ellos? –pregunto Draco curioso.

-Viven juntos en Irlanda desde hace un año –Harry frunció el ceño –Lamentablemente ya no mantengo una comunicación constante con Seamus, ya que Zabini le ha prohibido que me escriba seguido, según él porque yo intento llamar la atención de Seamus. Zabini es tremendamente celoso, incluso le comento a Seamus que yo solo intento quitarle sus novios.

Draco alzo una ceja.

-¿En serio eso es lo que piensa Blaise?

-Si, que tonto,. ¿verdad? En ningún momento he planeado quitarle el amor de Seamus ni el de nadie. Zabini es un idiota, ninguno de sus novios me interesaba.

-Mmmmm –fue todo lo que dijo Draco mientras miraba al moreno de manera pensativa.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué paso después de que terminaste con Zabini?

-Bueno, las cosas tomaron su rumbo. Todo séptimo transcurrió de manera tranquila, de día asistía normalmente a las clases y en mi tiempo libre ensayaba sin descanso en el piano. Blaise empezó la relación con tu amigo el irlandés y a partir de ese momento fui relegado a un segundo plano. Solo veía a Blaise durante las clases, después se esfumaba y ni siquiera llegaba a dormir.

-Eso era porque se quedaba a dormir con Seamus –Harry comento con cierto tono de vergüenza en la voz –eran tremendamente escandalosos. Dean y Ron solían reñirles para que pusieran un hechizo silenciador, pero ellos no parecían querer hacer mucho caso.

-¿De verdad Blaise se metía a la torre Gryffindor? –sonrió incrédulo al ver a Harry asentir –Por Merlín, nunca imagine eso, si suponía que estaba con Finnigan pero pense que se encontraban en algún salón vacío. Bueno... –Draco retomo su relato –como te decía, todo séptimo transcurrió de manera tranquila, días antes de graduarnos todos los séptimos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por elegir la profesión adecuada, algunos de nosotros ya contábamos con invitaciones para ejercer diversos trabajos o según nuestros resultados en los exámenes electivos formarnos como profesionales en algunas áreas. Ya para ese entonces tenía a Dumbledore encima mío rogándome que tomara el puesto como profesor de pociones, sin lugar a dudas seria el profesor mas joven en la historia de Hogwarts, pero yo no estaba interesado y de manera educada le dije que mis intereses eran otros. Luego me acoso con el cuento de que fuera auror, me aseguro que me tenía reservado un lugar en la academia de aurores, pero también lo rechace. Simultáneamente recibí una invitación para formar parte de un equipo de Quidditch mas o menos respetable pero también los rechace.

Nada de eso me interesaba, nada que el mundo mágico pudiera ofrecerme me llamaba la atención... no quería ser auror, ni medimago, ni profesor de pociones, ni jugador de Quidditch ni entrar a trabajar al ministerio. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en ser pianista profesional, quería dar conciertos por todo el mundo, que madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí... mi objetivo estaba claro, tan pronto y como me graduara de Hogwarts me dedicaría al piano. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía satisfecho y en paz conmigo mismo, por fin estaba libre de las cadenas de mi padre y podía ser el dueño de mi propia vida. Para completar mi dicha, recibí desde San Mungo una lechuza donde se me informaba que mamá se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente de las torturas de mi padre. En la penúltima de nuestras salidas a Hogsmeade le pedí a Severus que me acompañara a visitar a mamá y a darle la noticia de mi decisión de ser pianista profesional. Al llegar, el medimago nos informo que mamá estaba bien aunque algo débil, que casi parecía que había perdido parte de su memoria. Preocupado, entre a su habitación y fue un gran error, mamá empezó a gritar como loca y a pedir auxilio asegurando que yo iba a matarla. Fue horrible, mamá tuvo una recaída al verme.

-No te entiendo Malfoy,. ¿por qué tu provocaste su recaída?

-Por mi apariencia. Me parezco tanto al bastardo de Lucius que ella al verme penso que era él y que nuevamente iba a torturarla. Ella no me recordaba, se había olvidado de mi, tuve que alejarme de ella hasta que poco a poco me empezó a reconocer como Draco, su hijo y no su verdugo Lucius. A pesar de mis esfuerzos ella no pudo estar en mi graduación, lo cual me entristeció mucho.

-Ese día te veías bastante melancólico.

-Que observador, Potter.

-Varias veces intente acercarme a ti –confeso Harry –quería acompañarte, aunque sabía que me mandarías al diablo, quería estar a tu lado, pero la señora Weasley no parecía interesada en dejarme mover de la mesa Gryffindor. Fue frustrante ver como recibías tu diploma y te sentabas de manera ausente en la mesa Slytherin sin ser felicitado por nadie, sin nadie que te abrazara. Para cuando comenzó el baile tu te habías esfumado como agua entre los dedos. Te busque por varios sitios, pero tu ya no estabas en Hogwarts.

-No tenía nada mas que hacer en el castillo –comentó el rubio, levemente conmovido de que Harry se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlo para acompañarlo en su soledad -Antes de que empezara el dichoso baile de graduación decidí ir por mis cosas y marcharme de inmediato, justo cuando iba hacia las mazmorras me encontré con Dumbledore y McGonagall quienes me arrinconaron y me volvieron a insistir que tomara el puesto como profesor de pociones, harto con toda esa situación los mande al diablo y sin mirar atrás fui a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas y desaparecí junto con Severus, quien me acompaño hasta San Mungo a visitar a mamá y después a la Mansión Malfoy, en la que me quede a vivir hasta que mamá estuvo lo suficientemente recuperada.

-¿Por qué te fuiste exactamente del mundo mágico? Creo que hay mas razones que la de ser pianista profesional.

-Muy perspicaz, Potter –dijo Draco mirando nuevamente hacia la chimenea –La primera se podría decir que fue por ser pianista profesional y sabes a la perfección que eso nunca lo habría logrado en el mundo mágico; la segunda razón fue mi madre, con Severus llegamos a la conclusión de que ella solo se recuperaría si la alejábamos del mundo mágico, lo cual fue una excelente idea, ella emergió como una persona nueva, sin temores, si la vieras ahora no la reconocerías –Draco sonrió con orgullo –esta mas hermosa que nunca, además esta felizmente casada con un muggle que la adora y esperan su primer hijo para noviembre. Tengo una hermanastra bastante bonita pero esta como medio chiflada... igual se le quiere mucho, mamá la aprecia de la misma manera que mi padrastro me aprecia a mi. Por primera vez en su vida, mamá es feliz y tiene libertad de elegir. Ha olvidado la magia, al mundo mágico, a mi padre y todo aquel pasado que la hacia infeliz; y la ultima razón fue por librarme de Dumbledore y su constante acoso. Me costo mucho librarme de ese viejo chocho, pero finalmente me dejo en paz por lo menos por mas de medio año.

-¿Que sucedió contigo cuando te instalaste con tu madre en el mundo muggle?

-Entre a la facultad de música de Oxford. Pero yo era un alumno aventajado, incluso era mejor que todos los profesores de música que daban clases en Oxford, así que me pidieron que diera un recital en Manchester, para una importante pianista de la ciudad. Ella quedo encantada con mi talento y cuando dijo que quería pulirme, yo más que dichoso accedí a ser su pupilo y me quede a vivir en Manchester. Para ese entonces mamá empezaba una relación formal con Gerald, así que me sentí mas tranquilo de partir después de ver que la dejaba en buenas manos.

Lauren, mi maestra era maravillosa pero terriblemente estricta, me hacia pasar horas y horas sentado en el piano perfeccionando compases. Tres meses después otra alumna fue tomada por Lauren. Era una mujer hermosa de 21 años, alta, caprichosa... la típica hija de padres millonarios que parecen siempre dispuestos a satisfacer hasta su más mínimo deseo.

Era talentosa, pero jamas podría ser concertista y Lauren estaba de acuerdo conmigo, Vanessa Catalonia tenía el don de abrirse en el mundo de la música pero como maestra o acompañante, nunca como concertista.

Vanessa solía interpretar las Fugas de Bach con dedos ágiles, sin embargo la ejecución nunca era correcta, a pesar de que no cometía errores técnicos sino de interpretación. Siempre que Lauren la corregía ella se ponía furiosa, gritaba y se comportaba de manera desagradable. Harta con toda esa situación, Lauren me pidió que le ayudara con Vanessa y yo acepte ayudarla a perfeccionar su manera de interpretar.

Para ese entonces yo acababa de cumplir los 18 años y Vanessa que se negaba a dejarse ganar por alguien que era unos años menor que ella puso mucho empeño y logro la perfección mucho antes de lo esperado. Pronto nos hicimos amigos y acepto ser mi acompañante de piano en mi primer recital.

Bajo el nombre artístico: "Prince Black" y siempre acompañado por Vanessa, participamos en varias competencias, giras y recitales por todas las universidades del país. Siendo muy joven era toda una figura en el ámbito musical y Lauren junto con algunos conocedores de música decidieron que era el momento de mi debut.

Nos trasladamos a Londres donde grabe un single que me ayudaría a promocionar mi primer gran concierto... fue un rotundo éxito, el CD se vendió hasta agotar existencias. Lauren y Vanessa estaban mas que emocionadas... pronto mi nombre estuvo en boca de todos los amantes de la música clásica y todo lo que había soñado se empezaba hacer realidad.

Mamá estaba eufórica, llena de orgullo y Severus... él estaba feliz por mi aun cuando no entendía nada de música clásica.

La noche de mi presentación había llegado, esta vez la audiencia que había asistido a mi debut eran eruditos de la música, todos ansiosos por escuchar y adorar al que ellos solían llamar "la reencarnación de Chopin".

Esa noche, la noche en que por fin mi sueño se haría realidad, se transformo en una pesadilla, y el "Prince Black" murió antes de nacer...

Se suponía que sería mi debut, que las miles de personas allí presentes apreciarían mi talento y me ovacionarían de manera prolongada y que gritos de ¡Bravo! Llenarían el salón de conciertos... sin embargo eso nunca sucedió y esa noche mientras veía mis sueños escapar estuve al borde de perder mi razón de vivir. Si no hubiese sido por mi padrino yo habría renunciado a todo, como si de un padre se tratara, escucho mis quejas, mis frustraciones... él fue mi refugio, mi paño de lagrimas, mi salvación...

-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? –pregunto Harry en un hilo de voz, mientras lentamente se acercaba a Draco, que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-Fui atacado –contesto el rubio con voz apagada –mientras estaba en mi camerino terminando de prepararme.

-¿Quién te ataco?. ¿Tenías enemigos?. ¿Algún rival envidioso de tu triunfo?

-En el mundo muggle no tengo amigos, pero tampoco enemigos... –la voz de Draco sonaba cada vez mas bajita –la persona que me atacó venía del mundo mágico.

-¡Tu padre! –aseguro Harry abriendo los ojos, mientras recordaba vagamente los titulares del diario profeta donde se anunciaba que Lucius Malfoy había logrado obtener la libertad condicional.

-Así es –Draco tenía la mirada perdida –de alguna manera Lucius logro encontrarme. Severus asegura que fue por su culpa, que debió de haberse percatado que Lucius lo seguía cada vez que venía a visitarme. El caso es que Lucius espero el momento adecuado para cobrar venganza por lo que le había hecho a él y a Voldemort. El día de mi debut, el día que sería más importante para mi se apareció en mi camerino y me apunto con su varita. Su expresión era casi enloquecida, decía cosas sin sentido. Sabía que era imposible, pero aun así intente razonar con él para tratar de ganar tiempo y hacerme de mi varita que permanecía guardada en mi maletín, aun cuando hacía mucho que no la usaba, siempre la llevaba conmigo.

Lucius se percato de mis intenciones y me lanzo un hechizo que de pura suerte logre esquivar, finalmente logre hacerme de mi varita y entre impedimenta e impedimenta logre frenar sus ataques. Un potente Expelliarmus me desarmo y me mando contra una de las paredes. Lentamente Lucius se fue acercando a mi con su varita lista a destruirme...

_**Pequeño flash back**_

"-Draco, Draco, Draco –su voz sonaba burlona -¿de que manera podría vengar todo el daño que has hecho? –su mirada era desquiciada -¿Eres consciente de todo lo que tus acciones provocaron?. ¡Por tu culpa Lord Voldemort murió!. ¡Traicionaste a tu padre, a tu señor, no solo nos diste la espalda, sino que también te aliaste con Potter!. ¿Y todo por que?. ¡Por esa estupidez de tocar el piano!. ¡Echaste todo lo que te enseñe, absolutamente todo al caño por dedicarte a algo tan ridículo y tan muggle!

-Yo era libre de elegir mi propio camino y no me arrepiento ¡Si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría sin titubear!

-Tu madre te echo a perder Draco. Lastima, porque realmente te esperaba un gran futuro al lado de mi señor –dijo Lucius con amargura –Según tengo entendido Narcissa esta por aquí con su amante... de veras que tengo muchas ganas de hacerle una pequeña visita a esa perra frígida.

-¡No te atrevas a volver a dañar a mi madre, Lucius! –Draco permanecía arrinconado contra la pared con la que había chocado, mientras su varita estaba bajo el pie de Lucius.

-¡Cállate Draco!. ¡Tú no me dirás lo que debo o no hacer! –el rostro de Lucius se ensombreció –Aunque pensándolo bien, no vale la pena perder tiempo visitando a tu madre ramera. Según tengo entendido has logrado varios triunfos pequeños con eso del piano... y hoy es tu gran debut –la sonrisa de Lucius se amplio –Hijo, me siento tan orgulloso de todo esto que por eso he decidido darte un regalo –Lucius apunto su varita directo a Draco –No, no me mires así pequeño, papi no te matara... papi solo quiere darte un regalito, se que te gustara porque así recordaras a papi para toda la vida –ya para esas alturas Lucius no estaba en sus cabales -¡¡Diffindo!! –el hechizo choco contra Draco provocando que este diera un pequeño grito de dolor."

_**Fin flash back**_

-¿Diffindo? –pregunto Harry con horror -¿dónde te pego ese hechizo, Malfoy? –inquirió el moreno contemplando especulativo al rubio.

-En mi mano derecha –susurro el rubio con ojos brillantes, como si en cualquier momento fueran a desbordarse.

Harry clavó los ojos, cual halcón, en los dos dedos agarrotados de la mano derecha de Draco.

-El corte que me produjo el hechizo de Lucius desgarro totalmente los nervios de mi mano.

-¿Y que sucedió con tu padre? Recuerdo que una vez Remus me contó que Malfoy padre había sido dado de baja cuando pretendía atacar a muggles. El diario Profeta se regodeo con esa noticia, los titulares eran bastante llamativos y en los reportajes solían escribir que Lucius finalmente había enloquecido y que tratando de lograr la ambición de Voldemort había ido hasta el mundo muggle dispuesto a acabar con todo. Incluso aseguraron que tu padre planeaba alzarse como el nuevo Lord y no se cuantas tonterías mas –comento pensativo Harry –pero jamas te nombraron a ti, jamas contaron nada de tu debut, de que eras pianista y que tu padre te había lastimado con un hechizo.

-Severus se encargo de que nunca se supiera. Precisamente fue él quien mato a Lucius –Draco hablaba de manera afectada, con voz casi quebrada –Mientras yo me revolcaba de dolor y Lucius me pisaba tan fuerte la mano herida, que me provoco una fractura de muñeca, Severus entró en el lugar con la varita en la mano y ataco a Lucius. Lucius intentó lanzar un Avada pero mi padrino fue mucho mas rápido, la horrible luz verde invadió el camerino y finalmente Lucius cayó al suelo muerto.

Rápidamente mi padrino me llevo a Hogwarts y me puso al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey quien se encargó de mi mano, reparando mis nervios desgarrados.

Todo se hizo de manera silenciosa, mi recuperación fue lenta y dolorosa y mis ánimos decaían cada vez que veía mi mano dañada. Cuando estaba en lo peor de mi depresión Dumbledore iba y me visitaba tratando de animarme con sus payasadas. Una que otra vez me volvía a insistir con aquello de que fuera profesor de pociones. Me harte de la situación y me largue de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico una vez más.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu debut?. ¿En que termino todo aquello?

-Mi debut fue cancelado –la voz de Draco era como un lamento -Después de dejarme en Hogwarts, Severus regreso al salón de conciertos y le dijo a Lauren que un desconocido ingreso a mi camerino e intento atentar contra mi vida. Mi madre se puso nerviosa, preocupada le exigió a Severus que le dijera en donde estaba yo. Mi padrino le dijo que por ahora estaba en un sitio seguro donde me estaban atendiendo las heridas, que el hombre que había intentado matarme ya había sido apresado y que la policía se había hecho cargo de la situación de la manera más discreta posible. El hecho salió publicado en los diarios muggles pero no en primera plana sino en la sección de chismes sociales, Lauren se las arreglo para que fuera un artículo pequeño y discreto en el que se informo a mi audiencia que estaba bien, pero que estaría fuera del mundo artístico por algún tiempo. Todo se manejo con mucho tacto y reserva, no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien del mundo mágico se enterara si por casualidad leía el diario.

Cuando volví al mundo muggle, volví con la esperanza de continuar con todo, de no permitir que Lucius ganara, estaba dispuesto a volver a empezar si era necesario.

La bienvenida de Lauren fue calurosa, me regaño por no haberme comunicado con ella durante las tres semanas que estuve en Hogwarts. Mamá parecía tan preocupada, muchas veces me pregunto por aquel que me hirió y siempre le mentí. Sabía que si le nombraba a Lucius ella tendría una recaída aun peor.

Lauren casi enloqueció cuando le conté el daño que habían sufrido mis tendones. Me llevo de ortopedista en ortopedista donde recibí varias terapias de rehabilitación. Aquellos folletos que encontraste en mi habitación me los había entregado Lauren unos días antes de que yo viniera a esta casa rural. Estoy harto de ir de medico en medico y que ninguno me de una solución diferente a ejercitar mis tendones apretando pelotas de hule y levantando pesas de medio kilo. Me aseguran una y otra vez que no hay razón para suponer que no recobraré lo que perdí. Miden mi fuerza en unas máquinas, me recomiendan una serie de ejercicios y me ponen una serie de marcapaso que envía ondas eléctricas a los músculos de mi antebrazo. Desde que llegue aquí he visitado al doctor del pueblo, aunque no es diferente a los otros médicos, al menos él no me pone a apretar esas tontas pelotas, sus rehabilitaciones son más cómodas y lo mejor es que me aseguro que si me mantengo optimista en unos meses mi mano recuperará el movimiento.

-Y mientras tanto, enseñas –aseguro el moreno recordando todo aquello que había leído en la computadora de Draco el día que lo había espiado.

-Sí –Draco miro a Harry con ojos perdidos –Lauren me obligo a tomarme unos meses de descanso y me consiguió trabajo como maestro de piano en la más prestigiosa escuela de toda Inglaterra: la Escuela Eton, en la cual llevo enseñando casi un año. En este momento están en vacaciones de mitad de año, mientras, yo preparo en este lugar lo que enseñare cuando las vacaciones terminen y también reviso algunos trabajos y exámenes que realice antes de que los alumnos salieran a sus vacaciones. Como ya te lo dije, aquí continuó con mis terapias esperando con muchas ansias que para enero todo esto sea cosa del pasado y pueda finalmente regresar a mi rutina de siempre, a la vida de los escenarios, giras y conciertos, con audiencias dispuestas a escucharme y ovacionarme.

-Ahora entiendo porque cometes errores cuando tocas el piano... -murmuró el moreno mientras se veía reflejado en aquellas brillantes pupilas que en ese momento se veían mas azules que grises.

-Si, por eso es que cometo tantos errores.

-Es horrible, Malfoy...

-Lo sé, Potter –la voz de Draco sonaba herida –se que es horrible.

-No me estoy refiriendo a la forma en que tocas el piano –se apresuro a explicar el moreno –me refiero a que es horrible e insoportable el silencio que impera cuando no continuas tocándolo. Ni te imaginas cuanto me molesta que te detengas –Harry se acercó aun mas a Draco, solo unos pocos centímetros evitaban que sus hombros y muslos se tocaran –Si quieres tocar todas las noches, hazlo. Los errores no me afectan.

Draco examinó el rostro del moreno, buscando la menor indicación de que mentía.

-Los errores me afectan a mi –admitió el rubio –Pero si a ti no te molestan, fingiré que a mi tampoco.

-Admito que no me gusta la música clásica, tampoco se mucho del tema. Así que no me importa si la interpretas o no de manera correcta. Si cometes un error, ni modo. No soy un critico arrogante que pone una rayita al lado de tu nombre cada vez que das una nota equivocada –Harry observó la mano del rubio durante varios segundos. Siguiendo esa mirada, Draco se dio cuenta de qué enfocaba y puso su mano derecha sobre el regazo, como tratando de esconderla, como si se sintiera avergonzado de ella.

-Casi siempre tienes los dedos extendidos –recordó el moreno.

-Si me concentro y esfuerzo, puedo enderezarlos. Sólo que no se quedan en esa posición, en especial si dejo de esforzarme.

Harry, que estaba sentado al lado derecho de Draco, acorto la pequeñísima distancia que los separaba y tomo entre sus manos la mano lisiada del rubio.

-No los escondas –le sugirió mientras acariciaba aquellos dedos lastimados –Tu mano parece sana, Malfoy. ¿Por qué intentas ocultarla?

Draco apretó aquella cálida mano que acariciaba la suya y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción demasiado cruda para que Harry la interpretara.

-Yo opino diferente –le aclaró el rubio, con una nota de amargura. Apoyó su mano en la de Harry y estudió los dedos agarrotados, con aire severo. Cuando la miró, Harry contemplo una vida en la cuerda floja, una carrera profesional desperdiciada –Entiendo cuán cerca estuve de perder todo. Nadie ve lo que yo.

-Yo veo lo que tu ves, Malfoy –Harry apretó los dedos del rubio contra su boca, le beso los nudillos, con su pulgar le enderezó los dedos agarrotados y se los mordisqueó con dulzura. Lentamente movió su boca sobre las uñas ovaladas, mientras observaba a Draco, esperando que le gritara, lo empujara y lo acusara de estar tratando de seducirlo.

Los ojos grises se oscurecieron iluminados por un deseo que sobrepasaba a la razón. Como si tuviera voluntad propia, sus dedos revivieron, jugueteando con los labios de Harry y permitiendo que su lengua los atrajera para meterse entre sus dientes.

-Quiero que me prometas algo, Malfoy –susurró el moreno, con los ojos fijos en los del rubio.

-¿Que? –pregunto en un murmullo el rubio, sin romper el lazo de la mirada.

-Que continuaras tocando el piano. Quiero que practiques, no importa cuantos errores cometas.

Draco se libero de las manos de Harry y tomándolo de la muñeca obligo al moreno a recostarse sobre su cuerpo.

-Me molesta que me oigas –le confesó el rubio, susurrando entre sus negros cabellos.

-Y a mi me molesta más el silencio. Por favor, Malfoy, toca. No le haces a nadie ningún bien si dejas de tocar -deslizó los brazos por la cintura del rubio y se aferró a ella, maravillado de que pudieran estar tan cerca física y emocionalmente. Como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos, como si siempre hubieran sido amigos entrañables. –Por favor, hazlo por ti, por esa gran audiencia que espera tu regreso a los escenarios.

-De acuerdo, Potter –prometio Draco apoyando sus manos en la espalda de Harry, dejando que aquel cuerpo fuerte y suave a la vez, entibiara el suyo.

El moreno levanto la cara y miro a Draco. Sus ojos verdes parecían distantes. Esos ojos miraban al rubio, pero era como si su mirada lo atravesara, mirando a un punto más lejano.

-¿Tu crees que es mucho pedir que me llames por mi nombre? Ya una vez lo hiciste...

-Si, es mucho pedir –el rubio sonrió al encontrarse con la distraída mirada verde –pero puedo hacer todo lo posible por tomarme la molestia de pronunciar tu horrible nombre de nuevo.

-El tuyo es el que es horrible –Harry le devolvió la sonrisa –mira que llevar el espantoso nombre de una lagartija.

-¡Un Dragón no es ninguna lagartija! –gruño Draco fingiendo sentirse ofendido –Harry... –el rubio pronunció casi con cautela ese nombre –Hace un momento me comentaste que no te gusta la música clásica.

-Así es –el moreno acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. La tibieza de Draco y su aroma lo cubrieron todo, obligándolo a sumergirse en su sensualidad –Me parece aburrida,. ¿entiendes?

-No, no entiendo.

-No tiene palabras.

-Las operas sí –retrucó el rubio empezando a masajear la espalda de Harry.

-Ah sí, desde luego –levantó la cabeza y le regalo a Draco una mirada sarcástica -¡Operas! Todas en italiano.

-No todas. Aunque la mayoría de los casos es mejor que no entiendas las frases –concedió Draco, sonriendo –Me parecen de lo más cursi, con esa pasión desbordada, ese melodrama. Sobrepasan los límites de lo normal.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en un poco de pasión desbordada –comentó Harry en un tono suave mientras volvía a acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio y se dejaba arrullar por aquellos latidos acompasados.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-El rock y el pop, pero mucho mas el rock. Esa es música realmente buena.

-Sinceramente no se si es buena o no –Draco se encogió de hombros –No se absolutamente nada de rock.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Draco? –Pregunto el moreno con un leve toque de impaciencia en la voz -¿Cómo puedes vivir en Inglaterra sin saber nada acerca del rock?

-Nunca me gusto ese tipo de música –repuso Draco, volviéndose a encoger de hombros –Además, mamá y después Lauren me advirtieron que no la oyera porque, por lo general, la tocan a un volumen tan alto que puede lastimar el tímpano.

-¿En serio? –pregunto el moreno asombrado.

-Casi todas las personas que se dedican a tocar o escuchar música clásica tienen la teoría de que si dañas el tímpano con música amplificada, después de un tiempo disminuye tu percepción auditiva y ya no puedes escuchar las tonalidades más delicadas del piano. Y yo tengo un oído muy sensible, así que supongo que no me he perdido de nada evitando la música de rock.

-Quizá en el plano físico –arguyó Harry –Pero en el espiritual... el rock es algo espiritual, Draco. Posee ritmo, pulso, poder... –se dio cuenta de que empleaba un exceso de poesía y se rió de su entusiasmo exagerado –¿Qué se supone que haces cuando sales?

-No entiendo.

-¿Qué haces cuando no estas tocando piano o enseñando?. ¿A dónde vas a pasear... a museos?

-Quieres decir... ¿en vez de oír rock?

Harry lo contempló y luego asintió.

-No soy muy sociable, pero Lauren siempre se encargó de seleccionar los eventos a los que asistía ya que mi carrera dependía de mis contactos sociales. Asistí a varias recepciones por la inauguración de una obra de teatro, recaudación de fondos para causas nobles, reuniones privadas de gente importante. Eran el tipo de fiestas en que te vistes con ropa elegante y bebes la mejor champaña del mundo. Un lugar lleno de gente decorosa que suplica un encore con entusiasmo educado.

-Por Merlín, eso suena tremendamente aburrido –la voz de Harry sonaba teatralmente horrorizada –Un día de estos te voy a obligar a ir a un buen bar de rock así saldrás de esa horrible vida aburrida e ignorante.

-No soy un ignorante –afirmó el rubio, sabía que Harry estaba bromeando –No puedes caminar por calles inglesas sin escuchar esos ruidos agudos saliendo de una tienda o de la ventana abierta de un auto. Conozco a varios grupos de rock de moda entre los demás estudiantes de la Escuela Eton que no estudian piano.

-¿En serio? –se mofó el moreno –Aun así me veré a obligado a enseñarte muchas cosas acerca del rock. Necesitas que te eduquen, lagartija rubia. Tienes suerte de tenerme aquí contigo.

-¡Oye! –Draco frunció el ceño -¿A quien demonios estas llamando "lagartija rubia"?

-Solo veo una lagartija por aquí –al ver la expresión entre ofendida, divertida y sorprendida de Draco, Harry no pudo mas que reírse a todo volumen.

-No me gusta que te tomes confiancitas conmigo, Potter. Empiezo a arrepentirme por haber permitido que me llamaras por mi nombre... ¡Y ni siquiera me estas llamando por el!

-Vale –Harry dejo de reír, pero una pequeña sonrisa permaneció en sus labios –lo dejaremos en Draco, no y vaya a ser que te enfades y me mates.

-Siempre nos queda la otra opción –soltó con malicia el rubio.

-No habrá ni beso ni muerte, Draco –aseguro el moreno con una sonrisita nerviosa. Aunque sabía que Draco bromeaba, lo menos que Harry deseaba en ese momento era besar al rubio. Las cosas estaban funcionando y seguirían funcionando mejor si se trataban como amigos y confidentes, aun cuando estuviera loco por ese rubio trataría de que su relación fuera puramente fraternal, pero nada mas...

–¿Draco?

-¿Hmm? –el rubio bostezo disimuladamente.

-Aún no me has contestado la pregunta que te hice antes de que me empezaras a contar tu historia.

-Bueno, mi respuesta a tu pregunta es no, no estoy casado –Draco hizo una pequeña pausa –no quería a Vanessa lo suficiente como para pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

-¿Va-Vanessa? –pregunto el moreno soltando a Draco de la cintura y levantando de golpe la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Te refieres a la Vanessa que estudio piano contigo?

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Cronologia

**CRONOLOGIA**

**Junio de 1997: **Draco Malfoy cumple 17 años, él y Harry Potter se gradúan en Hogwarts.

**Mitad de Julio de 1997**: Draco se aleja del mundo mágico y se instala en el mundo muggle junto a su madre. Ingresa a la facultad de música de Oxford. Simultáneamente, Harry Potter entra a formar parte del equipo de los Chudley Cannons ocupando el puesto de buscador. En el mismo equipo esta Oliver Wood quien ocupa el puesto como guardián de reserva.

**Septiembre de 1997**: Oliver y Harry inician en secreto una relación sentimental.

**Diciembre de 1997**: Para navidad Draco da su primer recital en Manchester, allí conoce a Lauren, una importante pianista, y ella decide tomarlo como pupilo.

**Marzo de 1998**: Lauren toma como pupila a Vanessa Catalonia.

**Junio de 1998**: Draco aun permanece bajo la estricta enseñanza de Lauren, acaba de cumplir 18 años. Por petición de Lauren, Draco se encarga de guiar y ayudar a Vanessa Catalonia en el piano. Para esa misma fecha Harry y Oliver deciden comprometerse en matrimonio.

**Finales de Julio de 1998:** Draco y Vanessa se convierten en amantes. Draco compra una casa en Manchester y se muda a vivir allí con ella.

**Agosto de 1998**: Draco con Vanessa como acompañante de piano, da su segundo recital.

**Septiembre y Octubre de 1998**: Draco, bajo el nombre artistico: "Prince Black", participa en varias competencias, giras, recitales por todas las universidades del país.

**Noviembre de 1998**: Lauren le pide a Draco que grabe un single, con el cual promocionaran su debut como pianista profesional. El single es un rotundo éxito.

**Mitad de diciembre de 1998**: Draco debutara como pianista. Antes de salir a tocar para el publico es atacado en el camerino. Su mano derecha es lastimada. Para finales de diciembre Harry Potter asiste al entierro de su prometido Oliver Wood y una semana después renuncia seguir jugando Quidditch.

**Finales de Enero de 1999:** Draco es obligado a alejarse por un tiempo (mientras su mano derecha sana) de los escenarios. Lauren le consigue un empleo como maestro de piano en la Escuela Eton.

**Marzo** **de 1999: **La relación de Draco y Vanessa se deterioraFinalmente y trascasi ocho meses de convivencia, Vanessa abandona a Draco.

**Mayo de 1999:** Después de recuperarse de la terrible gripe que lo postro en cama, Harry recibe la invitación de Dumbledore de dictar clases de DCAO en Hogwarts.

**Mitad de Junio de 1999**: Draco y Harry se encuentran por primera vez desde su graduación en una casa rural muggle. Draco, que lleva ya una semana viviendo en la casa, esta allí para trabajar en algunos proyectos, sus alumnos estan en vacaciones de mitad de año. Harry también ha ido a trabajar a ese lugar aprovechando el aislamiento y la quietud. Se estrenara ese año como profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts. El ex-Gryffindor solo se quedara hasta el 31 de julio.

**Mitad de Julio de 1999:** Momento actual. Después de momentos desagradables, gritos, choques de opiniones y situaciones explosivas, la convivencia entre Harry y Draco poco a poco ha ido mejorando.


	10. Revelaciones parte 2

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**CAPITULO 9: REVELACIONES (Parte 2)**

.-.

"Yo quiero estar allí cuando te falten fuerzas,

yo quiero estar allí cuando estés abatido

y quiero que me busques y cuentes conmigo.

Yo quiero que tu sepas que yo soy tu amigo."

.-.

-¿Va-Vanessa? –pregunto el moreno soltando a Draco de la cintura y levantando de golpe la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos -¿Te refieres a la Vanessa que estudio piano contigo?

-¿Por qué te escandalizas tanto, Harry?

-Porque me sorprendería mucho saber que te enredaste con aquella chiquilla que, como la describiste, me pareció extremadamente arrogante y mimada.

-Pues... ¡bingo! –contesto el rubio, divertido ante la conmoción que había causado en el moreno.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, no se porque me sorprende tanto, era obvio que un arrogante mimado ricachón como tú, buscara su reflejo en el espejo...

-Sé que no tienes una gran opinión de mi, Potter, pero te puedo asegurar que Vanessa es diez mil veces peor de arrogante y engreída que yo. Narcisista y egocéntrica a morir.

-Y yo que pense que no podría haber nadie en el mundo que superara tu engreimiento...

-¿Vas a seguir criticándome o me dejaras terminar mi historia?

-¡Ves! Solo quieres hablar de ti –Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante –Esta bien Draco, sigue con tu relato.

–Realmente no se como empezó lo mío con Vanessa, no recuerdo quien dio el primer paso para formar una relación mas allá de la de colegas, solo sé que de la noche a la mañana estabamos metidos en una cama teniendo sexo. Vivimos juntos por casi ocho meses, pero se fue hace tres meses.

Harry capto una profunda tristeza y decepción en los ojos de Draco que en ese instante lo miraba.

-¿La amabas? –el moreno se horrorizo al ver la expresión atormentada de Draco -¿Como fue que descubriste lo que sentías por ella?. ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así por otra persona? –Harry sabía que se estaba excediendo en sus preguntas, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Una pregunta a la vez, ojos de gato –dijo el rubio percatándose algo tarde de que lo había llamado sin querer "ojos de gato". Harry sonrió con timidez ante el apodo -¿Amarla? -había en su voz una nota de desprecio por sí mismo –hubo un tiempo en que pense que tal vez la quería, no se que buscaba encontrar en ella, pero sea lo que sea no lo halle... solo cuando estuve viviendo con ella pude ver la frialdad que había en el alma de aquella mujer. Con regia elegancia, ella me había regalado su presencia, como haciendo un obsequio inmerecido a un vasallo. Y eso era todo lo que me había dado, una cascara sin nada en su interior. Nunca había sentido nada por mí, ella solo deseaba triunfar a cualquier precio y sabía que lo lograría si permanecía al lado del "Prince Black". Pero como nada le salió como esperaba, me dio la espalda y siguió con su ambiciosa vida, poniéndome el sello de "utilizado y despachado" y dejándome atrás.

Como veras, realmente nunca hubo ningún sentimiento entre Vanessa y yo, todo era puramente sexual. Te puedo asegurar que sentí mucho más por Blaise que por esa mujer.

-¿Y por que permaneciste tanto tiempo con ella, si las cosas estaban así?

-¡Porque odio el fracaso! -una expresión cínica cruzó su rostro -Además... en tanto se conservaba bella, elegante y discreta, ayudaba a mis fines. Todo el mundo pensaba que formábamos una "pareja encantadora". Hasta se dignaba a compartir su cama conmigo cuando yo necesitaba "desahogarme". Todo era muy conveniente...

-La conveniencia es una fría compañía -murmuró Harry -¿Entonces ella solo te quería por tu fama?

-Así es, solo se sentía atraída por mi fama y también por mi físico. Ella sabía que yo me iba a convertir en un pianista importante, que la fama pronto tocaría a mi puerta y el mundo pondría sus ojos en mi talento. Vanessa estaba interesada en presumir ser la "dueña" del talentoso y famoso Prince Black. Era hermosa, sí, pero egoísta, caprichosa, vanidosa y muy exigente.

-¿Te abandono por lo que le paso a tu mano?

-Sí, esa fue una de las razones que la obligaron a abandonarme.

-¿Una de las razones? –pregunto Harry separándose de Draco, para inclinarse frente a la chimenea y avivar las llamas.

-A parte de esa razón hubo dos mas –comentó Draco acomodándose en el sofá, mientras Harry se sentaba a su lado, hombro con hombro –la primera fue por mi supuesto accidente, ella sabía que la lesión de mi mano me limitaría y que tal vez ya no podría tocar el piano como antes. La segunda razón fue porque descubrió que me gustaban también los hombres –sin necesidad de que lo expresara en voz alta, Draco leyó la pregunta en los ojos de Harry –si, me descubrió con un hombre al que después de esa vez nunca volví a ver. Ella se puso furiosa, me repudió, dijo que yo le daba asco y se mudo a la habitación mas alejada de la casa. Y la tercera y no menos importante... descubrió que yo era mago.

-Pensé que habías renunciado a hacer magia. Por Merlín, Draco, sabes que debes de tener cuidado con la magia cuando estas en el mundo muggle.

-Ella no me descubrió porque estuviera haciendo magia –aclaro el rubio con impaciencia –la única vez que use magia en el mundo muggle fue cuando me defendí de los ataques de Lucius, ni antes ni después de eso la volví a usar. Lo que pasó fue que Vanessa una vez me espió mientras mantenía una conversación vía chimenea con Severus. Otra vez fue testigo de cómo Lupin y Severus se aparecían en la sala de la casa y con un movimiento de varita se servían un trago. Después de que Lupin y Severus se fueron, ella me enfrento y me hizo un gran escándalo, me lanzó mi varita a los pies y me llamo anormal. Pense en lanzarse un Obliviate, pero no podía mover aun mi mano. Después de llamarme: fenómeno, promiscuo, infiel, gay, inútil, lisiado, inepto, mal amante, fracasado y mil cosas mas, empaco la mitad de sus cosas y se marcho no sin antes decirme que no me preocupara por nada, que ella nunca le contaría a nadie que yo era mago ya que no quería que la tacharan de loca.

-¿Qué fue de ella?

-Se marcho a Nottingham a probar suerte como concertista. Aun así se niega a perder contacto conmigo. La razón por la cual me vine a este lugar tan aislado es para librarme aunque sea por algún tiempo de ella... aunque se que es mucho pedir –Draco suspiro de manera derrotada –ella se empeña en hacerme la vida un infierno, en recordarme que fracase de todas las formas en que podría fracasar un ser humano.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, Draco –comentó el moreno mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del rubio –No dejes que los comentarios de esa mujer te dañen de esa manera. No permitas que ella haga contigo lo que Oliver hizo conmigo.

-A veces pienso que ella tiene razón.

-Eso es lo que saca una persona como tu del pensar... –bromeo Harry tratando de aligerar el ambiente –Hey, lagartija rubia, ahora que caigo en cuenta –Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada al oír que Harry lo llamaba por segunda vez de aquella manera tan graciosa y horrible a la vez –me comentaste que Remus te fue a visitar junto con Snape... ¿desde cuando ellos dos se juntan y mas para visitarte?

-No puedo creer que aun no lo sepas –Draco puso su mano lisiada sobre la pierna de Harry, de inmediato el moreno la tomo entre sus manos y la empezó a masajear –o que ni siquiera lo sospeches...

-No me hables con acertijos, Draco.

-¿Eres idiota o que? –pregunto el rubio con su típica impaciencia.

-¿Me vas a decir o no? –pregunto el moreno mirando fijamente a Draco a los ojos.

-¡Por Merlín!. ¡No puedo creer que tu, que siempre has permanecido en el mundo mágico no te hallas dado de cuenta que Severus y Lupin son pareja!

Harry lo observo por un eterno minuto con la boca abierta.

-¿Es una broma? –pregunto luego de observar minuciosamente a Draco y comprender que el rubio parecía decir la verdad.

-No, no es ninguna broma –contestó el Sly de manera despreocupada –Pense que Lupin te lo había contado o que al menos te habías dado de cuenta por ti mismo –su voz adquirió un tono burlón –Deberías de dejar de estar en Potterlandia y de vez en cuando visitar el mundo real y fijarte en las personas que te rodean.

-No me salgas con sarcasmos ahora, lagartija rubia –Harry frunció el ceño -¿Pero que diablos le vio Remus a Snape?. ¡Es tan odioso y antipático!

-Cuida tu lengua cuando hables de mi padrino –gruño Draco, zafando su mano de las manos de Harry –Además te recuerdo que en poco más de un mes será el director de Hogwarts y por lo tanto será tu jefe.

-Vale, Draco –Harry sonrió de manera conciliatoria –tengo que admitir que ya no me parece tan antipático como antes, pero... ¿pareja de Remus?. ¿Estas seguro?

-Total y absolutamente.

-¿Y por que diablos Remus no me lo ha contado¡Ha tenido mas de mil oportunidades para decírmelo!

-Quizás no te lo dijo porque sabia que dirías cosas malas de Severus, tal y como lo acabas de hacer.

-¿Desde cuando se supone que están juntos?

-Desde que tu y yo estabamos en sexto año.

-¡Llevan tantos años juntos y hasta ahora me entero!. ¿Cuándo te lo dijeron a ti? –pregunto el moreno con cierto resentimiento.

-No me lo dijeron, yo lo descubrí por mi mismo unos días antes de nuestra graduación.

-No me digas que los descubriste...

-Haciendo el amor –completo el rubio cuando Harry se quedo callado.

-¡Te dije que no me lo dijeras! –refunfuño el moreno arrugando la nariz –Oh, Merlín. Tendré pesadillas el resto de mi vida...

-Deja de hacer tanto drama –Draco sonrió al recordar tan erótica escena –No fue para nada desagradable pillarlos en plena acción. Ni te imaginas lo instructiva que fue aquella escena... ambos desnudos luchando por dominar, con los cuerpos brillantes de sudor, jadeando mientras alcanzaban el orgasmo. Ni te imaginas lo caliente que me puse al verlos así, lamentablemente para ese entonces mi relación con Blaise ya había terminado y no tuve con quien calmar mi calentura. Me toco al modo antiguo... con un buen baño de agua fría.

Harry permaneció en silencio tratando de imaginar la escena pero le resulto imposible. Sus experiencias sexuales con Oliver no se parecían en nada a aquel encuentro ardiente y apasionado entre Remus y Snape, que Draco relataba. El sexo no era así, de eso estaba seguro. El sexo consistía en una experiencia tranquila, civilizada y agradable. Por lo menos así ocurrió con Oliver.

Harry estaba seguro que con Draco, sin duda resultaría diferente... se notaba desde lejos que el rubio era bastante apasionado y exigente en la cama. Ya podía imaginarse a Draco, arrancándose la camisa y el pantalón de manera sensual mientras con manos lujuriosas acariciaba su...

¡Un momento!,. se dijo Harry,. ¡Deja de pensar en ese tipo de cosas!

-¿Sucede algo, ojos de gato? –pregunto el rubio al ver como Harry se removía incomodo en el sofá -¡Te estabas imaginando la escena! –se mofó.

-¡Claro que no! –aseguro Harry tratando de controlar su entrecortada respiración.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo –se burlo el rubio –No tiene nada de malo, deja de portarte siempre de manera mojigata.

-¡Yo no soy ningún mojigato!. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un pervertido!

-Así que... –Draco se movió hasta que quedo mirando a Harry directo a los ojos –yo... –muy despacio se acerco a aquel bonito rostro –soy... –se detuvo a unos milímetros de los labios del moreno, solo un pequeñísimo movimiento permitiría que se encontraran –un... –respiro sonoramente y la calidez de su aliento acaricio los entreabiertos labios del moreno, que paralizado esperaba con un ansia que creía imposible, que el rubio lo besara –pervertido,. ¿eh, Harry? –dijo el rubio mirando fijamente aquellos preciosos ojos, ojos que a cierta distancia se ven puramente verdes, pero solo cuando se logra estar tan cerca de Harry Potter se puede distinguir fácilmente muchos puntitos y destellos dorados y castaños nadando en aquellas piscinas verdes.

-Draco... –logro susurrar Harry, perdido totalmente en aquella envolvente mirada gris. En una torturante lentitud que Harry casi maldijo, Draco fue acercándose cada vez mas, acortando el pequeñísimo espacio. El moreno interrumpió el vínculo de sus miradas y cerro los ojos para prepararse a recibir el ansiado beso... que nunca llego.

Abrió los ojos y se decepciono al ver que Draco se había acercado a él de esa manera, solo para retirarle algo del cabello.

-Te cayó algo de ceniza en el cabello, Harry –el rubio sonrió despreocupadamente, aparentemente ignorante de la maraña de sentimientos que habían recorrido al moreno en tan solo unos segundos –seguramente fue cuando te inclinaste a avivar las llamas de la chimenea.

-Sí, seguramente –dijo Harry enfurruñado -¿En donde íbamos? –pregunto el moreno ansioso de que Draco continuara con su relato y así hacerle olvidar el ridículo que casi había hecho.

-En que según tu, yo era un pervertido –comentó el rubio con una sonrisa luminosa.

-Lo que eres es un idiota –murmuro Harry casi para si mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que estabamos en la parte de Remus y Snape.

-Bueno, pues no hay más que decir. Solo lo que ya te dije, que son pareja desde hace muchos años y que por lo visto son bastante felices –el rubio frunció el ceño –No te piensas oponer,. ¿verdad?

-Claro que no, Draco –aseguró el moreno –Si Remus es feliz, yo lo apoyare siempre. Además, pensándolo bien, Snape no es tan mala elección.

-Así es, el licántropo es muy afortunado por tener a su lado a un tipo maravilloso como Severus.

-El afortunado es Snape por tener a su lado a una persona estupenda y agradable como Remus.

-Dejémoslo en que ambos son afortunados por tenerse él uno al otro.

-De acuerdo –el moreno sonrió -¿Quién mas sabe de la relación de ellos dos?

-Mmmmm –Draco adopto una expresión pensativa –Pues yo diría que aunque han tratado de mantenerlo en total secreto, Dumbledore y McGonagall parecen saberlo aunque fingen demencia.

-No hay muchas cosas que puedas ocultarle a ese par, sobretodo a Dumbledore. No existe secreto alguno entre cielo y tierra que Dumbledore no conozca.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, ojos de gato.

-Y hablando de Dumbledore, hay una pregunta que desde que llegue aquí esta dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

-Pues escúpela de una vez.

Durante unos segundos, Harry miro fijamente a Draco, como sopesando si hacer o no la pregunta.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto el rubio impaciente -¿Es que acaso me tendrás en suspenso lo que queda de noche?

Harry se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

-Pues ya que hablamos de Dumbledore...

-Ya dijiste esa parte –Draco bufo aun más impaciente que antes -Vamos Harry, demuestra ese condenado valor Gryffindor y ve directo al grano.

-Bueno, pues... -Harry titubeo otro momento más, pero respirando profundo decidió que tenía derecho hacer esa pregunta –hablando de Dumbledore y para ser más exacto, de su ofrecimiento para que desempeñaras el cargo de profesor de pociones, me gustaría que me dijeras,. ¿por que cuando llegue aquí, tú aseguraste que venía a seducirte?

Draco lo miro fijamente, sintiendo perderse una vez más en aquellas cálidas piscinas verdes. Ahí estaba la pregunta que temía responder... ¡demonios!, y justo ahora que casualmente hablaban de que a Dumbledore no se le podía ocultar ninguna cosa...

De algo estaba seguro, y es que por ningún motivo le diría a Harry la verdadera razón de porque se había empeñado en asegurar que él había sido enviado por Dumbledore para seducirlo.

-Bueno –Draco penso muy bien lo que tenía que decir y puso todo su empeño en parecer totalmente sincero –se que quizás exagere un poco, pero todo es culpa de Dumbledore. Él había prometido que me haría cambiar de opinión pasara lo que pasara y así tuviera que hacer lo que fuera. Después de semejante "promesa" que a mi me sonó mas a amenaza y conociendo a Dumbledore como lo conozco, no dude ni un instante en que realmente se empeñaría en arrinconarme hasta hacerme cambiar de opinión. Primero recurrió a Severus, pero le falló, después manipulo a Lupin pero tampoco le funcionó. Y al verte aquí, supuse que tu serías el próximo a quien él recurriría para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Después de todo eres un insistente Gryffindor y Dumbledore confía en que siempre logras lo que quieres.

-Pero... ¿seducirte yo?. ¿De donde sacaste eso, Draco?

-Yo se que me equivoque al haberte acusado de esa manera, Harry. Pero Dumbledore, cuando hizo su tonta promesa me dio a entender que "haría lo que fuera", y en ese momento como estaba tan enfadado por tu presencia, pense que ese "lo que fuera" incluía concesiones sexuales.

-Pero si tú y yo no nos soportábamos,. ¿como pudiste pensar que yo cedería a semejante cosa?

-Lo sé, Harry. ¿Pero que voy a saber yo de cómo funciona la mente loca de Dumbledore? En ese momento solo se me ocurrió pensar en eso.

-Yo... supongo que te entiendo –dijo Harry sintiendo que Draco le estaba mintiendo o que por lo menos, no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

Draco por su parte intentaba poner su cara más sincera y buena. Una vez más maldijo a Dumbledore y su estúpida habilidad para meter sus narices en los secretos más oscuros e íntimos de las personas y utilizarlos en contra de la misma persona.

Condenado viejo chocho, mira que enviarle precisamente a Harry Potter...

-¿Draco?

-¿Mmmm?

-Te ves cansado, porque no te vas ya a dormir.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el interrogatorio termino? –pregunto con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora que nos conocemos mas que antes y que hemos compartido nuestros pasados, podemos ser amigos –Harry titubeo un poco al ver la penetrante mirada gris –es decir... si tu así lo deseas, después de todo tu y yo no somos tan diferentes. Además ya no estamos en Gryffindor ni en Slytherin, que supongo que era lo que nos impedía conocernos un poco mejor. ¿No crees que deberíamos olvidar esa tonta rivalidad de casas e intentar ser amigos?

-No sé, ojos de gato. Después de todo yo nunca he tenido amigos.

-Pues déjame ser tu primer amigo.

-Me gusta estar solo, Harry. Sin amigos, sin compañías, sin nadie...

-Bueno, pues déjame acompañarte a estar solo.

-¿Acompañarme a estar solo? –el rubio rió por lo bajo –solo a ti se te ocurriría decir algo tan incoherente.

-No es incoherente ni ilógico, si te fijas bien, es posible acompañarte a estar solo.

-Esta bien ojos de gato, acompáñame a estar solo –el Sly se levantó del mullido sofá y se acuclillo frente a la chimenea para apagar las llamas.

-¿Draco?

-¿Si?

-En Bristol hay unos clubs de rock bastante agradables. Tardaríamos mas o menos una hora en llegar allí –Draco se puso de pie y miro a Harry con interés –Estaba pensando que quizás aun no sea demasiado tarde para que aprecies la verdadera música y aprendas a valorarla. ¿Qué te parece si mañana en la noche nos echamos una pasadita?, buscaríamos un bar que toque música variada y decente. Sería divertido. ¿Aceptas? –ante el azorado silencio del rubio, Harry volvió a preguntar -¿Aceptas, Draco?

El rubio lo estudió con solemnidad durante varios segundos, después metió su mano lisiada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Pero... y mis oídos? –indagó finalmente el rubio con una sonrisa misteriosa -¿No los dañara esa música escandalosa?

-He escuchado rock durante mucho tiempo y todavía no me quedó sordo.

-Pues... –titubeó el Sly –De acuerdo. Pero, si se me daña el oído...

-Puedes echarme la culpa –le ofreció, generoso. Escudriño el hermoso rostro, intentando descifrar las emociones que danzaban en los expresivos ojos grises: excitación mezclada con un pánico indefinido. Harry jamas adivinaría cuanto le costó aceptar esa invitación, y no se atrevía a preguntarlo a Draco. De hecho, no se atrevía a permanecer en la sala mas tiempo, porque temía que su presencia le daría la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

-Mejor me voy ya a dormir –murmuró retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Tienes mucho sueño? –pregunto Draco como de casualidad.

-Eh... mas o menos –Harry lo miro con cariño fraternal -¿Ocurre algo?

-Me gustaría mucho presentarte a un compañero del alma –soltó Draco negándose a mirar a Harry a los ojos –pero supongo que eso puede esperar.

-Bueno, aun tengo tiempo de sobra para conocer a tu compañero del alma –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Bien –Draco sonrió tenuemente, como avergonzado –Ven, sígueme –lo invito el rubio. Apagaron todas las luces del primer piso y lentamente subieron las escaleras. Draco iba unos pasos más adelantado que Harry. Finalmente el Sly se detuvo frente a su habitación y entro en ella rápidamente, casi con ansia.

En tan solo unos segundos, Harry lo alcanzó y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para contemplar a su querido amigo Slytherin. Sintió que se enamoraba por segunda vez de aquel rubio al verlo sentado con elegancia frente al piano, los ojos cerrados, los labios sonriendo de manera ligera, la cara en total éxtasis. Lentamente, casi con torpeza, los dedos se empezaron a mover en una melodía suave, melancólica y delicada. Para después pasar a compases mas rápidos y alegres.

Sonriendo como un idiota, Harry se encamino hasta el piano y se sentó al lado de Draco en el amplio taburete. Lo escucho tocar hasta que minutos después, el rubio se detuvo. Sabiamente Draco se había detenido cuando sintió que su mano fallaba, esta vez no iba a destrozar la melodía y mucho menos permitiría que Harry lo escuchara, por eso llego hasta donde sus dedos se lo permitieron.

Sonrió con cierto orgullo y le dijo a Harry:

-Te presento al elegante y maravilloso "Beethoven 2", mi compañero del alma –dijo Draco, señalando con una ternura inesperada el piano.

-¿Beethoven 2? –pregunto Harry con autentica curiosidad.

-Sí, "2", "Beethoven 1" esta en este momento en casa de mi madre en Londres. Fue en "Beethoven 1" donde mamá me enseño a tocar y fue en ese piano que aprendí a amar la música clásica. Quería continuar tocando para siempre en Beethoven 1, pero mamá y Gerald me regalaron este piano con mucho esfuerzo y no pude despreciarlo. Así que en recuerdo del viejo Beethoven donde aprendí todo, decidí llamar a este "Beethoven 2", ha sido un buen piano y gran compañero de aventuras.

-Es un honor para mi, conocer a quien te ha dado momentos maravillosos, Draco –confesó el moreno colocando sus manos con timidez sobre las teclas –Merlín, son tantas teclas... ¿cuántas son?. ¿Cien?

-Para ser exactos, son ochenta y ocho teclas, Harry.

-Vaya... –murmuro el Gry –ochenta y ocho teclas para diez dedos. Me parece algo demasiado complicado.

-No es para tanto, es realmente muy fácil de tocarlo –con suavidad, Draco tomo las manos de Harry y las deslizo sobre el brillante teclado, con dedos expertos empujaba los de Harry hundiendo las teclas, extrayendo poco a poco la misma melodía que tocaba minutos atrás.

Durante varios minutos Harry se dejo guiar por aquellas experimentadas manos, fascinado de que sus propias manos se movieran de manera tan desenvuelta sobre aquel teclado. Claro esta, admitió Harry, que si podía moverse de manera tan desenfadada era gracias a Draco y su dulzura y paciencia para enseñarle a tocar aquellos compases. Estaba silenciosamente agradecido con Draco por permitirle entrar en su mundo, y compartir con él por breves instantes su pasión por aquel "amigo" de ochenta y ocho teclas.

De manera disimulada, Draco observo a su "inesperado alumno de piano". No había duda de que era un chico realmente guapo, aun cuando nada de Harry Potter hablaba de refinamiento. Tenía el cabello alborotado, los preciosos y multicolores ojos totalmente fijos en las manos y la boca curvada en una cálida sonrisa. ¡Diablos, Harry Potter estaba mas sensual que antes!

El rubio suspiro derrotado al comprobar que definitivamente estaba perdiendo el sentido común y todo por culpa de ese estúpido pero atractivo Gryffindor. Ahora resultaba que le había contado su horrible pasado e inesperadamente se habían convertido en amigos. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, todo había valido la pena, Harry Potter lo había comprendido y en cierta manera consolado.

Ojalá tuviera tiempo para seducir a Harry y sacarse así esa espinita que tenía clavada en el alma desde sexto año, cuando por vez primera noto la sensual existencia del engreído Harry Potter. Lamentablemente ahora estaba en el limbo, y no solamente en el plano social, sino también en el plano emocional y sentimental. Toda su energía debía ser concentrada en rehabilitar su mano, recobrar su fama y emerger de aquella escuela donde dictaba clases para proseguir con su carrera de concertista. No podía involucrarse con Harry Potter, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera ofrecerle a ese solitario y herido Gryffindor más que una aventura breve y sin ningún tipo de compromiso, exactamente el tipo de relación que había tenido con Vanessa, aunque claro que con Harry las cosas serian realmente placenteras y cálidas.

Para bien o para mal, Harry era el tipo de personas que esperaba promesas, dedicación y cariño y él solo podía ofrecerle una relación imperfecta, sin ataduras y sin dolor, como si solo se tratara de un intercambio sexual en el que cuando se acabe el tiempo cada cual continuara con sus respectivos caminos.

El dilema de erizo...

Draco volvió a contemplar a Harry y admiro su belleza sin pretensiones, su sencillez, su naturalidad, su tranquila perspectiva de la vida.

En ese momento recordó la conversación que tuvo con Harry después de la cena. El moreno le había dicho: "me gustaría que mi pareja me corresponda y se comprometa conmigo en una relación sincera, positiva y sin barreras". Y nada de eso él se lo podía ofrecer.

Draco puso fin a sus pensamientos y a sus improvisadas clases abruptamente. Apartó la vista de la concentrada y extasiada cara de Harry y la fijo en la pared sintiéndose de repente: frustrado, vacío y muy triste.

-¿Draco? –pregunto el moreno preocupado -¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada grave, Harry.

-¿Seguro? –insistió el Gry tratando de buscar la mirada del rubio -¿Acaso te duele la mano?

-Si, eso es –mintió Draco –me duele la mano.

-Lo siento, no debí dejar que te esforzaras enseñándome a tocar el piano.

-No te preocupes ojos de gato, no es tu culpa –dijo el rubio mirándolo por fin a los ojos y lanzándole una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante

Las manos y dedos que permanecían unidos sobre el teclado se separaron.

-Gracias por la lección, Draco –dijo el Gryffindor poniéndose de pie y alejándose con pesar del calor de aquel cuerpo esbelto y sensual –Ha sido maravilloso compartir contigo algo de tu mundo. No sabes cuanto significa para mí el que me hubieras abierto la puerta de tu vida y me dejaras entrar y ser tu amigo.

Una extraña y regocijante tibieza invadió a Draco al escuchar tales palabras. En tan solo unos instantes ese moreno se había convertido en su confidente y confiaba en Harry tanto como Harry confiaba en él.

-Tú también me abriste las puertas de tu vida Harry, y me ofreciste tu amistad. Tú confiaste en mi a pesar de lo mal que lo estabamos llevando. Era justo que yo también confiara en ti.

-Buenas noches, Draco –murmuro el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Harry –el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo observaba dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-No olvides que mañana tenemos una cita para ir a Bristol.

-Estaré ansioso.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de si y con pasos lentos se encamino a su propia habitación. Se coloco la pijama y se metió en la cama como sintiéndose flotar en una nube. Aquel día seria inolvidable para él.

Ahora que conocía mas a fondo a Draco, podía entender a la perfección el porque aquel rubio era tan desagradable, amargado y desconfiado. La "perfecta vida" que él siempre imagino que Draco llevaba, no era tan perfecta después de todo. Ahora ya no consideraba superficial y arrogante a Draco. Todo lo contrario, ahora le parecía un joven fuerte, decidido, valiente y maravilloso.

Harry deseó en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas, que aquel rubio lograra recuperar todo lo que había perdido por culpa de Lucius, deseó que la vida le permitiera por fin a Draco Malfoy ser feliz.

Y entre tantos buenos deseos para Draco, deseó también para si mismo, cerrar los ojos y recordar la sensación de las manos del rubio sobre él, sus labios besándolo, su cuerpo firme y potente contra el suyo.

Y en ese instante, al ver el camino que llevaba sus pensamientos, deseó dejar de desear.

Inquieto se removió en la cama y puso la mente en blanco para poder finalmente dormir. Se acomodo el edredón sobre su cuerpo y cerro los ojos, justo en ese momento sonidos de piano inundaron toda la casa. Harry sonrió con autentica felicidad al escucharlo de nuevo practicar, aun cuando minutos después, aquella bella melodía se convirtió en la peor sesión hasta ese momento.

Pero de alguna manera, oírlo tocar de nuevo le pareció igual que besarlo, igual que si compartieran una intimidad profunda y verdadera. Harry casi creía que Draco le enviaba un mensaje por medio de la música: Soy resistente. Seguiré tocando. Al demonio con la vergüenza y el miedo. Seguiré tocando porque tú me lo pediste.

Los unía que él tocara. Lo que deseaba de Draco, sus besos, su cuerpo, el calor que le comunicaba, no podía tenerlo jamas. Pero ese rubio podía darle su música. Y en cierta forma, casi era suficiente.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**


	11. Sin miedo a nada

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**CAPITULO 10: SIN MIEDO A NADA**

.-.

Yo te fui desnudando de ti mismo,

de los "tús" superpuestos que la vida

te había ceñido...

Y ante el asombro vago de tus ojos

surgiste con tus ojos aun velados

de tinieblas y asombros...

Surgiste de ti mismo; de tu misma

sombra fecunda desgarrado

en alma viva...

.-.

-Ahora dime la verdad -le pidió Harry al rubio, lanzándole una rápida mirada, antes de fijar los ojos en el camino -¿Realmente no has estado en un bar de rock?

-Realmente no -le juró Draco con una discreta sonrisa.

Moviendo la cabeza, Harry cambió de velocidad. Draco fijo sus ojos en la ventana y observo el hermoso paisaje rural que los envolvía. Se quitó una mota del elegante pantalón. Debió ponerse de jean, igual que Harry, pero Lauren siempre insistió en la importancia que tenía el presentarse con elegancia ante el público.

-¿Draco? -lo llamo de repente Harry, haciéndolo sobresaltarse levemente -hay algo importante que quiero decirte, pero no se como hacerlo.

-Dilo y ya -le aconsejo el rubio buscando su verde mirada.

-Draco... yo... no quiero que te enfades, pero... -Harry se detuvo sin saber realmente como decirlo. Apretó con fuerza el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No se atrevía a mirar a Draco.

-Ya se que soy de mal genio, que gruño mucho, que grito otro tanto... pero puedes decírmelo con confianza, yo no me enfadare. Lo prometo -dijo el rubio acariciando brevemente la tensa mano sobre el volante.

-Draco, lo que voy a decir es con respecto a tu mano...

-Sólo dilo, por favor.

-Yo conozco a alguien en el mundo mágico que quizás podría ayudarte -por fin, sus ojos se encontraron -es una vieja amiga mía que tú también conoces. Es una gran medibruja, la mejor de todas. Incluso paso por la tutoría de Madam Pomfrey y esta recién graduada, y hasta ya tiene una larga lista de pacientes que esperan ser atendidos por ella...

-Según recuerdo, tenias muchas amigas en Hogwarts, si que por favor simplifícame las cosas y dime de una vez su nombre.

-Hermione Granger -susurró el moreno con cautela -se que no tienes una gran opinión de ella, pero dale una oportunidad. No exagero al decirte que es la mejor.

-No me interesa regresar al mundo mágico Harry, y menos a ostentar una mano lisiada.

-Hermione será discreta, nadie se enterara que estuviste consultándola.

-Ni siquiera quise ir con Madam Pomfrey¿por qué aceptar ver a tu amiguita?

-Porque no pierdes nada con intentarlo, Draco.

-He visitado a varios médicos, estoy cansado de todo esto. Al menos el medico del pueblo me anima y sus terapias no me incomodan.

-Pero los médicos muggles no tienen lo que tienen los médicos del mundo mágico, Draco.

-Severus me estuvo dando pociones hasta que me harte y deje de tomarlas. Ninguna parecía hacer efecto.

-Pero a lo mejor Hermione puede encontrar otra manera de ayudarte.

Draco meditó. Madam Pomfrey le había operado la mano, reparando los nervios desgarrados, pero se había mantenido reservada en cuanto a la recuperación total de su mano. Al regresar al mundo muggle, los ortopedistas recomendados por Lauren lo supervisaban en terapias absurdas que no sentía que sirvieran para nada.

-Esta bien, ojos de gato -accedió por fin Draco -Supongo que no me haría daño visitar a la sabelotodo. Estoy harto de apretar pelotas de hule y del excesivo ánimo que me da el doctor James.

-Gracias Draco -Harry le sonrió antes de volver su vista al frente. Sus manos se relajaron nuevamente sobre el volante -trataré de comunicarme lo mas pronto posible con Ron.

-¿Y por que con la comadreja?

-Porque él y Hermione están casados y como es difícil hallar a Hermione en la casa, le pediré a Ron que le diga a ella que se comunique lo mas pronto posible conmigo.

-¿Esta Granger manteniendo a Weasley? -Draco sonrió con cinismo.

-¡Claro que no! -Harry se indigno un poco -Para tu información, Ron trabaja en la oficina de aurores. Es aun un aprendiz, pero le esta yendo mas que bien. Recibe un buen sueldo que le será aumentado tan pronto y tenga su licencia de profesional.

-Mientras no siga el camino de su padre...

-Draco, deja de decir eso o me enfadare realmente.

-Esta bien, esta bien -dijo el rubio con voz suave -Harry, no quiero que la comadreja se entere...

-No se enterara, tienes mi palabra.

-Pero Granger...

-Ella no le contara a nadie, Draco -le aseguro Harry -ella es la esposa de Ron, pero también es una profesional en su área y como buen medico, trata de manera confidencial los asuntos que le consultan sus pacientes. Te lo digo, porque lo se por experiencia.

-¿Cómo harás para contactarte con Weasley?

-Vía chimenea -contestó Harry con sencillez.

-¿Vía chimenea? -preguntó asombrado Draco -¿Tienes en tu poder polvos flu?

-Ajá.

-Pensé que te habían prohibido traer ese tipo de cosas.

-Así es, me lo prohibieron. Pero me pareció suficiente con dejarles mi varita, mi escoba y mi lechuza. Generalmente nunca obedezco del todo a Dumbledore -en ese instante Harry recordó algo -por cierto,. ¿de donde sacaste la lechuza con la que me enviaste la carta en la que te disculpabas?

-Es un regalo de Lupin. Antes de venir a este apartado lugar, me dijo que la llevara conmigo por si necesitaba algo de él o Severus.

-¿Dónde la resguardas? Jamas la he visto en la casa.

-Esta con la veterinaria del pueblo. Le pago muy bien para que la alimente y la cuide. Yo no tengo ahora el tiempo y la paciencia necesaria para cuidarla. Nunca, hasta aquel día que te envíe aquella carta, la había utilizado.

-Mañana mismo me pondré en contacto con Ron.

-Yo no tengo mucho afán, Harry.

-Entre mas pronto mejor, Draco.

-¿Estas seguro que Granger va querer atenderme?

-Por supuesto que si, ya te dije que ella es ante todo una profesional y como tal, atiende a todos aquellos que requieren de sus conocimientos, sin importar quien sea.

-Bien -dijo Draco antes de volver a posar su mirada gris en la ventanilla. Minutos después se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo: -Gracias.

Harry lo miro y le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos exactamente? -preguntó el rubio después de un tiempo.

-Al mejor centro nocturno de Bristol.

-¿Has estado ahí antes?

-No, pero un amigo que jugaba como bateador en el equipo si. Él suele frecuentar los sitios muggles nocturnos mas divertidos y siempre nos los recomendaba. Nunca hasta hoy tuve la oportunidad de venir a conocer la vida nocturna de Bristol. Creo que hemos llegado, Lagartija Rubia -le indicó, luego de que leyó el letrero de una calle. Después de estacionar el coche, lo rodeó para ayudar a Draco a bajar.

-¿Hay algo que quieras advertirme antes de que entremos? -inquirió el rubio, contemplando la puerta abierta al fondo de una escalera de cemento.

-No te quites los zapatos -respondió el moreno con los ojos brillando como esmeraldas, con vetas de oro -No le ruegues a la orquesta que toque el "Claro de Luna". Y si alguien te invita a bailar, le dices que yo te acompaño.

-Sí, amo -accedió, con fingida obediencia el rubio. A través de la puerta abierta salía una cacofonía de voces humanas y cuerdas de guitarra. El interior del club daba la impresión de estar lleno de gente y Draco tomó a Harry del brazo para no perderlo.

Un joven robusto, con un pantalón desgarrado, muy a la moda, cuidaba la puerta. Después de revisarlos de pies a cabeza, buscando armas o drogas, los dejo pasar.

Reinaban el ruido y la oscuridad, y el aire apestaba a humo de cigarrillo. Harry guió a Draco a través de un laberinto de mesas, hasta un punto más remoto del lugar, cerca de un rincón.

Una velita chisporroteaba en el centro de una mesa pequeña. Harry instaló a Draco en una silla de madera y él ocupo la de enfrente. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

Antes de que Draco pudiera hablar, una sexy camarera se materializó entre las sombras.

-¿Qué te gustaría tomar? -preguntó Harry.

Aunque Draco deseaba una copa de vino blanco, no se atrevió a pedirla

-Una cerveza, supongo -contestó, apostando que era una elección adecuada.

Harry ordenó dos cervezas.

-Otra advertencia: si tienes sed después de bailar, no te atragantes con la cerveza. Conseguiré un vaso de agua.

-¿Quién dijo algo acerca de bailar, ojos de gato? -lo atacó Draco con una sonrisa -Pensé que sólo íbamos a sentarnos a escuchar la música, para que me explicaras los puntos clave de este guitarrista.

-Este guitarrista se lo cedo a los gusanos -comentó Harry, de manera definitiva -Esperemos a que toquen algo más animado y entonces sacudiremos el esqueleto.

-No bailo muy bien -le advirtió Draco. Recordaba haber aprendido algunos pasos con sus amiguitos Slytherin antes del baile de cuarto año, pero hacia tanto tiempo que se confundía con la prehistoria.

-Sólo tienes que relajarte y no preocuparte por verte ridículo -lo tranquilizo el moreno.

-Parece fácil -musitó el rubio.

-Aflójate, Draco -se rió el Gry, echando la cabeza hacía atrás -Nadie se quejará si das un paso en falso. Se supone que vienes a divertirte.

La camarera les sirvió las bebidas y el Sly esperó hasta que estuvieron a solas de nuevo antes de hablar.

-¿Quién te enseño a bailar?

-Yo mismo, con algo de ayuda de Hermione, Luna, Ginny y Cho -respondió Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se dedico a mirar a la pista de baile y sorbió su cerveza, contento de que la oscuridad ocultara su gesto de enfado. Odiaba oir hablar a Harry de la horrible Cho.

-Esta es para ti -dijo Harry, cuando la orquesta se embarcó en una melodía alegre -Pon atención a las palabras.

Se esforzó por descifrar la lírica, por encima del ruido de las voces y la distorsión de los amplificadores. Adivinó que la canción predecía que el rock reemplazaría a la música clásica.

-Roll Over, Beethoven -le informó Harry -De Chuck Berry. Un clásico de clásicos.

-No tiene armonía.

-No la necesita.

-En tu opinión -arguyó Draco, aunque no pudo suprimir una sonrisa.

-Vamos. Tratemos -le propuso, señalando la pista de baile.

-¿Me prometes que no te burlaras de mí? -preguntó el rubio, mientras Harry rodeaba la mesa.

-Te lo prometo -lo pescó de la mano, para evitar que se escapara, y lo llevó al centro de la pista.

Allí aumentaba el sonido y la luz de los tubos de neón iluminaba los mechones rubios de Draco. Alrededor de ellos las personas giraban y saltaban. Algunos no llevaban el ritmo de la música, otros actuaban como tontos. Sin embargo, todos parecían divertirse.

Reuniendo su valor, Draco decidió divertirse también. ¡Al demonio con presentar la imagen adecuada; al demonio con absolutamente todo! En ese momento, Draco no era un concertista de piano tocando música clásica para un grupo de intelectuales; era un simple maestro de piano que bailaba con un ex-jugador de quidditch y, si se ponía en ridículo, no importaba.

"Hazte aun lado, Beethoven", pensó, interpretando el título de la otra pieza; "y ustedes también, Chopin, Bach, Lizt, Ravel y los demás."

Movía los pies sin seguridad, mirando nervioso a Harry. El moreno, en lugar de soltarlo, le tomó ambas manos e inició un paso fácil. Su sonrisa le alentaba mientras trataba con toda su alma de imitar sus movimientos.

-¿Qué es un "mojo"? –preguntó Draco, casi a gritos, para hacerse oír por encima de la música. El cantante, que sudaba a profusión, gemía que su "mojo" no servía.

Harry se rió y se acercó a él para no tener que aullar.

-Un fetiche sexual -le explicó.

-Oh -de inmediato retrocedió, bailando.

Harry se negó a soltarlo. De vez en vez le pasaba una mano por la cintura o el hombro, acercándolo a él.

-¿Por qué siento que mis pies se pegan al suelo? -preguntó el rubio arrugando la nariz.

-Porque realmente se pegan. Cuando la cerveza se seca, se vuelve pegajosa y calculo que ya derramaron sobre la pista el equivalente a un tonel. Por tal razón te pedí que no te quitaras los zapatos.

Asintió y se preparó para que Harry lo hiciera girar.

-Hace calor,. ¿eh?

-Hay mucha gente y estás bailando –giraron otra vez -¿Quieres sentarte?

-No -contestó Draco con sinceridad. Su torpeza inicial desapareció a medida que el grupo tocaba. Se sentía menos inhibido y más acostumbrado a la música. Dejó de preocuparse por cómo se veía y se movió al ritmo de Harry.

Consciente de que la confianza de su compañero aumentaba, Harry sonrió. A diferencia de los otros que bailaban, no agitaba los brazos, ni movía la cabeza y tampoco presumía de sus habilidades. Sus movimientos poseían una gracia natural y siempre mantenía el contacto físico con Draco. No le rozaba el hombro, ni le pasaba la mano por la espalda con una intención particular. Parecía amistoso y atento, tratando de no perderlo en medio de ese enjambre de parejas bailarinas.

-Muy bien, muchachos -gritó el jefe del grupo por el micrófono -Ya es tiempo de que recuperen el aliento. Vamos a tocar un número de jazz para que nos tranquilicemos -el tambor se convirtió en un latido lento, la guitarra gimió y las parejas empezaron a unirse, fusionándose al ritmo de la música.

Draco no se opuso cuando Harry lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Al igual que otras personas, estaba muy cansado para seguir bailando con tanta energía, pero se divertía demasiado para sentarse. Harry le colocó la mano izquierda sobre la espalda, dejando un pequeño espacio entre ambos, mientras el cantante empezaba a quejarse de que su encanto ya no atraía a alguien.

-Necesitaba esto -le confesó Draco, agradeciendo esa melodía calmada.

-Yo también -admitió Harry, bajando la mano para acercar al rubio un poquito más -La música rápida es mortal para mí.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Draco.

-Digamos que es por culpa de una vieja herida que me hice mientras practicaba quidditch.

-Oh... podemos sentarnos si quieres -tan pronto como lo dijo, se arrepintió. Quería quedarse donde estaba, en el círculo cada vez mas estrecho de los brazos de Harry, con aquellos tentadores labios a un centímetro de los suyos y su mano derecha apresada entre el pecho de ese moreno.

-De ningún modo –susurró el Gry, apretándolo más. A través de sus pestañas, Draco contempló el ángulo de su mandíbula y la fuerza de su cuello. Su piel olía a jabón y su palma le acariciaba los dedos. Con su otra mano bajaba hasta su cintura, luego ascendía, vagando por la nuca, rozándole esa parte sensible, para bajar de nuevo, al nacimiento de las caderas.

A Draco se le doblaron las piernas cuando el moreno se apretó contra él, de modo gradual, tan sutil, que no pudo oponerse. Sus pies se quedaron inmóviles, no por la cerveza derramada, sino por la habilidad escalofriante de Harry de absorber su fuerza vital. Deslizó una de sus rodillas entre las del rubio, flexionándola para que ambos se aproximaran, moviéndose con un ritmo instintivo, acercándose, retrayéndose y acercándose de nuevo.

El calor estalló más abajo de su vientre y el pulso se le aceleró. "Sólo estamos bailando", pensó, sabiendo que mentía, que algo mucho más profundo surgía entre los dos. Comprendía que debía detenerlo, y comprendía aún más que no lo haría porque no lo deseaba.

Captando si aquiescencia, Harry le puso las dos manos sobre la espalda para atraerlo con mayor firmeza. Una pequeña protesta se formó en los labios del Sly, pero emergió como un gemido de intenso deleite, cuando le moldeó la cadera con las manos.

-Yo pensé... -a Draco le pareció que su voz sonaba extraña, baja y espesa. Bailaban de forma exquisita. Su cabeza giraba, la espina dorsal se le derretía y sus rodillas se rozaban una y otra. Debía decir algo antes de que perdiera el control de la situación -Pensé que se trataba de una salida educativa... que venimos aquí para disfrutar, escuchando música.

Harry no se alejó, ni lo soltó.

-Yo estoy disfrutando este momento -replicó el moreno, con la risa burbujeando en sus palabras -¿Tú no?

Oh, sí, mucho más de lo que debía. Más de lo que era prudente.

-Sólo que no tengo mucha experiencia en esto. Me refiero a bailar -se apresuró a aclarar el rubio.

-Alguien como tú debe entender que la práctica es necesaria -metió su pierna con mayor profundidad entre las de su rubio compañero. A través de la fina tela de su pantalón sintió los músculos templados de Harry. Un estremecimiento cálido le recorrió la espalda.

-Oprimir una tecla es un poco distinto -opinó, débil -Creo que deberíamos regresar a la mesa y sentarnos un rato para descansar.

El moreno dobló su rodilla y usó sus manos para guiar las caderas de Draco hacia abajo, de manera que se montara sobre su muslo. El movimiento sensual hizo que Draco se atragantara y, al exhalar, pareció que gemía. Se sentía tan bien que estaba a punto de perder el control y arrinconar a Harry contra una pared para besarlo furiosa y apasionadamente.

-Quiero sentarme en una silla, no en tu pierna, ojos de gato -le susurró Draco, besándole la punta de la nariz.

La melodía llegaba a su fin, el cantante gruñía su última queja en el pesado ambiente. Draco trató de convencerse de que se sentía aliviado, pero ni siquiera cuando el baterista se detuvo Harry lo soltó, ni él al moreno. Se quedaron donde estaban, con las piernas entrelazadas, sus pechos apretados, hasta que la orquesta inició una pieza ruidosa y movida, su compañero de cabello oscuro no le quitó las manos de las caderas, ni apartó la pierna. Reacio, Draco se levantó y retrocedió. El moreno se puso tenso, inclinó la cabeza y lo sujetó de los hombros. Sus dedos se hundieron en su piel, mientras el Gry se tensaba cada vez mas, inclinándose un poco. Luchó por enderezarse, apoyándose en el Sly. Un músculo brincó en su mandíbula y cerró los ojos.

Perplejo, Draco intentó zafarse de esas manos que lo lastimaban.

-¿Harry?

-No te muevas -le pidió, desviando la cara, todavía apretándolo con los dedos. Se le escapó una maldición y, al volverse, a Draco le asombro la palidez de ese rostro.

-Vámonos -le ordeno el rubio.

Hizo girar a Harry y se echó un brazo sobre sus hombros, el moreno se apoyo en él casi con desesperación, mientras el rubio avanzaba hacia la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una de sus piernas no funcionaba. La pierna que metió entre las suyas, que movió con tanta sensualidad, convirtiendo un baile común en un interludio de asombrosa intimidad.

Tenía la rodilla rígida y arrastraba el pie a medida que se acercaban, con terrible esfuerzo, al rincón. Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Harry lo soltó, se inclino hacia delante y se aferró al borde de la mesa para dejarse caer sobre la silla. Después se echó otra vez hacia delante, descansando su cabeza en las manos, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración lenta y profunda.

-¿En que te ayudo? -le preguntó Draco.

-No te preocupes. Por ahora solo te pediré que conduzcas el auto.

-Sí.

-También ordéname algo fuerte -Harry respiro profundamente. Cerro momentáneamente los ojos, al abrirlos miro directamente a Draco. Sus hermosas pupilas multicolores parecían opacas por el dolor.

El rubio se sentó, buscó con la mirada a la camarera que los atendía y al descubrirla la llamó. La chica alzó un dedo, luego terminó de tomar la orden en otra mesa.

Draco se volvió hacia Harry. Cerraba los ojos de nuevo y sus dientes blancos mordían el labio inferior sin piedad.

La culpabilidad lo invadió. Horas antes Harry le había dicho que tenía una herida de quidditch y que bailar rápido era mortal para él. Debió insistir en que dejaran de bailar cuando la orquesta terminó de tocar las melodías rápidas. Si hubiera escuchado su sentido común, eso no habría pasado. Si no hubiese sucumbido a esa música sensual, a la penumbra y a la magia de los brazos de Harry, él estaría bien.

-Lo siento, ojos de gato -dijo el rubio, contrito.

El moreno abrió los ojos y una sonrisa agridulce distendió sus labios.

-Yo no, lagartija rubia -murmuró, cerrando los párpados de nuevo.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición, maldición.", pensaba Harry para sus adentros. No había tenido uno de esos episodios en varios meses. Así que creyó que los había dejado atrás para siempre. Seguro, había cosas que no podía hacer hasta no estar completamente recuperado, algunas actividades bruscas afectarían su rodilla lastimada, pero bailar no estaba en esa lista.

Desde luego, Draco y él no bailaban precisamente.

De un trago consumió la mitad del whisky que Draco le había pedido a la camarera. Se suponía que el alcohol era un relajante muscular. Si no daba resultado en su pierna, quizá funcionaría en su cerebro, disminuyendo el dolor. Las punzadas en su rodilla lo torturaban, tenía el pie adormecido, su tobillo inservible y su mente, demasiado alerta, grababa cada punzada, cada convulsión que lo estrujaba.

Hacía menos de diez minutos, otra parte de su cuerpo ardía con una clase de fuego que no hubiera querido extinguir con un trago de licor. En retrospectiva, se le ocurrió que esas llamaradas eróticas quizá fueran más peligrosas que las punzadas que experimentaba en ese momento; pero quería volver a alimentar esa pasión, agregar combustible, encenderla hasta que estallara fuera de control.

Su ardiente deseo casi desapareció cuando otro espasmo, que le causó una intensa agonía, lo sacudió. Quizá debió aceptar que Hermione le hiciera una ultima revisión cuando se lo ofreció antes de llegar a aquella casa donde se reencontró con Draco. Definitivamente necesitaba hablar con ella esa misma noche, dejaría a un lado su orgullo y permitiría que ella lo revisara, regañara, animara y finalmente le diera esa horrible poción que tanto detestaba.

El whisky no lo alivió con la rapidez que hubiera querido. Bebió otro sorbo y bajó el vaso. En lugar de oler el aroma del licor, captó el del té. Miró por encima de la mesa y vio que Draco echaba un sinfín de cubitos de azúcar en una taza humeante.

Lo probó, luego estudio a su compañero. El moreno trató de adivinar lo que pensaba, pero su rostro no revelo nada. Tenía los ojos demasiado oscuros, demasiado inescrutables y sus labios, delgados, lujuriosos, magníficos, los apretaba de un modo que aun en ese estado que rallaba en el delirio, lo hacían desear besarlo.

-¿Te ayuda el licor, ojos de gato? -preguntó.

-Sí -mintió; reconsidero la situación y decidió que no mentía, después de todo. El dolor empezaba a perder su agudeza. Calculó que el alcohol lo sofocaría por completo o lo haría pasar al mundo de los sueños. Cualquiera de esas posibilidades le parecía perfecta. Vacío el vaso.

Draco le dijo algo, pero él no lo oyó porque una nueva ola de dolor lo invadió. Subía de su pierna a la cadera, ascendía de la espina dorsal al cerebro, borrando cualquier pensamiento lúcido. Cerrando los ojos, se escuchó gemir.

Sintió que el rubio le tocaba el brazo con una mano, para pasárselo por encima de sus hombros, y que metía la otra por debajo de su chaqueta, para rodearle la cintura. Al recobrar la conciencia, una vez que el último espasmo se desvaneció, empezaron el tortuoso camino hacia la puerta.

Quería aligerar esa tragedia, tranquilizar a Draco. Sin embargo, hablar requería un esfuerzo inaudito y no se molestó en intentarlo. Reunió su energía para subir los escalones que llevaban al estacionamiento. Sólo eran tres, pero sintió que le pedían que escalara el Everest.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Draco, preocupado.

"Bésame", pensó Harry, "anestésiame con un beso".

-¿Necesitan ayuda, guapos? -indagó el muchacho que los requiso al entrar.

-Mi compañero no esta borracho -se apresuró a aclarar Draco, con un conmovedor despliegue de discreción -Tiene mal una pierna y no puede doblar la rodilla.

El portero midió a Harry. Con un movimiento ágil tomo el otro brazo de Harry y se lo paso por su hombro. Junto con Draco lo sacaron del lugar y lo acercaron al estacionamiento.

-¿En cual coche? -inquirió, viendo el mar de autos que llenaban el lugar.

-Ese -dijo Draco arrastrando con todo el cuidado del mundo al moreno. Cerrando los ojos por el dolor, Harry sintió que el grandulón hombre lo sostenía bruscamente mientras Draco abría la puerta del pasajero. Sin mucho cuidado, el portero medio lo arrastro, medio lo levanto, hasta echarlo en el asiento. En alguna parte, a kilómetros de distancia, Draco se lo agradeció al empleado.

El dolor se convirtió en náusea. Harry se sentía débil, angustiado. De repente despertó, al sentir que una mano examinaba su bolsillo.

-Necesito las llaves -le explicó el rubio.

-Estan en el otro bolsillo -murmuró y un gemido se le escapó.

Draco le enterró la diestra en el bolsillo de su cadera y Harry apretó los dientes; no por dolor, sino por placer. Rayos. En otro momento, en otra circunstancia, le hubiera encantado que la mano de ese guapo Sly lo tocara, rozándole la piel desnuda, el cuerpo entero, buscando, explorando, poseyéndolo, acariciándolo por donde se le antojara.

-E-en el otro -susurró el moreno, con la voz entrecortada -En frente.

Parecía que trataba de evitar el bolsillo profundo, sobre su pierna izquierda. Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente, le explicaría que mover su manos sobre el muslo no alteraría lo mal que se sentía.

-Ajusta el asiento -le indicó, al escuchar el tintineo de las llaves.

Draco tomo la palanca y empujo el asiento para poder tener acceso al bolsillo de Harry. Un nuevo y doloroso espasmo recorrió la rodilla del moreno haciendo que lanzara varias maldiciones.

Ignorando ese lenguaje vulgar, Draco le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Su deliciosa y fresca fragancia tranquilizó al moreno. El Sly olía a té y a otoño, a la esencia de la compasión.

-Gracias -musitó, cuando el rubio se enderezó. No sólo le agradecía que abrochara el cinturón, sino su paciencia y tranquilidad para manejar el asunto.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron por un instante y el rubio le sonrió con un gesto enigmático.

-De nada.

El motor ronroneó, suave. Draco conducía con cautela, exigiendo poco del auto. Permaneció callado, permitiéndole a Harry conservar la poca fuerza y cordura que le quedaba.

Quizá tenía suerte de que su pierna hubiera fallado. De lo contrario, en ese momento conduciría el auto, excediendo los límites de velocidad de kilómetros para volver a la casa, en donde le suplicaría a Draco que le hiciera el amor, que lo tomara una y otra vez sin importar lo incorrecto que aquello seria.

-No te muevas -le ordenó el rubio, apenas se estacionaron -Yo te ayudaré.

Le permitió que moviera su pierna y antes de que el sufrimiento invadiera su conciencia, ya había salido del coche y usaba a Draco de muleta. Entraron a la casa y Harry contempló las largas escaleras que lo conducirían a su habitación.

-Por ahora no es buena idea ir a tu habitación -le comento Draco mientras lo arrastraba hasta la sala y lo soltaba con cuidado sobre el piso. El sofá podía resultar demasiado suave, demasiado acolchonado. Por lo menos en el suelo se mantendría en posición recta.

-¿Estas cómodo? -preguntó Draco, encendiendo la chimenea y después hincándose a su lado.

-Casi -intentó sonreír.

Se incorporó para quitarle la chaqueta y ponerle un cojín debajo de la cabeza.

-¿Aun queda algo de aquel coñac que me ofreciste la vez que me caí por las escaleras?

-Sí. Aun queda un poco.

-Por favor, tráeme la botella. Beberé lo que quede.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres beber?

-Necesito de alguna manera calmar el dolor. No te preocupes, este terrible dolor que siento impedirá que me emborrache.

-¿Que piensas hacer?. ¿Beber hasta que el dolor se calme?

-No. Solo beberé hasta que Hermione pueda venir a revisarme -en el momento en el que el dolor empezó a disminuir soltó el aliento -¿Podrías traerme los polvos flu?

-Por supuesto, solo dime donde los guardas.

-Esta en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche -buscó sus llaves, para mostrarle a Draco con cual podría abrir el cajón, pero en ese momento recordó que el rubio las tenía consigo. Revivió su abrupta partida del centro nocturno, el whisky que consumió, las cervezas... soltó otra maldición -Se me olvido pagar la cuenta.

-No te preocupes -lo tranquilizó el rubio -Yo lo hice.

-Rayos. Se supone que yo te invite. ¿Que clase de cita fue esta?

-No concertamos una cita. Se trataba de una salida educativa.

-Déjame pagarte -alzó las caderas para sacar su billetera, pero Draco lo empujó para que se recostara.

-Déjate de tonterías, Harry. No es necesario que me pagues nada -dijo mientras se ponía de pie -¿En donde es que guardas los polvos flu?

Harry se lo explicó y el rubio subió presuroso las escaleras. Harry suspiró mientras lo veía subir. Su pierna ya no le causaba una agonía tenebrosa, aunque todavía sentía el pie dormido, y el tobillo le pesaba una tonelada.

Unos minutos después, el rubio volvía a bajar por las escaleras y le tendía el recipiente que contenía los polvos flu.

-Gracias -susurró el moreno.

-De nada. Ahora voy por tu coñac.

Draco se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarlo a semi sentarse y le acerco la botella de coñac que prácticamente estaba vacía. El rubio lo observaba con una mezcla de preocupación y reproche.

Después de beber todo el contenido de la botella de un solo trago, Harry intento arrastrarse para estar más cerca de la chimenea y poder arrojar a las llamas el polvo flu. Al hacer ese movimiento, el dolor en su pierna pareció regresar. Ahogo un gemido mientras veía como Draco le arrebataba los polvos flu y los lanzaba él mismo acercando su cara todo lo posible al fuego, que en ese momento se tornaba algo verdoso. La firme voz de Draco pronunciaba el nombre y apellido de su pelirrojo amigo mientras el fuego chisporroteaba y las llamas bailoteaban.

Unos minutos después, se le permitió el acceso al rubio y la cabeza de Ron apareció en medio de las llamas.

-¿Malfoy? -preguntó un sorprendido Ron.

-Sí, soy yo -dijo con desgana el rubio.

-¿Y que demoni...

-Ron,. ¿esta Hermione? -le pregunto Harry interrumpiendo la desagradable pregunta que el pelirrojo iba a descargarle al rubio.

-¿Harry? -preguntó Ron abriendo los ojos como platos -¿Que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?. ¿No que a Malfoy se lo había tragado la tierra?. ¿Y que carajo hace él a tu lado?

-Amigo, ahora no es momento para explicaciones. Necesito urgente a Mione.

-¿Que sucede? -preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo.

-Es mi rodilla. De nuevo ha fallado.

-¡Demonios, Harry! Mione te dijo que no hicieras movimientos bruscos.

-Lo se, Ron...

-Mione aun esta en San Mungo. Tal parece que el trabajo se le ha triplicado -Ron se detuvo unos minutos para mirar de mala manera a Draco -¿Es Malfoy el culpable del dolor de tu rodilla?

-¡Claro que no! -aseguró Harry -Por favor Ron, trata de contactar a Mione y dile que venga en cuanto pueda.

-Ya mismo hablare con ella, amigo -le dijo el pelirrojo, completamente indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían las orejas -¿Estarás bien mientras ella va a ayudarte? -preguntó preocupado mientras veía al rubio con desconfianza.

-Estaré bien, Ron. Mientras ella llega, Draco cuidara de mi -el moreno sonrió mientras veía la cara de desconcierto que ponía su amigo.

-Eh... bueno -aceptó el pelirrojo con cara de duda y preocupación -Mione estará contigo en unos momentos. Ya hablaremos después -masculló Ron, y luego, haciendo "¡plin!", se desvaneció. Nuevamente las llamas de la chimenea adquirieron su característico tono anaranjado.

-Esa comadreja sigue siendo tan desagradable como siempre -soltó Draco mientras arrugaba la nariz con fastidio.

-Veo que se ha llevado una enorme sorpresa al ver que estabas conmigo. Creo que tendré que soportar muchas preguntas en cuanto lo vuelva a ver.

-Pase lo que pase no le digas lo de mi mano.

-No te preocupes Draco, solo le diré lo necesario. Lo de tu mano solamente lo sabrá Hermione, en cuanto llegue a ver mi rodilla le pediré que te de una cita para que te revise la mano -Harry se quedo unos momentos pensativo -¿Para cuando te gustaría tener la cita con ella?

-Supongo que debe estar muy ocupada, así que la cita puede ser para cuando ella pueda.

-Me encargaré de que tengas la cita médica con Hermione lo mas pronto posible, te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-De nada -le dijo Harry con una sonrisa -Lo único es que tienes que ir hasta San Mungo a verla, Draco.

-No te preocupes, me las arreglare para que nadie me reconozca.

-Me sorprende que aceptes así como así ir al mundo mágico.

-Ya estoy harto de todo Harry, lo que mas deseo en este momento es que mi mano se recupere para yo poder volver a los escenarios -un gesto de tristeza se reflejo en la cara de Draco, por instinto, Harry estiro su mano y tomo la del Sly.

-Todo saldrá bien, Draco -lo tranquilizo con una enorme sonrisa -Suceda lo que suceda, yo estoy contigo.

-Lo sé -susurro el rubio con voz suave -¿Harry?

-¿Hmmm?

-Cuéntamelo -le pidió Draco.

-¿Lo de mi pierna?

Draco asintió, solemne.

El moreno suspiró suavemente. No le gustaba relatarlo, le daba vergüenza contarle a Draco la manera como se había lesionado la pierna. Pero quería que él lo supiera.

-Fue durante un entrenamiento de quidditch. Lo demás chicos y yo sobrevolábamos el lugar a una altura baja, era una especie de calentamiento antes de ascender y dejar libres la quaffle, bludgers y snitch, para empezar en serio con el entrenamiento. Oliver también sobrevolaba el lugar, aunque fuera un jugador de reserva, entrenaba tan duro como los demás.

Yo estaba entretenido revoloteando alrededor de los aros cuando Oliver se acerco a mí y agarro la parte trasera de mi escoba. Por unos minutos hablamos de manera tranquila, e inevitablemente terminamos discutiendo.

Me aleje de él para evitar más gritos y reproches y me concentre en el entrenamiento, ignorando completamente a Oliver que intentaba volar a mi ritmo. Enfadado por mi comportamiento, le quito el bate a uno de los jugadores y con el me lanzo una bludger. La pelota me golpeo en la espalda y al tomarme por sorpresa me derribo inevitablemente al suelo, aterrizando desafortunadamente sobre mis rodillas. Por suerte en esos momentos no volaba a una gran altura.

Draco lo observaba, con una mezcla de enfado, indignación y preocupación en su expresión.

-Oliver se asusto mucho. En ese momento actúo sin pensar, solo se dejo llevar por la furia -continuó el moreno -Casi lo expulsaron del equipo, pero yo intervine a su favor. Después de todo, había sido un accidente.

-¡Un accidente! -exclamó Draco con enojo en su voz -¡Pero si ese cretino lo hizo adrede!

-Fue un accidente, Draco -aseguró el moreno con voz tranquila -De todas maneras no fue la gran cosa. Pude seguir jugando las siguientes temporadas sin ningún problema. Mi rodilla no molestaría siempre y cuando no la forzara a hacer actividades pesadas.

-No importa lo que digas, ni cuanto lo defiendas. Oliver Wood es de lo peor. Si no estuviera muerto iba en este momento y le pateaba el trasero por todo lo desgraciado que te hizo mientras estabas con él.

-Draco -susurró el moreno tomando nuevamente la mano del rubio -todo esta bien, eso es parte del pasado, ya no tiene solución. Lo hecho, hecho esta -le dijo acariciándole la mano, tratando así de aplacar la notoria furia que convertía aquellos hermosos ojos grises en mares revueltos -cometí un estúpido error al empezar una relación sentimental con Oliver, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo. Solo me queda continuar...

-Así es, ojos de gato. Solo te queda aprender del pasado y continuar viviendo el presente -murmuró el rubio besando la mano que sostenía la suya.

-Draco... -lo llamo el moreno con voz suave, tierna.

-Sí... -dijo el rubio con el mismo tono de voz.

-Bésame -le pidió el Gry con ojos ardientes.

Un gemido salió de la garganta de Draco al escuchar tal pedido, y la excitación lo invadió al ver como aquellos ojos color esmeralda de oscurecían de deseo.

-Harry... -susurró estremecido el rubio, mientras juntaba su rostro con el del moreno. En ese momento estaba más que ansioso por saborear sus labios, su cuello, su cuerpo...

Tomo con sus manos el rostro del moreno y lo acerco a sus labios. Lentamente se recostó sobre él mientras se perdía en los dóciles y suaves labios que se le ofrecían. Sorbió, mordisqueó y saboreó, conteniéndose cuando cada nervio de su enfebrecido cuerpo le exigía que tomara, invadiera y poseyera no solo los labios, sino también el cuerpo de aquel seductor moreno.

Se alejó un poco de aquellos cálidos labios para retirar los lentes y luego se dedico a besar la piel del cuello. Sus caricias provocaron un gemido y cuando Harry entreabrió los labios, Draco perdió gran parte del control. Metió la lengua por entre la hermosa fila de dientes con profundidad, jugando, probando, deleitándose con el placer de sus lenguas, que participaban sin pudor alguno en una danza erótica.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de la camisa de Harry y dejó que vagaran por la delicia de su tibia piel.

-Sé que debo detenerme, pero no quiero -susurró el rubio al mismo tiempo que sus manos ascendían hasta las tetillas.

Harry se arqueó contra él, con su cuerpo fluido y grácil, su cabello más revuelto que nunca y sus manos temblando sobre los hombros de Draco. El moreno lo contemplo y el Sly vio la humedad que sus besos dejaron en sus labios. Harry se estiro y una vez más ofreció sus labios, hundiéndose en los de su compañero, incapaz de negarse al placer que le ofrecía.

Draco acaricio y luego pellizco aquellos endurecidos pezones. Harry murmuró algo ininteligible y el rubio se tragó esas palabras con un beso profundo.

-Draco.

Su voz se desvaneció mientras el rubio le frotaba una y otra vez los pezones, incitando al placer. Le besó la barbilla, la parte baja de la mandíbula. Draco quería rasgarle la camisa, apretar la boca contra su dulce carne caliente, lamerle las sonrosadas puntas. Lo quería desnudo, bajó su cuerpo, estar dentro de él.

Harry introdujo la mano bajo la camisa de Draco y se dedico a explorar con suaves caricias y masajes, aquella espalda tibia.

-Te deseo -murmuró Draco, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello -Te deseo como no tienes idea.

Harry casi le gritó que él también lo deseaba, que su cuerpo hambriento deseaba ser poseído, explorado, acariciado, amado por sus manos, por sus labios.

Deslizo sus manos fuera de la camisa y tomo a Draco de las caderas para obligarlo a frotarse contra las suyas.

-Siii, Harry, siii -dijo Draco tratando de respirar mientras sentía como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda al estar sus caderas en tan íntimo contacto. Exhalo de placer y decidido a poseer a Harry, empezó a mover sus dedos sobre los botones de la camisa para de una vez por todas quitársela y poder acceder sin restricciones a aquella ardiente piel.

De repente, sintió como el moreno se ponía tenso, sus movimientos se detenían y su caliente piel se enfriaba con desesperada rapidez.

Detuvo sus avances sobre la odiosa camisa y miro fijamente a Harry, que en ese momento miraba con frustración sublime, la chimenea.

Casi de inmediato, Draco se aparto del moreno y lo ayudo a sentar. Harry se paso una nerviosa mano por el cabello y se coloco sus lentes, presuroso se abotono la camisa.

Bufo molesto y se acomodo mejor en el suelo mientras observaba a Draco acomodarse la camisa y arreglarse el revuelto cabello.

-Lo siento, Draco -musitó Harry mientras veía con frustración como las llamas de la chimenea bailoteaban, en un claro indicio de que alguien estaba pidiendo permiso para entablar una conexión.

-No lo sientas, ojos de gato -replicó Draco, con una sonrisa de insatisfacción en el rostro -Nos dejamos llevar por las emociones en un mal momento.

-Así es -dijo el moreno mordiéndose el labio y mirando al rubio con una expresión melancólica.

-Esto no terminará aquí, tú lo sabes -le dijo el rubio sin rodeos.

-Lo sé. Es sólo el principio -aceptó el moreno.

-Deja entrar a tu amiga, si sigues tardando tanto empezara a creer que te hice algo malo y se va a preocupar. Supongo que es mejor dejarlos solos. Buenas noches, Harry -le dijo y empezó a subir rápidamente la escalera.

Harry lo observo mientras sentía como su interior se iluminaba y se llenaba de una calidez que se extendía no solo en sus músculos y sus nervios, sino en alguna parte más profunda, en algún lugar indefinido de su alma.

Con un suspiro se enfrento al insistente llamado de la chimenea y finalmente le permitió el acceso a su pelicastaña amiga que se materializo frente a él con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de total y absoluta preocupación.

-¡Harry! -dijo finalmente ella, arrodillándose a su lado para abrazarlo y besarle la frente -¿Estas bien?. ¡Tardaste demasiado en dejarme entrar!

-Lo siento, Mione. Me quede dormido. Además, no pense que llegarías tan pronto.

-¡Claro que llegaría pronto! Es obvio que no iba a dejarte esperando mucho tiempo. ¡Eres mi paciente favorito! -le sonrió la chica mientras sacaba de una enorme maleta frascos con contenidos de diversos colores. Harry arrugo la nariz asqueado cuando Hermione empezó a mezclar el contenido de los frascos para darle vida a la inmunda poción que tenía que tomar cuando el dolor en su pierna era insoportable.

-¿Harry? -lo llamo la chica mientras mezclaba cuidadosamente los ingredientes. Guardo un minuto de silencio sabiendo que en ese momento Harry estaba prestándole toda su atención, solo entonces continuo -Ronnie me dijo que Malfoy estaba contigo y...

Harry sonrío mientras escuchaba a su amiga. Al parecer le esperaba un largo, muy largo interrogatorio.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Draco entro en su habitación y después de tomar una ducha de agua fría se metió en la cama aguzando el oído. Tratando desde esa distancia, escuchar algo de la conversación que estaba teniendo en ese momento Harry con su sabelotodo amiga.

Estaba preocupado por la rodilla de Harry. Sin querer saco su mano derecha de debajo del edredón y la coloco a la altura de su cara para mirarla con cierto enfado y decepción.

Harry al igual que él, tenía un daño grave en su cuerpo. Harry en su pierna, él en su mano. Eran situaciones similares, pero a la vez diferentes. Al menos el daño de Harry en su pierna no lo limitaba, no le impedía hacer algunas de las cosas que al Gry le gustaban. Mientras que el daño en su mano lo restringía de aquello que más amaba... Sin sus dos manos él no era nada, no era nadie. Sintió un gran dolor en su alma al pensar por un minuto en renunciar a tocar el piano y supo que le seria imposible hacer algo diferente durante el resto de su vida. Se volvería loco porque no podría adaptarse a algo diferente.

Él no era como Harry, quien poseía un valor infinito para continuar, para negarse a sentirse derrotado y lleno de amargura.

Se removió inquieto en la cama, contemplando a través de la ventana la oscuridad de la noche.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir pero el recuerdo de los besos y caricias de Harry invadió su mente, haciendo que su cuerpo casi ardiera de nuevo.

Incomodo, dio vueltas en la cama buscando una posición cómoda. Trato de cerrar su mente a los recuerdos y sensaciones de tener el cálido cuerpo de Harry debajo del suyo, pero le fue imposible luchar contra aquella erótica y deliciosa avalancha de remembranzas.

Agitado se incorporo en la cama y corrió al baño para echarse agua fría sobre el rostro.

Con la mente en blanco se dispuso por fin a dormir. Tomo el edredón y se cubrió con el hasta las orejas. Lamentablemente el sueño no parecía querer llegar pronto y eso impaciento a Draco.

Justo cuando estaba acomodándose de medio lado, unos tímidos golpes a su puerta lo hicieron incorporarse de inmediato. Quien llamaba a su puerta solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Te desperté? -le pregunto Harry con una sonrisita tímida.

-No, no me despertaste -le aseguro el rubio mirándolo de arriba a abajo -¿Ya estas bien?

-Sí. Mione acaba de irse. Después de una larga regañina por no cuidarme y otra larga sección de preguntas con respecto a ti, se ha marchado.

-¿Que le has dicho sobre mi? -le pregunto con tono preocupado.

-No mucho -Harry lo miro fijamente -Además, he logrado concertar una cita con ella.

-¿De verdad a aceptado atenderme?

-Que si hombre. Hermione no te guarda ningún rencor y esta aliviada de que tú y yo nos llevemos bien.

-¿Para cuando quedo mi cita con ella?

-Para mañana a las 4:30 p.m. Espero que no tengas nada que hacer a esa hora.

-¿Para mañana? -casi grito Draco -¡Pense que tardaría mas tiempo en atenderme!

-Bueno, esas son las ventajas de ser amigo de ella.

-Mañana temprano iré a ver al doctor del pueblo para pedirle mi expediente y llevárselo a Granger.

-Si deseas yo te puedo acompañar a tu consulta con Hermione.

-No es necesario Harry, prefiero ir solo.

-¿Como le harás para pasar desapercibido?

-Ya me las ingeniare.

-Esta bien -Harry le sonrió -ahora si te dejo dormir. Debí darte esta noticia mañana, pero no aguante las ganas de dártela ya mismo.

-Gracias por todo, Harry.

-De nada, Draco -con su eterna sonrisa, el moreno se acerco a Draco y estirándose apenas un poco estrello sus labios en la frente del rubio. El beso tomo por sorpresa al Sly, que antes de que Harry se alejara de su lado lo agarro por la cintura para apretarlo entre sus brazos y darle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Se separaron jadeantes, con ganas de más. Pero el sentido común y el cansancio les impidió avanzar más allá de ese beso.

-Buenas noches, Draco -susurró el moreno.

-Buenas noches, Harry -susurró a la vez el rubio mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y veía a Harry encaminarse a su habitación con pasos lentos pero seguros. Suspiro aliviado al ver que Harry ya podía moverse nuevamente.

Regreso a la cama y se sentó en ella durante algunos minutos, después de pensarlo una y otra vez se encamino al piano. Levanto la tapa y se sentó frente a las relucientes teclas.

Con inseguridad acerco sus dedos y luego de respirar profundamente empezó a tocar. Tocó de una manera horrible... como de costumbre. Pero perseveró, sabiendo que Harry lo escuchaba desde su habitación. Continuó, hasta el último acorde y luego dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo con un gemido.

A pesar de todo se sentía optimista. Por Harry continuaba ensayando hasta el final. Por él conservaba la esperanza, negándose a claudicar y rendirse.

Harry Potter, su enemigo en el pasado, su amigo en el presente, le había dado mas cosas que nadie en tan solo unas semanas. Aquel amable Gryffindor le entregó su pasión, le enseño a conocer el rock, le compartió detalles de su vida, lo escuchó sin juzgarlo, le dio esperanzas.

Pero además le comunicó su valor.

El valor para continuar con su vida, para preservar la fe.

El valor para continuar con su vida, sin miedo a nada.

.-.

**CONTINUARA...**

.-.

Acompáñame a estar solo,

a purgarme los fantasmas.

Acompáñame al silencio

de charlar sin las palabras

a saber que estás ahí y yo a tu lado.

Acompáñame a decir sin las palabras

lo bendito que es tenerte

y serte infiel solo con esta soledad.

Acompáñame a quererte sin decirlo

a tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz

a pensar en mí para vivir por ti.

Acompáñame a estar solo

para calibrar mis miedos

para envenenar de a poco mis recuerdos

para quererme un poquito

y así quererte como quiero

para desintoxicarme del pasado.

Y si se apagan las luces

Y si se enciende el infierno

Y si me siento perdido

Se que tú estarás conmigo

Con un beso de rescate.

Acompáñame a estar solo...

(Acompáñame a estar solo – Ricardo Arjona)


	12. Una dolorosa verdad

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**ADVERTENCIA: **ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS LEMON Y TAMBIEN ALGO DE DRAMA, POR FAVOR ALISTAR PAÑUELITOS KLEENEX PARA POSIBLES LAGRIMAS. Espero que lo disfruten XD.

**DEDICATORIA:** Aunque aveces se me olvide colocarlo, este fic con todos y cada uno de sus capítulos esta dedicado a Ornella. Un beso y un abrazo para ti, querida amiga y lectora.

.-.

**CAPITULO 11: UNA DOLOROSA VERDAD**

.-.

"Como me apena el verte llorar

toma mi mano, siéntela

yo te protejo de cualquier cosa.

No llores mas aquí estoy

frágil te vez, dulce y sensual

quiero abrazarte y te protegeré

esta fusión es irrompible

no llores mas, aquí estoy..."

.-.

Pasadas las 9 de la mañana, Harry se levantó de la cama maldiciendo el incomodo hormigueo que de vez en cuando le recorría su pierna. Se frotó los ojos, bostezó y trastabilló hasta la silla donde dejo su pantalón. Se lo puso y casi corrió escaleras abajo esperando encontrar a Draco en algún lugar del primer piso.

Sonrió enormemente al hallarlo en la cocina cortando hogazas desiguales de pan.

-Hola –lo saludó el rubio, con una cálida sonrisa en sus seductores labios.

-Hola, lagartija rubia –le devolvió el saludo Harry –Es bueno verte, pense que ya te habías marchado al pueblo a recoger tu expediente. Me encantaría acompañarte.

-Muy tarde me has ofrecido tu compañía, ojos de gato –Draco coloco el pan y el frasco de mermelada sobre la mesa –Fui a recogerlo hace mas de media hora.

-Me hubieras despertado –refunfuño Harry, mientras se sentaba.

-Lo siento, no se me ocurrió –se disculpo el rubio mientras colocaba frente a Harry un tazón con cereal y finalmente tomaba asiento para él también empezar a desayunar.

-¿Cómo piensas ir a San Mungo?

-Severus me ha enviado un traslador.

-¿Cuando? –Harry miro al rubio casi azorado.

-Hace unos segundos me llego –el rubio sonrió ante la sorpresa del Gryffindor –No olvides que tengo una lechuza en mi poder. Cuando pase por mi expediente medico fui a visitar a la veterinaria y me traje conmigo la lechuza.

-¿Le mandaste a pedir a tu padrino un traslador?. ¿Y él no se sorprendió de que de pronto pidieras algo que te permitiría regresar al mundo mágico?

-La carta con la que venía el traslador era bastante extensa. Me pregunta un millón de cosas, en este momento la lechuza debe estar entregándole mi escueta respuesta y una que otra pregunta que debía hacerle.

-Lo mismo debería yo hacer con Remus y Dumbledore. Pero mejor esperare a regresar y hablar con ellos frente a frente.

Draco miro fijamente a Harry cuando este dijo "regresar". Había olvidado que en poco tiempo Harry abandonaría aquella casa y su vida. No deseaba eso, no quería que Harry se fuera.

-Estoy ansioso de que sean ya las 4:30 –comentó Draco tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de perdida que de repente lo había invadido –para mañana a esta hora estaré iniciando algún nuevo tratamiento para que recobre la agilidad de mis dedos.

Su supuesto optimismo era tan contagioso que Harry deseó que la visita tuviera mucho éxito.

-¿Por qué no me dejas acompañarte a tu cita con Mione?

-No me parece buena idea, ojos de gato –el rubio sonrió –Mi intención no es llamar la atención y si voy contigo de seguro que seremos el centro de atención de todo San Mungo.

-De acuerdo. Supongo que tienes razón – medio accedió el moreno –aunque yo podría disfrazarme y...

-Harry, no te preocupes. No veo problema en que vaya yo solo a mi cita médica.

El moreno mordisqueó su pan, reprochándolo con la mirada.

-Esta bien, pero al menos déjame que te invite a cenar fuera de casa en cuanto estés de regreso.

-Acepto –dijo de inmediato Draco, tratando de complacerlo. Se puso de pie y después de lavar su plato y su cuchara y secarse las manos se acerco a Harry para obsequiarle un beso en la cabeza –Mientras es la hora de marcharme a San Mungo terminare de revisar los trabajos y exámenes de mis alumnos. Tengo demasiado trabajo atrasado.

Harry tomo la mano que se posaba sobre su hombro y la beso largamente.

-Yo también me pondré a trabajar un poco. Tal parece que el día de hoy lloverá –anunció el moreno, contemplando el cielo nublado a través de la ventana.

-No te lo creas del todo, ojos de gato. Ultimamente el cielo se nubla y amenaza con llover, pero al final se despeja y el sol vuelve a salir.

-Por alguna extraña razón se que va a llover. Se aproxima una tormenta.

-Bueno, eso no me perjudica en lo mas mínimo –el rubio entrelazo su mano con la de Harry –así llueva, no me mojare cuando vaya al mundo mágico.

-Pero si nos mojaremos cuando estés de regreso y vayamos a cenar al pueblo.

-¿Para que crees tu que se hicieron las sombrillas, Harry?

-Esta bien, tu ganas –Harry se puso de pie, en ningún momento soltó la mano de Draco –ahora pongámonos a trabajar o tendremos serios problemas si dejamos que nuestros deberes se sigan acumulando y atrasando.

-Nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo, ojos de gato.

-Hasta la hora del almuerzo, lagartija rubia –el moreno beso una vez mas la mano lisiada antes de soltarla y dejar por fin ir a Draco.

.-.

A las diez de la noche Harry ya se había bañado y metido en la cama. Trabajó intensamente después de que Draco se hubiera marchado a San Mungo y aunque estaba exhausto, se sentía satisfecho de su gran avance.

Frunció el ceño cuando miro una vez más el reloj y su preocupación fue en aumento. Aunque tenía sueño no podía dormirse. No hasta que Draco llegara a la casa.

Además, algo le hacía falta a esa fría noche. La música de un piano.

Se había vuelto a habituar a las prácticas del rubio. Eran espantosas. No porque tocara mal, sino porque se encontraba a un paso de hacerlo de un modo espectacular. Tocar mal causaba risa; tocar casi a la perfección resultaba trágico. Sin embargo, la música de Draco ya formaba parte de su rutina, transformándose en costumbre, en una presencia familiar en su vida.

Sin esos sonidos, le faltaba un ingrediente esencial a sus veladas. El día le parecía incompleto.

Inquieto, observó que las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana, tratando de convencerse de que Draco estaba bien y algo lo había retenido en el mundo mágico y por eso el rubio no había llegado a cumplir la cita que tenían para cenar en el pueblo.

Consultó el reloj: once y cincuenta de la noche. ¿Por qué Draco tardaba tanto en regresar?

Escuchó un ruido sordo, la puerta al cerrarse. Un suspiro profundo se le escapó y relajó los músculos. Mañana indagaría sobre el diagnóstico de Hermione. Por ahora, lo único que importaba era que hubiera llegado a salvo. Se cubriría y empezaría a dormir.

Justo cuando empezaba a soñar, un estruendo discordante lo despertó de golpe. Soltó un gemido cuando el ruido del piano sacudió la casa. Le agradaba que Draco hubiera vuelto a casa, pero estaba tremendamente cansado y necesitaba dormir. ¡Era demasiado tarde para que se pusiera a practicar!

Después de un minuto se dio cuenta de que no practicaba. Golpeaba las teclas, con violencia, y toda la casa se estremecía por la cacofonía.

Maldijo y apartó el edredón con el que se cubría. Al poner los pies sobre el suelo, escuchó otro sonido: un golpe. No sobre el piano, ni de una silla caer, sino de algo frágil y delicado golpeado con una superficie dura. El espejo del tocador. El espejo quebrándose al serle lanzado algún tipo de objeto duro y pesado.

Escuchó otro golpe. Y otro.

Se puso el pantalón y salió del dormitorio antes de cerrarse la bragueta. A medio camino oyó el ruido distintivo de alguien aplastando vidrios. Y después otro estruendo del piano, como si algo pesado hubiera caído sobre las teclas.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación de Draco, asomo su cabeza a tiempo para ver que Draco tomaba uno de los cuadros que decoraban su habitación y lo estrellaba contra la pared. El suelo estaba lleno de vidrios y objetos rotos.

-¡Draco! –gritó, el moreno sin moverse de la puerta.

Ignorándolo, Draco agarro el frasco de perfume y lo lanzó contra uno de los pocos cuadros que aun permanecían colgados en la pared. Al volverse levemente hacia Harry, el moreno pudo observar su rostro sin expresión, sus ojos opacos y los labios rígidos.

-¡Draco! –repitió, alejándose de la puerta -¡Basta!

Draco se volvió hacia el piano y lo golpeó con un pesado libro, el libro reboto en las teclas y cayó en el suelo. El rubio se inclino para recogerlo y empezó arrancar una hoja tras otra.

Desesperado, Harry se empezó acercar al rubio de manera cautelosa, no quería asustarlo. Draco percibió su lento acercamiento y se dedico a contemplar a Harry con el rostro ausente y los ojos vidriosos. En su mano izquierda sostenía la página desgarrada. Los dedos de la derecha, agarrotados como de costumbre, se escondían en la palma.

La demolición lunática de los cuadros y demás objetos personales de Draco y el libro medio deshojado le causaban temor. El vacío de sus ojos grises todavía más.

-Draco –murmuró, consolándolo. Se acerco unos centímetros.

-Aléjate de mí –le ordenó el rubio, con una voz tan carente de expresión como su cara. Arrancó varias hojas más del libro y las dejó caer al suelo.

-Draco...

-VETE. ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

La nota emotiva de su voz lo tranquilizó de una manera extraña. Avanzo otro paso y Draco le arrojó el libro.

Lo pescó, pero cuando lo puso sobre el piano, Draco ya estaba arrojando al aire la pequeña pero pesada lampara de mesa, incluso arranco las sabanas de su cama para lanzarlas al suelo y pisotearlas.

Harry acorto la distancia que los separaba, maldiciendo mientras sus zapatos pisaban trozos de vidrios. Atrapó a Draco por las muñecas y lo sacudió con violencia.

-Draco

-¡Suéltame! –gimió, luchando por zafarse, hasta que liberó una mano. Intentó acercarla a la cara de Harry, pero el moreno reacciono de prisa y atrapo la mano antes de que esta llegara a su destino.

Draco retrocedió y le dio un puntapié en la espinilla.

Gruñendo de dolor, Harry retrocedió. El rubio se volvió hacia el piano y alzo el libro intentado arrancar varias páginas al mismo tiempo; como no pudo, aplastó el lomo del libro contra las teclas, llenando la atmósfera con acordes caóticos que resonaron de manera dolorosa en el cerebro de Harry.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, apartándolo del piano, obligándolo a soltar el libro. Lo mantuvo inmóvil, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, de manera que no pudiera escapar o golpearlo.

El rubio se retorció, se agitó, tratando en vano de soltarse.

-¡Déjame en paz! –chilló, logrando alzar la rodilla para pegarle en la entrepierna. Harry se movió para parar el golpe con la cadera -¡Suéltame!. ¡Te odio!. ¡Odio a todo el mundo!. ¡Odio esto!

-Sshh –lo apretó todavía más, rogando que su ira se agotara antes de que causara más daños.

Al cabo de un tiempo el rubio dejó de retorcerse y se echó sobre él. Sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse.

-Te odio –gimió como un lamento, en lugar de un ataque –Te odio.

-Desde luego que no, Draco. No me odias.

Lo contempló y la dura máscara de su rostro pareció desintegrarse en un millón de pedacitos cristalinos, iguales al vidrio aplastado contra el suelo. Su labio inferior tembló; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Por primera vez captó quién era él, dónde estaba, qué sucedía.

-Harry –musitó, luego se rindió, empezando a llorar.

Draco ya no se rebelaba, pero el moreno continuó abrazándolo, temiendo que si lo soltaba, caería al suelo. El rubio temblaba, mientras unos sollozos estrujantes sacudían su cuerpo y grandes lágrimas calientes mojaban el hombro del Gryffindor. Apretó los puños y la habitación se llenó de los sonidos de sus sollozos, suaves y enlutados, desgajándose desde lo hondo de su corazón.

En esos momentos le costaba trabajo recordar lo fuerte que Draco era. Se había enfrentado y rebelado a su padre, a Voldemort y al mundo, siempre se veía orgulloso e independiente. Pero ahora ese rubio se sentía frágil entre sus brazos, a punto de romperse, mientras sus dedos se apoyaban en su pecho, como buscando un asidero, algo que le impidiera derrumbarse.

-Yo te sostengo –murmuró el moreno, manteniéndose erguido contra el torrente de las emociones del Slytherin –Yo te sostengo, Draco. Todo esta bien; no te dejaré caer.

-Se acabó –susurró el rubio con voz débil y trémula -¡Todo!. ¡Oh, Merlín, mi vida entera se acabó! No quedó nada.

-Sshh –Harry le acarició el cabello revuelto –Todo saldrá bien, Draco.

-Mentira –escondió la cara en el hombro del moreno –Nada, nada saldrá bien. ¡No podré tocar!. ¡Nunca! –su voz se desintegró de nuevo mientras sucumbía a las lágrimas.

-Lo sé, lo sé –el rubio no tenía que explicarle los detalles, Harry se los imaginaba. Adivinaba lo que Draco descubrió ese día, la verdad desconsoladora que Hermione lo obligó a aceptar. Comprendía el sufrimiento que el rubio sentía. Deseó haber acompañado a Draco a ver a Hermione, para así haberlo protegido de la verdad. De la ira.

-Draco –murmuró, acariciándole aún el cabello con una mano y sosteniéndolo con la otra. El rubio continuó llorando, las lágrimas corrían por su piel, y su cara húmeda y caliente seguía escondiéndose en el hombro de Harry.

-Granger dijo... –suspiró, se estremeció aferrándose al Gryffindor –Dijo que el tejido nervioso no puede regenerarse; que no se imaginaba por qué los médicos aseguraban que sanaría algún día. Granger me dijo que era un milagro que moviera la mano, que... que lamentablemente no existía aun una poción o un hechizo que revirtiera el daño y que la medicina muggle tampoco tenía un método para ayudarme y por eso se le hacía raro que los médicos me dieran falsas esperanzas... ella llamo a Madam Pomfrey para pedir una segunda opinión y Madam Pomfrey también dijo lo mismo que Granger, y me explico que no había querido decírmelo cuando reparo mi mano por temor a mi reacción... –suspiró de nuevo, con un sonido opaco y sofocado -¡Oh, Harry... ya no podré tocar el piano!

-Sí podrás.

-Pero no en público. No como antes. Mi padre gano, ese maldito bastardo de Lucius logro arruinar mi vida, mi sueño. Todo se acabó. Mi vida entera se acabó.

-Hay algo más en la vida que la música –le aseguró el moreno –Quizá no lo creas en este momento, pero con el tiempo...

-¿Con el tiempo?. ¿Qué tiempo? No tengo nada. Ya nada merece la pena. Ya nada importa. No puedo trabajar. No puedo tocar. No tengo nada.

-Me tienes a mí –murmuró –en este momento, me tienes a mí.

-Abrázame, Harry.

-Te estoy abrazando –susurró.

Draco deslizó sus brazos hasta los hombros de Harry y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La extrema y sobrenatural palidez de su rostro desapareció y ahora la suplantaba un sonrojo afiebrado; sus ojos grises brillaban con lágrimas de desesperación y pánico.

-No me sueltes –le rogó el rubio.

-No te soltaré.

Draco enterró sus dedos en el cabello oscuro y acerco a Harry a sus labios.

Por primera vez desde que salió del consultorio de Hermione se sentía vivo de nuevo. La boca de Harry lo poseyó, separándole los labios, moldeándolos a los suyos. Lo beso frenético, bebiendo su fuerza, su calor y su sensualidad; si podía sentir eso, si lo compartía, quizá su espíritu no había muerto del todo.

No tenía futuro. Ya no podría dar conciertos con su mano inválida. Hermione Granger y Madam Pomfrey le dijeron que sería cruel permitir que albergara falsas esperanzas.

"-Desde luego, siempre tendrá su música –le había afirmado Hermione Granger, con una sonrisa entre amable, tranquilizadora y compasiva –No tocará al nivel de antes, pero eso no significa que no pueda gozar con lo que le queda."

Lo que le quedaba no era suficiente para basar una vida. No bastaba para mantenerse, para justificar los sacrificios de su madre y los de él mismo. Sólo le quedaba un inmenso vacío.

Sin futuro

Y sin un verdadero pasado, excepto por una larga y árida cadena de ensayos, practicas, preparaciones, que lo inducían en ese momento a una caída hacia la nada.

Sólo tenía el presente, la tibieza y el poder de los brazos de Harry, la boca que lo absorbía con un hambre similar a la de él. Podía apreciar ese momento, tomar tanto como le ofrecía y prolongarlo lo más posible porque después no le quedaría nada.

Debido a su estado delirante, le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta que Harry no llevaba camisa. Sus manos titubearon al principio y luego las pasó por sus hombros, estrujándolo, aferrándose, limpiándose sus propias lágrimas en la piel de su compañero. Los brazos que lo rodeaban eran fuertes y gráciles. La boca de Harry jugaba con su lengua.

En ese instante lo que más deseaba era llenarse de la vida y fuerza que vibraba de Harry, refugiarse en sus brazos. Aun si su pasado y su futuro desaparecían, el momento que vivía continuaba. Se formaba de alientos, energía y ansias entremezclados, de corazones que se agitaban y bocas que no se separaban. De Harry que lo sostenía y lo hacía sentir, despertándole la punta de los nervios con una promesa de vida, de esperanza, de algo que lo ayudaría a enfrentarse a la aridez de su pasado y el vacío de su futuro.

-Draco –se le escapó el nombre en un suspiro desgarrado, al deslizar sus labios sobre los del rubio. Sus manos le recorrieron la espalda, posándose al fin en su cintura.

Draco lo estrechó con más fuerza, temiendo lo que pasaría si lo soltaba. Su mano izquierda se sumergió en el cabello negro y su derecha se ancló en su hombro. Con sus dedos agarrotados le acarició la tibia piel. Sintió que los músculos de Harry se endurecían y que el corazón se le aceleraba. Frenético, el rubio profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua entre los labios del moreno, aventurándose más allá de los dientes, acosándolo.

Lo escuchó susurrar su nombre de nuevo, como una protesta o un ruego, y luego Harry bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas, acunando la firme carne, atrayéndolo hacia él. Las sensaciones eróticas lo invadieron al mismo tiempo que Harry lo apretaba; un calor intenso explotó más abajo del vientre, mientras el moreno lo mecía contra su cuerpo. Esa pasión no se parecía en nada a la que compartiera alguna vez con Blaise Zabini, Vanessa o alguno de sus otros compañeros de cama. La pasión que experimentaba en ese momento con Harry, estaba llena de vehemente emoción, era deliciosa, excitante, celestial. Todo eso se basaba en la necesidad, en un miedo descontrolado, en el presentimiento de que la vida sólo le entregaría ese momento.

Las manos del rubio continuaron moviéndose por el pecho desnudo. Harry le quitó la camisa, para acariciarle las tetillas.

Con un movimiento ágil lo levantó, haciendo que el rubio lo rodeara de la cintura con las piernas. Si Draco hubiera sido capaz de pensar con coherencia, se habría maravillado de esa habilidad para sostener su peso. Pero en ese momento no pensaba. Se quemaba, gemía mientras Harry amasaba la suave carne de su trasero, colocándolo sobre su virilidad excitada, apretándose contra el rubio.

Draco lo necesitaba de inmediato, con fervor, con una intensidad nacida del sufrimiento. Pero de alguna manera, a lo largo del camino esa necesidad se mezclo con una emoción más compleja. Deseaba a Harry. Lo anhelaba.

Sin apartar su boca de la de Draco, Harry lo alzó todavía más, permitiéndole cerrar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Atravesando la devastada habitación, llevándolo por el pasillo hasta finalmente llegar a su dormitorio y acostar al rubio sobre la cama.

El moreno lo devoraba con sus besos, su lengua le llenaba la boca, haciendo que ardiera su garganta, su pecho, su abdomen. Su propia lengua imitaba los movimientos de Harry, respondiendo con una agresividad que jamás hubiera sospechado. El moreno se estremeció cuando el rubio exploró su espalda, bajando sus manos hacia su cintura.

Los únicos sonidos de la habitación consistían en sus respiraciones agitadas, el distante tictac de un reloj y, de pronto, el chasquido de la cremallera de su pantalón abrirse. El ruido lo obligó a darse cuenta de que eso era algo más que un momento presente, algo más que una simple emoción, algo mas que la búsqueda frenética de una razón para darle significado a su vida sin sentido. El cuerpo de Harry, sobre el de él, real, cálido, físico, no se semejaba a nada de lo que hubiera experimentado antes.

Draco jamas había sido el pasivo, el dominado. Jamas permitió que nadie invadiera su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no podía detenerse a pensar en esas cosas, solo sabía que necesitaba a Harry dentro de su cuerpo con demasiada urgencia.

Por un momento dejó de sentir el peso de Harry, cuando este se apartó para quitarse el pantalón. Luego el moreno le quitó los zapatos, las medias y finalmente el pantalón y el boxer.

Una vez que tuvo desnudo al rubio, volvió a refugiarse en los brazos que él le tendía, mordisqueándole los labios, bajando la boca por su cuello para besárselo, lo mismo que la línea de la clavícula y la punta hinchada de sus pezones. La lamió y la mordisqueó hasta que lo hizo gemir de nuevo, con mayor desesperación que nunca. Ansiaba algo que no podía identificar, algo más allá de su experiencia.

Aunque la experiencia de Harry era patéticamente limitada, se dejo llevar por su feroz y apasionado instinto para crear en el cuerpo del rubio una agónica tensión a través de sus besos, caricias y mordiscos. Su mano bajo para rozar con exigencia el ombligo, la pelvis y finalmente la endurecida intimidad de Draco.

El Slytherin grito cuando esos largos dedos lo acariciaron y lo envolvieron, provocando que sus caderas se alzaran suplicando por más. Casi le rogó a Harry que se detuviera, ya que el intenso placer que experimentaba le causaba miedo.

Con su mano libre, Harry tomó la muñeca del rubio y le guió la mano hasta que esta lo acaricio íntimamente. Los dedos agarrotados de Draco se curvaron todavía más, mientras que los otros lo tocaban. La mano de Harry sobre la de él, lo invitaba a que se moviera de arriba abajo sobre su erección, lo invitaba a descubrir su tamaño, su calor, la urgente fuerza de su excitación.

Se volvió a recostar sobre el rubio, adaptando su cuerpo a la acariciante mano de Draco, rozándole los labios con la punta de la lengua, mientras sus dedos ansiosos preparaban la estrecha entrada que pronto sería gloriosamente invadida.

-Ahora –susurró el moreno arrodillándose entre las piernas del Slytherin.

-Sí –replico el rubio con voz casi inaudible.

Tomando aire, Harry lo tomo de las caderas, lo levantó del colchón y con fuerza invadió el territorio virgen.

Para Draco, el dolor no fue inesperado, pero si constituyó una auténtica impresión. El Slytherin no pudo reprimir un grito involuntario ni controlar la rigidez de sus músculos.

-¿Draco? –clavado en el rubio, petrificado, Harry lo observó incrédulo. Aquella entrada estaba demasiado estrecha, y lo que eso significaba provoco que Harry se tensara de preocupación.

El rubio tenía los párpados cerrados y no contestó porque estaba concentrado en respirar profunda y lentamente.

-¡Draco! –repitió el moreno con un tono de preocupación e impaciencia.

El rubio respiró hondamente y el dolor desapareció al igual que la tensión de su cuerpo, solo sentía un soportable ardor.

-Dime.

-¡Eres virgen!

-Ya no –dijo el rubio mientras sonreía de manera trémula.

-Demonios, debiste decírmelo... ¿estas bien?

-Muy bien –aseguro el rubio mientras envolvía a Harry con sus piernas, facilitando así una mejor posición. Con suaves movimientos de cadera incito al moreno a moverse dentro de él.

Tratando de darle tiempo a Draco para que se acostumbrara a aquella invasión, se empezó a mover a ritmo lento, sutil, mientras llevaba su mano a la virilidad de Draco, para empezar atenderla con una suave caricia masturbatoria.

Cada embestida de Harry lo obligaba tensarse, estremeciéndolo hasta que el alma le dolió de placer y entró en agonía.

Poco a poco los empujones de Harry aumentaron en velocidad y dureza. Draco deseó que lo liberara; deseó que continuara. Necesitaba llegar a la cima. A algo que no sabía como nombrar o llamar.

El Gryffindor levanto aun más la cadera del rubio y luego lo penetró con mayor hondura. Su sudor se mezclaba con el de su rubio amante, al que no dejaba de besar y masturbar. Sintió la tensión del Slytherin, los músculos del tibio estuche que lo acogía se contraían, apretando cada vez más y más su miembro.

Igual que la más delicada porcelana estrellándose contra una superficie dura, así estallaron los dos, explotando de pronto en mil fragmentos exquisitos, agitados por la energía que latía por su piel, a través de sus venas y de sus células, de su corazón y su alma.

En una sincronía mas que perfecta, Harry se vacío en el interior de Draco, al tiempo que Draco se vaciaba en su mano. Gritaron y se retorcieron cuando el clímax los golpeó con su fiero poder.

Después de un largo momento, Harry soltó el aliento y se recostó de lado, llevándose a Draco con él, acunándolo contra el doblez de su brazo y ofreciéndole su hombro como almohada.

El rubio se acurrucó, pegándose a Harry, escuchando su errática respiración, sintiendo que su piel se enfriaba de manera gradual y que distendía los músculos.

Su pasado no cambió; su futuro continuaba envuelto en una niebla de desesperanza. Pero tenía eso, un presente ilimitado. Por un instante idílico, se sintió más vivo que nunca en los brazos de su Gryffindor.

Tenía eso, y le pareció suficiente para remediar el pasado y el futuro, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **

.-.

_Tu tristeza se juntó con mi alegría_

_y le robamos al alma tres suspiros_

_Decidimos empeñar nuestra rutina_

_y aplicar lo que aprendimos_

_en mi ausencia y en tu exilio._

_Y atardecer dentro de ti._

_Mi locura y tu serenidad se entienden_

_y un extracto de tu boca me domina._

_No tenemos ni una deuda no hay pendientes,_

_no hace falta nada a cambio_

_no hay espacio a la ironía._

_Respírame soy para ti..._

_Sé que tú y yo tenemos segunda parte,_

_que tu cuerpo y mi delirio son amigos._

_sé que somos tan distintos, tan iguales_

_La cuestión no es el cariño_

_sólo basta con mirarte._

_Y anochecer pegado a ti..._

_(Gota de lluvia –Gianmarco)_

* * *

**DISPARATES DE LA AUTORA:** Algo importante que quiero resaltar: **LA MANO DE DRACO NO TIENE CURA**, Hermione no mintió, ni se esta vengando de Draco ni nada de eso. Desde el principio de la historia tenia planeado que la mano de Draco no funcionara nunca mas y espero que me sepan comprender y sean pacientes con lo que tengo reservado para este hermoso rubio.

Ahora si, pasemos a los reviews:

**Wakatta:** millones y billones de gracias por tus palabras, espero que lo que se viene te guste mucho, y también espero que no me quieras asesinar por lo mala que fui con Draco en este capitulo. Pero míralo por el lado amable... ¡por fin hubo escenas de cama! Gracias por tu review!!

**Juny S. Tao:** ¡Has acertado! Este fue el capitulo del lemon y de verdad espero que haya sido de tu agrado (mira que me esforcé mucho escribiéndolo). Gracias por tus inspiradoras palabras y tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero lo dudo porque por lo menos durante tres meses estaré super ocupada. Bexos.

**Meyka Tanimoto:** Siempre es un enorme gusto encontrarme con tu review dulce amiga. Ahora si sucedió el momento que marcara la vida de Draco y Harry. Un encuentro intimo en medio del dolor y la tristeza de Draco, pero que ha servido para hacerlo sentir tranquilo y seguro después de toda esa turbulencia en la que se ha convertido su vida después de recibir el diagnostico de Hermione. Quizás Draco ya no tenga su piano, pero tiene a Harry y eso para él es mas que suficiente, para él eso vale mas que todo el oro del mundo, eso basta y sobra para llenar su pasado árido y su futuro envuelto en tinieblas.

Ya ama al Gryffindor, solo que aun no se da cuenta. Esperemos que traerán los siguientes capítulos para esos dos. Eso si te adelanto que lo peor aun esta por venir (aunque lo "peor" no es tan grave, así que no te asustes).

Gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres una chica maravillosa y te aprecio mucho. Y en cuanto a lo que deseas saber, tengo el placer de informarte que APROBE MIS EXAMENES. Gracias por tu apoyo, buena energía y deseos. Desde este hermoso lugar te envío un fuerte abrazo.

**the angel of the dreams:** Te hackearon TT pobre de ti. A un amigo le paso lo mismo tres veces XD (al pobre si que lo tenia entre ojos el hacker, porque siempre que abría una cuenta nueva se la robaba XD). Aquí esta el lemon que tanto querías solo que no sucedió en las mejores condiciones (buaaa mi pobre Draco ha sufrido mucho con esa mala noticia de que su mano no tiene cura) pero bueno, me esforcé en poner un contenido dulce, erótico y sensual. Ya me esmerare un poco mas en los futuros lemon (¡Viva el lemon! XD). No te preocupes por eso de los reviews, déjalos cuando puedas, sino no te preocupes que yo te comprenderé. Un beso y gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.

**kaguya-tsukino:** Holaaaa, es un honor para mi saber que mi fic te ha gustado, espero que este capitulo y todos los que están por venir también te gusten. Gracias por tu review y tu apoyo, de verdad me hace feliz saber que leíste la historia de un tirón y que te tomaste la molestia de dejarme tu valiosa opinión. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Angeli Murasaki:** Holitas querida amiga. Mi opinión concuerda con la tuya... ¡Oliver Wood merece no solo la hoguera sino la sala de torturas! Mira que me salió insoportablemente odioso y cruel con Harry. Bueno, creo que en este capitulo ya te diste cuenta de que vas a necesitar varios pañuelitos y por favor guarda los que te sobren, nunca se sabe si los vas a necesitar para futuros capítulos dramáticos XD.

Como siempre gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, y gracias por tu valioso apoyo en lo de mis exámenes. Tu amistad, cariño y palabras no tienen precio, son un tesoro invaluable para mi.

Un besote amiga.

**orne:** Amiga querida ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por eso de los reviews. Yo se que aveces es muy difícil dejar algún mensajillo, así que no te afanes por eso. Ya sucedió la escena lemon, aunque fue en un momento muy triste para Draco, solo espero que te este gustando y que si ves algún fallo, algo incoherente o que no te este gustando solo me lo dices y yo lo corrijo, este fic es solo para ti y de verdad que tu opinión es super importante para mi.

Gracias a tu apoyo y el de los demás lectores pase mis exámenes, lo malo es que mi tiempo libre se ha reducido, pero como sea actualizare el fic¡te lo prometo!.

Un beso y un fuerte abrazo. Se te quiere mucho.

**Eri mond licht:** Millones de gracias por tus buenos deseos con lo de mis exámenes, como veras ya estoy de vuelta y con buenas noticias¡He aprobado!.

En cuanto a este capitulo, espero que te guste (mira que me he esforzado con eso del lemon) y ya por fin es el capitulo que definirá que pasara de aquí en adelante con Draco y Harry... Mmmm yo pronostico aun vientos fuertes y posibilidad de tormenta (aun falta que reaparezca Vanessa...) en fin, no te molesto mas XD. Un beso y un fuerte abrazo.

**Bollito Malfoy:** Hola, es un gusto y un placer saludarte. Gracias enormes por leer mi historia y tomarte la molestia de dejarme review. Se que te pido mucho pero me gustaría contar con tu voto para eso del M-preg. Estoy tan terriblemente indecisa, no se que hacer con las opiniones divididas de mis lectores. ¿Tu que opinas, debe haber embarazo masculino o no?

Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta demorada (siempre prometo no tardar, pero termino faltando a mi promesa) actualización, se que tardare un poco en subir el próximo capitulo, pero prometo esforzarme mucho para que esta historia te siga gustando.

Gracias por tu review. Besos y abrazos.

**Nyumi:** ¡He aprobado mis éxtasis! Gracias por tu apoyo y buena vibra. En cuanto al fic, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar (y para colmo tardare en subir el próximo capi) pero después de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, aquí esta el capitulo que tanto me pedías. Yo concuerdo contigo en eso de que hay algunos fics donde les cambian los caracteres y personalidades a los personajes. Yo he intentado por sobre todas las cosas, conservarlos tal y como son (aunque no siempre lo logro) ya que es por sus personalidades que los chicos gustan. Yo realmente adoro la personalidad altanera y odiosa de Draco. Lo ame desde que leí el primer libro y en este fic he tratado de mantener su carácter original, eso si dándole un toque mas maduro (después de todo era normal que Draco madurara un poco y dejara de ser tan mala leche). Miles de gracias por tu review, si puedes te leo en otro. Besos.

**carlosrvera:** Gracias por tu apoyo querido amigo. Tu review me ha llenado de inmensa felicidad, de verdad gracias por tus palabras y tu apoyo. A cambio solo puedo ofrecerte un simple "gracias" y la promesa de que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Nos seguimos leyendo. Besos y abrazos.

**lireve:** Pues aquí esta la continuación de la escena sensual de la chimenea, con la diferencia de que ahora si llegaron hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Este capitulo es definitivo para la relación que ha surgido entre Harry y Draco. Lo que sucederá después de esto ni yo misma lo se XD, esperemos que todo vaya para bien, pero conmigo nada se sabe...

Fue un placer leerte, miles de gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto. Abrazossss.

**dernhelm de la marca:** Gracias por tu apoyo!! Yo también adoro eso del Dilema del Erizo (me identifico con el) y después de analizarlo miles y miles de noches (en las noches es cuando mas me inspiro y escribo mis fics) me di de cuenta que podía encajar en una historia donde estuvieran involucrados unos lastimados Harry y Draco y el resultado fue este loco fic que afortunadamente te ha gustado. Gracias por tu review y si lo deseas nos seguimos leyendo en otro. Besos.

**elmerodeador:** Que hermoso es tu review. Me he sentido tan feliz de leerlo y muy motivada a continuar con esta historia y a no detenerme hasta que pueda por fin finalizarla. De vez en cuando me entran depresiones ya que siento que el fic se va saliendo de curso o que simplemente esta aburrido y me preocupa mucho decepcionar a las personitas que me leen con tanto afan y fidelidad. Yo leo y releo los capitulos, miles de veces los reescribo tratando de encontrar la perfección y me siento terriblemente frustrada cuando algo no me gusta.

Mi mayor deseo es que los lectores se sientan de alguna manera identificados con la historia, que se sientan involucrados y saquen alguna enseñanza o algo de mi historia (después de todo eso es lo que yo hago cuando leo fics de otras escritoras) y ni te imaginas cuanto llega a preocuparme que los capítulos se tornen aburridos y simplones y esto decepcione a mis lectores.

Yo te prometo tratar de nunca mas decir que mis capítulos son aburridos y horribles, tu tienes razón... me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo cada capitulo y esta historia que ha surgido con tanto cariño, no merece ser llamada "horrible y aburrida" en ninguno de sus capitulos.

Gracias por abrirme los ojos, gracias por tu preciosidad de review y gracias por tu valioso apoyo. Besos y fuertes abrazos.

SSH

Anastacia Black: Lamento tanto no poder complacerte con curar la mano de Draco, es que si lo hacia se me iba a desbaratar todo lo que tenia planeado para este fic. Se que lo ideal es que nuestro rubio se cure y le toque una hermosa melodia a Harry. En lo de la mano no te puedo complacer, pero en lo de la melodia si puedo. Prometo que para mas adelante veras a Draco frente al piano dedicandole una canción a Harry. Quizas el rubio ya no pueda tocar de manera profesional, pero al menos todavia puede tocar hasta donde el daño en su mano se lo permite.

Disculpa que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero después de darle miles de vueltas al capitulo, de armarlo y desarmarlo (nunca logro sentirme satisfecha con lo escribo y es por eso que lo reescribo un millón de veces) este fue el resultado. Espero que te guste y sino, ya me lo dirás. XAITO.

Anyue: Sip, Draco accedió a ver a Hermione, aunque lamentablemente no recibió la mejor de las noticias. De todas maneras Draco puede seguir tocando el piano, aunque ya no de manera profesional. La noticia ha sido un duro golpe para el rubio, pero mientras Harry este allí con él todo estará bien (eso creo XD). Gracias por tu apoyo y review. Un beso.

La Gata: No creo que Ronnie se vaya a enojar con Draco o Harry, supongo que mas que enojado estará sorprendido cuando se entere de todo. Hermione por su parte y a estas alturas ya debe saber lo que realmente esta pasando entre Draco y Harry. La chica siempre me ha parecido muy perspicaz y además Harry es una persona muy transparente, como un libro abierto. Ya por fin las cosas han avanzado un poco entre el rubio y el moreno, esperemos que todo esto sea para bien, aun faltan muchas cosas por pasar (Vanessa entre ellas...). Miles de gracias por tu review, nos seguiremos leyendo. Besos.

**Nedy:** Lamento muchooooo, muchooo, muchooooo, tardar tanto en mis actualizaciones (y para colmo de males tardare aun mas en los siguientes capítulos) pero mi tiempo ahora esta muy reducido y me es imposible sentarme con juicio a escribir. Yo tratare de hacer que la espera valga la pena esforzándome mucho en el contenido de los capítulos.

He aprobado mis exámenes y es precisamente esto lo que me retrasara en la futura publicación de capis, pero mientras regreso te dejo con este capitulo que a mi parecer ha quedado hermosamente dramático. Por fin Draco y Harry están juntos, el moreno esta allí para sostener al rubio y ayudarlo a superar la mala noticia de Hermione. Eso si no te confíes... lo malo aun esta por suceder ("lo malo" tiene nombre y apellido: Vanessa Catalonia). Gracias por tus alentadoras e inspiradoras palabras. Besotes.

ashley: Gracias por leerme. Espero que este capitulo tambien te parezca hermoso. Nos seguimos leyendo. Un besote.

cristalevans: piedadddd, no me mates. Mira que fui lo mas rapida posible y subi este capitulito apenas tuve tiempo y ademas tiene lemon, aunque esta vez el uke fue Draco XD, pero cuando el rubio este de mejor animo pondra a Harry debajo de él y le enseñara lo maravilloso que es como seme XD. En cierta manera yo tambien quiero m-preg, pero aveces me da por pensar que el fic quedaria demasiado recargado y pues, no quiero eso. Sin embargo he dejado abierta la posibilidad y segun la cantidad de votos se decidira si finalmente habra o no m-preg. Supongo (aunque estoy mas que segura) que tu votaras por que si haya m-preg...

Gracias inmensas por tus alentadoras palabras, tus reviews son una fuente inagotable de inspiración y animo para mi. Espero con ansias saber si votaras o no por ver a uno de los chicos con pancita, mientras te leo te envio un beso y un abrazo.

jakito: hola mi preciosa amiga, me alegra leerte aunque sea en review, sin embargo sigo esperando leerte algun dia por msn. Te extraño tanto TT.

Jejeje sip, creo que no es pecado tomar pequeños dialogos o escenarios de algunos de mis otros fics y adaptarlos a este, aunque procuro no hacerlo porque me gusta que cada uno de mis fics sea original. Y bueno, las escenas lemon si son totalmente diferentes, aunque te confieso que se me empiezan a acabar las ideas para futuras escenas lemon y por lo visto tendre que echarle mano a alguna intensa que haya escrito para algun otro fic... espero no llegar a estar tan desesperada para recurrir a esto y mejor forzar un poquito a las neuronas y la musa inspiradora para escribir buenas y convincentes escenas de cama. ¿Algun consejo, alguna idea? XD. Amiga, ojala algun dia no muy lejano pueda verte conectada y hablar un ratito de como van tus cosas. Un beso y un abrazo.

mikaseido: sip, lo sé. Siempre tardo en subir los capis y esta vez me he tardado mas que la anterior, pero de verdad que hago lo que puedo TT. No se si valio o no la pena la espera pero me he esforzado demasiado en este capitulo y espero que notes ese esfuerzo y te guste tanto o mas que los anteriores capitulos. Espero leer tu opinión muy pronto. Un beso y un fuerte abrazo a ti y a Mario Musicanova (sip, lo admito... estoy obsesionada con ese precioso personaje TT).

Cristhie: Se que no es correcto lo que te voy a decir a continuacion ya que no puedo adelantarte nada... pero debo admitir que casi estas en lo correcto respecto al "lazo" que une a Draco con Vanessa, digo CASI porque dependiendo de varias situaciones esto podria modificarse un poco... quizas no entiendas mucho, pero mas adelante lo entenderas XD.

Gracias por tu detallada opinión sobre mi fic, no sabes cuanto me animas a continuar, es precisamente por reviews como los tuyos que me esfuerzo mucho en los dialogos, escenarios y demas situaciones que lees y encuentras en mi fic. Me disculpo por anticipado ya que tardare un poco en subir el proximo capitulo, pero de verdad que hare todo lo posible por estar de vuelta lo mas rapido posible. Mientras tanto solo me queda dejarte con este capitulo que espero te haya gustado. Yo tambien quiero que haya m-preg solo que no quiero que el fic quede demasiado recargado o reforzado, sin embargo he dejado abierta esta posibilidad y dependiendo de la cantidad de votos que reciba, hare el m-preg. Me despido, esperando leerte muy pronto. Un beso y un abrazo.

ndarcy: No te imaginas cuanto me alegra que me comprendas TT de verdad que yo intento actualizar pronto pero siempre hay algo que me impide subir la actualización. Lamentablemente tardare mas que antes en subir los siguientes capitulos, pero hare todo lo posible por no tardar demasiado, yo tambien soy lectora y no me gusta que las chicas a las que leo tarden mucho en actualizar, por lo tanto yo tampoco quiero hacer esperar mucho a mis lectoras. Gracias por no encontrar aburrido el anterior capitulo, espero que este tambien te guste y sientas que la odiosa y larga espera valio la pena. Infinitas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review. Bechos.

Nieves: Un muy enorme y feliz HOLA, querida amiga. Neh, deja de preocuparte por eso de los reviews, yo se que aveces es imposible dejar alguno. Asi que no te afanes por eso¿o.k?.

Para bien o para mal, en este capitulo ha sucedido lo inevitable... la situación en la que se desarrollo el lemon fue muy delicada y aunque muchas la veran como fuera de lugar o que sucedio en el momento que no era el mejor, me alegra decir que lo tengo todo friamente calculado (o eso creo XD) lamentablemente Draco no cambiara de opinión... él no puede ofrecerle nada serio a Harry (y Harry se conformara con lo mucho o poco que Draco quiera ofrecerle en lo que les queda de tiempo a juntos en esa casa) y las cosas no pasaran de buen sexo (por el momento...) ya mas adelante te enteraras de todo... solo te adelante un poco de información para dejarte con la intriga y con ganas de mas XD.

Gracias, millones, infinitas gracias por hablar bien del anterior capitulo. Realmente estaba preocupada porque su contenido no me parecia la gran cosa y siempre me exijo y me gusta darle a mis lectores lo mejor de lo mejor (aunque en la mayoria de los casos fracase). Tus maravillosas palabras y las emociones que transmitiste al comentarme las partes que mas te gustaron me han llenado de confianza y seguridad y eso me ha animado a escribir este nuevo capitulo y dar lo mejor que tengo en mis neuronas XD.

Un gracias es todo lo que tengo para ofrecerte a cambio de tu valioso apoyo, espero sea suficiente amiga querida. Un gran abrazo y beso, recuerda que por aquí se te quiere mucho.


	13. Arrepentimientos

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

.-.

**DEDICATORIA:** Aunque a veces se me olvide colocarlo, este fic con todos y cada uno de sus capítulos esta dedicado a Ornella. Un beso y un abrazo para ti, querida amiga y lectora.

.-.

**CAPITULO 12: ARREPENTIMIENTOS**

.-.

Cometí un error, pensó Harry contemplando la penumbra. No importaba cuánto deseó hacer el amor con el rubio, no importaba cuán fantástico fue, cometió un error. En la curva de su brazo, Draco se movió, acercándose más a él. Harry le pasó la mano por el costado, tentando las costillas, bajando por la cintura y siguiendo por la cadera, incapaz de dejar de saborear la elegancia de ese cuerpo, la presión de la cabeza contra su hombro, el roce de la rodilla en su pierna y la tibieza de su aliento sobre su pecho.

Aquello no estaba bien. No debió acostarse con Draco en el estado en que él se encontraba.

Esperaba que Draco dijera algo, pero el rubio se contentó con acurrucarse contra él con los ojos cerrados. Su cabeza le pesó más sobre el brazo, mientras la respiración del Sly se volvía lenta. Después de un rato comprendió que se había dormido.

Suspirando, se estiró para tomar el edredón y cubrir a Draco.

Dormido, el rubio murmuró una protesta incoherente cuando él se apartó y, como un tonto, Harry lo silencio con un beso. Draco tenía los labios demasiado tentadores, demasiado dulces para resistirse y lo besó otra vez. A pesar de que dormía, Draco le devolvió el beso.

Quizá soñaba con esos besos.

Suspiró de nuevo y retrocedió. La boca de Draco hizo un puchero delicioso. Harry se obligó a desviar la vista, permitiéndose posar una última mirada en el perfecto y tentador cuerpo yacente antes de cubrirlo.

Sofocó una maldición silenciosa provocada por el cargo de conciencia. Quisiera o no, tenía que aceptar que le había hecho el amor a Draco aprovechándose de su frágil estado emocional y eso es algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Suspirando derrotadamente, se recostó sobre la almohada, abrazando a Draco para pegarlo a su cuerpo, dejando que el edredón formara montes y valles, igual que la nieve que cae a la medianoche.

Se acostó sobre su espalda, maldiciendo la noche lluviosa y su falta de voluntad. Draco se había aferrado a él igual que un náufrago a una tabla de salvación. Se ahogaba y en lugar de mantener la cabeza del rubio fuera del agua, permitió que a ambos los arrastrara una ola de gratificación sexual.

Lo deseaba de tal modo que nunca midió las consecuencias.

Y ahora él y Draco habían caído en la estúpida trampa que Dumbledore y compañía les había tendido.

Sabía muy bien que lo último que Draco quería era involucrarse de alguna manera con él. Harry por su parte no necesitaba volver a enfrentar el mismo dolor que había padecido junto a Oliver.

Su vida y la de Draco ya tenían bastante complicaciones para que además introdujeran una forzada relación. Debió resistirse, conservar la cabeza, proteger a Draco no solo de él, sino de si mismo.

Pero al rubio lo estrujaba la desesperación y a él la lujuria; así que terminaron en la cama arruinando todo lo que hasta ahora habían logrado cultivar.

El dilema del erizo...

Draco y él se habían acercado demasiado y lo único que habían conseguido era dañarse mutuamente con sus espinas.

-Lo siento -le susurró al rubio, sabiendo que estaba demasiado dormido para oírlo -Draco, lo siento.

El rubio se movió, volviendo a colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry y bajando su mano hasta que descansó sobre la superficie plana de su estómago. El moreno le cubrió la mano con la suya, para evitar que sus dedos descendieran todavía mas abajo. Si lo hacía, lo volvería loco.

Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Pero en las espesas y oscuras sombras de la noche, con ese cuerpo desnudo enroscándose al suyo, Harry se creía incapaz de no repetir el mismo error.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Cuando se despertó, estaba solo. El reloj al lado de la cama le indicó que eran casi las seis de la mañana; una penumbra ligera invadía la habitación, que a Draco le pareció que no era la suya. Se sentía mareado y desorientado, su cuerpo le dolía en lugares inesperados, el edredón le raspaba la piel sensible. ¿Dónde estaba su pijama?. ¿Por qué durmió desnudo?

Cerrando los ojos, Draco recordó todo.

Al salir del consultorio de Hermione Granger vagó por todo Londres mágico. Camino hasta llegar a la Mansión Malfoy y al llegar allí arraso con todo lo que aun quedaba en pie. Solo hasta que destruyo todo lo que representaba y recordaba a Lucius, entro en un estado de autismo que duro horas.

Después de que recobrara conciencia de la realidad y notara el oscuro manto que era en ese momento el cielo, decidió regresar.

Recordó que aterrizo en la sala de la casa y subió por las escaleras directo a su habitación, entonces perdió el juicio. Y después... después Harry llegó. Lo atrapó, lo alejó de su sufrimiento. Lo tocó, lo llenó y le hizo el amor hasta que el dolor en su corazón desapareció.

Recordaba a Harry recostado a su lado, acariciándolo. De todas las personas que poblaban los dos mundos, Harry Potter era el único que entendía lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía en su corazón y en su mente.

De repente escuchó el movimiento de alguien en la otra habitación. Busco en el armario de Harry una bata y se pasó los dedos por el cabello, tratando de peinarlo.

Al entrar a su habitación se sorprendió al encontrarla en un orden relativo. Harry había vuelto a poner las poquísimas cosas que quedaron intactas en su lugar, recogido los vidrios rotos y metido los pedazos en una bolsa de plástico y ahora trataba de poner los discos compactos en sus estuches correspondientes.

Era obvio que Harry no lo oyó entrar en la habitación, así que pudo observarlo por un momento. Al contemplar la bien esculpida espalda, un calor intenso lo invadió.

-Hola, ojos de gato -lo saludó en voz baja -no tenías porque limpiar mi desastre.

-No lo hice muy bien -se encogió de hombros -tendrás que aspirar la alfombra. Recogí los pedazos grandes, pero hay cientos de astillas escondidas por allí.

Draco se preguntó por que Harry y él discutían el estado semicaótico de la habitación, sin que el Gry lo mirara ni una sola vez a los ojos.

-No debiste molestarte en limpiar el desastre que cause.

-Yo cause uno peor, Draco -musitó el moreno, alzando la vista al fin.

-Evitaste que continuara con esta destrucción -Draco mantenía la voz baja y tensa -lo cual no sé si deba agradecerlo o maldecir por tu intervención.

-Maldíceme -sugirió Harry, con una risa forzada.

¿Por qué Harry se comportaba con él como si fuera un objeto radioactivo y acercársele resultara peligroso?

-Soy un imbécil -afirmó Harry, después de un rato -anoche no pensé en lo que hacia, actué por instinto y... me equivoqué.

-No hiciste nada malo, Harry.

-Yo no lo veo así, Draco. Siento que me aproveche de ti. Estabas desesperado y debí consolarte en lugar de explotar tu debilidad. No estoy seguro de que pueda perdonármelo.

-¿Qué? -el rubio se sentó sobre la ordenada cama -¿Crees que te aprovechaste de mí?. ¿De mi debilidad? No te muestres condescendiente, Harry. No actúes como si yo fuera un retrasado mental que no sabe lo que hace.

-No sabías lo que hacías -lo atacó -Anoche estabas loco, Draco; perdiste la cabeza.

-Estaba... -el rubio titubeó ante la verdad de tales palabras. Se volvió loco. Conservó la capacidad de razonar y de percatarse de las intenciones de Harry al llevarlo a su dormitorio, pero... pues, romper vidrios, aventar cosas y deshojar libros no eran síntomas de estabilidad mental -admito que me irrité -concedió -pero eso no significa que...

-Estabas mas que irritado. Estabas loco y te echaste contra mí y... -Harry se sentó frente a Draco y le sujeto la mano, atrapándole los dedos entre sus palmas -Te deseaba Draco, así que tomé lo que me ofrecías. No debí, pero lo hice.

-No te disculpes, Harry -le pidió el rubio, con voz áspera -si te sientes menos mal al oírlo, acostarme contigo fue lo mejor de ese día.

Harry cerró los ojos, con un ruido gutural, mitad gemido, mitad risa.

-Oh, Draco, para mí fue lo mejor de este año.

-Pero tu jodida conciencia Gryffindor no te dejara vivir en paz por lo que sucedió anoche.

-Lo de anoche no debió suceder, no debimos amarnos.

-No nos amamos, Harry -lo corrigió el rubio, seco -Tuvimos una relación sexual.

El corazón de Harry dejó de latir por un segundo. Los pulmones se le paralizaron y el cuerpo se le enfrió. Aunque sonara desagradable, lo que Draco insinuaba era verdad. El amor no tuvo nada que ver con la intimidad que compartieron. Ese acto fue estrictamente físico para el rubio. Todo se reducía a un revolcón donde cada uno de ellos saco provecho a su propio placer.

Nuevamente el pulso del moreno volvió a latir, aspiró para llenar los pulmones. Pero allá dentro, en el fondo de su alma, el frío imperaba.

-No tienes porque sentirte culpable -le dijo el rubio con tono opaco, pero firme -Hice lo que quise anoche y no debes sentirte mal por ello. Soy una persona racional, Harry, y me consideres loco o no, sabía lo que hacía.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que empeoré la situación -dijo Harry con voz firme soltando las manos de Draco.

-No sucedió nada importante -casi instantáneamente, el antiguo Draco pareció florecer -solo fue un maldito polvo. Deja de actuar de esa estúpida manera que tanto me irrita.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, sencillamente le dimos gusto al vejete de Dumbledore y su séquito de Gryffindors. Nos acostamos juntos y ahora podrás demostrarle que no cambio nada, que eso no hará que yo regrese a Hogwarts.

Sorprendido por sus hirientes palabras, Harry se puso de pie de un salto y abandono la habitación de Draco sin decir ni una palabra.

Al llegar a su habitación arregló la cama y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver las sábanas arrugadas y la huella de la cabeza de Draco en la almohada.

En la soledad de su habitación, solo con su pena, dejó que el dolor fluyera. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirado en la cama abrazando fuertemente la almohada, llorando lágrimas invisibles y silenciosas. Movió la cabeza y se puso de pie; las piernas le temblaban. Se lavó la cara antes de sentarse frente a su computadora para seguir con su trabajo.

Nuevamente estaba solo; había perdido a Draco, aunque ahora que lo pensaba... nunca lo había tenido del todo realmente.

El rubio por su parte había terminado de vestirse y mientras se peinaba trataba de persuadirse de que había hecho lo correcto al alejar a Harry de él. Lo inevitable había sucedido… Anoche había necesitado a Harry tanto como Harry lo necesitaba a él. En ese instante cuando el moreno se detuvo sobre su cuerpo, tenso, preparado, su desesperación igualaba a la que sentía.

Pero Harry lo había arruinado todo, disculpándose por lo ocurrido y mostrando en su rostro el arrepentimiento absoluto.

Bien, ahora le había quitado un gran peso de encima al moreno restándole importancia al asunto y reduciéndolo todo a un simple polvo. Quizás así Harry dejaría de preocuparse por tonterías y continuaría su vida sin sentir el peso de la responsabilidad en su estúpida conciencia de niño bueno de Gryffindor.

Resuelto el asunto, ahora solo le quedaba encargarse de su futuro, de su desilusión, de su soledad, sin ayuda; sin que un amable y bobalicón Gryffindor de ojos verdes saliera a rescatarlo.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Harry destapo una bebida con sabor a naranja y se la tomo de un solo trago; después se alejó de la computadora y contempló sin interés las hojas de papel arrugadas sobre el suelo, pero no se molestó en recogerlas. La habitación era un completo basurero.

Había casi terminado su trabajo durante los siguientes cinco días que no había salido de su habitación y se sentía más que ansioso por su cercana partida de aquel rústico lugar.

Tiró aun lado de la caótica habitación el frasco que contenía la bebida de naranja y lo observo chocar ruidosamente contra la pared. Esas nauseabundas bebidas habían sido todo su alimento durante esos cinco días. Era con lo único que se podía abastecer ya que no quería chocarse con Draco en la cocina ni en ningún lugar de la casa.

Aburrido, se dejó caer en la silla y su mirada se clavó en las nubes grises que amenazaban con tormenta. Nubes grises... como los ojos de Draco.

Sacudió la cabeza recordando que no estaba obsesionado con Draco. Si acaso pensaba en él, era para preguntarse que tal estaba, si en esos cinco días sin verse se había recuperado aunque sea un poco de sus conflictos emocionales y continuaba con su vida normal. No lo había vuelto a oír tocar el piano y se preguntó si Draco aceptaría tocar el piano por mero gusto personal. Sentía curiosidad por saber como lo estaba pasando, nada más...

¡Mentira!

Desde aquella discusión cinco días atrás, no había dejado de pensar en Draco y su desesperanza por su futuro como pianista.

Despego su mirada de aquel tormentoso cielo y saco de uno de los cajones el estuche de un disco compacto para observar por enésima vez la fotografía de la portada que mostraba a un joven sentado ante un piano, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, los brazos arqueados con gracia y los dedos rozando las teclas.

Su sedoso cabello rubio brillaba y algunos mechones caían libres sobre los ojos que permanecían cerrados. Los labios estaban apenas entreabiertos con una expresión que implicaba una concentración profunda o el éxtasis... o ambos.

En la parte superior de la fotografía se podía leer: "Prince Black interpreta a Chopin".

Aquel era sin duda, el CD con el que Draco debuto antes de su esperado concierto.

Lo apretó entre sus manos, casi deseando que aquel estuche fuera el cuello de Lucius, sino estuviera muerto, Harry mismo ya habría ido en su busca para lanzarle un Avada en venganza de todo el daño que le había hecho a Draco, en venganza por todo aquel brillante futuro que había arrebatado.

Estudio una vez mas la foto de la portada absorbiendo con sus ojos y luego guardo aquel estuche vacío de nuevo en el cajón.

Ese estuche era su tesoro, había logrado hacerse con el cuando había ordenado la destrozada habitación del rubio. Y cuando lo descubrió debajo de los trozos de vidrios, algo dañado y fracturado por el golpe que recibió al ser arrojado, se había adueñado de el, fascinado por la sensualidad de Draco en esa foto de portada. Lamentablemente aquella caja de CD estaba vacía, el redondo disco estaba totalmente arruinado, roto en varios fragmentos y aunque a Harry le habría gustado escuchar a Draco en todo su esplendor, se conformo con guardarse para si el estuche vacío, prometiéndose a toda costa, comprarse antes de marcharse del mundo muggle, aquel disco compacto que contenía en su brillante interior todo el talento de Draco en su momento de mayor gloria. En su momento como el Prince Black.

Cansado se frotó los ojos, bostezo y casi se arrastró hasta la cama donde se echó de manera descuidada.

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco y casi lo logró hasta que oyó la voz de Draco, que por momentos sonaba como una catarata incongruente, profunda e indistinta.

No, no era la voz de Draco. Era la voz de una mujer.

-No tengo porque pedirte permiso, maldita sea -dijo la enfadada voz de Draco.

Después intervino la voz desconocida de nuevo, con palabras confusas.

Harry frunció el ceño a medida que trataba de aguzar el oído para escuchar más claramente lo que decía la mujer.

Escuchó las voces subiendo y bajando en una discusión agria.

-¡Tu sabías la maldita verdad desde el principio!,. ¿por que no me dijiste nada en vez de hacerme perder el tiempo?

-Draco, no me acuses de esa manera, te quiero. Es por eso que no te dije nada. De todas maneras yo no perdía las esperanzas.

Harry ya no podía evitar escucharlos. Si no querían que los espiara, debieron hablar en voz baja. Se sentó en la cama y continúo oyéndolos.

-Todo fue una perdida de tiempo.

-Draco escúchame -gruño la mujer, sonando levemente amenazante -y escúchame con atención.

-No te escucharé -protestó Draco -No tengo que escucharte. Todo esto es una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Ya no puedo creer ni confiar en ti!

-¡Estas exagerando, Draco!

-No estoy exagerando. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo, quizás hablaremos cuando este de regreso.

-Tu yo somos un equipo, Draco. Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Y sigo insistiendo en que no tenías derecho de actuar a mis espaldas.

-¡Tu fuiste la que actuó a mis espaldas!. ¡Me engañaste y eso es algo que no te perdonare nunca!

-Draco, no debiste hacerlo.

-¿Por que?. ¿Por que no te pedí permiso para hacerlo?

-Yo no quería que perdieras las esperanzas. Iba a darte la noticia despacio, de manera gradual, cuando estuvieras listo para recibirla.

-¡Aceptar la verdad de este modo es todavía peor!

-Por eso quería amortiguarla. Deseaba que te acostumbraras a la idea de manera gradual. Quizás ya no puedas dar conciertos, pero existen otras formas de explotar tu talento.

-Mi talento -se burlo Draco -mi talento desapareció.

-Posees una reputación espléndida, podemos sacar provecho de eso.

-No me interesa, seguiré siendo maestro de piano en la Escuela Eton.

-Pero eso no esta del todo a tu nivel, Draco. Deberías confiar en mí...

-¿Confiar en ti?. ¿Después de que me mentiste... de que arreglaste que todos los ortopedistas que me examinaban me mintieran también?. ¿Como podría confiar en ti de nuevo?

-Hemos andado mucho camino juntos -le recordó aquella mujer, con voz tranquila -Yo construí tu carrera. Trabajé tanto como tú. Si no fuera por mi esfuerzo y dedicación, jamás habrías llegado tan lejos. Eras un virtuoso famoso y todos amaban tu talento.

-Pues ya no soy nada de eso -afirmo el rubio -¿Y sabes que? La realidad no me parece tan fría de repente. Esa es la verdad, mi verdad, y no dejare que me aplaste. Lo que era ya no importa. Lo único que importa ahora es lo que soy.

-¡Cállate y escúchame de una maldita vez, Draco! -ordenó la mujer. Pareció que algo se estrellaba y luego alguien gritó.

Era Draco.

Asustado y preocupado, Harry se levantó de la cama y corrió hacía el lugar donde provenían las rugientes voces. Con la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas, Harry juro que no permitiría que aquella mujer, fuera quien fuera, le arrojara cosas a Draco.

Se detuvo en la sala, casi frente a Draco y lo reviso de pies a cabeza, buscando huellas de sangre o moretones; pero no vio señales de violencia, tan sólo la masculina belleza de ese rubio que lo observaba sorprendido.

-¿Harry?

Sin decir una palabra, examinó la sala para descubrir que todo estaba en orden. Sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer parada frente a la chimenea. Estaba vestida con elegancia, con un fino traje que apestaba a lujo.

Se volvió hacia Draco, sin saber si debía disculparse por esa intrusión o retirarse haciendo como que nada paso. Contemplando esos profundos ojos grises, que lo afectaban de manera insoportable, ya no quiso irse. Quiso besarlo.

-Yo... pues... extravié un libro y... quizás... pensé... se me ocurrió que a lo mejor estaba por acá -musitó el moreno, pescando la primera excusa que se le ocurrió.

Una bastante mala. Draco lo miró, confuso.

-No he visto ningún libro por aquí, Harry.

-Oh, esta bien... no importa. Supongo que estará en algún rincón de mi habitación -Harry sabía que se estaba portando como un reverendo idiota -entonces... eh... seguiré buscándolo entre mi desorden. Nos veremos después, supongo.

Y antes de que se pudiera marchar, Draco le pasó la mano izquierda por el brazo, acercándolo a la elegante mujer.

-Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a Lauren, mi maestra y representante. Ya te conté algo sobre ella. Lauren, éste es Harry Potter, un amigo mío.

Lo pudo presentar como un conocido, como el chico insoportable con el que compartía la casa. En lugar de ello, le dio el título de amigo. A Harry el encanto ese detalle y también le dio esperanzas. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

-Harry Potter -anunció Lauren, mientras se estrechaban las manos -¿Por que nunca antes me habías hablado de él? Tampoco recuerdo haberlo visto en alguno de tus conciertos…

-Él no es muy adepto a la música clásica, Lauren.

-¿Y aun así es tu amigo?

-No todos mis amigos tienen que gustar de la música clásica.

-Pues es el primer amigo que te conozco y el primero que no comparte tu gusto.

-Tenemos otras cosas en común, Lauren -dijo Harry con tono agrio.

-¿Y viven juntos en la misma casa?

-Sí, así es -contestó Harry mirándola fijamente.

-¡Que bueno! Temí que Draco se aburriera a morir. Me agrada que tenga por compañía aun joven tan guapo y al parecer de su misma edad. ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Draco?

-Estudiamos juntos -dijo el moreno con acidez. Sencillamente no podía comportarse con educación con esa mujer; con la misma que convenció a Draco de que no escuchara música rock.

-Oh, que interesante -dijo Lauren con tanta ironía que Harry apretó los dientes -¿Y a que te dedicas?

-Antes era jugador de qui... -Harry se detuvo y se corrigió a tiempo -jugador de fútbol.

-Ah -fue todo lo que dijo Lauren.

-Pero ahora me preparo para dictar clases en un colegio de renombre.

-¡Genial! -exclamó Lauren con autentico alborozo -Ahora entiendo porque dices que tienen otras cosas en común. Como sabrás, Draco también dicta clases, es un excelente maestro de piano. Sus alumnos lo adoran.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda -contestó Harry pensando que tal vez la mujer no era del todo desagradable.

-Así que antes jugabas en un equipo de fútbol... ¿por que te retiraste?

-Sufrí una lesión en una pierna -era una mentira, pero también la excusa perfecta.

-Otra cosa mas que tienes en común con Draco.

-Si, otra cosa mas. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerla, yo tengo que... -buscó un pretexto mejor que el de buscar un libro extraviado para poder escapar.

Draco le apretó el brazo y entonces se dio cuenta de que no lo había soltado en ningún momento. Sujetándolo con firmeza, le brindó a su maestra una sonrisa cansada.

-Lauren, Harry y yo estamos por almorzar. Si lo deseas puedes quedarte con nosotros, pero te advierto que solo tenemos para ofrecerte un poco de arroz y algo de guiso. Lo siento mucho, pero nuestras provisiones se han terminado y estamos defendiéndonos con lo poco que nos queda.

-Eh... no puedo, Draco -dijo la mujer claramente asqueada con la idea de alimentarse con simple arroz y guiso -mi avión parte en unas cuantas horas, así que prefiero marcharme ya mismo.

-Cuánto lo siento -afirmó Draco, soltando a Harry.

-Gracias por la invitación, Draco. Harry Potter, fue un placer conocerte -agregó Lauren, clavando sus ojos en los ojos de Harry -espero poder verte en otra ocasión, eres un chico muy interesante -y por primera vez, le sonrió con sinceridad a Harry. Pero la sonrisa murió cuando miro a Draco -Estaremos en contacto, Draco. Ya me informaras -sugirió, con una voz que se transformó en ruego.

-Lo haré.

-Siento que hayamos discutido, Draco.

-Entonces, trata de que no suceda de nuevo -propuso el rubio, ofreciéndole la mejilla para un beso de adiós.

Lauren se lo dio, y luego deposito otro en una de las mejillas de Harry y finalmente salió de la casa.

Apenas escuchó el motor del auto de Lauren encenderse y alejarse, Draco se volvió hacía Harry y lo miro fijamente.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme que fue todo ese teatro de que se te extravío un libro?

-Te oí pelear con ella -respondió con sinceridad el moreno -Te oí gritar.

-¿Gritar? -el rubio frunció el ceño -¿Te refieres al momento en que se cayó esa silla?

-No sé. Desde arriba, parecía que te había golpeado con algo.

-No lo hizo. Yo tiré esa silla. Mis dedos se agarrotaron cuando me apoyé en el respaldo y perdí el equilibrio.

-Pensé que estaban en problemas.

-¿Acaso estabas espiándome?

-Los dos gritaban -le señalo Harry -Los podía oír sin el menor esfuerzo y sin tener que espiarte.

-Bien, la próxima vez que discuta con alguien, hablaré en susurros.

-No te enfades, Draco. Solo estaba preocupado. Lauren y tú gritaban y parecían furiosos y escuché el ruido de esa silla. Gritaste. No sabía con quién te peleabas y no me importó. Sólo deseaba cerciorarme que estuvieras bien.

-De acuerdo. Pero para la próxima vez quiero que recuerdes que puedo cuidarme solo.

-Entiendo.

El silencio se prolongó durante varios segundos. Sus ojos se unieron y un caudal de emociones pasó entre ambos.

-¿Me entrometo mucho si te pregunto que hacia Lauren aquí?

-Hace dos días hable con ella por teléfono y le dije que había visitado a una medico de confianza y que ella me había dicho que mi mano jamás se recuperaría. Lauren se enfado por haber visitado a Granger sin haberlo consultado antes con ella. Discutimos por teléfono y la acuse de mentirme, ya que después de todo ella estaba al tanto de que mi mano jamás sanaría y de alguna manera convenció a los médicos para que no me lo dijeran y así yo no perdiera las esperanzas. Como le deje la dirección de este lugar por si surgía algo inesperado, se apareció aquí sin avisar y bueno, discutimos nuevamente sobre lo mismo.

-Ya veo -murmuro Harry, luego sonrió forzadamente -Me alegra ver que estas mucho mejor, Draco -y se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su habitación.

-¿A donde vas, Harry? Se supone que almorzaremos juntos.

-Olvídalo -le dijo Harry -No tienes que hacerlo, sabía que fingías invitarme a almorzar.

-No fingía, me gustaría almorzar contigo -afirmó el rubio, en voz tan baja que Harry no supo si lo había oído bien.

-¿De verdad?

-Que si -contesto Draco empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿No me odias? -preguntó el moreno lanzándole una breve ojeada y luego se volvió por completo hacia el rubio. Ante el silencio reinante se empezó a morder el labio, nervioso.

Draco seguía incapaz de encontrar su voz, lo había sorprendido sobremanera la tonta pregunta que le había hecho el moreno. ¿Odiarlo?. ¡Claro que no!, no podía negar que en su momento se había puesto furioso, pero definitivamente no lo odiaba. Pero si Harry seguía lastimándose el labio y mirándolo con esa expresión melancólica y culpable, terminaría haciendo algo por lo que el Gry lo odiaría, o lo amaría. Y no quería ni su amor, ni su odio. El amor implicaba comprometerse y ni él ni Harry estaban dispuestos a mantener semejante relación absurda.

-No -le juró finalmente Draco -Claro que no te odio.

-No maneje la situación como se debía -se lamento el moreno.

-Eso ya no importa, Harry.

-Es que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, Draco -confeso el moreno con voz rota -Por mas que lo intento no puedo recordar haber hecho algo bien aquella noche.

Draco quiso gritarle: me besaste, me sostuviste y te moviste contra mi cuerpo. Y me consolaste y me conmoviste. Pero en vez de eso le dijo con voz monótona:

-Evitaste que me destruyera y destruyera todo a mi paso. Fin de la conversación -y sin mirar mas a Harry se volvió hacia la cocina -¿Vienes? Si no te das prisa se enfriara.

Rápidamente, Harry lo siguió a la cocina y se sentó en el pequeño comedor con una sonrisa de alivio en el rostro. Draco procedió a servirle y casi deja caer el plato cuando con voz suave, calmada y dulce, Harry le susurró:

-Te extrañe mucho, Lagartija Rubia.

Su voz titubeaba, como si no estuviera seguro de querer que Draco lo escuchara. Pero el rubio lo había escuchado a la perfección y sonrió levemente antes de responder:

-Yo también te extrañe, ojos de gato.

Aun cuando en el aire se podía respirar cierta tensión, comieron tranquilamente y charlaron de cosas superficiales y tontas. Era como si juntos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para olvidar los eventos ocurridos con anterioridad y continuaran con sus vidas como si nada importante hubiera sucedido.

-¿Crees que esta noche podríamos cenar fuera, Draco? -pregunto el moreno mientras lavaba los trastes.

-Es buena idea -asintió el rubio.

-Además te debo una invitación, se suponía que tú y yo iríamos a cenar el día que tenías la cita con Hermione y... -de inmediato Harry guardo silencio. Nuevamente, de manera inconsciente sus pensamientos y palabras lo arrastraban a aquel día, a aquella noche.

-Esta bien, hoy si iremos a cenar y lleva mucho dinero, Harry -el rubio sonrió de manera despreocupada y agito su mano lisiada para restarle importancia al asunto -ten por seguro que comeré lo mas caro del menú.

El moreno admiro el aplomo y la tranquilidad con que el rubio manejaba la situación, aunque también sintió algo de dolor. Draco actuaba como si aquella noche nunca hubiera existido. Si para el rubio era fácil echarla al olvido, él también lo intentaría, aunque sabía que era una tarea más que imposible.

-Bien, nos veremos frente a la chimenea a las seis de la tarde -le dijo el rubio y salió de la cocina, lanzándole una discreta sonrisa.

El brillo de esos ojos grises se quedó con Harry, llenándolo, tranquilizándolo después de la casi tensión que sintió segundos atrás.

DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH DxH

Cuando Harry salio de su habitación rumbo a la sala, se encontró con un Draco puntual que lo esperaba sentado de manera elegante sobre el sofá.

-Hola,. ¿listo para arruinarme económicamente el día de hoy? -lo saludo Harry, deteniéndose frente a él.

-No seas tacaño Harry, un buen amigo como yo merece que se le invierta algo de dinero de vez en cuando -Draco se puso de pie -¿A donde se supone que me llevaras?

-Bueno, tú eres el invitado, así que elige tú.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si, aun cuando eso signifique quedarme pobre.

-Seré bueno y tratare de no pedir algo tan caro.

-Como si pudiera creer algo como eso.

Sonriendo se subieron al coche. Miles de veces Harry intento preguntarle a Draco sobre lo que haría en el futuro, sobre lo que haría respecto a su mano lisiada y su despedida definitiva del mundo de conciertos y pianos. Pero cada vez que lo hacia, Draco cambiaba de tema abruptamente, negándose a compartir aquella importante decisión con Harry.

Al llegar al lugar elegido por Draco, Harry estaciono el coche meneando la cabeza al ver el restaurante seleccionado. No sabía de que se sorprendía, después de todo ese elegante restaurante italiano era algo típico en Draco.

-Draco, no creo que encontremos una mesa en este restaurante -le comento Harry caminando al lado del rubio.

-Yo podría apostar a que si encontraremos una mesa -le rubio le sonrió enigmáticamente.

Un elegante camarero los recibió a la entrada del lugar. Antes de que Harry abriera la boca, Draco le entregó una tarjeta y recitó:

-Draco Malfoy, número de reserva 1223.

Mientras el camarero buscaba en una lista, el rubio se volvió hacia Harry y le dijo con voz definitiva:

-Reserve una mesa después de que terminamos de almorzar. Soy yo el que va a invitarte a cenar y punto final. No quiero oír ni media palabra acerca de esto.

-¡Pero Draco! -mascullo un indignado Harry.

-Y ya que tratamos este tema, no había necesidad de dejarme dinero sobre la mesa, la otra noche.

El emperifollado camarero alzó la vista, con expresión sorprendida.

Harry se rió.

-Te pague menos de lo debido -bromeó con Draco -Vales muchísimo más.

Al rubio le tomó unos segundos entender esa insinuación.

-Me estas avergonzando, Harry -le susurró el rubio.

-Y yo me sentí muy avergonzado aquel día, cuando encontré el dinero que debiste aceptarme.

-El avergonzado fui yo cuando desperté y descubrí aquel dinero sobre mi mesita de noche, por favor Harry, solo fueron unas cervezas. No fue tu culpa no poder pagar la cuenta, después de todo no deseaste que ese día te doliera la rodilla.

-Pero se suponía que yo las invitaba, debiste dejar que te devolviera el dinero -Harry lo miro de mala manera -Y ahora se supone que me invitas a cenar cuando soy yo el que te invito primero.

Draco estaba a punto de replicar, pero de manera educada el camarero los interrumpió para guiarlos hasta su mesa. Harry le echó una ojeada a la minuta y luego la cerró, sonrojándose levemente al saberse ignorante y no entender que eran exactamente los menús allí escritos.

-Ehhh, pediré lo mismo que tu, Draco -sonrió el moreno tratando de parecer tranquilo y seguro de si mismo. Tan seguro de si mismo como se veía Draco en ese momento pidiendo con perfecta pronunciación la cena.

En medio de la elaborada cena, Harry deseo una vez mas preguntarle a Draco sobre lo que pensaba hacer en el futuro. Pero fue uno de los pianistas del sofisticado lugar y los gruñidos suaves de Draco los que le dieron la oportunidad dorada.

Estaba eligiendo con mucho cuidado en su mente las palabras precisas cuando Draco murmuro con voz suave:

-Esta interpretando a Bach -Harry noto una punzada de envidia en los grises ojos que contemplaban los ágiles dedos de aquel pianista, que corrían por el teclado, tocando a una velocidad que Draco ya nunca podría hacerlo -no quisiera sonar grosero, pero no esta haciendo la ejecución correcta. No esta tocando una rapsodia. Ese tipo de fugas no debe interpretarse con tanto ímpetu. Me parece que el pianista descarga demasiada emoción en la pieza y... -el rubio se detuvo abruptamente al sentir sobre si la mirada verde. Se sintió tonto al dejarse llevar por la envidia y permitir que Harry Potter fuera testigo de aquello.

-Nadie mas que tu tiene todo el derecho del mundo a opinar sobre esto, Draco -Harry estiro su mano y la coloco sobre la del rubio, toda su piel se estremeció al entrar en contacto con aquella calidez.

-Pensaras que lo que da ese juicio es la envidia y los celos, pero no es así, no del todo, Harry -le dijo el rubio levemente avergonzado. Tenia que admitir que aunque sentía mucha envidia porque aquel hombre de mediana edad estaba haciendo lo que él mas deseaba, también estaba siendo justo en su crítica, no mentía cuando dijo todo aquello. El pianista no ejecutaba correctamente la pieza, pero todo se debía a que cometía un error de interpretación.

-Lo sé, Draco -el moreno apretó con cariño aquella suave mano de dedos largos -tu eres un experto en el tema, así que no dudo de lo que dices. Draco... -comenzó Harry, sintiéndose caminar sobre una delgada capa de hielo -yo quisiera saber, ahora que se da la oportunidad de hablarlo,. ¿que va a ser de ti de aquí en adelante?

La mano que estaba debajo de la suya se puso rígida de repente, observo fijamente el rostro de Draco y noto como este apretaba la mandíbula, tanto que un músculo en su mejilla empezó a saltar levemente.

Después de unos segundos, que a Harry se le hicieron eternos, sus ojos se encontraron y con voz irritada, Draco le dijo:

-¿Tu que crees? -su tranquila apariencia se desmoronaba y sus emociones subían a la superficie -Definitivamente tengo que renunciar al piano de manera profesional, pues ya no logro dominar el Concierto para piano en Do menor de Grieg -la ira del rubio disminuyó al ver el dolor dibujado en aquellas pupilas verdes, y fue reemplazada por una estabilidad tranquila que domino fácilmente -Lo siento, lo que realmente quiero decir es que ahora que he sobrevivido a la crisis no me pienso rendir. Encontrare un nuevo propósito a mi existencia y gozare con algo diferente del virtuosismo de mis ejecuciones y las ovaciones abrumadoras. Al igual que para ti, yo pienso que el pasado es pasado; no puede cambiarse: Y ya no vale la pena quejarme por lo que hice o no fue. Mi vida empieza apartir de ahora, todo lo que sucedió antes de este "ahora" pertenece al pasado, sin ninguna influencia en mi futuro.

-¿Que harás en este "ahora"?

-Antes de que Lauren viniera a importunarme con su estupida visita, hable con el director del Departamento de Música acerca de la renovación de mi contrato -explicó el rubio con total tranquilidad -Esta encantado con tenerme como maestro por un tiempo más. Me gusta enseñar piano, ignoro si desearé enseñar durante el resto de mi vida, pero lo haré por ahora -alentado por la sonrisa del moreno, añadió -He aprendido que planear el desarrollo de tu vida entera es estúpido. Estoy dispuesto a organizar mis actividades hasta el fin de año y después, ya veremos.

-¿Que piensas tu que dirá Lauren de todo esto?

-Ya no me importa lo que piense -respondió, seco -He decidido cortar con nuestra relación laboral. Si no seré más pianista profesional, es absurdo que ella sea mi representante.

-Según lo que escuche mientras discutías con ella, aseguro que aun podía "explotar tu talento"

-Mi talento desapareció, Harry -dijo Draco, mientras liberaba su mano invalida y la agitaba de manera burlesca -No tengo talento si no tengo mis dos manos. Pero Lauren insiste en estupideces y por teléfono me dijo que estaba iniciando negociaciones con uno de los más importantes fabricantes de piano para que me convierta en su vendedor estrella. ¡El solo recordarlo me da nauseas!

-Definitivamente esta intentado sacar provecho a tu fama.

-A mi fama de artista, a lo que fui, pero ya jamás seré -murmuro Draco -ahora me gano la vida como maestro de piano, es verdad que no gano tan bien como ganaba antes. Pero me niego a anunciar pianos y quien sabe que mas tonterías publicitarias. Si hago eso perderé el poco orgullo que me queda, la poca dignidad, la poca integridad.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Draco. Esa es una forma indigna de capitalizar tu talento.

-Es más que indigno, es como ridiculizarme. Como ahora ya no puedo tocar pianos, entonces los venderé. ¡Suena tan estupido! No practique, ensaye y luche para terminar vendiendo pianos. Prefiero seguir siendo maestro, al menos me gusta más.

-Así es Draco, ya te enfrentaste una vez a tu padre y decidiste tu destino, dirigiendo tu vida como lo deseabas. Ahora enfrentar a Lauren es pan comido, ella no debe elegir por ti, tú debes dirigir siempre tu vida sin la interferencia de nadie.

-Si, escoger mi destino es solo tarea mía. Por ahora estaba pensando en contratar un abogado para que rompa mi asociación con Lauren. Existen detalles financieros que debe resolverse, algo mucho mas complicado que un divorcio, creo.

-E igual de triste, apuesto -murmuró Harry.

Esa sensibilidad que Harry demostraba, lleno de calidez el frío corazón de Draco. Sonrió con tranquila confianza aceptando en su corazón aquella envolvente hiperestesia y amabilidad sinceras que Harry le ofrecía.

-Me alegra escuchar que no le darás la espalda a la vida y que continuaras a pesar de todo. Sinceramente estaba preocupado por ti. Durante los cinco días que no te vi ni te escuche tocar el piano pensé que te habías rendido.

-Nada de eso, he llegado muy lejos para empezar a rendirme ahora. La vida continua, Harry. Y tú lo debes saber más que nadie. A pesar de las pérdidas, del dolor, a pesar de todo, la vida continúa.

"Sí", pensó Harry al escucharlo, "la vida continua, tu vida continua" le dijo en silencio, "con o sin mi, tu vida continua", "pero la mía ya no será la misma de antes". El dolor que lentamente se expandió por toda su alma paralizo a Harry. Ahora había comprobado que para Draco él no representaba nada, continuaría su vida olvidando su existencia. Claro, así es como debía de ser, no esperaba más, pero entonces,. ¿por que dolía tanto?

Tanto para Draco como para él, aquella noche en la que "tuvieron sexo" debía equivaler a tocar el piano: una experiencia que quedó atrás, que se convirtió en historia, que ya no tenía relevancia.

Pero a pesar del frío y dolor imperante en su alma, Harry se sintió genuinamente feliz por Draco y la manera en que llevaba el peso de las cosas. Así que se contento con sonreír cuando Draco le sonrió, y con delicadeza le soltó la mano y se puso de pie.

-¿A donde vas? -pregunto un alarmado Draco. Había notado un leve cambio en la actitud del moreno.

-No te alarmes así, solo voy al baño -Harry le sonrió una vez mas y camino rápidamente hacia los baños. Pronto tendrían que separarse y había sido una autentica impresión para él comprobar que para bien o para mal, Draco seria una herida permanente en su vida. Aunque Draco continuara su vida y olvidara su existencia, él jamás podría hacerlo.

Draco bebió un poco de vino blanco y observo con serena melancolía la silla vacía, lo mismo le había pasado cinco días atrás cuando Harry se mantuvo aislado en su habitación.

Toda la casa le había parecido vacía y fría, se sentía tan solo y aislado como antes de que Harry Potter llegara a hacerle compañía, como antes de que siquiera llegara a su vida para volvérsela un caos total. Harry el enemigo, Harry el amigo, Harry el amante... Harry, siempre Harry.

La melancolía pronto se mezclo con una insoportable sensación de perdida. Con añoranza volvió a mirar la silla vacía frente a él y como si sus pies tuvieran vida propia lo obligaron a incorporarse para ir en busca de aquel gryffindor tonto e ingenuo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo en medio del solitario pasillo que llevaba a los baños, apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida. Lentamente se acerco a él y lo llamo con voz suave.

La confusión dio paso a la sorpresa en aquellas pupilas verdes, Harry parpadeo asombrado al ver allí, frente a él, a Draco.

-¿Estas bien, ojos de gato?

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Draco reaccionó a la sensualidad de aquellos labios y como lo venía deseando desde hacia pocos minutos, desde hacia días, desde hacia años, desde siempre. Rodeó la cintura de Harry y lo arrincono contra la pared para besarlo.

Volver a sentir aquella húmeda calidez fue un detonante para sus instintos reprimidos. Tanto Harry como él se fundieron en aquella ansiada caricia recordando lo sucedido aquella noche cuando se amaron loca y dulcemente.

A pesar de que sabía que no debía, Harry se aferro a Draco con cada nueva sensación que ese profundo beso despertaba en él, liberando su mente y olvidando sus prejuicios.

Literalmente, Draco saltó a la vida cuando sintió el poder masculino de aquel cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo y se excitó cuando Harry emitió un gruñido sordo y ansioso al besarlo y abrazarlo.

En ese momento Harry ardía de nuevo a causa de Draco, se quemaba por dentro. Se olvido de donde estaban y enterró los dedos en el cabello de Draco mientras sentía como sus lenguas se encontraban con fervor.

Excitado por la fiera pasión con que Harry le respondía el beso, Draco introdujo una pierna entre los muslos del moreno. La sensación fue tan deliciosa que sin pensarlo, Harry separó las piernas en una invitación silenciosa para que Draco tuviera libre acceso.

El rubio profundizo su beso y se apretó más contra el moreno. Unas burbujas de placer explotaron dentro de Harry y gimió una protesta por la necesidad que lo consumía en ese momento.

-¡Dios santo! -una voz sorprendida de mujer, atravesó la bruma que nublaba la mente de Harry -Señoras, creo que sería conveniente regresar a nuestra mesa y volver mas tarde al tocador.

Draco se reía a carcajadas cuando lo soltó.

-Fueron muy compresivas -con la cabeza señalo a las tres señoras mayores que se retiraban del pasillo a paso rápido.

-Y nosotros hemos sido muy indiscretos -murmuró Harry.

Asombrado y avergonzado por su propio comportamiento, desvió la mirada y se alejó del rubio.

-Espera -Draco lo sujetó de la muñeca para detenerlo -¿Que te pasa? -aunque su expresión era inocente, sus ojos brillaban divertidos -sólo ha sido un beso.

-No es correcto Draco, y no me refiero a que sea incorrecto porque estamos haciendo una exhibición en este pasillo, sino a que no podemos dejarnos llevar nuevamente por nuestros instintos sexuales. Si permitimos que ocurra nuevamente, será el fin de nuestra amistad. Ni tú ni yo estamos aquí para esto, Draco.

-Vamos Harry, no es para tanto. Solo fue un jodido beso, nada mas -Draco intento tomarlo de la mano.

-Se que para ti solo es eso, "un jodido beso" que no te afecta en lo mas mínimo, es un momento que acaba de quedar en el pasado sin ninguna influencia en tu futuro -el moreno trato de soltarse mientras lo miraba enfadado. Se sentía estupido, acababa de dejar expuestos sus sentimientos frente a Draco. Había dejado a la vista la honda cicatriz que atravesaba su alma -Creo que he perdido el apetito, voy a regresar a casa.

-Regresaremos juntos, Harry -Draco le soltó la mano, luego apoyo las suyas en los hombros del moreno y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos -y al llegar hablaremos claramente de nuestra situación y solo entonces... -murmuro el rubio mirándolo con fijeza -entonces tu serás el que decidirá lo que pasara entre nosotros. Lo que tú decidas en ese momento estará bien para mí.

Draco le ofreció su mano lisiada, Harry titubeo un instante antes de tomarla y juntos salieron del restaurante rumbo a la casa, rumbo al lugar donde sus decisiones influirían en su futuro, aun cuando Draco no lo viera así.

.-.

**CONTINUARA... **

.-.

Mírame, en nada me consigo concentrar;  
ando despistado, todo lo hago mal.

Soy un desastre y no sé que está pasando.  
Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo;  
me llegas a desesperar.

Es tan grande lo que siento por tí,  
que tenerte no bastará.

¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir,  
que me dá la ilusión?  
¿Qué será esa fuerza que a todos  
nos une de dos en dos?  
¿Será la fuerza del corazón?...

Hace que te abrace y  
los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar.  
Tiemblo sólo con la idea de rozar  
tus labios llenos de besos nuevos.

No puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad;  
alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo  
con hilos de mi ansiedad.

De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas,  
en mi espalda un reloj  
donde tus dedos son las agujas  
y dan cuerda a este motor  
que es la fuerza del corazón.

Y es la fuerza que te eleva,  
que te empuja y que te llena,  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios.

Es un sentimiento, casi una obseción  
si la fuerza es del corazón.  
Es algo que te lía,  
una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón.

Te hace tropezar, te crea confusión,  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón.  
Es la fuerza que te lleva...

No puedo pensar, tendría que cuidarme más,  
como, a poco, pierdo la vida  
y luego me la das.

¿Qué es lo que va cegando al amante  
que va por ahí de señor?  
y no es más que un chiquillo  
travieso, provocador.  
¿Será la fuerza del corazón?

(La fuerza del corazon - Alejandro Sanz)


	14. El comienzo de una nueva etapa

**HEDGEHOG'S DILEMA**

**.-.**

GRACIAS A: **_J.A.L.M (Dark Devil/Dark Guy)_** QUE TUVO LA PACIENCIA Y LA AMABILIDAD DE BETEAR CASI TODO EL FIC.

.-.

**CAPITULO 13 (Final de la primera parte): EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA ETAPA.**

.-.

El regresó a casa fue silencioso, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios miedos, en sus propios dilemas…

-¿En qué estás pensando, Harry? -le preguntó Draco cuando ya estaban entrando en la sala.

-Realmente en nada especial -contestó el moreno evitando mirar a Draco.

-Harry -lo llamó el rubio con voz suave, cómo el moreno seguía negándose a mirarlo, lo tomó por los hombros y con la mano lisiada le acarició una mejilla -Harry, mírame.

El moreno lo obedeció y en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, sintió que su control empezaba a desaparecer.

Tenía la firme convicción de mantener a raya sus emociones, de pensar fríamente y de no exponer una vez más sus sentimientos, desesperanzas y miedos frente a Draco. Pero en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con las grises piscinas que lo taladraban, que se hundían inmisericorde en sus pupilas, en el momento en que Draco le tocó la mejilla y le pasó la mano por el cuello para acariciarle la nuca, Harry echó a un lado sus convicciones y se rindió a la caricia sensual de aquellos labios expertos que se tomaron por asalto los suyos.

Cuando apenas sus labios se rozaban, Draco retrocedió para darle tiempo a Harry de rechazarlo, pero al no encontrar ningún tipo de restricción hizo firme su beso y su abrazo. Harry no podía pensar, solo sentir. La presión de esa boca sobre la suya minó sus decisiones hasta casi desaparecerlas por completo. Abrazó a Draco por la cintura, aplastándose contra su pecho, oprimiéndolo con fuerza.

Sintió, más que oyó, el gemido de Draco cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, contestando a la queja que vibraba en lo profundo de él mismo. Las rodillas le temblaban y su cadera se apretó contra la del rubio demandando una respuesta, respuesta que de inmediato le llegó en un movimiento y un empujón tan sensual que le provocó un cosquilleo por toda su piel que Harry no dudo en paladear ansiosamente.

Cuando el beso terminó Harry se aferró a la cintura de Draco y descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

-¿Todo bien, ojos de gato? -el cálido aliento del Sly le acarició la mejilla.

-Sí -murmuro abrazándolo de la cintura con más fuerza, luego gimió y añadió: -No.

-¿Qué sucede? -preocupado, Draco lo abrazó y besó sus cabellos negros.

-Te necesito -al escuchar sus palabras, el rubio lo apretó con fuerza en sus brazos.

-Se suponía que íbamos hablar, Harry -le recordó el Sly frotando su mejilla contra el desordenado cabello oscuro.

-Se lo que me vas a decir, Draco -Harry levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente al rubio a los ojos -"Tu me deseas, yo te deseo, dejémonos llevar por esto y luego cuando nos separemos haremos de cuenta que nada de esto sucedió y cada quien con su vida". Tengo razón,. ¿verdad?

-Casi -murmuró Draco mirando a Harry tan fijamente como este lo miraba -Es verdad que te deseo, pero no intento forzarte a que me aceptes o desees. Quiero hacerte y que me hagas el amor y tener una corta aventura contigo. Solo puedo ofrecerte esto Harry, un presente sin un futuro.

-Entiendo -susurró el moreno con un hilo de voz -tú quieres que tengamos una relación imperfecta, sin ataduras y sin dolor cuando llegue la hora del adiós.

-Cómo ya lo dijiste, continuaremos con nuestras respectivas vidas y caminos.

Harry se puso tenso en el abrazo del rubio.

-Sólo sexo -la voz de Harry seguía sonando suave, fragmentada, rota -tal y como lo fui para Oliver. Un cuerpo para ser poseído, solo eso…

-No me compares con ese -Draco liberó a Harry de sus brazos, aún así el moreno seguía firmemente aferrado a su cintura -te daré todo mi tiempo y atención mientras esto dure. No sólo será sexo.

-Ya veo -Harry hundió su rostro en el pecho de Draco -Seremos amigos con derecho mientras permanezca en esta casucha. En cierta manera le daremos gusto a Dumbledore y terminaremos encamados. Lo único en lo que no le daremos gusto es en convencerte de que regreses a Hogwarts.

-No me hables de ese vejete en estos momentos, Harry. El solo recordar que la situación en la que nos encontramos es su culpa me dan ganas de lanzarle un Avada.

-¿Sabes? Ya nada de lo que Dumbledore haga me sorprende. Siempre me han dicho que he sido manipulado por él. Una manipulación menos, una mas,. ¿cuál es la diferencia? Mi vida y mis decisiones no me pertenecen del todo. Mi destino casi siempre es decidido por terceras personas. Estoy harto de todo esto.

Draco lo volvió abrazar. También era de los que pensaba que Dumbledore dirigía con su turbia mano la vida de Harry Potter. De la misma manera que Lucios Malfoy dirigió la de él por muchos años.

-Si no estoy mal, me dijiste que yo seria el que decidiría lo que pasara entre nosotros y que lo que yo decidiera estaría bien para ti.

-Así es, ojos de gato. No voy a presionarte ni a forzarte a nada. No cambiare contigo si me rechazas. Seguiremos siendo amigos.

-Aceptó lo mucho o lo poco que me ofreces, Draco -el moreno levantó el rostro y una vez más enfrentó su mirada a la de Draco -aceptó porque así yo lo deseo, porque es mi decisión. Esto nada tiene que ver con la trampa de Dumbledore, ni con ayudarlo a conseguir lo que él desea. Esta vez soy yo el que toma la decisión, solo yo.

-¿Estás seguro, Harry? Necesito que estés seguro…

-Y yo necesito que me beses -Harry supo que ya no había marcha atrás, "Es el destino. Esto era lo que tenía que suceder desde el momento en que nos reencontramos", pensó el moreno ofreciendo sus labios.

De inmediato Draco obedeció a su demanda. Lo condujo a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se detuvo a besarlo una vez más. Su boca capturó los labios entreabiertos que se le ofrecían. Con tierna insistencia, le abrió más los labios, introdujo la lengua y Harry sintió una punzante dulzura en el núcleo de su masculinidad.

Una mezcla confusa de debilidad y fuerza, centelleó en todo su cuerpo. Le rodeó el cuello a Draco y se aferró a él para no desplomarse al suelo.

-Harry.

Draco gimió su nombre contra sus labios. El moreno lo escucho con los sentidos inflamados y, respondiendo a una petición no pronunciada, de forma tentativa, acarició la lengua de Draco con la punta de la suya.

Ese contacto hizo arder al rubio cómo la llamarada de una gigantesca antorcha. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron de manera convulsiva mientras apretaba a Harry contra él. Comenzó a moverse despacio, inexorablemente, hacia la cama.

Aunque las piernas de Harry lo siguieron, el moreno no sentía el suelo bajo sus pies. Se sentía flotar; era una sensación excitante y abrumadora.

Ni siquiera sintió en que momento Draco le había quitado la camisa, volvió a la realidad en el momento en que el rubio le mordisqueaba con suave dulzura un pezón. La sensación fue tan profunda y salvaje, que Harry sólo atinó a aferrarse con demasiada fuerza del cabello rubio, apretándolo contra sus tetillas deseando que Draco no dejara de hacerle con su lengua y dientes aquella exquisita caricia.

-Eres tan sensual, Harry -le dijo Draco mientras intentaba deshacerse lo mas rápido posible del pantalón del Gry -me vuelves loco.

"¿Yo sensual?", se preguntó Harry, encantado con aquellas palabras. Su desagradable experiencia con Oliver Wood le hizo creer que su sensualidad natural se había apagado. ¿Se había equivocado? Titubeante, puso a trabajar a sus dedos en los botones de la elegante camisa de Draco. El Sly lo ayudo y se la deslizó el mismo por los hombros cuando quedó suelta. Harry lo acarició y de inmediato su piel reconoció la piel cálida de Draco.

-Te deseo Harry -finalmente pudo librar al moreno del pantalón -Saboreó este deseo, me deleitó en él -le rodeo la cintura y lo sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Luego sorprendió al Gry al arrodillarse frente a él. Le acarició las tetillas una vez más y bajó la cabeza hasta sus muslos separados para enterrar el rostro en la firme virilidad. Se apretó contra ella y lo acostó sobre el colchón.

-Draco -el moreno ardía presa de un deseo físico que solo había experimentado con Draco. Obedeciendo a los antiguos dictados, acercó una mano al botón del pantalón de Draco. Lo sentó y el sonido de la cremallera rechinó en la habitación silenciosa -Quiero…

-Lo sé, ojos de gato -se inclinó hacia atrás para ayudarlo a despojarlo del pantalón y del bóxer -también yo lo quiero -y lo abrazó. Gotas de sudor empezaron a bañar su frente y su nuca. Se estaba quemando, ardiendo en el infierno, en el paraíso. Un sentimiento de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Deseaba todo de Harry, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, sus enfados, su piel… Merlín, necesitaba penetrarlo, ser parte de él y experimentar el gozo infinito de hundirse en su calidez.

Se besaron de nuevo, mientras la mano de Draco se movía hacia abajo iniciando una acalorada exploración.

Con una larga y suave caricia sobre su espalda, Harry lo motivo e incito a seguir descubriendo con sus dedos su palpitante sexo.

¡Merlín!, Draco le parecía tan hermoso con esos impulsos febriles tan experimentados y sensuales. Harry se contuvo tembloroso e incitante, suspendido en la red de éxtasis. Desesperado por complacerlo antes de entregarse al placer, comprendió que sus caricias no eran suficientes para lograrlo. Y al igual que la primera vez que hicieron el amor, Harry quiso darse todo sin guardar ni un pedacito de su persona.

-Ahhh, por favor no… ahhh -gimió Draco cuando sorpresivamente Harry lo coloco debajo de él para recrearse en su piel y en su intimidad.

El moreno desobedeció y lo acaricio con la lengua y los labios, jugando con su lujuria hasta que Draco se estremeció con el íntimo deleite que le brindaba. Ya no le permitió seguir, el rubio lo apartó y se recostó sobre el moreno, que lo recibió, apresándolo con sus brazos posesivos, para atraerlo más hacia si.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí? -preguntó el moreno apenas respirando.

-¿Quieres que yo lo haga o deseas ser tu el que…?

-Hazlo tú, ya tuve mi oportunidad, así que ahora te toca a ti. Lo único que deseo en este momento es sentirte en mí.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, ojos de gato.

Preparó con cuidado a Harry y entonces agarró aquellas largas y masculinas piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Draco tenía los ojos casi negros, ya que la excitación había dilatado al máximo sus pupilas y besando a Harry empezó a deslizarse en su interior hasta que todo su sexo estuvo dentro de aquella dulce prisión.

Al sentir a Draco dentro de él, Harry gimió de deseo, se movió cuidadosamente tratando de pedirle al rubio en un movimiento demandante de cadera que comenzara a moverse y a apagar con sus embestidas aquel ardiente fuego que consumía todo su cuerpo.

Draco, sin embargo, no se movía en lo absoluto. No hasta que el cuerpo de Harry le explicara sin necesidad de palabras que era lo que deseaba. Y pronto el cuerpo del moreno habló.

Finalmente y para alivió de Harry, el rubio empezó a moverse dentro de él, primero con exasperante lentitud, pero después estableció un ritmo constante, rápido y profundo.

Draco saboreaba las sensaciones que se disparaban en todo su cuerpo, pero solo podía pensar que el placer de Harry debía ser lo primero.

Con su mano lisiada se apropió de la tensa virilidad de Harry y la comenzó a masajear, primero con movimientos lentos, para después pasar a rápidos.

Sus empujones y el movimiento de su mano se combinaban en una perfecta sincronía, en la cual pretendía darle todo el placer del mundo a su moreno. Draco luchaba por contenerse, temblando, anteponiendo el placer de Harry al suyo propio.

Harry jamás había recibido un regalo como el que Draco estaba ofreciéndole aquella noche. Jamás Oliver lo había poseído de esa manera, teniéndolo en cuenta.

Oliver Wood solo se preocupaba de su propio placer y dejaba que Harry buscara el suyo propio como pudiera. Pero Draco... Draco era tan diferente en muchos aspectos al egoísta de Oliver. El rubio Sly estaba dando y dando, y había llegado ya el momento de que Harry empezara a darse a Draco.

-Draco... -susurró levantando aún más las caderas contra el rubio.

-Harry, no -pidió el Sly, apretando los dientes -Espera. No hagas eso, podrías lastimarte si no...

Sin esperar a que Draco terminara de hablar, Harry se apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra el rubio, y el Sly dejo escapar un gemido y comenzó a moverse dentro de Harry, cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza, llegando más y más adentro. La pasión estaba desbocada, empujándolos hacia arriba, en un remolino ascendente de placer y de hedonismo.

Draco nunca había hecho el amor así; jamás había significado tanto para él y jamás había obtenido un placer tan completo.

Harry gimió muy fuerte y Draco solo pudo emitir un gemido tembloroso, tan profundo y primitivo que el corazón del moreno se agitó al captar el poder que ejercía sobre el rubio en ese momento.

Draco cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Aquel momento estaba siendo exquisito, poderoso, completo y hasta el último ápice de su energía se consumió en él.

Se quedaron abrazados durante largo tiempo, recuperando la energía suficiente para hablar. Y cuando al fin lo consiguieron, ambos musitaron frases suaves e íntimas.

Luego se durmieron.

Cuando Harry se despertó por la mañana, Draco todavía estaba a su lado, acurrucado contra su espalda y abrazándolo como si jamás fuera a soltarlo.

Y así empezó. Después se adaptaron a una rutina domestica sin problema alguno. Juntos iban al pueblo por víveres cuando estos se terminaban y juntos cocinaban en medio de risas, besos y miradas compartidas, tratando de capturar una sombra de la pasión compartida. Pero algo cambiada sin cesar y ambos lo sabían a pesar de que ninguno lo mencionaba.

Por las tardes y las noches trabajaban en sus propios deberes, aunque algunas veces Draco entraba en el dormitorio del moreno y lo arrastraba hacia la habitación de él para hacerle el amor sin prisa, como si paladearan una luna de miel interminable y tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para complacerse.

Draco lo poseía de la manera más sensual, a veces con fuerza, otras con suavidad. Y si no estaban demasiado cansados, entonces Harry reclama su turno para sumergirse en el cuerpo del rubio amándolo con calculado erotismo. Jamás volvieron hablar del futuro, sólo existía un presente infinito al que no querían renunciar.

Muy de vez en cuando, Harry se permitía pensar en el futuro que le esperaba y cuando la inseguridad, las dudas y el dolor lo acosaban, se abrazaba a Draco, escondiendo su cara contra su pecho para que el rubio no leyera en su rostro la tristeza absoluta. Su Sly lo mantenía cerca, apretándolo contra sí para besarlo y saborearlo con una desesperación tan palpable, que casi le provocaba a Harry gemidos de dolor.

A medida que pasaban los días, la relación cambiaba. Harry pensaba en la separación y en la vida que llevaría en Hogwarts, una vida que ya no le importaba. Él quería compartir la de Draco, no su imperio, ni su casa de quince habitaciones vacías donde flotaba el perfume de su ex amante Vanessa, sino comer y trabajar juntos, sentarse ante una chimenea encendida y contemplar el ocaso.

Cuando Draco le hacía el amor, Harry olvidaba que el tiempo se le escurría entre las manos. El rubio lo poseía con impulsos profundos, lo besaba con la misma urgencia extraña y se acariciaban hasta que ya no les quedaba ni un poco de energía ni fuerza. Entonces el orgasmo los sacudía, explotando y dejándolos con el aliento cálido y la piel adolorida… mientras se arrullaban con besos mudos y débiles caricias y el sol se dormía en las distantes colinas.

.-.

-¿Lo terminaste? -preguntó Draco.

Harry negó agotado. Su tiempo finalmente en aquel lugar había terminado, pero él no había terminado aún su trabajo.

-No, no he tenido tiempo últimamente…

-Me estas mirando como si me echaras la culpa a mi.

-¡Claro que no! -repuso Harry indignado, aunque si era verdad que Draco era el culpable de que aún no terminara con sus deberes. Cuando no estaba en la cama con el rubio, estaba ausente, meditabundo, lejos de la realidad, pensando y sufriendo por Draco. Mirará por donde se mirará, la culpa sí era de Draco.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude con algo? -le preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado -Aunque sobresalía en pociones también era bueno en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-No te preocupes, tengo todo el día y la noche de hoy para terminar mi trabajo.

Harry dijo esas palabras sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Solo tenía ese día, solo ese para estar con Draco. Para mañana a esa misma hora estaría en un avión de regreso a Londres y no sería más que un simple recuerdo para aquel rubio.

Por largos minutos ambos se contemplaron y entonces de un salto, Draco se puso de pie, camino hacia la nevera y dándole la espalda al moreno empezó a servir cereal y leche en un plato.

-¿Vas a irte vía chimenea, vía translador o te iras como llegaste? -le preguntó mientras le untaba algo de mermelada a una tajada de pan.

-Nada de magia hasta que este de regreso en Londres mágico. Quiera o no, tendré que viajar en avión.

-Bien, te acompañare al aeropuerto -anunció Draco en voz baja.

-No es necesario -repuso Harry, cuando Draco colocó frente a él un plato de cereal y un vaso con zumo de naranja.

-Es necesario -insistió el rubio.

-¡No quiero que me acompañes al aeropuerto! -gritó enfadado -Prefiero estar sólo -agregó controlándose.

-¿Odias las despedidas, Harry?

El corazón del moreno se helo, pues sabía que sería un adiós sin regreso.

-No me molestan -mintió con ligereza, tratando de descartar el asunto.

Eso pareció irritar a Draco que con violencia se apropió de la mano derecha de Harry y se la apretó hasta lastimarlo.

-Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste que esto fuera una relación sin ataduras, ni tontas esperanzas de compartir un futuro.

-Tranquilízate, Draco. No lo he olvidado -se liberó del agarre del rubio -No me arrepiento de nada, lagartija rubia, pero esto ya termino y es momento de que regrese a casa y a un trabajo que me interesa y que necesito para poder seguir adelante. Nos hicimos un mutuo favor. Llenaste ciertos vacíos de mi vida y yo algunos tuyos. Dejémoslo hasta allí -le rogó desesperado.

-Así que para ti fue un juego…

-¡En el que tu pusiste las reglas! -lo atacó el moreno.

-¡Yo no te forcé a aceptarlas!

-Así es, fue decisión mía el vivir contigo esta aventura, pero ya terminó y no quiero volver a verte jamás.

Harry deseó salir corriendo de la cocina y encerrarse en su habitación, para desahogar su dolor, pero pensó en mantenerse firme y terminar de desayunar como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo irse a la mañana siguiente.

Draco no pensó igual que Harry y de un sonoro portazo salió de la cocina rumbo al coche, al que luego de encender arrancó a toda velocidad por la maltrecha carretera.

Como ya no tenía que fingir ante nadie, Harry se levantó de la silla y tiró lo que quedaba de cereal y zumo de naranja, luego de lavar los trastes camino a su habitación recordándose que siempre fue apto para enfrentarse a la realidad y esa era la realidad en ese momento. Draco y él no podían estar juntos, vivían en mundo diferentes, cada uno tenía su propia vida, sus propias ambiciones, sus propios deseos y sus propios demonios.

Ya Draco no tocaba el piano para que lo escuchara, porque el rubio no quería que su música llenara la vida de un ex Gryffindor tonto.

Ya era hora de partir, algo que sin duda alegraría a Draco que desde el principio deseo que no invadieran su espacio. Tembloroso puso la maleta abierta sobre la cama y la contempló. No podía llenarla. Mañana en la mañana, quizás, pero no en ese instante. Su cerebro funcionaba a la velocidad de la luz; no gastaría su energía en algo tan árido como hacer el equipaje.

Se acercó a su computadora. En ese momento sentía ganas de quemar su exceso de energía terminando por fin el trabajo que era su deber terminar antes de marcharse. Sí, era cierto que venia de vacaciones y para recuperarse de su resfriado y de la muerte de Oliver. Las tres cosas ya habían sucedido, ahora era tiempo de concentrarse en lo poco que le faltaba de su programa de enseñanza en Hogwarts, otra de las cosas para las que también se había aislado en esa fría casona.

Las ideas fluían, así cómo sus propios conocimientos sobre el tema. Había tenido un excelente profesor en tercer año y todos los conocimientos que Remus le había transmitido mientras fue su alumno fueron apreciados en ese momento. Por momentos leía algunos libros de Artes Oscuras y regresaba de nuevo a la computadora para escribir con afán algo importante que podría enseñarles a los de quinto año. Suspiró aliviado cuando releyó la información y concluyó que lo que pretendía enseñarles a los de primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto año estaba más que perfecto. Pero aún estaba indeciso sobre lo que podría enseñarles a los de sexto y séptimo, los cursos más difíciles y exigentes en cuanto a esa asignatura tan apreciada por los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Rápidamente el tiempo fue pasando, pero Harry no pareció notarlo. Mientras escribía y escribía, afuera, el viento azotaba los árboles, haciéndolos crujir.

Golpeaba con tanta fuerza las teclas, que al principio no escuchó la música. Sólo al llegar al final del informe de lo que sería adecuado para los de sexto año, captó el sonido del piano.

Unas cuantas notas titubeantes. Una, otra, al azar, sin melodía.

Parpadeo sorprendido preguntándose en que momento había llegado Draco a la casa, se sorprendió aún más al ver hacia la ventana y ver el cielo oscuro.

Decidió no prestar atención ni al tiempo que había pasado, ni al cielo oscuro, ni a Draco. Ya le faltaba poco por terminar, así que solo debía repasar un poco el libro de Artes Oscuras para avanzados y elegir algunas de las maldiciones imperdonables para los de séptimo año.

Un acorde más se coló por su habitación. Un segundo acorde, más agudo que el primero, y después una serie progresiva de jazz.

¿Qué demonios intentaba Draco ahora? No tocaba su adorada música clásica, las elegantes y almidonadas composiciones de un virtuoso. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación de Draco, no pudo entrar, se conformo con pararse frente a su puerta para poder oírlo mejor.

El rubio improvisaba algo lento, con un sabor a blues. Si daba una nota en falso, no se molestaba por corregirla; las armonías que se contrapunteaban y los sonidos machacados, sólo aumentaban la calidad visceral de la improvisación.

Al principio pareció evitar las notas agudas, aquellas que tendría que tocar con los dedos inválidos de su mano derecha. Pero después de un rato, dejó que esas notas entraran en la composición. Le falló una escala, pero no se detuvo. Pisoteó un pasaje. Volvió a recoger el ritmo, experimentó con las notas bajas, introdujo algunos acordes de rock, para luego regresar a la melodía delicada, suave y soñadora. Era la música más hermosa que Harry le había oído tocar nunca.

.-.

Draco tocó porque era su manera de despedirse de Harry, de agradecerle todo lo que le había dado y también todo lo que le había quitado...

También tocó porque quería probarse que era lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir al fin de su carrera; para asegurarse de que podía continuar su camino a pesar de todas las perdidas que tuvo y tenía que soportar.

Cuando dejó sólo a Harry en la cocina, vagó por el pueblo hasta bien entrada la tarde y luego se decidió a ir a aquel bar al que Harry lo llevó a escuchar y bailar rock. Se sentó en la misma mesa y pidió lo mismo de aquella vez. Mientras bebía la fría cerveza y escuchaba la ruidosa música que tanto encantaba a Harry, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que la noche cayó y el sitio se lleno a tope. Cuando las risas, gritos y demás algarabía de la gente inundo sus oídos, decidió que era hora de regresar a casa.

Se quedó un largo rato contemplando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry, todo lo que podía oír era el insistente "tic-tic" de las teclas de la computadora.

Se imaginó a Harry frente a la computadora, totalmente concentrado en sus deberes presionando sin parar las teclas.

Él no había tocado las teclas de su piano desde… desde que Hermione Granger le había dicho que no volvería a tocar el piano de manera profesional nunca más.

Se encaminó a su habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se quitó la chaqueta y la echó sobre una silla. Al aproximarse al piano, un estremecimiento de duda le recorrió la espalda y luchó contra su miedo. Si iba a despedirse de Harry Potter para siempre, tendría que levantar la tapa del piano, sentarse en el banquillo y oprimir las teclas.

Así que tomo aliento, estudiando el diseño en blanco y negro del teclado. Las sienes le latían y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Bienvenido al mundo de la realidad -susurró y después empezó a tocar.

Se negó a practicar escalas y ejercicios. Evitó sus piezas favoritas, las viejas conocidas que lo llevaron a la fama. Le ordenó a sus dedos que dejaran de temblar y a sus oídos que no oyeran. Su única meta era demostrarse que poseía la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir a todo.

Después de un rato, su pulso regreso a su ritmo normal y su visión se aclaro. La suave superficie de las teclas le provocaba un extraño consuelo, tranquilizándolo. Las fallas y equivocaciones no lo perturbaban; aceptaba la torpeza de su mano derecha.

La música se transformo. No la creaba por dinero, ni por la fama; la creaba porque era una parte esencial de él mismo.

Dejó que la melancolía lo guiara, que la armonía siguiera su propia lógica. No tocó nada en particular, solo notas, sonidos bonitos, equilibrados, discordantes, titubeantes. Se sentía bien, igual que si se tirara a un lago en un caluroso día de verano.

No supo que lo hizo alzar la vista. En ese momento descubrió a Harry mirándolo tímidamente desde la puerta que no sintió abrirse en ningún momento.

El efecto intoxicante de la música disminuyó la rapidez de sus reflejos. Sus manos permanecieron sobre las teclas mientras absorbía la presencia de aquel seductor moreno. El silencio llenó la habitación.

Sus miradas se unieron. Lo interrogaba, lo examinaba, le rogaba con los ojos. Se contentaba con permanecer parado en la puerta, observándolo, esperando.

Aunque intento, no pudo ignorar lo que Harry trataba de comunicar con sus ojos. Como si estuviera hechizado, se levantó del banquillo, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo frente al moreno.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas espiándome, ojos de gato?

-Llevo aquí parado un buen rato -confesó Harry sonriendo, por más que lo deseaba no podía seguir enfadado con Draco. Atrás quedaba la tonta discusión que habían tenido en la mañana, lo importante era el ahora y las pocas preciosas horas que le quedaban junto a su rubio tormento.

-Pensé que estabas trabajando en tus futuras clase de DCAO -musitó el rubio -¿Ya empacaste?

-Pensé en hacerlo mañana a primera hora -rápidamente Harry cambio de tema -¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para cenar?

-Sí, me parece bien.

Hablaron de sus futuros trabajos mientras cenaban, como si quisieran exorcizarse, para que desaparecieran los fantasmas del miedo y la inseguridad y pudieran abrir un sendero en medio de sus fracasos, antes de encaminarse de nuevo.

Y ahora, acostado en su cama, Harry ansiaba ser abrazado por Draco. Incapaz de soportar la ansiedad caminó hacia la habitación en la que había dormido los últimos días y entro sin siquiera llamar.

Draco que salía del baño con una toalla enredada en la cintura, se sorprendió al verlo, recuperado del impacto miró fijamente al moreno antes de preguntarle:

-¿Harry?. ¿Sucede algo?. ¿No puedes dormir? -el moreno entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

-No esperaba verte despierto aún -Harry consulto el reloj -Son las dos de la mañana.

-Estaba terminando de revisar los informes de mis alumnos, no me di de cuenta de la hora que era hasta que entre a ducharme -caminó hasta Harry y lo tomó de una mano para arrastrarlo cerca de la computadora -Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Harry observo con curiosidad la partitura que Draco le mostraba con tanto entusiasmo.

-Es mi nueva composición, llevo meses trabajando en ella.

-Este era el "proyecto clave" en el que trabajabas y del que me hablaste de manera poco agradable la primera vez que nos vimos aquí.

-Sí -confirmó el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada -se que no podré tocarla yo mismo por mi mano invalida, pero sin lugar a dudas se la daré a uno de mis mejores estudiantes para que la ejecute y me demuestre si vale o no la pena.

-¿Cómo se llama tu creación?

-Aún no tiene nombre, quizás se me ocurra algo cuando la escuche como suena en el piano. Tan pronto y regrese, me daré a la tarea de elegir a mi mejor alumno para que la toque para mí.

Harry lo abrazó por la cintura y apretó su pecho contra la espalda desnuda de Draco.

-Sonaría perfecta si la tocaras tú.

Draco cerró los ojos al sentir la tibieza del aliento de Harry y los latidos de su corazón, atravesando la bata que el moreno llevaba, hasta chocar contra su espalda.

-Sabes que no puedo. Tiene pasajes complicados que terminaría arruinando en cuanto mis dedos se cansen.

-Debes intentarlo aunque sea una vez. Una composición tuya no merece ser tocada por alguien que no seas tú, lagartija rubia.

-Yo… lo intentare -susurró Draco cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando los labios del moreno empezaron a recorrer su cuello y espalda.

-Inténtalo, no importa cuantas veces la arruines, yo querré escucharla igual. Te equivoques o no, tocas de manera única, hermosa... -Harry le dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él -¿Sabes? -nuevamente empezó a besar aquel expuesto cuello -no se si lo habrás notado, pero haces el amor como tocas el piano.

-¿Con acompañamiento y ante publico? -preguntó Draco con voz ahogada.

Harry sonrió ante la tonta pregunta. Tomo con suavidad el rostro de Draco y lo miro profundamente a los ojos.

-Lo haces como en un trance. Cierras los ojos y sonríes con éxtasis.

-Tu eres mi instrumento, Harry -el rubio lo miró a los ojos tan profundamente como Harry lo hacía -primero te afinó -lo besó con ardor -luego te tocó con dedos apasionados -con manos hambrientas y dedos ansiosos se deslizo por el rostro del moreno, tomándose un momento para quitarle los lentes y dejarlos cerca de la computadora. Palpó con sensualidad la frente con la cicatriz siguiendo su forma de rayo, bajo por la nariz apenas rozándola con el dedo índice, se movió hacia las mejillas saboreando la inesperada suavidad de aquella dulce piel.

Al pasar por la mandíbula se detuvo a delinearla, hasta subir un poco y llegar finalmente a aquellos labios dibujando su forma, recreándose en su perfección. Contuvo la respiración mientras seguía su erótico recorrido por la piel que la bata dejaba entrever. Se detuvo para mirar a Harry y los estragos que sus dedos habían provocado en el moreno y antes de besarlo y abrazarlo le susurró al oído - Y finalmente hago que emitas sonidos hermosos…

Harry gimió cuando Draco buscó sus labios con urgencia, su piel estaba sensible por aquellas primeras caricias del rubio y con apenas un beso ya se sentía al borde del frenesí.

Estaba tan excitado, tan necesitado que no pudo evitar convertir aquel urgente beso en uno salvaje y explosivo, hundiendo su lengua en Draco, bebiendo de él como si sólo le quedaran unos minutos de vida. Metió los dedos en el cabello húmedo del Sly y casi le enterró las uñas en la espalda a la que se aferraba, por la desesperación que surgía dentro de él.

Draco le pasó las manos por la nuca para hacer más profundo el beso, y le apretó la cadera contra su cuerpo, estrujándolo con fiereza.

Antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, el rubio le quito la bata y casi grito de placer cuando por fin pudo sentir en toda su gloria la afiebrada piel del moreno contra la suya. Harry tampoco podía contenerse más y colocándose encima del rubio que se arqueaba hacia a él, le arranco la toalla para liberar ese perfecto cuerpo masculino de esa cárcel de tela.

El rubio gimió cuando sus caderas desnudas chocaron una contra la otra y solo pudo aferrarse a la de Harry apretándose a él, frotándose de manera desesperada.

-Ahora, por favor, ahora -suplicó el rubio retorciéndose bajo las caricias de Harry, sufriendo por la dolorosa necesidad de ser tomado y llenado -Por Merlín, date prisa Harry.

-Espera, aún no te he preparado lo suficiente y podría…

-Hazlo de una maldita vez, no te detengas por pequeñeces ahora.

-Pero…

-O lo haces tú, o lo hago yo -musitó el rubio tirando de espaldas a Harry y subiéndose sobre él para cabalgarlo.

-Si lo haces de esa manera te va a doler, espera busco… -Harry extendió su mano hacia la mesita de noche buscando algo que sirviera como lubricante, pero Draco estaba demasiado urgido, demasiado necesitado. Necesitaba apagar ahora mismo el fuego interno que lo quemaba y de un sólo empujón se sentó sobre la erguida virilidad del moreno. Respiro profundo ignorando el pequeño dolor que esa penetración en seco le causo.

Harry también respiro profundo cuando sintió la firme carne del rubio apretándole su sexo, todo su cuerpo se inflamo de placer al sentirse una vez más dentro del cálido pasaje del Sly.

-¿Estás bien, Draco? -le preguntó el moreno apenas pudo recuperar su voz.

-Nunca en mi vida había estado mejor -le confesó el rubio empezando a moverse sobre Harry, mientras este le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos, el estomago plano y finalmente su masculinidad.

Con la mano libre, Harry se aferró a la cadera del Sly para ayudarlo a elevarse, para empujarlo hacía arriba y luego devolverlo con fuerza hacía abajo, permitiendo que su sexo penetrara cada vez más y más profundo en el cuerpo de Draco.

Draco gimió con fuerza y cerró los ojos sintiéndose al borde del clímax.

-Abre los ojos, Draco -le pidió Harry con voz ronca -Quiero que nuestros ojos se conecten cuando llegues al clímax.

Rapidamente Draco lo obedeció y fundiendo su mirada con la de Harry, aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos. La presión se hizo cada vez mayor elevándolos hasta las más altas cumbres del éxtasis, y sin separar ni una sola vez sus miradas, sus cuerpos se estremecieron y se liberaron al mismo tiempo. Ambos gritaron mientras eran arrastrados por un implacable orgasmo, pero Draco que estaba más cansado que nunca cayo inconsciente apenas su cuerpo fue liberado de la potente descarga.

De inmediato, Harry lo acomodó en la cama y lo arropó entre sus brazos. Se abrazó con fuerza al rubio sintiéndose impotente al no poder dormir, envidiando y casi odiando la expresión de tranquilidad y satisfacción que tenía en ese momento Draco.

En medio de aquel frío amanecer, se acurrucó amoldándose al cuerpo del Sly y lloró en silencio, avergonzado y arrepentido de haberle exigido tanta pasión. Le pasó las manos por la piel, oyó su cansada respiración y le besó los labios con dulzura. Después se puso de pie y se colocó la bata, luego busco sus lentes y cuando los encontró los tomó y se marchó de la habitación de Draco. Eso era todo lo que podía dejarle, pasión, lujuria, sexo. Sabía que eso era más que suficiente para Draco, no necesitaba más, tampoco necesitaba menos.

Al entrar a su habitación y ver la maleta sobre la cama, se sintió terriblemente triste, pero ahora si se sentía preparado para hacer el equipaje.

.-.

A pesar de sus negativas, a pesar de que se opuso con uñas y dientes, a Harry no le quedo más remedio que aceptar la compañía de un sombrío y silencioso Draco.

Harry trató de pensar en una despedida apropiada. "La pase bien, gracias por todo. Te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida". O "¿Ves que no fue tan malo como pensaste al principio?, pudimos conocernos mejor y ser amigos y…".

Ninguna de esas palabras le pareció adecuada o necesaria.

Mientras Draco conducía hábilmente por la maltrecha carretera, Harry pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de este. Desde que se habían encontrado en la cocina para tomar café, el rubio estaba sombrío, enfurruñado. Harry pensaba que se debía a que lo había dejado solo durante el amanecer, ya que le fue imposible regresar al lado de Draco después de que terminara de empacar sus cosas.

Apenas si habían intercambiado palabras mientras bebían una gran taza de café sin azúcar. Lo poco que Draco le había dicho mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado, como si hablar le causara jaqueca, era que lo acompañaría al aeropuerto quisiera o no y que no había necesidad que entregara el coche ya que él lo necesitaría. Se comprometió a entregarlo al lugar de alquiler cuando terminara su tiempo en aquella casucha y tuviera finalmente que regresar a su vida y sus deberes en la Escuela Eton.

-Estas muy serio, Harry -comentó de repente Draco sobresaltando al moreno -¿En qué piensas?

-En ti -respondió el Gry con sencillez.

-Ah -Draco levantó las cejas, un movimiento marca registrada Malfoy -¿Qué hay respecto a mí?

-Estás extraño esta mañana.

-Me duele la cabeza -el rubio hizo una mueca.

-Ya veo.

Nuevamente el silencio fue su compañía. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada más. Harry se dedicó a mirar de manera indiferente el paisaje y Draco conducía rápidamente sin despegar su vista del frente.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, se bajaron del coche y rápidamente Draco lo ayudó con el equipaje. La sala de espera estaba abarrotada y el ruido de muchas voces se alzaba taladrando sin piedad los oídos de Draco, provocando que este gimiera suavemente al sentir como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada vez más.

Con expresión tensa observó la puerta por la que Harry tendría que cruzar para llegar al avión que lo llevaría de regreso al Londres muggle y finalmente hacía el mágico. Cómo pudo correspondió la pequeña sonrisa que el moreno le obsequio. Notó que sus dedos temblaban mientras le entregaba la maleta y un apenas audible "adiós, ojos de gato" brotaba de sus labios secos.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta sin poder mirar una sola vez hacia atrás; no deseaba observar a Draco. No toleraba verlo de esa manera, frío y amargado, sombrío y silencioso.

Aumento la velocidad de sus pasos y solo cuando estuvo sentado, seguro en el interior del avión que lo llevaría de regreso a casa y su vida de siempre, pudo suspirar sonoramente de tristeza y parpadeó para mitigar el escozor de las lágrimas. "¿Por qué cometí la tontería de enamorarme de él?", se preguntó.

La voz que pedía abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad porque el avión estaba a punto de partir sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

Y mientras el avión se elevaba, pensó que tendría mucho tiempo, años vacíos sobrados para rumiar su falta de sentido común.

.-

.-

_"Un nudo en la garganta rompiéndome la voz_

_no encuentro las palabras para decirte adiós._

_Te busco entre las luces, trataré de no llorar_

_te regalo cada sueño que logramos conquistar._

_Crecimos de la mano jugando sin jugar_

_hicimos una historia sin pensar en su final._

_A veces tuve miedo pero aprendí a volar_

_hoy préstame tus alas que no quiero aterrizar._

_Mil gracias por tus brazos _

_abiertos para mí de par en par._

_No caben los recuerdos en toda la ciudad_

_mil gracias por tu risa que alumbró la oscuridad._

_Y si volviera el tiempo te diría desde hoy_

_que no cambiaría este viento_

_a ninguna dirección._

_No me voy si me amarras a tu corazón_

_por siempre._

_No me voy y no voy a decir adiós_

_mientras no me olvides no me voy"._

_(No me voy - OV7) _

**FIN**


End file.
